Dangerously in Love
by Bee1982
Summary: Bella thought she had found everything in Edward Masen, but when he mysteriously vanishes from her life without a trace Bella has no choice but to move on. When Bella moves to Washington DC three years later her past comes back to hit her in the face with dangerous consequence's . AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Heart break**

_**'I love you, Bella. I will never hurt you. You are my life. You are in my soul. You have to believe me.'**_

Every single word was a lie. He never loved me. He never wanted me. I let him seep into the core of my heart and for what? Nothing. He left me with nothing.

How does anyone move on without any answers? How can you ever stop loving that person when every day all you ask yourself is 'why'?

He was the air I breathed and why I got out of bed day after day; the reason I was sure my world kept turning.

But four weeks before my eighteenth birthday my first and only love disappeared from my life without a single trace.

I had no choice but to move on into the emptiness that now filled my world. He was gone and was never coming back.

What was love, anyway? It was easier to only look out for number one. I knew I would never let myself down.

oxoxoxo

"I can't believe it Bells," my dad sobbed as he clung to me. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"I'll call you when I land, dad." I smiled hugging him back.

I had to give him some credit. Giving up on love over three years ago helped me sail through college. I finished at the top of my class and was rewarded with a work placement at 'Cetra Black Limited' as a trainee personal assistant in Washington DC. This was a huge opportunity for me. I was sure the contacts I would make in this job could set me up for life.

Bella Swan would never have to rely on the support of a man. I would always be my own woman – forever.

"Be happy Bella," my dad called before I left for the departure lounge.

"I will," I beamed holding my head high as I walked towards my new life.

Three years. Had it really been that long? In some ways it seemed longer, in others shorter. I could still feel the caress of his fingers against my cheek, remember the taste of his lips against mine. He was locked deep inside my heart but never forgotten. There was a fine line between love and hate, although I was swaying more towards hatred these days. The love I once felt, became more tainted as each year passed.

I wasn't the same girl anymore. I had grown up a lot, and even built an invisible steel shell around myself. No one was ever getting inside. I was no longer the weak, foolish Bella Swan I had once been.

"Do you need a hand with your luggage, Miss?" the taxi driver asked once I had touched down in Washington.

"No," I replied firmly, pulling my bags into the trunk. "I am stronger than I look." The taxi driver nodded at me before getting into the driver's seat.

I had a few days until my job started. I stood in my apartment looking out the window, watching the city hustle below me. Charlie had come with me to Washington last month to make sure my apartment was suitable for a single woman living alone. He was happy with the security and even offered to pay my first three months rent. I managed to argue him down to only pay a month.

He was happy I'd arrived safely when I called him and as I hung up my heart stung a little. This was the first time my dad had lived alone and I worried about him. Since mom's death over ten years ago, I knew he had secretly dreaded this day.

I began the task of unpacking and was half way through when my doorbell rang.

"Hi," a friendly guy said when I opened my door. "I'm Eric, your neighbour. I just thought I would welcome you to the block."

"I'm Bella," I smiled shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I could tell Eric was itching for an invite into my apartment and maybe more. He would have a long wait for either, though. As far as men were concerned, I was as good as a nun.

"I am kind of busy unpacking . . . but thanks for stopping by." I smiled briefly before moving to close my door.

"I can help if you want. I have a few free hours."

"No thanks Eric," I sniggered. "I don't make a habit of letting strangers go through my personal belongings."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean."

"Goodbye Eric," I giggled, closing the door in his face. Men, really!

It didn't take me too long to unpack. The apartment was already furnished so it was just my personal belongings that needed to be put away.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Washington. I knew I needed to shop for some food, so I grabbed my sunglasses and headed outside to take in my new neighbourhood.

The shops weren't too far away and I was glad the subway was only a five minute walk; it would be easy enough getting to and from work.

I only bought a few things at the store to tide me over. I was a little tired from all the traveling and would do more shopping tomorrow.

I couldn't resist walking into the second hand book shop on my way back. I was a sucker for books. I always had been.

I grazed over the titles, finding a few to add to my never ending collection, and while I was paying at the register. I accidentally knocked a few books on the floor. As soon as my hand touched Romeo and Juliet, the flashback hit my like a bolt of lightening. Why couldn't I erase him from my mind?

_"Have you seen the new kids, Bella?" Jessica asked, skipping into the cafeteria at lunch time._

_"No," I replied uninterested as I continued to read my book._

_"You really need to look," Jessica laughed, pulling the book from under my nose._

_"Jess," I moaned, finally looking up to try to grab it back from her._

_"Come and get it, book worm," she sniggered, dancing around the table while waving the book in the air. I lunged, accidentally hitting the book from her hand. It skimmed across the floor and came to a stop a few feet in front of me._

_"Great. Thanks Jess." I grumbled going after it. Jessica could be so childish sometimes. Why was I friends with her again?_

_I was still reeling as I reached down for my book only to notice another pair of hands grabbing it first._

_"Throwing Shakespeare on the floor? What has the world come to?" I heard a male voice chuckle._

_As I looked up to thank the voice, I held in a gasp. Pure green orbs seemed to be pouring into my eyes, blinding me. As I took in his face, my whole body trembled; I was staring at a god, I was sure of it._

_The lean but muscular build of him captivated me. His bronze hair was in the sexiest disarray I had ever seen, and he seemed to tower over me. Not at any point did I feel intimidated, though. All I wanted, was to get closer to him._

_"I'm Edward," the god smiled, handing me my book. "Edward Masen."_

_"Bella Swan," I managed to force out. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen._

_"Lovely to meet you, Bella. Let me know if you drop any other books. I'll be happy to pick them up for you." With that, he walked over to his table._

_"That was one of the new kids," Jessica whispered. "I bet you're glad I took your book now, aren't you?"_

_"You have no idea," I panted as Edward sat down at his table giving me a sexy wink before he turned around._

I shook the flashback off. What was the point thinking back to the past when I knew how it ended?

"Did you want that book too, dear?" the old lady asked. I didn't realise how tightly I was holding it.

"No thank you," I smiled placing it back on the pile.

"It's the greatest love story ever told. Every young girl should have a copy." The woman smiled as she picked it up to put in my bag.

"No, really. I have a copy." I protested. Well, I used to have a copy.

"I insist. Something tells me you will be a good customer of mine, the book is on me. Enjoy." The old woman grinned handing me my bag of books. I couldn't be rude to the old lady, not when she was being so kind. Plus she was right. I would probably become her best customer.

"Thank you." I smiled before taking the bag and leaving.

I was just about to enter my apartment when Eric called me again. What was it with this guy? Couldn't he take a hint?

"Let me help you, Bella." Eric rushed to my side acting like he was an action hero or something.

"No, really Eric, I can manage." I almost growled pulling the bag back. "I am not some helpless, lost little girl. I am more than capable of looking after myself."

"I was just . . ."

"I would rather you didn't, Eric. I am a very independent woman. I am not looking for anything. I am happy on my own."

"I am kind of guessing that," Eric laughed. "Look, if you ever need anything all you have to do is call, okay?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Good night."

I went to bed quite early that night. I didn't realise how drained I was, but as my dreams slipped into images of him, I tried so hard to wake up but I was trapped. That damn book. Shakespeare had a lot to answer for.

_"So, dropped any books lately?" Edward asked as he stood at my desk in English._

_"If you think I'm falling for that line again," I teased as he sat next to me._

_"I don't need to," Edward smiled kissing my lips. My body was an inferno at his touch. "I already won with that line."_

_"You did indeed," I breathed against his lips._

_"So," Edward inched closer leaning his arm over my chair. "Charlie is getting home late tonight, I hear."_

_"He might be."_

_"Did you want any company?"_

_"That depends on the company."_

_"How about a man that is desperately in love with you and wants to cherish every single second he has alone with you."_

_"He sounds pretty amazing. Do I know him?"_

_"You are such a tease," Edward smiled crookedly at me and even in my sleep I could feel the desire fill my body as he drew closer to me looking down at my lips. "Can I come over. I need you Bella."_

_"Yes," I panted as his lips crashed against mine. At this point I was trying to force myself to wake up, but my heart had other plans. It wanted to retrace every part of this amazing moment._

_"MR MASEN! Please put Miss Swan down." I could hear the giggles from the class as the teacher called. "Perhaps I should send you to Sex Ed instead. I'm not sure you need any more Shakespeare. It might give you more ideas."_

_"Sorry, Mr. Birdie." Edward was trying to hide a snigger but I knew I was as red as a beetroot. "But I do happen to be a huge fan of Romeo."_

_"I'm sure you are." Mr. Birdie glared before starting the lesson._

_Before I knew it Edward and I were back at my house making out passionately on my dad's couch. Why did it feel so real? I could almost taste him on my tongue._

_I rolled over and was now on top of him, grinding my hips into him. I wanted friction, any friction that would help me control the burn between my legs. Edward was driving me insane with lust._

_"God Bella," Edward groaned. "We need to stop before you drive me crazy."_

_"No stopping," I panted going for the buttons on his shirt._

_"Bella," Edward chuckled moving my hand. "I'm not having our first time being on your dad's couch. I want it to be special."_

_"But you said you needed me." I pouted. "I thought you meant . . ." I trailed off._

_"I do need you, but not just your body, Bella. Do you have any idea what you have done to me? I am so hopelessly in love with you. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would find my match, but I have." I smiled as Edward rolled on top of me. "You are all I could ever dream of in a woman. When we take the next step, I want you to realise you are it for me. There will never be anyone else. It will always be you, Bella."_

_"How can you know that?"_

_"I love you, Bella. I will never hurt you. You are my life. You are in my soul. You have to believe me."_

_"I do, Edward." I smiled as his lips crashed against mine. When his hands crept up my shirt and under my bra, I moaned._

_"Of course waiting doesn't mean I can't make you feel good." Edward's voice was husky as he massaged my breast with this hand. "You are so beautiful, Bella." I could feel his other hand rubbing over my jeans, right where I so wanted him to touch. My hips arched up to his hand in desperation. "Do you want me to make you feel good, Bella?"_

_"Fuck, yes!" I was sure I shouted it in my sleep too. Edward chuckled slowly moving his hand to undo my jeans. "Too slow Edward," I groaned trying to move me jeans down quicker._

_"Patience, Bella. You have to build up to these things. I can't rush anything with you. I need to savour every second." I was grinding against his hips still, which didn't help when I felt his desire too. Why did we have to wait again?_

_As I felt the cool air hit my legs I breathed in relief; it wouldn't be much longer now. Edward ran his hand slowly up my leg. I pouted a little as he removed his hand from my bra but my faith in him was restored as both his hands made light work of my shirt._

_"Fuck me Bella," Edward looked down at me in my underwear. I was so glad I had gone for black lace tonight. The dark lust in his eyes did nothing for my control. I wanted him and I couldn't wait a second longer._

_"Take me now, please." I begged reaching for the belt to his jeans._

_"Bella, I can't . . ." Edward was struggling. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me now too._

_"I don't care about some romantic night, Edward. This feels right, you and me. That's all I care about. Make me yours. Please?" Edward crashed his lips urgently against mine. His hands were everywhere and I mean everywhere. I made quick work of his shirt in between kisses._

_"Maybe we should go upstairs at least?" Edward was smirking while he watched me work on the belt to his jeans. I pouted a little. "Come on," Edward chuckled throwing me over his shoulder as he carried me upstairs. "That's better," Edward almost purred as he lay me on my bed. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I looked up at him and then sat up reaching for his belt. I undid his jeans in a matter of seconds._

_"Does that answer your question?" I teased, leaning back on the bed watching his eyes roam over my body._

_"I love you Bella," Edward whispered stepping out of his jeans before joining me on the bed._

_All I could do was moan in response as his lips began to move up my body. I could feel myself moving in my sleep, squirming as I remembered how it felt to have his bare skin rubbing against mine. I groaned out his name as I felt my underwear slip from my body. Edward was everywhere at once. I found it hard to believe it was his first time too. He worked me like a pro. Or was that just my memory making the moment better? No, Edward had been that good._

_I was an overheated mess by the time the foreplay had finished. I could feel the yearning inside my body just like that night. I wanted Edward to claim me and now!_

_"Please Edward," I panted arching up to him while his tongue swirled around my nipple. I couldn't take the torture any longer. "Take me. I'm ready . . . just take me."_

_"I don't deserve you Bella," Edward whispered as he moved on top of me. "You will always be too good for me but I'll never stop wanting you. Ever. Never forget that." Even now those words confused me. Had that really been his good bye? Did he know that by tomorrow all traces of him would have vanished? That he and his entire family would be just a beautiful memory of a time when my life made sense._

_"You, Edward Masen, are all I will ever want, so please," I smiled kissing his lips, "make love to me. Make me yours." Edward smiled reaching for the condom. I watched in awe as he stood in all his naked perfection. Everything about him was perfect. I licked my lips, not even worried about the pain. I knew Edward would take care of me._

_Edward lined himself up, lifting my legs up towards him._

_"You ready, love?" Edward asked with a smirk. I didn't need to answer, he knew I was ready. With one swift motion, Edward entered me._

I woke up with a startle. My legs were still tingling and my breathing was so erratic it was embarrassing. Fucking sex dreams. It was the only time I ever let my guard down. Now I was a little pissed with the nice old lady in the book store. This was all her fault. If she hadn't given me that damn book he wouldn't have even entered my mind.

At least in a few days I would start my new job. I knew that would keep my mind well and truly clear of Edward Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The New Job**

I don't know why I was suddenly nervous as I looked up at the grand building. I knew what this job entailed. I knew I could do it with one hand tied behind my back, but it didn't stop the butterflies inside my stomach as I pushed the door open and walked to reception.

Cetra Black Limited was a well-established accounting firm. I knew if I wanted to succeed in life I had to make a big impression.

"Welcome to Cetra Black. Can I help you?" The receptionist smiled.

"I'm Bella Swan, the new trainee PA." Why was my voice shaking? Hold it together Bella, you can do this.

"Oh yes," the receptionist chimed, picking up some paper work. "I believe you are training with Angela. If you take a seat I will contact her for you."

"Thank you," I smiled wandering over to one of the chairs. I caught my reflection in the mirror, glad I had gone for my well fitted grey suit and white shirt today. I looked the part. My long brown hair was tied up high in a ponytail. As I brushed my suit down Angela came into view. She was very angelic with long black hair.

"Lovely to meet you, Bella. I'm Angela." We made small talk for the first hour. I was shown my desk and introduced to Tanya the other trainee PA who had started last week.

"Well, first we will take Mr. Black his coffee." Angela smiled.

"Do you want me to do that, Angela? I don't mind." Tanya pouted. I don't know why Tanya kept looking at me like I was crap on her shoe. She needed to stop, before I pulled on that strawberry blond hair of hers.

"No, I want to introduce Bella to him." Angela smiled, nodding for me to follow her. "You'll get use to Tanya. She can be a little overpowering," Angela whispered as we made our way down the corridor. There were so many doors, it was overwhelming. "The accountants can be found along here. They all have their own offices." Angela gestured as we walked past them. I noticed a few names on the door. 'Sam Uley, Mike Newton, and Seth Clearwater.' "They are quite a nice bunch, mostly male. I have noticed Tanya uses any excuse to go and see one of them though. I think she has a crush on him." Stupid girl, was all I could think. There was nothing worse than falling for someone at work. Mixing business with pleasure could only ever end one way: badly.

"So this is the coffee room. Jacob likes his coffee strong with a splash of milk. He also likes his coffee before eight thirty." I looked at my watch; we had five minutes.

"So Jacob is the youngest son of Billy Black?" I asked, following her to his office.

"Yes. He has been with the company for over a year but he is just like his father. He's amazing." I could see a gleam in her eyes. What was it with this place? Did everyone have a damn crush on someone?

Jacob shouted to come in when Angela knocked. As soon as I entered the room my eyes fell on Jacob. He was a handsome man; I couldn't argue with that. His hair was jet black and he seemed to fill his suit with some well-defined muscles.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," Angela smiled. "This is Bella Swan the new trainee PA."

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Swan." Jacob Black smiled over at me from his desk.

"Lovely to meet you too, Mr. Black."

"My father speaks very highly of your interview. You really impressed him."

"I hope I can meet your expectations, Mr. Black. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity." I smiled placing his coffee down on his table.

"I am sure you will meet my expectations perfectly, Miss Swan." He smirked sipping his coffee. "Well, your coffee making skills are excellent. I can't wait to see what else you have to offer." Was he meaning more than I thought he did? He was a man after all. I though he may have even been undressing me with his eyes a little.

"I'm going to go over the tasks for the day with Bella. Was there anything else you needed?" Angela's toned seemed a little annoyed.

"You can bring Miss Swan to the morning meeting at eleven. I know you already have some tasks set out for her, but I have had a new development this morning that I may need her help with later this week." I couldn't help but notice Angela inhaled as we wandered out of the office.

"Don't mind Jacob, Bella. He is like that with all the new female staff."

"I can imagine," I smiled. The power of his father's company must have boosted his ego. Men were all the same: vain egoistic users only after one thing.

"You just have to know how to handle Jacob. He's a real flirt, but his heart is in the right place."

"Trust me Angela, I can handle any man." She could sense the anger in my voice and smirked.

"A little anti-men are we, Bella?"

"You have no idea." I laughed, shaking my head.

The rest of the morning was spent going over my tasks for the week. It seemed Tanya and I would be shared between the accountants, while Angela worked more directly with Jacob.

"At least you can meet all the accountants in the morning briefing," Angela muttered as we walked into the boardroom. "They aren't as bad as Tanya makes them out to be. She was only like that because she has eyes for one of them."

My eyes fell on the seven faces sitting with Jacob - six males and one female. Angela wasn't joking about the masculine influence.

I was introduced to everyone. Mike was clearly the one to watch. He almost jumped over the desk to shake my hand. Seth seemed like a nice young man, a little shy but that was a good thing. Sam and Embry were brothers who had worked for the company for over four years. I got the sense Jacob trusted Sam a great deal. Paul, who was sitting in the far corner of the room, seemed like a hot head, and Ben, the last accountant I was introduced to, couldn't keep his eyes off Angela. Really, don't these guys have better things to do? They are all working for the fastest growing accounting firm out there, and they waste their time crushing on each other.

Finally, I met the only female accountant. Kate was a strong individual who seemed to have all the men quivering in their boots. I loved her already.

Angela was introducing me to the other two head PA's, Claire and Kim, when Jacob walked in.

"Where is Cullen?" Jacob asked glancing at the empty chair.

"He's out at a meeting with Freelance," Sam replied. "I think they're going to sign the contract today."

"Excellent! Well, let's start this meeting then. I can inform Edward of any information when he gets back." I groaned internally. There was a guy named 'Edward' who worked here. I hoped he was old with a beer belly and bald head so I wouldn't be reminded of my Edward every time I saw or said his name. God, 'my Edward'? What am I saying? That sex dream a few nights ago was still clearly clouding my mind. I need to burn that damn book when I get back home.

"Bella," Angela nudged me. Crap, Jacob must have said something to me but I was too lost in my own thoughts to hear him.

"Is that okay with you Miss Swan?"

"Um . . .yes." What the hell had I just agreed to?

"I think having you handle the new contracts will work well. I know there's a lot of work involved, but I got the impression from my father that you would like to be kept busy." Jacob grinned.

"He was right Mr. Black." I replied firmly. Wow, the new contracts. I had no idea they trusted me that much.

"Great. Once Mr. Cullen gets back, you can start the paperwork for Freelance." Jacob clapped his hands together.

The meeting was over a few minutes later and we all quickly headed back to our desks.

"Why does Bella get the new contracts?" Tanya whined not long after we had got back to the office. "She's only been here a day and already she has more control than me."

"Bella's education is exceptional, Tanya. Mr. Black hired her for just that reason. You have more than enough to be doing as it is already."

"But she'll get to go out on meetings and work closely with the accountants. That isn't fair."

"If you have a problem, I suggest you take it up with Mr Black."

"Maybe I will," Tanya snarled getting up storming out of the office.

"I'll give her five minutes until Jacob sends her back with her tail between her legs." Angela laughed leaning against my desk. "Don't take it personal, Bella. I think it has more to do with you being able to work closely with Edward than anything else." So I was right. I had wondered which one Tanya was lusting after. Damn though. If Tanya had a crush on Mr. Cullen, the chances of him being old and overweight were really slim.

"Tanya has a little crush on Mr. Cullen, does she?" I laughed.

"That's Edward, most of the females in this building do." Great, I was going to be working with some model by the sounds of things.

"Are you included in those?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"God no. He's sexy as hell but not really my type. He seems like a real asshole to be honest."

"How long has he worked for the company?"

"Only four months. He has made quite an impact. Jacob is really impressed with him."

"Sounds like I might have my work cut out for me working with him."

"I have a feeling you'll be able to look after yourself." Angela grinned as Tanya stormed back in. "What did Jacob say?" Tanya huffed back to her chair and starting to type at her computer, ignoring Angela. "I take it he wasn't happy."

"He gave me a warning." Tanya glared. "So, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

I tried to hide my snigger. Tanya was a real spoilt brat. That much was clear.

"Does anyone want a coffee?" I asked an hour later.

"No thanks but I'd make one for Jacob." Angela smiled. Tanya didn't even answer me. She was such a bitch. I got up not even giving her a glance. I could play that game if she wanted to.

"So how is your day going so far, Bella?" A voice called while I was stirring my coffee. I turned to see Mike standing behind me.

"Really good thank you," I replied trying to inch away from him.

"So, have you always lived in Washington?"

"No, I only moved here a few days ago." Mistake number one, I knew what was coming next.

"I'd be happy to show you around. I know this really nice restaurant."

"I'm sorry Mike but I never socialise outside of work." I smiled picking up the two coffee cups. "Thank you for the kind offer though."

"Anytime Bella," Mike called as I left to go to Jacob's office.

I knocked on the door and was startled as Jacob opened the door almost instantly.

"I made you a coffee Mr. Black," I smiled.

"Thank you, but I have to attend a meeting right now. Perhaps you could take it to Mr. Cullen instead. I believe he just got back. When you see him can you tell him I will meet with him when I get back?"

"Certainly," I looked down the corridor. I had no idea which door was Mr. Cullen's office.

"His door is the third on the right." Jacob muttered in my ear.

"Oh, thank you." I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Pleasure." With that, Jacob wandered down the corridor.

I made my way back, remembering all the doors had the accountant's names on them. Bella, for a smart woman, at times you can be really dumb.

I stood outside Edward Cullen's door, taking a deep breath before I knocked. However, when I did knock there was no answer. I knew I couldn't just walk into a stranger's office, so I decided to just take the damn coffee to Angela instead.

"Jacob was on his way out. I didn't want to waste the coffee," I muttered after noticing her confused face. "Mr. Black told me to take the coffee to Mr. Cullen, but there was no answer in his office."

"Edward's back?" Tanya asked, lifting herself up in excitement. She looked like a bitch in heat.

"I'm not sure. He didn't answer his door."

"I'll get him a coffee." Tanya clearly wasn't listening to a word I said as she skipped off.

I giggled shaking my head. Tanya had it bad. I couldn't wait to meet this Edward to see what all the fuss was about.

I was getting to grips with the computer system. It was pretty straight forward and I was looking forward to updating a few things. Now that I knew I would be in charge of all the new customer files, I was excited about what I could bring to the company. Angela had given me almost free reign to do whatever I wanted with them. I could tell I was going to enjoy working with her.

"You must have knocked the wrong door Bella," Tanya sniggered walking in. "Maybe it's best if you let me look after Edward."

"Whatever Tanya," I yawned, uninterested.

"Tanya, looking after Edward is the least of your problems. Have you sent out the mail shots yet?"

"I'm halfway through."

"Only halfway?" Angela raised her voice, clearly annoyed. "They need to all go out today. I suggest you sit your ass down and get on with it. You won't be going until they're all done." Tanya stomped over to her desk. I didn't hear another peep out of her until the end of the day.

I was fairly busy for my first day. I spent a little time with Sam, who was working on the accounts of one of our largest contracts. I also spent a good few hours down stairs in the vault looking for old invoices. Sam was rather impressed that I managed to find most of them.

"I might spend some time refiling down there," I commented as he spread all the invoices over his desk.

"That sounds like a good idea. It hasn't been sorted down there for years. We have another storage room for anything that is over ten years old. Jacob can give you the code. I'm sure one of the post boys will be able to carry anything for you."

"Thank you Mr. Uley."

"I have to say Miss Swan, you seem extremely organised. I think you will fit in perfectly with this company."

"I am looking forward to finding my feet but Miss Weber has been very helpful."

"She is a gem that one," Sam smiled. "My wife Emily used to go to school with her. They're best friends."

"That's wonderful. I don't keep in touch with any of my school friends anymore." Due to the fact most of them disappeared.

"That's a shame."

"We sort of just grew apart," I lied.

"Too clever to keep up with, I expect." Sam smiled warmly going back to his invoices. "I think I can let you carry on with your other duties now Miss Swan. Thank you for your help."

"It's no problem. I am always happy to help." Sam nodded before I left his office.

Where had the day gone? I looked at my watch and saw that it was already five twenty. I knew the mail left at five-thirty, so raced to collect it from Angela.

"Sorry," I breathed collecting the mail from my desk. "Mr. Uley had me finding invoices in the vault."

"No worries. I was going to send Tanya. It's only your first day Bella. I don't expect you to remember everything."

"No, it's fine. I can take the it." I beamed picking up the tray. "It's the second door by the elevator, right?"

"I'm impressed."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I looked at the clock. I had three minutes now, so I began at a quick pace.

I rushed down the corridor seeing the mail room door. The mailman was already there collecting the bags. I ran faster trying to catch him, only to collide with someone as they walked out of their office. The tray flew up in the air and it looked as if it was raining letters as they fell to the ground.

"Damn," I muttered rushing to the ground picking them up as fast as I could.

"I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going," a male voice called. I noticed his hands begin to help me pick the letters up. I wasn't sure why but something about his voice sounded familiar.

I looked up to thank the man I had collided with, only to catch my breath at the eyes that I was met with.

No! No! This was not happening!

Oh my, who has she just bumped into?

**Guys, I don't know what to say. Your response to the first chapter was wonderful. Thank you. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Bee xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;<strong>**)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Edward?**

The pure green orbs knocked me down like a bolt of lightning. I didn't need to see the rest of his face to know who I was looking at but still, I couldn't resist. Three years hadn't changed him at all. His hair was shorter, more tamed, but he was still every inch of the man I loved. "Edward?" My voice was just a whisper as he watched me.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan the new trainee PA. Jacob has told me a lot about you." Was he for real? Did he really think I wouldn't recognise him? I was so enraged that I was thinking about smacking him across the face with the mail tray.

"Are you kidding me?" I snarled, snatching the few letters from his hand. "You disappear three years ago and have the nerve to pretend you have no idea who I am?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never seen you before in my life." Edward looked confused, standing up at the same time I did.

"You fucking asshole," I muttered walking away. I couldn't deal with my feelings while he was stood in front of me; not when he was acting like a total dick head.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I think you must have me confused with someone else," Edward called before walking into his office. He was so full of shit.

I yelled for Danny, the mailman, before he left and he looked petrified as I threw the mail down. I guess I was still a little pissed from my confrontation with Edward. Was it shock or pure hatred that was making me shake uncontrollably? In all my years of dreaming about seeing him again, never once did I imagined it would be this way.

I charged back down the corridor. I wanted to walk straight past his door, but I couldn't. It was clear Edward didn't give a fuck about me but I wanted answers. If I had to shake them out of him, I would. I charged into his office not even knocking.

I caught the end of Edward's telephone conversation before he quickly ended it.

"Three months! I can't wait that long. There's been a complication. No, I can't go into details. It has to be sooner." Edward looked over at me. "Yes, Mr. Cooper. I will send the invoices over tomorrow morning." He wasn't fooling anyone. "Goodbye."

I stood there with my arms crossed, tapping my foot. I hoped I looked fucking scary, because I was about to rip his eyes out if he didn't give me some answers.

"Was there a reason why you have barged into my office, Miss Swan?"

"Please cut this crap, Edward," I growled moving closer to him. "I'm not stupid. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure I like you tone, Miss Swan. Do you want me to call security?"

"If you don't give me some answers it might be your only choice."

"Are you like this with everyone you meet? How the hell did you get this job?" The cocky bastard, he was dead.

"Don't you dare patronize me," I yelled. "You vanished from my life, Edward. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? I had to move on with no answers. You blackened my whole life. You used me. You took what you wanted and left and now you pretend you don't even know me. How do you think that makes me feel? Did you think that little of me? Did I really mean nothing to you at all?" Something in my words changed his expression, and suddenly I saw the Edward I had once loved in his eyes.

"I never used you Bella." Edward's voice was pained as he looked down at his desk. Got you! Not so smug now Mr. Cullen or was it Masen? I had no clue.

"You fucking bastard. How could you do that to me?" I was screaming. I didn't care.

"Please Bella," Edward was out of his chair. I had to stumble back to keep my distance. I hated this guy with every fraction of my heart, but God the electricity of desire that was flowing through me was over powering. "You can't tell anyone that you knew me three years ago."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you," Edward whispered moving closer to me. I walked back even further hitting the wall with a thud. "I'm sorry I tried to pretend I didn't know who you were. I knew you wouldn't be that stupid. I just hoped . . ." Edward stopped and became lost in thought.

"You thought what?" I asked, breaking his concentration.

"It would just be easier if you didn't remember," Edward muttered, turning his gaze to me directly. I gulped as he leaned both his hands against the wall trapping me. "Out of all the jobs you could get, Bella, why did it have to be this one?" I was vaguely aware of his breath on my neck, as I became distracted by his green orbs that were making my heart race. Why was I so weak? I hated this guy, but all my body could do was arch into his touch as his hand ran down my face and neck. His thumb traced over my lips and I gasped, parting them slightly. "You are still as beautiful as ever."

"I hate you," I muttered, feeling his hands moved down to my jacket slowly opening it.

"Would you believe me if I told you I left to protect you?" Edward whispered against my ear. I shuddered feeling his hands move to my waist, exploring my stomach.

"Don't make yourself out to be a hero, Edward. I know you're not." I groaned feeling him chuckle against my skin, his lips grazing over my neck. Fuck, I was on fire. My traitor body shuddered in pleasure moving as close to him as I could.

"You still feel the same," Edward smouldered, his hands slowly undoing my shirt. Hell no! I wasn't doing this. Why wasn't my body listening? "You have no idea how many times I've dreamt about you Bella. I can't believe you're here, it's like somebody's sick joke, sending you here to taunt me." Sick joke? My, he was such a sweet talker!

I couldn't help but moan as my shirt opened. His hands were quick to massage my breasts over my white lace bra.

"Still so fucking perfect," Edward rambled leaning down to kiss the parts where my skin was exposed.

I needed to stop this. My head was all over the place but I knew having sex with Edward wasn't going to help anything.

"Ed . . .Edward . . .Oh God, yes," I growled feeling his teeth graze over my erect nipples. I was losing it as my arms fastened themselves around his neck.

"I have never wanted a woman more than you," Edward's voice was pure sex as his hands moved to begin to undo my slacks. Okay, I needed to stop this now, because the moment his hands got anywhere near my panties I knew I would be lost.

"Edward," I managed to push his hands away, "we can't do this." Edward's hold on me dropped in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He stepped away looking shameful while I did my shirt back up. We were both panting, unable to look at each other, in case the desire took over again.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, watching him sit back down at his desk and run his hands through his hair; it was what he always used to do when he was stressed.

"That depends on you." I looked at him confused. "Bella, for your safety you cannot tell a single soul you knew me three years ago."

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Why was I so worried for him? This guy broke my heart. God, I let him grope me for old time's sake. What the fuck Bella?

"I can't tell you." Edward's green eyes seemed to burn my soul as he looked at me.

"We can't move on from this if you don't tell me."

"Who said anything about moving on?"

"What . . . are you for real?" I was slowly getting pissed again. This guy just tried to jump my bones; surely he must still feel something . . . Wait, I fell for it again, didn't I? It had always just been about sex to him. "You never loved me, did you? Was it all just sex to you?"

Edward looked up at me, searching my face. "Before I answer that, do you swear not to tell a single soul you knew me three years ago? It's important, Bella. I am not joking about your safety."

"I wouldn't even want to tell anyone that I had a boyfriend who ditched me the night I lost my virginity. Do you know how embarrassing that is?" I snarled. "Were you even a virgin? I bet you weren't . . .fucking asshole," I muttered to myself, but I did notice a little chuckle from Edward. Like I said, fucking asshole!

"You girls were all the same in high school. All I needed to do was mention the 'L' word and you all dropped your panties within seconds." I felt my stomach turn in disgust. How had I ever fallen in love with this guy? He was vile. I knew he hadn't been a virgin. Suddenly, I felt so violated. I had let Edward take something from me I could never get back. God, for the last three years I still dreamt about that night, but then, so had Edward. Stop it Bella, Edward is not interested. He only wanted your body.

"Thanks for the honesty," I seethed. "Keep out of my way, Edward. I mean it."

"I'll try," he called as I left his office. I raced straight to the bathroom to wash my face. I kept myself together until I got home and then finally let my sobs erupt.

Who the hell did Edward Masen think he was? Why did he answer to Edward Cullen now? Who had he been talking to on the phone when I burst into his office? Where was the rest of his family? There were so many questions that I knew I would never get the answers to.

Part of me wanted to leave and go back to Forks right away. Did I really want to do this again? The other part wanted to stay, but for all the wrong reasons. I had no idea how long Edward would stay in Washington, but judging by the telephone call I had witnessed it may only be a matter of months. Could I break the answers from him in that time? Did I even want to try? Shouldn't I have been thinking about my job? That was my plan when I moved here. A career was all I wanted since Edward left. Trust him to crash into my world again just as I was achieving that. Talk about fate. I was totally screwed.

I had a long hot bath before bed to try and help me sleep. The only thought that kept running through my mind, was how convincing Edward had been all those years ago. At no point did he pressure me into sex when we were in high school. I mean, we had been dating for over three months before that night. That wasn't the actions of some hot blooded teenager.

I knew I would end up dreaming about him tonight and even in my dreams I could feel my heart whimper at the memories of a love it seemed I never really had.

_"Where are you taking me?" I giggled feeling Edward's hands over my eyes._

_"We're nearly there. Careful, there's a step here." Edward laughed trying to guide me. I stumbled a little. "Do you promise to keep your eyes closed if I put my hands on your waist? I don't want you to fall."_

_"I promise." My body couldn't help but tingle as his hands found my waist._

_"We are almost there," Edward muttered against my ear, slowly kissing my neck. That did nothing for my balance. "Maybe kissing you isn't the best idea when you have your eyes closed?" Edward sniggered._

_"I think I would lose my balance whether I had my eyes closed or not. You have no idea of the power your lips have on me."_

_"Ugh. . . is that so? Maybe we should test that theory out later." I was going to combust if he kept groaning like that. A teenager's hormones could only take so much. "Okay, wait here. Do not move!"_

_"Yes Sir," I saluted him like a solider and heard him laugh in the distance. I knew we were near the sea. I could hear the waves crashing back and forth. We had to be somewhere in La Push. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Edward called._

_My eyes had to adjust to the brightness first but when I saw Edward sitting with a small picnic on the cliff top, I gasped. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. Of course, it meant more that Edward had done it. My feelings were so overwhelming for him. It knocked me breathless most days. I still had no idea how I was going to tell him I loved him. We had only been officially dating for four weeks; maybe it was too soon to tell him how I felt?_

_"So what do you think?" he gestured to the spread in front of me._

_"You did all of this?" I asked amazed as I joined him on the blanket._

_"Esme made the cakes but I did everything else." Edward grinned, handing me a soda and then beginning to open the sandwiches and cakes. I could never get enough of moments like this with him._

_"You are too good to be true Edward Masen," I muttered, leaning in to kiss his lips. Edward instantly responded wrapping his arms around my back. His tongue parted my lips so he could gain entrance to my mouth. As our tongue's touched we both let out a moan of pleasure. My hands found his hair and I felt him push me back against the blanket. The feeling of his body on top of mine was sending me into a frenzy. His hands glided down my side and my breath hitched as his fingers grazed the side of my breasts. How could I have been so foolish? How much more of a horny teenage boy did I need to see? It was clear now but back then all I saw was love and devotion._

_"Bella," Edward's voice was husky as he pulled his lips from mine. "There was another reason I brought you up here."_

_"God, you're breaking up with me aren't you?" I teased._

_"Never," Edward smiled stroking my face. "You have no idea what you've done to me. I use to be a loner. It was the only way I knew how to live. Nothing makes sense anymore – only being with you." I could see a hint of fear in his eyes._

_"Hey," I smiled taking his hand in mine. "You have me, Edward, always." I smiled, leaning to kiss his lips softly. When our lips parted Edward was watching me with such awe it was bewildering._

_"I've fallen in love with you Bella," Edward muttered, resting his forehead against mine. "No matter how wrong it is. I love you and that's all I know." Was I adding bits into this dream or was that what he really said? God, I had no idea, but I couldn't help thinking that just maybe Edward had always known he would have to leave me._

_"I'm in love with you too," I smiled against his lips._

_"Really?" Edward looked stunned by my confession._

_"I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you."_

_"Perhaps you dropping Romeo and Juliet in front of me was a sign?" Edward replied planting small kisses across my jaw._

_"Maybe," I panted, entwining my hands into his hair._

_"You are my life now, Bella. You are all I will ever want - forever."_

_"Forever is a long time, Edward." I laughed as his lips brushed down towards my neck._

_"I know my heart, Bella. No one will ever get me like you. I thought I could protect my heart. I know the consequences of falling in love, but I couldn't stop myself. You were my siren call Bella, in every sense of the word."_

I woke up abruptly, sweat was dripping down my face. Why was I so hot? I pulled the duvet off my body, welcoming the cool air on my skin. I had to think back to the events of today. Had they really happened? I knew they had. I could never imagine something as hot as Edward groping me in his office. Why did I stop him again? Because you are putting your career first Bella! Oh yeah, my career, of course.

The problem was that it was my career that had helped me find Edward again. Was fate trying to tell me something? I mean, what were the odds of Edward and me working for the same firm in Washington? He could have ended up anywhere in the world and yet here we were pulled together again. That had to mean something, right?

And as far as only wanting sex from me, did I really believe that? Edward had said he left to protect me. That didn't sound like a sex craved guy. To be honest, it sounded like a guy in love.

I knew I had to get a grip. Already I was over thinking everything. Who was I to guess what Edward was thinking? Clearly, he was no longer the man I fell in love with.

I knew I shouldn't even be wasting my time thinking about him, but what else could I do? No matter how much I hated him for abandoning me all those years ago, I couldn't hide from the fact I was still completely and utterly in love with him.

How was I going to move on from that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Moving on.**

As soon as I stepped onto the subway, I wondered if I would see him today or if he would deliberately try to avoid me. How bad was this? I was crushing on a guy I loved back in high school? Only yesterday I was giving Tanya hell for it. I stopped in my tracks. Holy crap. Tanya was crushing on Edward too. My Edward. I wasn't sure I even liked that idea. What if he wanted to pursue things with her? It wasn't like I was anything to him anymore; I hadn't been for three years. I spent the whole commute worrying about it. Why? I had no idea. I should have still been pissed at him, but I wasn't.

"Morning Bella," Angela greeted me as I walked into the office. "How was your evening?"

"I went to bed really early. I was exhausted," I called, hanging my jacket up. It was already hot in the office.

"Oh, good morning, Mr Cullen. Was there something you needed?" Angela replied.

I froze for the slightest of seconds with my back to him.

Composure Bella, act like you aren't even affected by his presence. Don't let him know that just the mere mention of his name drenches your panties.

"I was hoping to catch Miss Swan early, so I could go over the Freelance contract with her in my office." I turned trying not to glare at him, but as his eyes met mine, all my hatred faded. He looked shattered, as if he hadn't slept at all last night.

"That's fine Mr. Cullen," I replied indifferently. "I'll go make us both a cup of coffee and then meet you in your office." Edward smiled slightly before nodding and leaving.

"It's a good thing Tanya doesn't come in early," I joked. "She might kill me for trying to steal her man."

"She would if Edward was ever early. This is a first for him." Angela replied thoughtful.

"He never comes in early?"

"No. He's always the last to go home instead. I have never known him come in this early, ever."

"He must really want to go over the Freelance contract." I was trying to make a joke but Angela was still thoughtful as I left to make the coffees.

Edward was sitting at his desk when I entered.

"Bella," Edward stood up, only to sit back down again as I walked over towards him, handing him his coffee. "Thanks. You have no idea how much I need this."

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Not really," Edward sighed, placing his mug down on his desk.

"Where do you want to start with the Freelance contract? Did you need me to get their file?" I was trying to be professional, but the way Edward was watching me was making my skin slowly burn from the inside.

"You really want to talk about the Freelance contract first?" he questioned doing that crooked grin that drenched my panties. Composure Bella!

"What else do we have to talk about Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella, come on. I know you have more questions for me."

"Not ones that you will answer." I glared while sipping my coffee. I couldn't help but notice Edward watching my lips.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just trying to make this easier for both of us."

"Nothing about this is going to be easy."

"I know that, but I have to try. Bella, I know all this is my fault; I accept that. Running out on you the way I did it was . . . inexcusable."

"If you are looking for sympathy, you won't get it from me. You broke my heart in every single way."

"If I could take it back I would, believe me."

"You asked to me to believe you once before, so excuse me if I decline that request." I snapped looking away from him.

"How do you want to play this, Bella? If you want me to keep my distance I can. If you want me to leave I will. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving, not when I had only just found him again.

"No, don't go," Edward sensed the panic in my voice. "We just need to try and be friends I guess."

"You can do that?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"We were friends for a while before. . . ." Edward laughed at me. "What?"

"Bella, we were never just friends."

"I can try if you will," I whispered. "I'm not ready to let you go yet, Edward. I need you to help me heal. You owe me that after breaking my heart."

"Your right." Edward exhaled as he ran his hands through his hair. "I can tell you this much, Bella: don't expect me to be around for more than three months. I move around a lot."

"You really can't tell me anything, can you?" Edward shook his head solemnly. "What about your family?"

"Please Bella," his voice was distressed. I could sense it was getting to be too much for him.

"So we have about three months." I breathed in deep, changing the subject, trying to take in my own words. Even three months seemed too short a time, but I would take what I could.

"To a fresh start, friend," Edward replied holding his hand out to me.

"To a fresh start," I muttered taking his hand and shaking it. Our eyes locked and I knew Edward could feel the connection happening between us. Friends? How the hell were we going to pull this off?

"Do you promise to stop asking questions about the past? I would tell you if I could but . . .I can't."

"Only if you will answer one question." Edward looked annoyed but I still carried on. "Did you really leave to protect me or did I do . . . something wrong . . . that night. I mean, I know it was my first time. . ."

"Bella," Edward's voice was filled with disbelief. "You were perfect . . . you are perfect. I left to keep you safe; that's the truth." All I could do was nod at him. I wanted to ask more but I knew there was no point. "Perhaps we should get on with the Freelance contract now?"

"I think that might be best." Edward smiled at me, taking a large sip of his coffee.

"How did things go with Mr Cullen?" Angela asked as I wandered back into the office an hour later.

"She has been with Edward all this time!" Tanya complained, glaring at me.

"Good morning to you too, Tanya," I sniggered. That's right bitch, I was with Edward and yesterday I even let him grope me in his office. Why was I acting like an obsessed school girl in my head? I guess Edward brought that out in me.

"I'll go and see if he wants a coffee. He isn't usually in this early." Tanya was about to get up when I replied.

"I've already made him his coffee. He is busy going over the new Freelance contract. He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Who the hell are you, his keeper?" Tanya screeched.

"No," I smiled. "I thought that was you. Tell me Tanya, does he even like strawberry blondes? I'd find out before your crush turns into an obsession." I could hear Angela chuckling behind me.

"How dare you. You've been here all of two days and already you have insulted me."

"How have I insulted you?" I laughed in disbelief. "I merely asked if you knew Edward's preference in hair colour."

Tanya was about to speak, but a blush appeared on her face, and I suddenly felt a small amount of heat behind me.

"Are you three really talking about my preference in hair colour?" Edward laughed behind me. I spun round holding my chest. I had no idea he was that close. "Really ladies. We need to give you more work if that's the case."

"Sorry Mr. Cullen. We were . . ." Angela stood up pushing Tanya back down in her chair.

"Miss Weber, Mr. Black has asked me to make sure all the mail shots have gone out. He is in meetings all day today so I will be handling any of his important calls."

"Yes, all the mail shots went last night and I will make sure we transfer all calls to you, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you ladies," Edward smirked, his eyes darting to me for the slightest second. "Oh, and for your information," he added turning around like he had forgotten something. "I prefer brunettes and can be a real sucker for warm chocolate-brown eyes."

I had to hold in my gasp. Did he really just say that and leave?

"I think Mr. Cullen just described Bella, Tanya." Angela smirked, winking at me. I was so dead; I could feel Tanya's glare on my back.

"I'm sure he was just teasing," I muttered, sitting down at my desk.

"He better have been," Tanya snarled. "Because I have no idea what he would see in you." Poor Tanya, she really had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Tanya, we pay you to work, not gossip," Angela shouted, and with that Tanya was silent until lunch.

I made good use of the morning. I set up databases for all the new clients and even spent time tidying up the archive vault. I was half way through sorting out the files when Edward appeared.

"So, this is where you have been hiding," Edward called leaning against the vault door.

"I haven't been hiding. Have you seen how unorganized it is down here? I'm surprised they can find anything."

"You really haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Trust me, Edward. I've changed." I scowled, lifting a box of paperwork.

"Here, let me." Edward was in front of me in seconds, our fingers touching as he took the box from me. "You should have asked one of the mailroom boys to help you."

"I will once I sort out the boxes." I grunted, trying to lift an even heavier box.

"Bella," Edward huffed. "Careful, you could hurt your back."

"I can manage." Okay, maybe I couldn't, I realized as the box slipped from my hand just missing Edward's foot. "Shit! Sorry."

"Why don't you take a break? Have you had lunch yet?" I looked at my watch. Damn it was one o'clock already. Where had the time gone? "I'll take that look as a no. Come on," he beamed grabbing my hand. Could he feel the same current that was pulsing through me?

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to lunch." Crap. Was that such a good idea? Bella, it's just lunch. It's not like he is going to eat his lunch off your naked body. Why did that thought make me wish he would?

"Won't people talk," I muttered as I followed him up the stairs to the main offices.

"It's just two work colleagues having lunch, Bella."

"Tanya won't like it," I teased. "I think she has a little crush on you Mr. Cullen."

"A little crush? I'm too scared to drink the coffee she makes me every morning in case she has drugged it." I had to laugh at that; I wouldn't put it past her. She did seem a little too smitten.

"My heart bleeds for you. It must be difficult being the office hottie."

"Office hottie," Edward chuckled looking at me. "Are you included in that assumption?"

"I think you already know that answer," I whispered in his ear. "I'll just get my bag. Shall I meet you by the elevator?" Edward nodded as he made his way to his office.

Luckily Tanya was already on lunch, so I didn't have to explain my lunch date to her.

"I think Mr. Cullen has a little thing for you," Angela stated as I grabbed my bag. "He never goes to lunch with anyone."

"He is just helping me settle in." I moaned pulling my bag over my shoulder. "Just because he's being nice, it doesn't mean he wants to get in) my pants." I wanted to add, 'because he has already been there and I was so bad he disappeared for three years,' but I didn't.

"He just seems different with you Bella. I can't explain it, but he is."

"See you in an hour Angela." I smiled.

"Have fun," she shouted as I exited the office.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked when I met him by the elevators.

"I think we need to be more careful," I muttered stepping into the small space, glad that it was just the two of us.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he loosened his tie.

"Angela thinks something is up . . . plus that prank you played about preferring brunettes this morning. Really Edward, if you were in that much trouble, you wouldn't be messing around like that."

"I'm sorry Bella, you're right." Edward sighed pushing the button for the ground floor. "I guess I can't help acting like myself around you. It's been so long since those days." His voice seemed drained as he spoke, like he was talking about a lifetime rather than just three years.

"I know you can't tell me the details but you can talk to me you know."

"I know." Edward took a deep breath, looking up at the small square dim light in the elevator. "I don't want to pull you into all of this. You have no idea what I've already lost." God, I hope he wasn't talking about any of his family members. Where were they all?

"Are you really in danger?"

"The worse possible kind." Edward's voice was just a whisper as the elevator door opened to a stunned strawberry blonde with her mouth hung open. "Hello Tanya. I'm just taking Miss Swan for a working lunch." Edward smirked, taking my arm leading me out of the building.

"She hates me more as each day goes by," I laughed once with reached the sidewalk.

"She'll get over it. It's not like the two of us will do this again." My heart ached a little at his statement.

"We won't?" I pouted.

"Me taking you for lunch each day, isn't going to help heal your heart, Bella."

"How do you know that?" I challenged. "It might be the only cure." I couldn't tell him that I doubted he would ever be able to heal me. The only way my heart could ever mend, would be if he told me he loved me.

"I doubt that," he replied leading me into a small coffee shop. I found a table while he bought the coffee and sandwiches.

I sat staring at him, trying to pinch myself to be sure this was real: that Edward was real.

"What an earth are you doing," Edward sniggered watching me.

"Nothing," I blushed.

"Were you pinching yourself?" I looked down at the table in shame. He must have thought I was a complete idiot. "I am here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere yet."

"How could you tell . . ."

"I know you, remember?" Edward smirked stirring his coffee. "Inside and out." I was over heating just thinking about what he meant. It didn't help when he winked at me, either.

"God, stop that." I moaned. "It's bad enough your sexy ass had to show up again, but please stop making me act like a horny teenager." I clasped my hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that out loud? Looking at Edward's amused face, I knew I had.

"Horny teenager you say," he replied sipping his coffee. "And did you really say I had a sexy ass?"

"Oh, God." I dropped my face into my hands. "Why did you have to turn up? I was doing great, and now I have to go through losing you all over again. Not to mention you're turning me into a babbling idiot." Was I becoming hysterical? I hoped not.

"Bella." Edward's voice was soothing and my body shuddered as he moved my hands so I had to look at him. "Please don't do this to yourself. I'm not worth it, believe me."

"Will you give me warning this time?" I whispered. I knew my eyes were wet with tears.

"Warning for what?" Edward asked confused.

"When you have to leave, will you tell me and not just disappear?" I couldn't help but notice how his eyes softened as I spoke.

"I promise I will say goodbye this time, Bella."

"And keep yourself safe," I added looking him in the eye.

"Yes," Edward laughed shaking his head at me. "Eat your lunch before it gets cold."

"It's a sandwich, Edward," I teased.

"You know what I mean." Edward smirked reaching for his phone. "I have to make a call." He gestured, letting me know he needed to take the call outside. I nodded, tucking into my sandwich. "I will make it up to you Bella. I promise," Edward muttered against my ear before kissing my forehead. I was so overheated watching him leave the coffee house, that I couldn't even finish eating.

The feel of his lips against my skin did things to me that made no sense. It was as if a single kiss had brought me to life. By the time I finished my coffee he was back.

"I can't ask about the call, can I?" I asked while I put my jacket back on.

"Nope," Edward replied watching me.

"What?" I complained. "Do I have food on my face or something?"

"No, I just can't stop looking at you. My whole body feels . . ." Edward stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"I really have to apologize for yesterday in my office when I . . . Well, I got a little carried away."

"Are you referring to the major groping session we had?" I smirked reaching for my bag.

Edward laughed at my comment. "Yes, I am so sorry about that. It won't happen again." I knew I pouted a little. "Bella, I need to help you heal. Us getting carried away isn't going to solve anything."

"I know," I moped.

"I'm here for you as a friend. You can finally have the closure you need. By the time I have to leave, you will be ready to live the rest of your life knowing you had a lucky escape. Bella, I'm not a good person. You have no idea just how much better off you are without me." Edward was beginning to scare me a little. I was sure he could see it in my eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the office." All I could do was nod as I followed him out of the coffee shop.

We were quiet as we walked back but Edward finally spoke just before the elevator doors opened to the office.

"I do have to tell you that most nights I dream about you naked in my bed though, Bella. I wasn't kidding about the desire you make me feel," Edward purred just as the doors slid open.

Edward Cullen was such an asshole, but damn. I couldn't stop from whimpering as he stepped out and headed toward his office, strutting down the corridor like the sex god he was. Every inch of my body still wanted him and I knew Edward felt the same way.

Could I break him down and make him realize that, in order to heal me, he needed to make love to me? A lot? I needed to get my fill of him; surly he can't have been as good as I remembered. Perhaps once or twice was all I would need.

Yeah, Bella who the hell are you trying to kid. A lifetime of making love to him wouldn't be enough, but what else could I do? I loved him. That was all I knew. I would just have to pick up the pieces once he was gone. I had done it once before, I could do that again. What other choice did I have? Either way, my heart was doomed.

**Poor Bella. Edward isn't giving anything away is he? Will Edward be able to keep his hands off her? Something tells me he won't but I guess only time will tell. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Dinner for two?**

I made it through the rest of the day without seeing Edward, which was a good thing. If I had seen him, I was sure I would have spontaneously combusted just at the thought of his words in the elevator.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella," Angela called as I collected my things, ready to leave for the day. "I'll go over Mr. Black's schedule tomorrow. I think you can handle running it. Well done today; you've done an amazing job."

"Thank you," I grinned, happy that I seemed to be really good at this job.

I pressed the down button just as I saw him step out from his office.

"Finished for the day, Miss Swan?" he asked joining me as I waited for the lift.

"Yes. What about you Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," I could see a hint of a smile in his face. As soon as we were safely inside the lift Edward turned to me. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"Um . . ." Did I really want him to know where I lived? Yes Bella, just think: you might even get a booty call from him!

"You don't have to say yes. I just thought I'd offer."

"No! No, I would love a lift home. Thank you." And a booty call! Bella really, is that all you think about?

"Are you sure?" Edward asked watching me.

"Yep. Lead the way," I gestured as the doors opened.

Edward pulled me towards his car and I froze, realizing what I was looking at.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the same car, Edward." My voice was stunned.

"Of course it is. Why would I get rid of it?" Edward laughed, getting in as I joined him. "After all, I had some really hot memories in this car," he added while I fastened my seat belt. There I went again, about to combust.

He was right though, we did have some really hot nights in this car; Then I realized Edward might not have been talking about those nights.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella?" His voice seemed amused as he started his engine.

"I wasn't your first, was I?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You were way too experienced." Edward let out a loud laugh. "Stop laughing, I'm trying to be serious!"

"You were my first, Bella. I may have done other things before I met you, but as far as losing my virginity, I gave that to you." Oh. My. God. Was he for real? I was his first! "Why do you look so shocked? You knew this; I told you before we, well . . . you know."

"But, you said all the girls dropped their pants for you."

"They did, but that doesn't mean I did anything about it." Edward smirked. "And Bella? As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I can't believe you just blurted it out like that. Where has the shy girl from high school gone?" Edward had no idea just how much I had changed. Before I could answer him, he continued talking. "Are you going to tell me where to go or do I have to guess?" Oh yeah, he was taking me home; I forgot about that.

I gave him a few directions, and once we were on the road I carried on with our conversation.

"So have you . . . you know . . . done it since?"

"Do you honestly expect me to answer that?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Edward's eyes turned to mine for the slightest second.

"No."

"No you won't tell me? Or no you haven't been with anyone since?"

"You're the only woman I've ever slept with Bella," Edward sighed, gripping his steering wheel tighter. Well that's interesting.

"Oh." It was all I could say.

"I think you need to keep your end of the deal, Miss Swan." Edward's voice was playful as he glanced at me.

"It's only ever been you." In every sense of the word.

"Well, we make quite a pair, don't we?" Edward exhaled, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"It's the next left," I muttered, noticing I was nearly home.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," Edward murmured watching my lips again. Why did he keep doing that?

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" I tried to hide the longing in my voice but was pretty sure I failed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's just a drink," I beamed, hitting his chest as I got out of his car. "It's up to you." I shut his car door and started to walk up to my apartment building. When I heard his car door slam and his footsteps follow close behind me, I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt." His voice was just a whisper against my neck as I opened my building's main door.

We took the elevator to my floor, and I used the time to calm the beating in my chest. Edward in my apartment: was this a good idea?

I watched him wander around, taking in his surroundings, as we entered my apartment.

"Nice place you have here." He finally spoke when he joined me in the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"When did you arrive in Washington?"

"About a week ago," I muttered, going to my fridge to get the milk. "What about you?" I wasn't sure if I was asking too much, but to my surprise he answered.

"About six months ago. I've only been at Cetra Black Limited for four months though." I was glad I'd already heard the same thing; I knew, for once, he wasn't lying to me.

"Did you train to become an accountant? Honestly, I am a little shocked you've come so far; you're only twenty-one." Edward winced, looking away. "If I'm asking too much just tell me."

"It's not that Bella." Edward sighed. "God, you're going to hate me." I was getting a little freaked watching the panic in his face.

"Just tell me Edward. You're scaring me."

"I'm not twenty-one; I wasn't seventeen when I met you." Crap, here it comes. I braced myself. "I'm twenty-four, Bella."

"WHAT!" I couldn't help but raise my voice. What was he saying? "What the hell were you doing at my high school if you were twenty years old?"

"I can't . . ."

"You can't tell me, what a surprise." I interrupted him, throwing my arms in the air, laughing. "What can you tell me Edward? Because right now, none of this makes sense."

"I never expected to meet someone like you in high school Bella, but the moment you dropped that book in front of me I was lost. Your eyes . . . God, just the mere sight of you had me yearning, even at the first glimpse." I dropped the milk in my hand as Edward drew closer. "I can't control myself when I am around you, Bella. Even now I can't see straight. I know it's wrong, but all I see, all I want . . . is you." My breathing was embarrassing knowing what was coming. Edward pulled me into his arms and I gave him my body willingly. "I want you so badly," Edward murmured, running his hands over my jacket to pull it down off my shoulders. "I just want to feel you one last time. Will you let me do that?" I nodded. I would let him do anything to me considering the state he had put me in.

I groaned, feeling his hands move towards my shirt, slowly undoing each button. Thank the lord, more groping would be involved.

"Your body is so incredible," Edward whispered as my shirt fell onto the floor. I arched toward him as his thumbs traced over my nipples. "Even more so than I remember."

"God, Edward," I panted as his lips moved towards my neck, slowly sucking. As he made his way down my neck, I felt him unclasp my bra. Holy hell! How far was he going to go? Shut up Bella! Just feel and enjoy it. This is Edward!

"Ugh . . . Bella," Edward snarled as his lips ascended on my bare breasts. I couldn't construct a single sentence as he backed me against my kitchen table. "You have no idea how good you feel."

"I . . . think . . . I . . . I . . . have an idea," I moaned, leaning back against my table. Sweet lord, this was paradise; I never wanted it to end.

"Will you let me make you feel good Bella? I won't make love to you, I just want to touch you," Edward muttered against my chest.

"God yes," I shrieked, feeling his hands instantly go for my slacks. As the cold air hit my legs, I let out a little gasp. Edward took his time caressing my legs. All I could do was close my eyes and get lost in the wonderful feeling of his touch.

"You are so beautiful Bella," Edward muttered as I felt him lift me, placing me on my kitchen table. Was he for real? He was going to make me feel good on my kitchen table? Where I had breakfast each morning? Stop thinking Bella. You remember what this man can do with his fingers and tongue. Shut the fuck up!

I gripped the corners of my table as I felt his hand slowly sneak into my panties.

"Fuck me, you are so wet and tight," Edward snarled as he slowly caressed me. I lost all sense of control, thrusting up to his hands. I wanted more. Much, much more; I wanted all of him.

"Please," I begged.

"I'll make you feel good sweetheart, don't worry." Edward smiled moving to my breasts again as he slowly pushed his fingers deeper inside of me. Considering it had been over three years since I had done anything like this, my body responded automatically.

It only took a matter of minutes before I was screaming his name like a porn star in ecstasy. He practically threw me forcefully off my cliff with his talented fingers.

It took me a few more moments to come down from my release, but when I did finally looked up at Edward, he was watching me in awe.

"I wish I never had to leave you," Edward muttered resting his head on my stomach. All I could do to answer, was run my hands through his hair messy bronze hair. We stayed that way for at least an hour, unable to move. It must have been uncomfortable for Edward. I expected he was kneeling on the floor but not once did he release his hold on me.

"Do you think we should move to somewhere more comfortable?" I asked, still stroking his hair.

"I should really go," Edward sighed against my stomach. His voice didn't sound like he meant what he was saying.

"You can stay if you want. I can even make us some dinner. I was only having pasta but you're welcome to join me," I muttered. "It's not difficult to see you are all alone, even if you can't tell me why. If you need me, I'm here." Edward's grip on me became tighter.

"God Bella, you have no idea how alone I have been." His voice was a soft whimper.

I lifted myself up taking his hand in mine. I wanted to relax him, to let him know - if only for tonight - that he wasn't alone.

"How about I cook some pasta and then we can just talk?" I smiled getting up to get my robe from my bedroom.

Edward was quiet through dinner and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to relax him. Then it hit me: I needed a shower and didn't think he would object to joining me. He looked so lost following me into my bathroom. He did raise his eyebrows, confused as I pulled him in with me.

"Let me look after you, just for tonight." I smiled, slowly undoing his shirt. His tie and jacket were long gone; I must have missed him taking those off earlier. I held in a groan at the sight of his bare chest. Sweet lord, he was still a god in every single way. My hands trembled a little as I reached for his trousers.

"Bella, is this such a good idea?" Edward's voice was lifeless.

"I'm not asking for anything, I just want to look after you while I can. We can help each other Edward; I know we can." I smiled, reaching to undo his trousers. I couldn't help but notice his desire.

"Ignore that. I just can't help myself around you." Edward smirked a little. Like I could forget that! It would be even worse once he was naked. Mmm . . . Edward naked. Get on with it Bella.

I was able to hold myself together as his boxers dropped to the floor. I turned the shower on and then stepped out of my robe and panties, which were saturated due to his amazing fingers earlier. When I turned back to him, he looked like a little lost boy, his eyes darting around the bathroom.

"Come on, I'll wash you." I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into the hot water jets. Edward's breaths seemed to be coming in gasps as I leaned over to collect the soap from behind him. I didn't realize our lips were inches apart until I looked at him.

"I don't think it's a good idea if we kiss lip to lip Bella." Edward's voice was husky as he watched my mouth.

"Why?" I asked moving a little closer to his lips. I wanted to claim them. Feel his tongue clash with mine as I fucked him against my tiled bathroom wall. Wow Bella, say it like it is!

"If I kiss your lips, it will cause us both physical pain. I can't take it, Bella. Please?"

"Hey," I soothed, touching his face. "Okay, no kissing mouth to mouth, that's fine." Edward exhaled, relaxing a little as I moved away.

I slowly began to wash over his broad shoulders, going in a circle motion. The mood seemed a little tense so I tried to lighten it.

"You know Edward, you really have to stop watching Pretty Woman," I teased. "All that 'no kissing on the mouth' didn't work for Richard Gere or Julia Roberts did it?" Edward laughed as I moved the sponge down his chest, retracing all his perfection. I couldn't help but notice his arousal getting harder and harder the lower the sponge went.

"I'm sorry," Edward muttered, leaning his head back under the water.

"For what?" I asked, moving him so I could wash his back. Jesus, I had forgotten how perfect his ass was. It was like a juicy apple; I just wanted to bite into it.

"Everything," Edward sighed.

"Let's not talk about that tonight," I whispered, planting a kiss against his neck. I was shocked when a groan escaped his lips. All I had done was kiss his neck. Oh no, I hadn't. It would seem my hands had gone off on their own, and were now massaging his perfect ass. "Do you want me to relax you Edward?" I muttered. Where had this sex goddess come from? I loved her.

"Yes please, Bella." Edward moaned, leaning his head back as the sponge dropped from my hands so I could explore his body. My hands ran slowly over every inch of him. His breathing became heavier and heavier and only spurred me on more.

I reached for the soap, lathering it up before I reached for his arousal hoping I could make him feel the way he had made me feel in the kitchen. The hiss that escaped his lips as I ran my hands up and down his length, made me think I was doing a good job.

"Holy fuck, Bella!" Edward had to place both his hands on the tiled wall while I pumped him from behind.

"Am I doing it fast enough?" I asked against his ear.

"God . . . yes," he groaned. I still sped up my pace while I began to bite gently on his shoulder. I wasn't sure how long I had pumped him, but as he began to jerk and moan out my name, I knew he was close. I pushed my hands faster wanting to milk him of everything he had.

"Oh. My. God . . .YES . . . YES!" Edward snarled his release. I could feel his body tremble all around me as I pumped him. I planted kisses on his shoulder and slowly washed over his length while his breathing slowed down. Edward took my hand, pulling me around to face him.

"Better?" I asked as our eyes met.

"You have no idea how good that felt." Edward smiled, picking up the sponge and pushing me back into the water. "Let me wash you, my goddess." He smirked and I knew my eyes rolled into the back of my head a little as the sponge ran over my breasts.

Edward and I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. We both wrapped each other in towels and Edward followed me into my bedroom.

"I'll dry off and then be on my way; I don't want to impose," Edward muttered, shaking his sexy wet hair.

"If you want to stay, you can." Edward's smile was warm as he joined me on the bed.

"I sleep naked thought, Bella. Does that bother you?" Damn him for using the crooked grin as well.

"No," I gulped, trying to sound unaffected by my desire for him. "I sleep naked too."

"Ugh . . ." Edward groaned, dropping his towel. "Something tells me this will be the best night's sleep I've had in over three years."

"Cut the cockiness Edward," I called brushing my hair before dropping my towel and joining him.

"I thought you liked my_ cock_iness." Edward teased, pulling me into his strong arms.

"Funny," I yawned, resting on his bare chest. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella," Edward sighed. I soon fell asleep in his arms, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring for the both of us.

**Um . . .well, haven't things developed already but just what will happen in the morning?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Now it's getting complicated.**

I stretched across the bed hoping to feel Edward, but all I felt was mattress. As I opened my eyes, my fears were confirmed: Edward had gone. I was all alone in my apartment.

I wondered what time he left. I definitely hadn't felt it when he did. I looked up at my alarm, noticing it was almost time for me to get up.

It wasn't until I was in the shower that something dawned on me. What if Edward had really left? It wouldn't be the first time he had disappeared from my bed without a trace.

Relax Bella. Edward promised you a goodbye this time. Yeah, like I could even begin taking his word for it. I still knew nothing and now not only had I let him grope me, I'd let him make me cum on my kitchen table and had jacked him off in my shower. What is wrong with you Bella?

I thought back to last night and the way he was groaning my name. I had to hold my legs together to stop myself from wanting to relive the memory with my own fingers.

I pulled the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower, only to scream at the top of my lungs when I noticed someone in my kitchen.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me concerned. How the hell did he get in? My apartment was empty when I got into the shower. "It's only me. Sorry, I should've left a note, but I thought I'd be back before you woke up. I went to get a change of clothes. I couldn't go in the same suit as yesterday. Imagine what the guys in the office would say."

"Oh." I couldn't say anything else. Edward was still here and I was euphoric at that thought.

"You get changed. I'll sort out breakfast." He smirked, looking me up and down.

I bit my lip, turning on my heels to go back into my bedroom. Once I was ready, I wandered into my kitchen to the smell of pancakes.

"Something smells good," I breathed over his shoulder while he dished out the pancakes.

"I'm quite domesticated these days."

"I can see that," I beamed as we both took a seat. Edward had even made a pot of freshly ground coffee.

"Is this too much?" he asked while I glanced around the table.

"No," I smiled looking down at my plate.

"Bella, what's wrong? Do you regret what we did last night? I know things got a little crazy." His eyes looked worried and sad at the same time.

"It's nothing like that," I sighed. "When the bed was empty this morning, I thought . . ." I looked away from him, unable to finish as the tears swelled in my eyes.

"You thought I had disappeared again, didn't you?" Edward whispered. I nodded looking out the window.

"Bella," Edward placed his hand on top of mine. "I will give you warning this time. I promise. That night three years ago, when I left you I had no choice. It all happened so quickly. All I was thinking about was protecting you. You have no idea what I almost got you involved in."

"Why can't you tell me? You can trust me Edward. I won't tell a soul, I swear."

"It's not about trusting you, Bella. It's about the consequences of the information you would know. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

"Why would something happen to me?" I asked confused, sipping the coffee Edward had just poured for me.

"You said you wouldn't ask any more questions that I couldn't answer."

"Is your family safe, Edward? I have to know. You have no idea how much I miss them: almost as much as I missed you."

"They're all safe," he replied solemnly. "I haven't seen any of them in over two years."

"Two years!"

"It was safer for us to go our separate ways." Edward got up to wash his plate, but I knew it was really because he didn't want me to see the pain in his face.

I got up to put my plate in the sink, taking his hand so I could turn him to face me. "You've been on your own for two years?" I asked. My heart shattered watching the moisture fill his eyes as he nodded at me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. Edward responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair, and inhaling deeply.

"You have no idea how much I needed this Bella," he murmured against my hair. "I was slowly losing my mind until you stumbled back into my life."

"Everything happens for a reason, Edward. Maybe this is our second chance."

"I wish I could believe that, but we both know how this will end in a few months." Edward sighed resting his forehead against mine. "I can't let you into my life Bella."

"Why not," I sobbed. I didn't care how desperate my voice sounded. He must have known by now how much I still loved him. I was sure he could see it in my face.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "You know why, Bella. Please don't make me say it."

I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Edward, I could come with you. You'd never have to be alone again. I don't care where you go. If you want me I'm yours."

"NO!" Edward raised his voice and pulled away from me. "You wouldn't want this life Bella. Trust me, if you knew the truth you'd hate me. Please don't talk this way."

"All I know is how I feel about you. I will never give my heart to anyone else, Edward; it's already yours."

"Please Bella," Edward winced. "This isn't going to do either of us any good."

"And the foreplay last night helped then, did it?" I snarled putting my hands on my hips.

"I shouldn't have stayed last night." Edward pulled at his hair in frustration. "I've done this all wrong."

"Go then!" I yelled. "Leave! It's what you do best."

"Bella," Edward reached for me but I pulled away.

"Just go Edward. I'll take the subway to work. I need the fresh air anyway." I glared before turning to clear the remaining breakfast dishes from my table. While my back was to the door, I heard Edward exhale and then leave.

Maybe Edward was right and we had gone too far last night. As I thought about it though, I wouldn't have changed a thing. Being wrapped up in his arms last night, gave me the most peaceful night's rest I'd had in years. I wasn't even that upset about not going all the way. Just being able to feel him was enough.

I slowly made my way to work, glad to have the time to think so I could brace myself for the third day in my new job. Was I really only on my third day?

"Good morning Bella," Angela smiled as I wandered down the corridor. I forced a smile. "Was it a late night? You look shattered."

"I couldn't sleep for some reason," I muttered going to take my jacket off and put my bag away.

"Meet me in Jacob's office in ten minutes. We need to go over his schedule for the day." Shit! I forgot I was taking care of Jacob's clients today. Come on Bella suck it up. This is why you're here. Edward was just a bonus. And what a bonus he was!

I rushed to my desk to throw my stuff down before joining Angela in Jacob's office.

I was half way down the corridor when Edward's office door opened. Crap!

We both froze, looking at each other.

"Good morning Miss Swan," Edward finally spoke. Oh yeah, I was supposed to act like we had just met a few days ago.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I smiled weakly as I walked past him, holding back a whimper as he moved his hand out to brush against mine. Were we still angry with each other? What had we been fighting about again?

Angela was already deep in discussion with Jacob when I entered his office.

"Good morning Miss Swan," Jacob smiled from over his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Black," I replied, moving to stand in front of his desk.

"Do you need me for anything else?" Angela asked putting her hands on her hips. " I have a mountain of paperwork to sort through."

"No, that's fine, Miss Weber. I am sure Miss Swan is more than capable of dealing with my demands." Was I the only one who noticed Jacob raise his eyebrow?

"So, how are you finding Cetra Black Limited?" Jacob asked, leaning back in his chair once Angela had left.

"Very interesting," I replied linking my hands together as I waited for my orders for the day.

"You have made quite an impression on the accountants." Oh Christ, please don't let him be talking about Edward.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Black." I decided to act dumb.

"Mr. Newton seems quite taken with you." I breathed in relief: Mike I could handle. "Mr. Uley was rather impressed with your research and work reorganizing the vault."

"It was nothing," I blushed. I wanted my head to fit through the door on the way out. After all, it was only a bit of filing.

"And then there is Mr. Cullen." Crap! Composure Bella. You've only just met Edward. You have only just met him. "He's in early for the second day, he actually took lunch yesterday, and forgot to call an important client back last night."

"He's not usually like that?"

"No," Jacob laughed shaking his head. "If it continues, I might have to give him a warning." I had no idea if he was joking or not. "Right," Jacob clapped his hands. "Let's begin the day."

I smiled, taking a seat in front of him, my note book ready. "First, I need you to find me the Clifton file. After that, can you call all my appointments for today to make sure they're all coming? I cannot run late today; I have a plane to catch at six thirty."

"Yes Mr. Black," I muttered jotting it all down.

"Also, block yourself off after five-thirty." I looked up at him confused.

"You will be attending the meeting as well, Miss Swan. I hope you don't mind a flight to New York with me. I'll have you back by midnight, you have my word." I was stunned. Shouldn't I be given notice about these things? It was only my third day after all.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you will accompany me."

"What use could I possibly be, Mr. Black? This is only my third day."

"It's a business meeting. I need brains and beauty by my side." Oh crap, please no; the boss cannot be crushing on me too. Bella, this is your job. Mr. Black is thinking of you only as an employee. Did I believe that? No!

"Thank you for considering me, Mr. Black. You're too kind."

"Do you have a nice cocktail dress?"

"Um . . . I"

"If not, buy one on your lunch break. I will reimburse you."

"No , really . . ."

"I threw this on you at the last minute, Miss Swan; it's the least I can do. My apologies, but I only finalized the contract this morning and I'm anxious to seal the deal."

"It's not a problem Mr. Black. I'm really excited if the truth be told." I smiled getting up. "If that's everything, I'll just go find the Clifton file for you."

"Miss Swan," Jacob called as I opened his office door. "I hope you're not going to bewitch me like the accountants." Great! Force a smile Bella, Jacob is your boss and your link to keeping Edward at the moment.

I went straight down to the vaults to grab the Clifton file. I was sure I had seen it yesterday; the name sounded familiar.

"Are you still angry with me?" I jumped out of my skin as Edward's voice came from behind me while I was knee deep in files.

"Edward," I moaned hitting his chest hard. "Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he muttered beginning to play with a stack of files on top of the cabinet. It was then that I noticed cuts on his knuckles.

"What did you do?" I stressed taking his hand in mine.

"It's nothing Bella," Edward winced, pulling his hand away.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Your hands weren't like that when you left this morning," I snapped.

"About this morning," Edward sighed, resting his whole arm on the cabinet now. "I'm sorry I was so defensive. I have no choice Bella."

"I was pushing too much. It was partly my fault. I'm just trying to wrap my head around you actually being here in front of me." Edward laughed, shaking his head at me. "Something funny?"

"You just described my mind as well."

"Oh," I smirked.

"Last night . . ."

"Shouldn't have happened . . .I know," I interrupted going back to the filing. I didn't want to fight about the same thing.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Edward did the panty grin. Damn him!

"You weren't?" My voice trembled as he drew closer.

"No," Edward whispered. The drawer I was searching in shut with a large bang as Edward sandwiched me between the cabinet and his body. "I was going to say that last night was the most free and content I have felt in three years and I wanted to thank you."

"Oh." Is that all you can say Bella? Come on!

"It can't happen again though, Bella. We were really foolish. Carrying on where we left off three years ago. Knowing it'll end the same way." My head fell at his words. Edward lifted my face to meet his gaze before he finished. "I'm doing all this for you, Bella. You have to believe that."

"It's hard to understand that, when I have no idea what's keeping us apart." I whispered.

"You can have any man Bella and I mean any man." Why couldn't he see I would only ever want him?

"Great," I exhaled. "That's good to know."

"I told Jacob to take you to New York." My eyes snapped up.

"What?"

"Jacob is really taken with you. Just imagine what he could give you."

I saw red as I grabbed the files to my left and threw them hard on the floor. "So, what are you now, my pimp? Are you going to sell me to one of your friends for the highest price?" I yelled, furious.

"No, No . . ." Edward tried to sooth me.

"Fine, if you want to play it that way." I huffed turning back to the cabinet, finally finding the file for Jacob. "I'll go to New York with Mr. Black." I glared as Edward followed me out of the vault. "And fuck his brains out. Is that what you want?" I seethed, locking the door.

"Bella," Edward pulled me forcefully into his arms. I couldn't help but look at him. When I was in his arms this way, I was powerless. "Stop being so stubborn. Do you think this is easy for me?"

"Why would you want me to go with Jacob?" I sobbed. "When we have so little time together?"

"This time isn't about us," Edward muttered sadly. "It's about you moving on. I won't live the rest of my life thinking you are unhappy. I need to know you'll be taken care of."

"So you picked the boss?" I glared. "Edward, I think Mike is more in my league."

"I don't want Newton within a mile of you," Edward snarled. I couldn't help but smirk at his protective tone.

"I have to take this file to Mr. Black," I whispered pulling away from his hold.

"Try and enjoy yourself tonight. Jacob is a really descent guy," Edward called as I was about to descend the staircase.

"I'll try," I sighed. "Will I see you before I go?"

"No, I'll be in meetings all day with Sam." Did I see a hint of disappointment in his eyes?

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then." God that was three days away. Three days! Edward could be long gone by then. Relax Bella, he will say good bye this time.

"Yeah, have a good weekend." Edward ruffled his hair before looking away. I made my exit. I had a lot to do today, seeing how it looked as if I was having dinner with my boss, all thanks to the wonderful Edward Cullen.

**Well, guys what can I say, your support for this story so far has been mind-blowing.**

**On another note, I have HUGE news for you all. As some of you are aware I have been trying to get my own work published and last week I got an offer from a publisher. I wanted to let you guys all know as without all your support over the last year I would never have gained the courage to try and get my work published. **

**I will keep you guys updated with the progress of my manuscript and will be creating a new blog for it.**

**Have no fear with this story. I WILL NOT be abandoning it **

**THANK YOU!**

**Bee xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Jacob Black and my midnight caller.**

I sat playing with the hem of my black lace cocktail dress as I waited for Jacob. It seemed like too much that he was picking me up from my apartment, but he insisted.

My intercom rang exactly on time. I rushed down stairs to meet Jacob by his car.

"Miss Swan," Jacob gasped taking me in as I exited by building. "You look stunning."

"Thank you Mr. Black," I smiled sweetly as he opened his car door for me.

"Please call me Jacob," he grinned as he sat in the driver's seat. "I'm not one of these formal bosses. I like to be approachable to my employees." I nodded, and watched Washington fly past as he glided through the city to the airport in his flashy sports car.

I was a little stunned to board a private plane once we got to the airport. Why was I suddenly feeling like Julia Roberts from Pretty Woman? Was it because of Edward, with the 'no mouth to mouth kissing' the other night? I wanted to slap myself. Here I was with my boss, about to fly across the night sky to have dinner with a very important client and still Edward was creeping into my mind.

This is what Edward did to me. It had been this way the first time, too. Every single second I spent with him made me crave more. I was addicted to his mere presence and could feel it happening again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jacob smiled, looking over his laptop half an hour later.

"I can't believe this is only my third day and I'm flying to New York to attend a business dinner," I lied, sipping my soda.

"My father and I have big plans for you with our company, Miss Swan." Jacob mused. "Perhaps I was a little hasty bringing you, but it was Mr. Cullen who suggested it in the first place."

"Really?" I of course already knew this.

"I think he sees the same potential in you that I do." Jacob had no idea I already knew just what Edward saw in me.

"Is Mr. Cullen a good accountant?" I knew I shouldn't have been talking about Edward but if I could get any answers from Jacob it would be worth it.

"He is exceptional. He is a real killer when it comes to the competition. He can blow them out of the water." I had to laugh to myself. Edward clearly hadn't changed that much. "He is only contracted with the company for another four months."

"That seems a shame, seeing as he's so good." Was my voice too high? Could Jacob sense my sadness?

"I asked if I could extend his contract but he declined."

"Why did he decline?"

"He didn't say, but I got the feeling he was moving away."

"Did he come from a good company?" I cleverly asked.

"Yes, his credentials are just as impeccable as yours Miss Swan." Jacob smirked as the plane began to descend.

"Which company did he come from?"

Jacob shook his head at me. "Surely you know the rules, Miss Swan. I can't share that information with you."

"Sorry Mr. Black," I blushed as the plane landed.

The business dinner went smoothly. I was in awe watching Jacob with his clients. Angela was right; he was an incredible business man. The way he spoke to his clients, befriending them. Making them feel at complete ease with him. No wonder so many firms trusted Cetra Black with their money.

"How about one last drink before we leave?" Jacob smiled once his Clifton clients had departed.

"Aren't you exhausted?" I breathed shaking my head, amazed.

"Not really," Jacob smirked. "I happen to be very happy with the company I have tonight." Damn, I knew I was blushing. I never could take a compliment well. "You did amazingly well tonight Bella. Thank you."

"I hardly said a word Mr . . . Jacob," I amended, noticing his glare at me calling him Mr. Black.

"You were perfect." Jacob smiled, calling the waiter over. "So, what do you say to one more drink?"

"If you insist," I smiled in return.

One drink turned into three, and by the time we reached the private jet I was a little tipsy.

"Do you have a habit of getting all your employees drunk, Jacob?" I teased as we settled into the jet.

"What are you implying Miss Swan?" Jacob grinned.

"Nothing," I giggled leaning back as the plane began to take off.

"How do you gain people's trust like you did with Mr Clifton?" I asked a few moments later. "By the end of that dinner, the two of you were like old friends."

"That's business, Miss Swan."

"You can call me Bella, you know."

"Why, thank you, Bella. I take it you were a little impressed with the business meeting."

"Jacob, you got your client to intrust five million dollars into your care. It's not the sort of dinner I've ever witnessed before."

"I forget you are the small town girl from Forks." Jacob laughed. "What made you decide to major in business?"

"I wanted to succeed in life."

"That's a good motto to have. Success is the key to a happy life."

"Did you always want to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"You have done your research." Jacob laughed before carrying on. "Not at first. I was a bit of a party animal if the truth be told. I saw the light when I realised there was more to life than partying and sex." Jacob winked at me and I knew I was blushing again. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Bella." Jacob whispered.

"You didn't. It's just . . .I have always been totally career focused. Nothing ever got in the way for me."

"Maybe you haven't met your match yet? Someone that can stimulate you physically and mentally." I had to fight the urge to tell Jacob I had met that person. I didn't want Edward creeping into my mind again; not when I knew he was the reason I was here.

"I'm not sure I have a match," I muttered, looking out the plane window.

"I doubt that, Bella. I am sure most of my accountants are wishing you are their match right this very moment."

"I hope not. I don't date work colleagues."

"Is that a fact?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I replied firmly.

"So, nothing is going on with you and Edward?" Crap, I knew it.

"No." I was laughing hysterically. "Edward Cullen is really not my type."

"What is your type then?"

I had no idea what to say but I knew I couldn't describe Edward. I had to think fast.

"All I want is a man who will let me be myself. I am an extremely independent person and would never want to depend on a man," I finally replied truthfully.

"Good answer." Jacob smiled, stretching to take a sip of his whiskey. "I think I am going to enjoy working with you Bella."

"Likewise Jacob," I grinned as the plane landed.

I was back in my apartment by midnight, just as Jacob promised. I headed straight to my bathroom for a shower. I unzipped my dress as I wandered down the hall. I kicked my shoes off, stumbling a little because I was still a bit tipsy. I turned the shower on before going into my bedroom to collect my towel. I almost had a heart attack (again) as Edward came into my view, lying on my bed watching me.

"For fucks sake Edward!" I yelled, throwing the nearest item I could grab at him, which happened to be a book.

"What?" Edward laughed, ducking out of the way as the book hit the head board.

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Answer the goddamn question."

"I wanted to see how your date with Jacob went." The fucking asshole.

"It was a business meeting."

"Is that what he told you?" Edward laughed, sitting up. His eyes slowly wandered over my body. I had forgotten I was only in my underwear.

"Oh I see," I smirked, trying to play him. "You want all the juicy gossip. You want to know if I fucked his brains out like I said I would."

"Bella," Edward winced. "Don't say it like that. It's not you."

"How would you know? You knew me three years ago. I'm not that girl anymore."

"Yes, you are." Edward smiled crookedly at me. "Okay, so you are all grown up now. I can't argue with that." I couldn't help crossing my arms over my body as I noticed the lust in his eyes as he slowly eye fucked me.

"Can you stop that," I groaned, grabbing my towel. "You are blowing so hot and cold, you're giving me whip lash."

"Sorry, but if you could stop wandering around your apartment in your underwear, it might help."

"Stop breaking in then." I glared. "How the fuck did you get in anyway?"

"Stop changing the subject Bella. How did it go with Jacob?"

"Wonderful. He's my prince charming; I think he might propose next week."

"Still so stubborn," Edward exhaled, leaning back on my bed.

"I'm going to have a shower." I huffed. "And I'm going to bed after that, so I would appreciate it if you were gone by the time I get out." I was irate as I stormed into my bathroom.

I think it was the quickest shower of my life. The moment the hot water jets hit my face, I regretted what I had said to Edward. I didn't want him to leave. I was happy he had somehow managed to break into my apartment. Can you hear yourself Bella?

I pulled my towel around my body and rushed into my bedroom, only to become enraged at Edward's cocky grin. He hadn't moved an inch.

"In a rush were we?" Edward chucked leaning back on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"You are such a headache Edward," I groaned, slumping on the bed next to him.

"Have you been drinking?" Edward asked, moving the hair away from my face. "Your cheeks look more flushed than normal."

"I had a few drinks with Mr. Black."

"He got you drunk." Edward's voice seemed annoyed.

"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy," I giggled nudging him. "Nothing happened, Edward. Jacob was a perfect gentleman." Edward rubbed his hands over his face. "Why are you here?" I whispered, leaning back. I wanted to gaze into his green orbs, but they were closed.

"I don't know," Edward muttered still with his eyes closed. "I know what I should do but . . ." Edward opened his eyes to look at me.

"But what?"

"I can't stay away from you Bella." My heart was racing painfully in my chest. My whole body was humming, wanting to touch him. "Bella," Edward whimpered pulling away as our lips became too close. "We can't. Please, you have to help me. I can't control myself if you keep offering yourself to me."

"You're the one that keeps showing up in my apartment," I smouldered, moving to sit on his lap. Edward didn't push me off. "Why is that Edward?" I smirked pushing down on him, knowing he could feel my heat. There wasn't much of the towel wrapped around me anymore, and the alcohol was making me braver than normal. I have to say, I enjoyed having the power for once.

"Fuck, Bella . . . please . . . stop." Edward's eyes were black with lust as his hands dug into my waist.

"You really want me to stop?" I questioned, pushing harder down onto him. I could feel his desire begin to harder and let out a whimper. "I want you, Edward," I groaned, going to undo my towel.

Edward's hands stopped me. "Bella, stop." I knew my face dropped as he lifted me off his lap. "As much as I want to, I can't." I sat numb on the bed, watching Edward get as much distance between us as he could.

"I don't understand you. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes," I sobbed, beginning to yell and shake with anger.

"Of course I want you." Edward groaned in frustration, gripping his hair. "All I fucking see is you, but I won't hurt you, Bella. Not again."

"You are making this more complicated than it needs to be."

"You have no idea what I am dealing with Bella. Please don't try to understand."

"I could understand if you fucking told me!" I yelled. "I want to help you. I can help you if you just let me in."

"No." Edward's voice was final, but I wasn't having that. He needed to know just how pissed I was with him, for everything.

"It's not fair that this is all your fucking way. Don't I even get a say? I mean, I'm the one who'll be left behind when you leave. This is my life you're playing with, Edward."

"Don't you think I know that!" Edward shouted. "Do you think I am happy that you showed up in my life again? That I have to see the pain in your eyes, knowing I was the person who caused it."

"I don't want you to have to be alone," I sobbed, standing up slowly crossing the room towards him.

"It's the only choice I have." Edward's eyes were moist as he looked at me. "If anything ever happened to you because of me . . .Bella, I couldn't live with myself."

"Why would anything happen to me?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him into me. To my surprise, he moved willingly.

"You're asking questions I can't answer again, Miss Swan," Edward smirked, running his hand down my neck. It felt so good having his hands on me, I couldn't hold back my groan.

"Please don't leave. Not like this." I whispered looking into his green orbs. He seemed conflicted. "I'll even put nightwear on."

"Do you really want me to stay Bella?" Edward's voice was pained as his hands moved from my neck onto my face.

"Yes," I whispered, resting my head on his chest as his arms finally encircled me.

"I'll stay then," Edward muttered into my hair. "But you need to put some nightwear on. My control isn't that strong." I chuckled into his chest. What a pair we were. It was clear we couldn't bear the thought of being apart. This was only the fourth day since we had been reunited, and two of those nights we had been together.

I got changed in the bathroom, not wanting to make it any more difficult for Edward. When I entered my bedroom he was already waiting in bed for me.

I knew I was smiling too much, but the sight of Edward in my bed took my breath away.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked as he opened the duvet, welcoming me into the warmth of his arms.

"You still feel like a dream." I yawned, resting my head on his bare chest.

"I'm here Bella," Edward cooed, rubbing my arm gently. "You can sleep. I promise I will still be here when you wake up." I smiled in the darkness, holding him closer as slumber finally found me.

**So, so cute. Don't you just wish Edward would open up to her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_"Bella." Edward's voice came in gasps as he thrusted slowly into me. The burning pain was bearable because I was so over taken with desire. I wanted more, no matter the pain._

_"It's okay Edward. It doesn't hurt." I smiled up at him, arching my back as he began to place kisses down my neck._

_"Fuck, you feel so . . . good. Why did we wait so long again?" Edward panted pushing a little deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull myself deeper into him. "Careful, love. I don't want to hurt you," Edward whispered before taking my nipple in his mouth._

_"Oh, God Edward, that feels amazing. I want more. I need more," I groaned, begging. Edward responded by thrusting deeper. The snarl from my lips only pushed him further._

_"If it starts to hurt too much you have to tell me," Edward panted, lifting my legs up slightly as his pace increased._

_"Edward . . .Oh . . .God . . .Yes!" He was hitting places inside me I had never known before._

_I wasn't sure how long we were grinding against each other, but as I felt Edward jerk and his movements slow on top of me I knew he had reached his climax._

_He stilled for a few moments, catching his breath._

_"Bella," Edward finally spoke. "That was . . ." It appeared he had no words to describe what we had just shared._

_"It was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted to share this with anyone but you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you so much."_

_I felt Edward smirk against my lips. "It's not over yet." I panted feeling his hands move down towards my heated centre. "Always so wet for me," Edward muttered as he planted wet kisses down my body and explored my centre with his fingers. "I might need to taste you Bella," Edward smirked, looking up at me._

_"Oh .My. God!" I yelled as Edward lowered his head._

"Bella?" I woke up confused in a dark room. The voice was the same from my dream and I couldn't understand why I was still hearing it when I was awake. His scent was all around me and I could feel the warmth of his bare chest against my cheek. "Are you awake?" It suddenly dawned on me: Edward was in my bed. Crap, I just had a sex dream about him, too. "I know you're awake." Even in the darkness I could hear the hint of a smirk. "I can tell by your breathing. Are you okay? You feeling like you are burning up."

"Just a nightmare," I groaned, moving to see what time it was. It was only 4am. I yawned, nestling back into his waiting arms.

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?" I blushed in the darkness; the tone of his voice made me realise he might know what I was dreaming about.

"Why would you ask that?" I questioned, cringing to myself. It doesn't get any worse than having a sex dream about a guy when he is lying right next to you. Good one Bella!

"It's just that you kept grinding your hips into me." Oh, my god! Ground swallow me, please. "That wasn't what woke me though." Crap, there was more. How could there be more? Dry humping him in my sleep was enough. "You groaning my name in my ear did." I was silent in the darkness as I felt Edward's hand stroke my arm. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That's easy for you to say; you weren't the one dry humping someone while they were trying to sleep."

Edward chuckled pulling me closer to him. "You're not the only one who dreams about that night, Bella." How did he know I was dreaming about that night? "It was the best night of my life. Nothing will ever compare to it, ever."

"Is that why you never . . . slept with anyone else?"

"Yes. Why try to beat perfection? No one will ever mean what you do to me."

"If I mean that much, stay with me or let me come with you." I knew I shouldn't have asked but I hoped that if I kept going on maybe Edward would give in.

"It's because you mean so much to me that I'm doing this Bella," Edward stressed. I could feel him shift in the bed. "Keeping you safe is all that matters to me."

"How much safer could I be with you by my side? We could look out for each other. Whatever you're running from, we can face together."

"Who said I was running from anything?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that. Is Edward even your real name and what about the Masen name you used in high school?"

"Too many questions Bella," Edward sighed.

"You have to give me some answers. I mean, you're three years older than me for a start!" I snapped. "It would've been nice to have been told."

"I was going to tell you, but I was afraid it would push you away."

"It wouldn't have bothered me, but it would have explained a lot."

"Meaning?"

"The rest of your family are older too, aren't they?" I sensed Edward freeze beside me. "I'll take that as a yes. I knew Emmet wasn't eighteen; anyone who can bench press as much as him had to be over twenty."

"I think we should sleep, Bella. It's late."

"Are you going to avoid these questions the whole three months?"

"My family isn't a topic I find easy talking about."

"Is that because you miss them?"

"Yes," Edward sighed. "At least none of them are alone like me."

"Are you all separated?"

"In pairs, yes." I was shocked he answered, so decided to try and uncover more.

"In different countries or just in America?"

"Bella," Edward scolded.

"Is Alice happy?" I had been dying to ask.

"Yes. She's with Jasper." Edward's voice seemed emotionless.

"Is your name really Edward?" I asked after a few moments silence.

"Yes Bella," Edward chuckled moving to pull me into his arms. "And if you must know, my real last name is Masen."

"So why are you using Cullen?" I rolled my eyes when I got no answer. "Let me guess: you can't tell me."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward," I sighed, resting my head back on his chest. I could work on him in the morning.

When I stretched in the morning my arms found a smooth well defined chest. Edward was fast asleep by my side. How much more godlike could he look? I lay watching him, taking his beauty in. Never in my life would a find a more perfect man.

"Stop staring at me," Edward smirked with his eyes still closed. "It's freaking me out."

"How do you know I am watching you?"

Edward opened his eyes and I was almost struck down by the force of his gaze. "You were watching me, weren't you?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I know you use to do it before. You're breathing changes. It's almost a pant . . .not too unlike last night when you were groaning my name in your sleep."

"You asshole," I teased hitting his chest. "I was going to ask if you wanted a coffee, but I'm not going to bother now."

"Oh, come on. I made you pancakes the other day. Surely that deserves a cup of coffee," Edward teased sitting up, running his hands through his bed hair. God, Edward's bed hair, it had been a while since I had seen that.

"I suppose one mug is allowed," I muttered, throwing a pillow at him. "Do you still take your first coffee of the morning milky with one sugar?" Edward smiled, nodding.

I used my bathroom first, splashing my face with water and brushing my teeth. I groaned internally at my little routine. I used to always brush my teeth as soon as possible when Edward stayed over but that was when the guy wanted to kiss me. I didn't have that problem anymore, as much as I wished I did.

Why did it feel as if we were just picking up from where we left off three years ago, minus the sex of course? God, I wanted him. Last night when I straddled his lap, Edward had no idea just how much I wanted him. Three years of sexual frustration meant I was a ticking time bomb. Now that Edward was back, I knew it would only be a matter of time until I got down on my knees and begged him to make love to me.

I mean, in four days the man had groped me and made me scream out in ecstasy on my kitchen table. I wonder if he would do that again this morning if I asked. Bella, I don't think it's going to be that easy this time.

I made our coffees and then found Edward sitting in bed, reading one of my books; probably the one I threw at him last night.

"Is that a good book?" I asked sitting next to him before leaning over to set his coffee down. I don't know why I did it that way. I should have just walked around to his side of the bed. You know why you did it that way Bella. My mind caught up with me as I leaned across Edward. Our chests were touching and our lips only an inch apart.

"You're going to be the death of me Bella," Edward whispered looking down at my lips. I felt his hands caress my back, sliding underneath my nightwear. Please Edward, just take me. Stop fighting! "You're still my siren, Bella; that much is clear," Edward muttered, moving his lips towards mine. I was panting, waiting for that taste of paradise. I knew the moment our lips touched, he wouldn't be able to fight it a moment longer.

My doorbell rang just as his lips brushed with mine.

"You have got to be kidding me," I complained as Edward moved back, snapping out of his trance.

"Maybe the doorbell was a good thing."

"No, it wasn't." I muttered as I leaned my forehead softly onto his chest.

"Aren't you going to answer your door, Bella?" As Edward spoke the doorbell rang again.

"No, I want to finish what we were about to do." I smirked moving towards his lips, but this time Edward pushed me away.

"The door Bella," Edward exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I huffed, jumping off the bed, grabbing my robe as I left.

"Sorry to knock Bella," Eric was the other side of my door. I wanted to shoot the guy for what he had just interrupted.

"What is it Eric?" My tone was a little pissed.

"I was just checking to see that you're alright. My neighbour reported a shadow on the fire escapes last night." So that's how Edward got into my apartment. What was he, a ninja? My apartment was at least two windows away from the fire escape; he could've hurt himself. This wasn't like back in Forks when he could climb up the side of my house. This was a four story building!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for checking though."

"I noticed you went out last night. You looked really pretty." God, could Eric get any creeper?

"Yeah, it was a business meeting with my boss. I have to go Eric. I had a late night. I'm really tired."

"Sorry Bella, I . . ." I didn't stay to hear the rest; I just shut the door in his face.

Edward was leaning against my wall, watching me as I slammed my front door.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Eric, my friendly neighbour."

"No kidding," Edward glared, sipping his coffee.

"This over protective shit can stop; you leave in three months. Men hit on me, Edward. Get over it." I snapped.

"Still not a morning person I see," Edward smirked. I wanted to wipe the grin off his face.

"You climbed through my window didn't you?" Edward winced, looking away. "You could have killed yourself. Do you know how much of a drop there is from my window? And, let's face it: you're not as young as you use to be."

Edward let out a loud laugh. "I'm twenty-four not fifty."

"If you want access to my apartment I'll get you a key cut. No more windows, please?" I asked, touching his arm.

"Okay," Edward sighed leaning his head on the wall.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" I asked, a little too upbeat.

"I haven't really decided."

"Well, I have food shopping to do. So if you will excuse me, I need to shower." I was about to step away when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Do you need someone to wash your back?" I soaked through my panties as I watched the way his eyes roamed my body.

"Um . . ." I pretended to ponder on his question. "Will any foreplay be involved in this back scrubbing?" I smouldered moving to drop my sleep pants. All I was left in was an old T-shirt.

Edward pushed me against the wall, his breath hot against my ear. "Plenty if you desire it." His voice was husky as I felt his hands move to the bottom of my T- shirt, slowly and painfully removing it from my body.

"I desire it, Edward." I moaned as he pushed me back against the wall while his tongue made contact with my left nipple.

We made it into the bathroom a few minutes later. Edward's hands never stopped exploring my body while I turned to switch the shower on and then began to undress him. I was glad I only had his pants to contend with this morning.

Edward looked down at me as we both stood naked in front of each other.

"You're going to say this is the last time we can do this, aren't you?" I whispered running my hands into his hair.

"I can't keep away from you Bella. Not when I can feel your need for me." I had need alright, and it was heading between my legs. "As long as it's just foreplay. Going all the way would be too much. And no kissing mouth to mouth. It's for me as well as you."

"Yes Mr. Gere," I teased, backing him into the shower. "This is enough." I wanted to add 'for now', but I knew Edward would've probably stopped if I had.

"Is it though, Bella? I don't want to confuse you anymore than I have."

"I just want to be close to you. If this is all you can offer, I'll take it," I muttered, watching the droplets of water weave down his perfect chest.

He pulled me to him, backing me against the tiled wall. Edward dripping wet, was doing things to me I couldn't control. When his hand fell down towards my breasts, I gasped. Without warning, he quickly pushed a finger into my ever waiting heat while latching his tongue to my nipple.

"Ugh . . .Oh, my . . . . .YES!" I couldn't speak as Edward attacked my neck, pumping me fast with his fingers.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Edward muttered, becoming lost in me. His kisses were urgent. His lips caressed every inch of me except my lips. By the time the hot water ran out, I was a quivering mess of desire.

Edward didn't stop with his foreplay once the water turned cold. He simply lifted me out of the shower and carried me straight to my bed.

"I've wanted to do this to you last night . . .so badly," Edward groaned, moving his tongue down my body. I snarled feeling his tongue lick the droplets of water from my body as he travelled lower and lower. Oh. My. God. It was like my sex dream, but better.

"Fuck Edward. Please say you are heading where I think you are." I panted arching in him.

"What can I say? You groaning my name last night made me realise just what I've been missing." I could feel his breath against my heat and with one swift motion his tongue began to work me in ways that drove me insane. I prayed this foreplay would last for hours, maybe even days.

**Um. . . well we all love a little foreplay don't we ;) Not sure that is really going to help in the long run but hey, our love birds just can't keep their hands off each other.**

**Bee xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The entire weekend was much the same; Edward and I hardly left the comfort of my bed. We ordered take out on Saturday night, and Sunday I managed to make something with the leftovers in my fridge.

I thought it would be hilarious to watch Pretty Woman on Sunday night, but we turned it off as soon as the sex scenes started. It was too much for us, knowing how much we both wanted each other but were unable to do anything about it.

A huge part of me wanted to say fuck it. You only live once so why not just go the whole way. I could try to move on eventually, but it was Edward I worried about. He would have to face his feelings alone. I didn't want to make this any harder than it already was for him. I loved him too much for that. I loved him, God, how I loved him. By Sunday evening it was as if my broken heart never even existed. Edward's soft tender kisses took all my pain away.

"I need to go back to my apartment to get my clothes for work tomorrow." Edward sighed, running his hands through my hair as we lay entwined on my bed.

"Can I come with you? I'd love to see where you live."

"It's not much Bella. I travel really light."

"I'd still like to come if you'll let me." Edward nodded getting up. I watched him throw his clothes back on. Edward naked was something I would never get accustomed too.

"Are you coming then?" Edward smirked. "You might want to wipe the drool off your face before you leave your apartment."

"You've just given me a day and a half of foreplay Edward. Excuse me if my brain is the consistency of jelly." I giggled getting up, trying to find some clothes. While my back was to Edward, he snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms so his hands covered my breasts.

"I could do a whole week of foreplay with you, my siren."

"I thought we needed to go to your apartment," I gasped, feeling his hands explore my chest.

"Or I could make you scream out my name with my tongue again."

"Fuck, Edward." I moaned arching back into him. "You can do that later."

"What if the world ends Bella, and this moment is the last we will ever have?" His hands were traveling down my body. I knew I was already drenched.

"The world isn't going to end." I snarled as his hands caressed my centre. "And if it was, I'd want more than fucking foreplay."

"True," Edward smiled against my neck. "Maybe we should finish this later." I turned to scowl at him before finally being able to put some clothes on.

"What?" Edward smirked as we descended in the elevator.

"Eleven orgasms Edward, in a day and a half!" I screeched. "That's what's up. What happened to the 'just friends'?"

"We're friends with benefits," Edward sniggered, exiting the elevator as the doors opened.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" I sighed following him to his car.

It didn't take too long to get to his apartment. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find, but when I finally walked in I gasped.

"You live here?" I breathed looking around. There was hardly any trace of him in this apartment. A single bed was against the wall in the far corner. A few letters were scattered on his kitchen counter next to a plate of half eaten toast.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors," Edward muttered clearing the plate I was looking at.

"It's not the mess Edward," I whimpered. It was heart-breaking that this was his life. Could I even call it that? Edward looked at me; his eyes seemed dull. I got the impression he didn't want me to see him this way. "Is this all you have?" I muttered looking around.

"I told you I travel light." He tried to force a smile but it didn't fool me.

"There is traveling light and having nothing Edward," I mused looking around.

"Stop worrying about me Bella." I turned to Edward as he touched my hand. "I brought this all on myself, so don't pity me."

"You brought what on yourself." I begged. "Let me help you, please."

Edward lifted my face up to meet his gaze, his fingertips grazing over my lips. I couldn't help but close my eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"You have the purest heart I have ever known Bella. No wonder I am helplessly in love with you." My heart hammered hard in my chest at his confession. "But this isn't the life for you no matter what you say. You would regret the choice if you were to come with me. You could never come back. Do you understand what I am telling you?" I was motionless, letting his words seep into my mind. "And think about Charlie. You would vanish without a trace. Do you want to put him through that? Think of how I made you feel when I disappeared." He wasn't playing fair using that on me.

"That's not fair Edward," I whimpered as moisture came to my eyes.

"I'm only trying to make you understand. Did you think you and I would just ride off into the sunset together? Look around Bella. Is this the life you really want?" I couldn't answer. All I could feel was numbness at the distance Edward was creating between us. "I need to get my clothes." Edward exhaled as he wandered over to his wardrobe. I didn't realise I was crying until a tear trickled down my face. I wiped it away quickly before Edward saw. I noticed a single book in the far corner of his kitchen. As I walked towards it, I noticed it was a copy of Romeo and Juliet. It looked like my old copy from high school. As I opened the book I gasped. It was my book from high school. Well. That explained why I couldn't find it after Edward disappeared.

I smiled as I ran over the words Edward had written inside three years ago.

**_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._**

**_I love you Bella xxxx_**

I was still staring at the book when Edward joined me.

"Oh," Edward grimaced. "I'm sorry about taking your book. I needed something . . .leaving you was . . ." Edward was struggling with his words.

"I always wondered where it went." I smiled, lifting his face up with my hand. "I never thought you would have taken it."

"I owe everything to that book," Edward smiled, closing his eyes as my fingers traced over his strong jaw line.

"I do understand what you're saying Edward," I whispered while his eyes were closed. "I know you think I am living in some dream land where we can run away together and be happy. I know it's not that easy but you have to understand I'm scared."

"Scared? Why?" Edward asked opening his eyes. "Bella, I would never let anything happen to you – ever."

"That's not what I meant." I took a deep breath so I could get my words out without messing this up. "In three years Edward, no one has ever touched my heart like you. I'm not sure I am capable of loving anyone else. What if you are it for me? How can I turn my back on that when you are all I see too?" I whimpered, dropping my head. I felt Edward's arms encase me as he held me tightly.

"Sweetheart, its fine. You will love again, I promise."

"It will never be the same way I love you. Edward, I love you so much I can't breathe at times." I was losing it and could feel soft sobs break out from my chest. Edward held me tightly, resting his head on top of mine.

"Well, what a fine mess we have gotten ourselves into." Edward sighed holding me. "Clearly, you can tell I am still just as hopelessly in love with you too." I looked up at him through my wet eyes. "Bella," Edward sighed wiping my tears away. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," I whimpered, holding him as close as I could. "I wish I could just bury myself inside you and never have to leave."

"I know, love," Edward sighed. "I know."

We must have stayed in each other's embrace for at least an hour until we made our way back to my apartment.

I was emotionally exhausted by the time we got back. Edward went to hang his suit up, and by the time he came back I was fast asleep. I vaguely remember him carrying me to bed and undressing me so I could sleep. It wasn't long until the nightmares found me.

_"What do you mean GONE!" I screamed as Charlie held me down._

_"Bella, baby please try to stay calm." Charlie held me tight as I tried to break from his hold._

_"They can't be gone. Edward wouldn't just leave. He loves me. HE LOVES ME!"_

_"I've been to their house. Everything is gone. There is no trace of them."_

_"You're lying," I sobbed, holding my chest. How could something as perfect as last night end this way? When Edward was gone in the morning I thought I would see him at school. I knew he didn't want Charlie to find him in my bed in the morning. I was a little worried when he didn't turn up for class, but when Charlie met me at school during lunch time, I knew something was wrong. "He wouldn't leave. He just wouldn't."_

_"Bella, just breathe. You're scaring me."_

_"I need to see their house. You need to take me." I wasn't going to believe his words until I saw it with my own eyes._

_"Bella."_

_"Just take me Charlie!" I yelled. I was shaking so my dad did as I asked._

_The house was boarded up. I dropped to my knees unable to control my cries of pain. Edward was gone. I dug my hands into the ground wanting to bury myself. Without Edward I had nothing._

_"Bella, come on. Let me take you home." Charlie tried to pull me up but I wouldn't move. "You can't stay here all night."_

_"NO!" I screamed. "I'm not moving until he comes back."_

_"Bells, I don't think he's coming back." My heart was shattering with every word Charlie said._

_"How did you find out?" I whimpered._

_"Carlisle spoke to Mark, my deputy."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"That they were leaving and not coming back."_

_"Didn't Edward leave a message for me at all?" More sobs erupted from my chest as Charlie shook his head. I let the pain take me over in that moment. It was the only way I could move on._

_I still remember the months of hoping: waiting for some form of communication that never came. My heart was lost and I let the madness consume me. I switched off from everyone. What was the point of ever getting close to anyone, when they had the power to break you like Edward had done to me? Love - what was it anyway? I didn't need it, not anymore._

I woke up quite refreshed in the morning considering my nightmares. I always hated dreaming about that day. I must have slept at least ten hours. I could smell the fresh coffee and knew Edward must have been in my kitchen.

I was stretching when Edward walked in, looking dashing in his suit. Had the weekend really gone that fast? That's what happens when you spend most of it in bed Bella!

"You're up finally," Edward smiled. "There is fresh coffee waiting for you." Edward kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Aren't we going to work together?" I pouted.

"I have things to do first Bella." Edward smiled sadly. "I'll see you later." I nodded, watching him rush off.

My mind was in overdrive while I got ready for work. Edward's words last night were my most prominent thought. Could I leave everything behind, leaving no trace of where I had gone? I knew I couldn't do that to Charlie; I was all he had left. The thought of Edward in an empty apartment like the one I had seen last night, split my heart in two though. I couldn't let him face that alone, no matter what sort of trouble he was in.

What had Edward gotten himself into? I knew for a fact that he was running from something. His whole family was. Was he in some witness protection program? It would explain the name change but who was after him and why?

The whole trip to work was a blur. I didn't even really notice I had arrived until the elevator doors opened and I saw Tanya looking at me like I was a piece of shit.

"Good morning Tanya," I replied sweetly. "Did you have a nice weekend?" I bet it wasn't as good as mine.

"Wonderful thank you Bella," Tanya snarled pushing past me.

"Tanya is her usual chirpy self this morning," I sniggered to Angela as I wandered into our office.

"Tell me about it. She's annoyed. She wasn't even considered for the summer trip to Jacob's holiday home next month."

"Jacob's what?" I asked confused.

"Jacob has a summer gathering for all his top clients at his holiday home at Virginia Beach. He invites a few lucky employees to help him out. It works out really well, as you get to stay for the weekend. The place is amazing Bella."

"Who are the lucky employees?" I asked interested.

"Edward is going for the accountants." I tried to hold it together. Which lucky bitch would get to spend the weekend with Edward?

"Who else?" I asked, tried to sound indifferent. I wasn't sure I got away with it.

"Who do you think?"

"You're going with Edward?" Why did my voice sound so disappointed?

"No silly," Angela laughed. "You are!" Holy crap, a weekend with Edward and Jacob in Virginia Beach! Why didn't that sound as good as it should?

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"You're going to love it Bella. The apartment looks out to the sea. It's right on the beach. You won't even feel like you're working."

"When did all of this get decided?"

"Jacob sent an email round. You should read it. It sounds as if he was really pleased with your business dinner on Friday." I had totally forgotten about that. I guess with the events of the weekend, it had slipped my mind.

"It was really good. You're right, Jacob is quite the business mind."

"Mr. Clifton sent all the paperwork over early this morning." Angela smiled, placing a thick folder on my desk. "It may take you a while to set them up. If you need any help just ask."

"Thanks," I beamed, turning my computer on. "Does anyone want a drink?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get a reply from Tanya.

"No, thanks, I just made a coffee." Angela smiled.

I was tapping my tea spoon on my mug when Edward walked in.

"Have you seen the email?" I asked him as he stood next to me.

"No, but Jacob already told me," Edward moped, looking down at the floor.

"I take it a weekend in Virginia Beach with me isn't to your liking?"

"It's not that Bella," Edward breathed, clenching his fists. "You made one hell of an impression on Mr. Black Friday. He has just spent half an hour in my office going on about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Edward glared.

"I thought that was what you wanted. Me to get it on with our boss," I teased, nudging him.

"I thought I did." His voice was just a whisper.

"What's changed?"

Edward pulled at his hair. "You didn't hear the things he was saying."

Now I was intrigued. How I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation. I could only hope Edward would tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Memories of the first kiss.**

I didn't see Edward again that morning after our brief meeting in the coffee room. I was thrown into working with Jacob on the Clifton file instead.

"So, you want two copies of these, Jacob?" I asked while we were stretched out on his office floor. We had so many papers to sort his desk wasn't big enough.

"If they are the September invoices, yes." Jacob sighed scratching his head. "How can they get their accounts into such a state?"

"It must be because of all that money they have," I teased. Jacob smiled warmly at me before Sam knocked, walking into Jacob's office.

"Isn't your desk big enough Jacob?" Sam laughed, watching us with his hands on his hips.

"We need to speak to Clifton about this. It'll take weeks to sort all these invoices before we even think about imputing them onto our database."

"Give me some boxes. I can sort them with Kim," Sam replied.

"Do you have time? I thought you were working on the Daniels' file?"

"Edward has taken it over. He's with Sonia right now."

"I need to beg that man to stay. I'm sure when he leaves I will notice a loss in revenue." I tried to hide a whimper. I wished more than anything that Jacob could make Edward stay.

"I'll take these three boxes," Sam replied, picking up the three boxes nearest the door.

"Thanks Sam," Jacob called, still sorting through the paperwork on the floor.

"I take it you read the email I sent this morning about my yearly client gathering at Virginia Beach?" Jacob asked a while later.

"I did," I grinned, moving slightly because my leg was going a little dead. "I can't thank you enough Jacob. It's a massive opportunity working so closely with you and Mr. Cullen."

"Is that right?"

"You both have been so wonderful in helping me settle in."

"Edward's taken you under his wing a little, I've noticed."

"He has been very kind helping me." Crap, I hope I wasn't blushing.

"I heard Tanya was giving you a bit of grief."

"It's nothing I can't handle." I smirked.

"I have no doubt you can handle yourself Bella." Jacob beamed, seeming lost in thought for a few moments watching me. I felt a little uncomfortable.

"JACOB!" Kate barged in his office, strutting in her four inch heels. She looked as if she was about to kill someone. "That dickhead Mike has messed up my accounting figures. I refuse to work with him a moment longer."

"Calm down, Kate." Jacob's voice was calm as he got up from the floor. "Can you give Kate and me a few moments please, Bella?"

"Certainly," I smiled getting up, dusting my skirt down before I left Jacob to it. Kate was still rambling as I closed his door.

I was laughing to myself when my eyes fell on Edward watching me.

"Something funny Miss Swan?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Kate is one scary woman," I chuckled. "I guess she would need to be, working with all of you."

"Kate is harmless." Edward's voice seemed teasing. "It's the sirens you need to watch for. They steal your heart without even realising." I had to hold a gasp. I had heard those words from him before, from a time when I had believed Edward would always be by my side.

"Why would you use that phrase?" I whispered. "Don't you think the memories are painful enough?"

"Bella, I didn't mean . . ." Edward's face was worried. I could tell he wanted to reach out to me but we were in a crowded corridor.

"It's fine Edward. I have to go. I have work to do," I whimpered rushing away. I didn't want him to see my tears.

I was dazed as I stood watching the photocopier. My mind was reeling, going over those words again and again. Knowing how they made me feel the first time Edward had ever said them.

_I stood feeling slightly uncomfortable. Why had I let Alice put me in this dress with three inch heels? It was a recipe for disaster._

_"Bella, you look beautiful. Relax." Alice chimed, clapping her hands._

_"I can't even walk, Alice," I pouted. "What if I fall over? Edward will never want to take me on a date ever again."_

_"Trust me, my brother won't want to let go of you all night when he sees you." I hope she was right. Edward and I had been flirting with each other ever since my book dropping incident which was now well over three weeks ago. I still couldn't believe I was going on a date with the god that was Edward Masen._

_"Just relax and take one step at a time." Alice replied, helping me walk down my stair case. I was glad I had reached the bottom before my door bell rang._

_"That will be Edward," Alice beamed going for the door._

_I took a deep breath, standing motionless as he came into my view. Edward took my breath away as he stood in a tight fitted black suit._

_"Bella." Edward's voice broke as his eyes roamed over me. "You look stunning."_

_"Thanks," I blushed, trying my best to walk elegantly towards him._

_He led me outside to his car and I smiled as he opened the door for me._

_"So, where are you taking me tonight?" I asked as he slid into the driver's seat._

_"You'll see," Edward smirked, pulling off my driveway. "You really do look breathtaking tonight," Edward muttered as he drove along the highway._

_"Have you seen my heels though," I moaned. "I am going to fall over tonight. I just know I will."_

_"I won't let that happen." Edward smiled glancing at me. "I'll hold on to you the entire night if I have to."_

_"I kind of like that idea," I blushed, knowing I was making my feelings for him too clear._

_"So do I," Edward smiled, speeding up. I hope that was because he couldn't wait to hold onto me._

_The meal in Port Angeles was wonderful, but the company was what made the difference. Edward was the most amazing guy I had ever known. I had never felt so relaxed around a guy before, and as the meal drew to an end, I couldn't mistake the connection that seemed to be happening between us._

_Edward held my waist as he led me back to his car. I had to hold back my groan as I felt his thumb gently stroke my back. Before he let me into his car he spun me around to face him._

_"I had a wonderful night." Edward smiled, leaning his one hand against the top of his car._

_"So, you're glad you asked me and not Jess?" I teased. "She still isn't talking to me, you know."_

_"Sorry about that." Edward laughed. "She is a nice girl. It's just that I knew what I wanted." I gulped as Edward looked down at my lips._

_"She is acting like some insane vampire from those old movies. I can't believe how she turned on me. I thought she wanted my blood when she found out you had asked me out."_

_"It's the sirens you need to watch out for more than vampire girls. They steal your heart without even realising." Edward muttered moving slowly towards my lips._

_"And who would you classify as a siren, Mr. Masen?" I whimpered feeling his breath against my lips._

_"You, Miss Swan, are the only siren call I think I will ever answer to," Edward muttered before crashing his lips urgently against mine. The taste of him was intense. My body moulded against his as he pushed me hard against his car. I was groaning into his mouth even before our tongue's met but when they did, Edward almost snarled, losing control of his hands as they ran over my body. How could so much desire be filling us both from one kiss?_

_When our lips finally parted, we were both panting._

_"Wow," I gasped holding myself against his car. If I had of let go I was sure I would have fallen over, and not because of my heels this time._

_"You're so amazing Bella," Edward sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "That kiss almost brought me to my knees."_

_"I know what you mean," I smiled, looking up at him. "Maybe we should see if it happens the second time around." Edward smirked at me and within seconds his lips were hard against mine again._

"Bella." I jumped at Mike's voice in my ear. Crap, how long had I been staring into space?

"Sorry Mike," I replied.

"I was only asking if you've finished with the photocopier." Mike smiled nudging me. "You looked like you had the whole world on your shoulders a second ago."

I just smiled as I rushed back to my desk.

"Jacob is finished with Kate now," Angela stated as I walked in. "He is having a quick meeting with Mike and then said the two of you can carry on from where you left off." I sensed a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"You do know nothing is going on with Mr. Black and me, don't you?" I grinned. "I am anti-men remember." Angela's face softened as she looked at me. I smiled back as I sat back at my desk, noticing Edward had sent me an email.

**I need to see you in my office when you have a moment. – Edward**

Great; two guesses on what he wanted to talk to me about. I knew he was playing with me earlier outside Jacob's office, but I still couldn't understand why he had used those words. Like remembering our first kiss wasn't hard enough. I was still mesmerized by his lips. My body was yearning for them. Even a weekend of foreplay hadn't quenched my thirst for them; not when I knew how powerful our kisses had been in the past. I understood why Edward was keeping this 'no mouth to mouth kissing' rule. Once our lips touched, there would be no going back for either of us.

I let Edward wait a few hours. I finished the paperwork with Jacob first and was half way through photocopying all the invoices when Edward appeared at the photocopier looking a little pissed.

"Miss Swan," Edward glared, crossing his arms. "Did you get my email?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I replied looking up at him. Tanya wandered past us, smirking at me. She must have thought Edward was having a go at me.

"Then is there a reason you haven't come to see me?"

"I was with Mr. Black," I glared. "I cannot be in two places at once."

"When you do have a moment for me, I would be very grateful," Edward snarled storming off. Damn, he still looks so hot when he is angry.

I was going to make him wait a little longer but I just couldn't do it. No matter how much pain he had inflicted on me in the last three years, I couldn't bear the thought of him in pain.

I placed my photocopies on my desk before going in to his office.

"Edward seems a little pissed at you Bella," Tanya called in a sarcastic tone. "You're not quite so perfect, it would seem. Maybe you can pull the wool over Mr. Black's eyes, but at least Edward is seeing you for what you are."

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer," I snarled, walking past her. She was such a bitch.

When I knocked on Edward's door and he told me to enter, I was a little shocked to find a small sunshine blonde sitting with him.

"So Sonia, I will get the paperwork all drawn up for you in a few days." Edward smiled, shaking her hand. "This is Miss Swan. She will be one of your contacts once all the paperwork has gone through."

"Can't I just deal with you, Edward?" Sonia smouldered. I was slowly becoming infumed as she looked up and down his body.

"I'm sorry Sonia, but I do have other clients to take care of," Edward chuckled.

"Maybe we could arrange a get together out of office hours?" Did this Sonia not realise I was standing here watching them?

"Perhaps," Edward smirked. What the fuck? "But if you don't mind, I do have another client coming in half an hour."

"Until next time Edward," Sonia drooled, touching the collar of his jacket. She didn't even glance at me as she exited his office.

"What the fuck was that," I growled once we were alone.

"What was what?" Edward asked just as annoyed. This was going to be fun. Did I really want to fight with him at this precise moment with all our work colleagues outside within ear shot?

"I'll just go. I didn't come here to fight," I stressed, turning to walk away but Edward encircled my waist before I could reach for the door.

"No, Bella, don't leave, please."

"What do you want from me Edward?" I whispered, resting my hand over his heart. "And I mean the truth."

"I want you to be safe."

"From what?"

"Bella," Edward winced. "Stop with all the fucking questions. I can't answer them. I won't bring you into all of this."

"God damn it Edward!" I stressed, moving away from him to slump on his couch.

Edward was thoughtful for a moment before he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking," Edward whispered taking my hand in his. "I can't seem to stop being myself around you."

"It just took me off guard; back to a time when I thought loving you was all I would ever need to make my world go round," I whispered, still looking down at our entwined hands.

"I have made such a mess of everything. I'm supposed to be helping you move on, and instead I am making things worse."

"It's been a week, Edward. We don't need to work out all the answers yet. Just relax," I soothed, squeezing his hand in mine.

"I don't mean to keep hurting you," Edward's voice seemed tortured. "I need you to be happy Bella. That is all that matters."

"Even if it meant coming with you?" I questioned.

"You would never choose that if you knew the truth." His voice was sorrowful.

"How can you know that?" I challenged.

Edward was thoughtful. When he did finally speak, what he said surprised me. "Ask me that question in a few months and I might tell you what I can, but only if you stop pushing for the time being." Was he saying at some point he was going to tell me the truth? I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face.

"You'd let me come with you?"

"Bella," Edward moaned, resting his head back on his couch.

"Okay, no more questions. I'll ask again in a few months." I quickly rebuffed myself. That was the most progress I'd had in the entire week.

I got up to leave. I was still working through the Clifton file for Jacob.

"Bella," Edward called as I was about to exit. "Can I stay at your place again tonight?"

"You can stay forever if that's what you want." I smirked, leaving Edward with a stunning grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**What's so wrong with forever?**

My second week in Washington wasn't quite as productive as my first. Edward was becoming a regular night visitor to my apartment, but due to my damn period, foreplay was out of the question this week.

However, it did give us time to talk. The week was mostly spent going over my last three years. Edward seemed proud of me when I filled him on what I achieved academically. The words: 'my life was so empty in those three years that all I could do was study' came to my lips, but I held my tongue. Edward was suffering enough.

I was good to my word. I stopped pushing for answers, knowing in a few months I might finally get the truth.

It was the weekend again. Work had gone by in a blur. I loved the fast paced atmosphere at Cetra Black but what I loved more was spending time with Edward.

He took me to lunch every afternoon, and didn't really seem to care who noticed. We made it seem like it was only a platonic relationship, and for this week that was all it had been. I got the feeling he and Jacob had some secret between them. I noticed their glances when Edward took me for lunch each day. What was all that about anyway?

oxoxoxo

"I'll go and get some take out. What do you feel like?" Edward called wandering in to my front room after his shower. He was clothed but his hair was still damp. Damn, this man looked good any time of the day.

"I don't mind," I smiled over my book, while I was curled up on my couch.

"How about a Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I won't be long." Edward moved to kiss my forehead before leaving.

I couldn't read any more of my book after feeling Edward's lips on my skin. Each time it was like an electric current pulsing through my veins.

I knew it was wrong but I was falling deeper than I could ever have dreamed. If I thought I loved Edward three years ago that was nothing to what I was feeling now and it had only been two weeks.

The heartbreak of losing him this time might just kill me. Bella, stop being so dramatic! I knew it was ridiculous but it was how I felt.

My phone snapped me out of my thoughts and I groaned as I saw my dad's ID. I had managed to avoid speaking to him so far by sending emails, but I knew he would want to hear my voice at some point.

"He dad," I answered.

"Bells, finally I get to hear your voice," my dad huffed.

"Sorry. It's been kind of hectic these last two weeks settling in. I did email you, dad."

"I know. So, how is the job going?"

"Amazing. I love it."

"And Washington? How do you like living alone?" God, I didn't have a clue. I'd only had two nights alone in my apartment.

"I'm fine dad," I sighed, hoping he could hear the roll of my eyes in my voice.

"So, when are you coming home for the weekend?"

"Um . . .it'll be a while. I have plans next weekend and then the one after that I am going to Virginia Beach with work. "

"Your boss has you working on weekends?" My dad replied annoyed.

"It's only meeting a few of his clients at his beach apartment. Jacob is really impressed with me, so he has asked me to meet all his key clients."

"Jacob?"

"Mr. Black, my boss."

"You call him Jacob?" My dad chuckled. "How old is this Mr. Black?"

"I don't know maybe about twenty-three."

"Um . . ."

"What are you trying to imply?" I giggled. "I know what that sound means."

"I knew all it would take was for you to move away. I think it was the memories that were holding you back. Finally you're free, Bells."

"You lost me, dad."

"Just promise me you'll live your life now Bells. Three years holding onto something that is never going to come back isn't healthy." Oh crap! "I can sense the freedom in your voice. I haven't heard you this happy for years." Charlie would be so pissed if he knew the reason for my happiness.

"I am happy dad. Stop worrying about me."

"It's my job to worry about you."

"I'll call you next weekend, okay. I'll see if I can come to visit the weekend after Virginia Beach."

"Take care Bells."

"I will dad." I sighed as we both hung up.

I was just about to go back to my book when Edward came back with the takeout.

"Your local Chinese is pretty quick. I only had to wait ten minutes," Edward beamed as he wandered into my kitchen to dish up.

"Let's hope it tastes good," I muttered into his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward turned around so we were facing each other.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, searching my eyes.

"My dad just called." I sighed. Edward really could read me like a book.

"Oh, how is Charlie?" I could tell Edward didn't really know what to say.

"He's good. Missing me - obviously."

"Obviously," Edward smirked running his hands up my back. "Even my ten minutes at the Chinese place was too much for me."

"I doubt that," I grinned, hitting his chest.

"It's the truth," Edward whispered, looking down at me, watching my damn lips again. God, if he wants to kiss me so much, why doesn't he just get on with it?

"He said I sounded really happy." Edward's hold on me loosened. "That he is proud I have finally moved on and am living my life." Edward didn't mutter a single word. "I don't have the heart to tell him the reason I feel so free is because you are back in my life."

"Bella, you can't tell him that . . ." Edward's voice was strained.

"I know that. I just meant that you are the reason I am so happy."

"Bella," Edward's voice was soft. His hands moved from my back, slowly up my body until they were caressing the side of my face. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was going to kiss me, but I did. "You have no idea how much this is torturing me. A part of me is so happy you feel this way, but the other knows all I am doing is making this more difficult for us."

"I don't care," I whispered touching his face. "I love you Edward. I can't stop the way I feel."

"I love you, too." Edward sighed, resting his fore head against mine. "Clearly, setting you up with Jacob isn't going to work." I shook my head, looking up at him. "I couldn't bear the thought anyway." Edward smiled sadly, holding me tighter.

"Why say it then?"

"It was more Jacob's idea." Okay, now Edward needed to spill.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob had a long chat with me about you." Edward winced; I was hanging on his every word. "The guy is smitten with you Bella. Which I can't blame him for. Anyway, he asked me to get close to you to find out if you like him. If you do, he was going to admit his feelings when we go to Virginia Beach."

"Oh. My. God . . . so that's what all the lunch time glances were between the two of you last week."

"You noticed that?"

"Well, I did wonder why you were being so open. Taking me to lunch everyday made quite a stir in the office. Of course it all makes sense now that I know Jacob asked you to do it."

"Bella, Jacob didn't ask me to take you to lunch every day. I wanted too."

"So, what are you going to tell Jacob then?"

"That you only seem to see him as a friend." Edward smiled, stroking my hair with his fingertips. "I want to tell him that your heart already belongs to me, but I'm guessing that would be too much for the guy."

"Edward, you are making me out to be some goddess," I teased, blushing.

"No, I will always think of you as a siren. I wouldn't like to imagine how many men have drowned in your beauty." There he goes again making me fall more in love with him.

"You have to stop that," I whispered.

"Stop what?" Edward asked, looking down at my lips. This time I couldn't help but notice him slowly moving towards them.

"Making me fall more in love with you," I muttered, becoming lost in his gaze as he drew even closer. Please, say this is it. Please.

"Do you remember the night I first snuck into your bedroom in Forks?" Edward questioned, backing away from my lips. Damn!

"Yes." I tried not to huff as he backed away to finish serving the Chinese.

"That was when I realised I was in love with you."

"But you had only known me two weeks," I replied amazed.

"That's what I meant about us never just being friends. The moment I saw you something inside me changed. Everything that I was faded became insignificant. You were all that I could see."

"But we were friends for weeks before you asked me out."

"You were too good for me Bella. You still are. I was fighting with myself even then knowing I shouldn't love you." I was so desperate to ask if he knew he would leave me three years ago but bit my tongue. "You want to ask me something. I can tell by your face," Edward smirked, handing me my plate of Chinese.

"It's about the past. I don't think you would even answer it if I asked," I muttered walking into the front room.

"Just ask Bella," Edward replied, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Whatever you are running from, were you still running when you met me in Forks?" I looked down at my food, twirling it around my fork.

"Yes, I was still running back then." Fuck! I don't know why it hurt so badly; I had gathered as much. "Bella, I'm sorry. I tried to stop falling in love with you. I even begged Alice to not be friends with you so I could try to keep my distance, but nothing worked. You are everything I could ever want."

"I think I am starting to understand why you call me your siren now," I whispered forcing a smile.

"You have no idea," Edward breathed, beginning to eat his food.

We were both silent while we ate. My mind was reeling, thinking over just what Edward had told me.

"You've gotten really quite. Does that mean you're finally starting to hate me? You should after what I've done," Edward muttered while he helped me clean up in the kitchen.

"I don't hate you," I sighed, drying my hands on the cloth he was using.

"How can you say that, Bella? I stole your heart knowing I could never keep it, and abandoned you for three years. If you hadn't stumbled back into my life you'd still be broken hearted. I knew the pain it would cause you when I left but it didn't stop me from going. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Edward was losing it a little. I took the cloth from his hands and pulled him into my arms.

"Stop beating yourself up. I want you to know that no matter what trouble you're in, I will always love you."

"I don't know how you can say that."

"I gave you my heart because you are the most selfless man I have ever known. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. When I am with you my whole body feels alive. Nothing will ever come close to that. You complete me, Edward. Never have I been surer than in these last two weeks." Edward's breathing was erratic as he stared down at me.

"You have no idea just how much I want to kiss your right now." Edwards voice was rough as he watched my lips.

"Why don't you then?" I challenged putting my hands on my hips. "Why bother fighting it when it's clear we both want it."

"Bella," Edward moaned pulling away.

"Why are you fighting this so much?" I glared, following him as he wandered into my bedroom.

"I think I am going to go back to my apartment." Edward exhaled picking up his shoes. "I think a little bit of space will be good for both of us."

"Keep running away Edward, but you have to know your feelings will catch up with you in the end," I called as I slumped down on my bed. "At least I'm being true to myself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward turned to me, confused.

"It's only been two weeks and look at us. Do you really think you can leave again in three months? If you feel even a fraction of what I am feeling I don't think you'll be able to."

"I need to go Bella." Edward's voice was breaking slightly. "I'll see you at work in the morning." He didn't even wait for me to respond as he rushed out of my bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Well, that didn't go quite how I planned. I fell back onto my bed, groaning. What was it about Edward and me that made everything so complicated? The guy hadn't even touched me sexually in a week and still we were arguing over loving each other.

I really couldn't understand Edward's logic. Why was loving each other so wrong to him? Okay, I understood the fact he was on the run from something, but even the first time around if Edward had told me I would've gone with him.

I know it would have destroyed Charlie; it still would. So much of me wished I could be strong enough to live without Edward, but I couldn't keep lying to myself; I couldn't go another day without him.

To know that all those years I sat in darkness thinking about him, Edward was doing the same thing about me. Edward had never stopped loving me. Every choice, no matter the pain it caused him, had been to protect me.

I needed to make him realise that I loved him just as much. I wanted to take his pain away, to let him know he didn't have to be alone anymore. But how was I ever going to get through that barrier of his?

Edward had been alone for too long. He was used to shutting down. I know he was only acting this way because he thought it was what was best for me.

I needed to make him understand the only thing I would ever need was him. Whatever life threw at us, I knew we could face it together.

I fell asleep to dreams of Edward and me leaving together in three months. I felt myself smiling even in my dreams, euphoric at the possibility of a forever with Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**He's what?**

I pulled my jacket off just as Tanya walked in grinning at me.

"Who will you have lunch with now Bella, seeing as Edward is out sick for the week?" He's what? Now I was pissed. Edward needed to stop fucking running. When I got my hands on him, he would have no choice but to listen to me. I knew it was a bad idea letting him storm off last night.

"Are you okay Bella?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shit, when did Jacob walk into the office? I couldn't be staring into space while my boss was watching me.

"Sorry Jacob. I just heard that Edward was ill. Is he okay?"

"He has some personal matters to attend to. He will be working from home this week." Personal matters my ass. The fucking coward.

"Oh," I replied going to sit at my desk.

"Once you have checked your emails can I see you in my office, Bella? I need to go over a few details about next weekend." Shit, the trip to Virginia Beach. Edward better still be attending. A whole weekend with Jacob would be a nightmare; especially now that Edward had told me that Jacob was a little smitten with me.

I turned on my computer, noticing I had an email from Edward.

**Miss Swan,**

**My apologises for leaving you in the lurch this week. I know I was meant to be helping you with the Jackson file, but if you have any questions please feel free to email me. I have sent a message to your private email account regarding the book store you were asking about last week.**

**I will see you this weekend at Virginia Beach.**

**Edward.**

Well, that answered a few questions. I knew the book shop was Edward's cover for making me look at my private email account.

I pulled it up in no time at all.

**Bella,**

**Don't be mad. I've had to leave town for a few days for personal reasons. I am coming back, don't worry. I will see you this weekend and I promise we can talk.**

**I love you**

**Edward xxxxx**

Damn him! Why couldn't I be mad at him? He left me for a whole week. How was I supposed to deal with that? I typed a message back quickly before going to see Jacob.

**Edward,**

**You have some serious explaining to do. Didn't you listen to me last night? You have to stop running from your feelings. And don't worry, we will be having a talk when we are at Virginia Beach.**

**Am I really not going to see you until the weekend? That's five days away!**

**Bella xxxx**

**P.S. I love you, too.**

I pressed the 'send' button and then grabbed my notebook before rushing into Jacob's office.

"Did you have a nice weekend Bella?" Jacob asked, still checking his computer.

"Yes thank you."

"Right," Jacob grinned turning to face me. "First of all, I need you to contact all our clients attending our gathering this weekend. If anyone cannot attend please inform me. I also need you to chase the caterers; I know Angela was having a few problems with them last week." I was jotting all this down. "And I would like to take you out to lunch on Wednesday to buy you a cocktail dress for the weekend." I knew I was blushing before I even looked up at him. Jacob was reading it wrong. I was blushing because I hated people buying things for me. "And if you enjoy lunch. I was hoping you would let me buy you dinner on Thursday night. I have tickets for Phantom of the Opera." Crap, what do I say to that?

"That's a lovely idea Jacob but . . ."

"I was told you have always wanted to see Phantom of the Opera." There was only one person Jacob could have gotten that information from. Edward! "I just wanted to reward you for all your hard work this weekend."

"Are you rewarding Edward as well?"

"Yes," Jacob laughed. "I am letting him work from home for a week." Jacob knew he had me. I couldn't really decline his kind offer. "So what do you say Bella?"

"Just to warn you, I know all the words to the songs."

"I think I can handle that," Jacob laughed before we went back to his schedule.

I tried not to mope around too much, but knowing I would have to wait a whole five days until I saw Edward was really playing on my mind. He had messaged me back to confirm I wouldn't see him until Friday night at Virginia Beach. I couldn't help but wonder where he had gone. Perhaps he was visiting some of his family? Would he tell them about me? What if he told Alice? Would she beg him to let her see me? I was over thinking again. I needed to distract myself with my work. So I did.

oxoxox

"Have you sent all of Mr. Black's inquiry letters?" I asked Tanya later that week.

She looked up at me with the most hate filled expression on her face. I had been on her case all day. "Look Swan, you are not my boss. Who they hell do you think you are, ordering me around?"

"I was only asking you a question," I smirked. "Missing Edward are we?"

"Shut the fuck up. You two are only friends. I know Edward would never go for a pale mousy bitch like you." God, I wanted to tell her the truth. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you. If Jacob heard you talking like that he would fire your ass."

"You really think you're something don't you, Bella?"

"Just send the damn query letters, Tanya. I don't have time for this. Some of us are working this weekend at Virginia Beach," I sniggered walking off as I heard Tanya curse bitch under her breath.

The week slowly crept by. Jacob did take me out for lunch on Wednesday and I cringed internally as he took me shopping for a cocktail dress for the weekend. It was a stunning deep red, off the shoulder, wrap around dress. I felt like a goddess in it. I knew Edward's eyes would drop out of his head when he eventually saw me in it.

It surprised me how much I enjoyed Jacob's company. Nothing romantically of course, but he was such a people person it was difficult not to like the guy.

oxoxox

"Are we still on for the Opera tonight?" Jacob grinned, while I placed his coffee down. Was it Thursday already? Damn, the week suddenly had flown by. That meant I would see Edward tomorrow. Hold it together Bella. Jacob is watching you!

"Yes, if you really have no one else to take. I'd love to go."

"I'll pick you up about six. We can have pre-drinks first."

"You're not planning to get me drunk again, are you Mr. Black?" I teased, starting to leave his office.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what you take me for," Jacob responded before sipping his coffee.

"If you need me I'll be down stairs in the vaults," I called over my shoulder as I left.

The day passed much the same as the rest. It was strange how different the office felt without Edward. I didn't like it at all.

I was in a bit of rush getting ready later that night. My dad had decided to call while I was brushing my teeth and wouldn't take the hint to call me tomorrow.

Jacob ended up having to come up and wait while I finished getting ready.

"I'm so sorry. Give me five minutes," I stressed, rushing into my bedroom to do my hair.

"Bella, we have plenty of time. Don't worry," I heard Jacob call.

I breathed in relief once I was ready. I had gone for a pale blue dress for tonight with a black wrap to cover my shoulders.

"Sorry about that Jacob," I smiled walking to greet him properly.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Jacob muttered.

"Um . . . shall we go?" I asked, brushing off his comment. Jacob grinned, gesturing for me to lead the way.

We made small chat on the way to the theatre. The plane to New York didn't faze me as much this time.

When I was finally seated, looking down at the stage, the realisation that I was about to see 'The Phantom of the Opera' hit me. I began shaking with excitement clapping my hands, like a child at Christmas.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob laughed.

"Do you know how many years I have waited to see this?"

"No, how many?"

"Too many," I beamed. "Thank you so much Jacob. I know how much these tickets most have cost."

"I like spending time with you Bella. It was nothing." I swallowed looking away as I saw a hint of adoration in his eyes.

"What time will we be leaving to go to Virginia Beach tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"About three O'clock. I need to pick up Max and Molly." I looked at Jacob confused. Who the hell were Max and Molly? "They're my dogs, Bella." Jacob laughed.

"Oh," I sniggered.

"Did you think I had some secret children hidden away?"

"I wasn't really sure."

"My dogs are my babies."

"What breed are they?"

"Labradors." Jacob grinned proudly. "Max is black and Molly is golden. They are quite a mischievous pair."

"And they are coming to Virginia Beach with us?"

"They love the beach," Jacob chuckled. "Why wouldn't I bring them?" I had to giggle as I watched Jacob muse over his babies. "Laugh it up Bella. When you meet them tomorrow you will see what I mean."

"I'll take your word on that," I grinned as the lights began to dim. My heart beat fast in my chest with excitement.

The show was spectacular. I could feel every ounce of love between Raoul and Christine. I knew what a pure love like theirs felt like. Edward and I had been that way the first time we met. It was strange, but I could see the phantom as the darker secretive Edward I was with now.

I was enjoying every second until 'All I Ask of You' began to play. How could I of completely forgotten what that song was about? I had to leave for some fresh air before I turned into blubbering mess.

"Bella?" Jacob called, chasing after me. Great, Bella! Your boss is going to see you having a breakdown.

"I'm fine Jacob," I whimpered drying my eyes. "That song just gets to me. I'm coming back now." I exhaled, pulling the strength from the pit of my stomach.

I could still hear the song playing as I walked back in to take me seat. I let the words sink into my mind, but this time I forced the tears back.

_Raoul:_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_let me lead you from your solitude..._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._

_anywhere you go, let me go too -_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you..._

_Christine:_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_say the word and I will follow you..._

_Raoul & Christine:_

_Share each day with me,_

_each night,_

_each morning..._

_Christine:_

_Say you love me..._

_Raoul:_

_You know I do..._

_Raul & Christine:_

_Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

Jacob was watching me carefully throughout the rest of the show. I forced a smile once the show finished. It was such a beautiful love story but I couldn't stop thinking that my own love story was more like the Phantom and Christine's. Edward had been my Raoul three years ago, but now he was more like the dark masked phantom.

"Would you like a drink at the VIP bar before we go?" Jacob asked, helping me with my black wrap. I felt his fingers gently graze my bare shoulder.

"Do you mind if we don't."

"No, not at all."

"Can I ask you something a little personal Bella?" Jacob asked me once we had settled back onto the plane.

"Um . . .that depends how personal it is."

"Have you just come out of a relationship?"

"That is a little personal Jacob."

"I'd like to be your friend as well as your boss, Bella. Your reactions tonight worried me. I want to help you."

"It's just the song Jacob. It always makes me cry. You don't have to read so much into it."

"I don't like seeing you upset."

"I'm fine," I smiled, watching the concern on his face.

"I love spending time with you, Bella. This week has been so effortless."

"I've never been such good friends with my boss before."

"I am looking forward to the weekend," Jacob grinned.

"So am I," I smirked, but not for the same reason as Jacob.

My heart could hardly control its beat as I thought about seeing Edward again. Five days; was that all it had been? My body was yearning for him as if it had been years.

I hoped this weekend would bring us closer together and not push us further apart. Truthfully though, I had no idea where he had been for the last five days, or if he would even by staying after this weekend. Had I pushed him too far? Had Edward spent the last five days planning how he would leave me? Was this weekend his goodbye? I couldn't face that fact right now, but I knew one thing for sure; if that was the case, I was not prepared to let him go.

I would fight for him to stay with every beat of my heart. My heart could only ever beat for him anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Virginia Beach**

"Max, get down!" Jacob called as his black Labrador jumped all over his couch. Max was soaking wet after Jacob and I had taken him and Molly for a walk across the beach.

Edward hadn't arrived yet and I was growing a little restless.

"Your dogs are crazy." I laughed as Max jumped up on me, drenching my linen trousers.

"MAX!" Jacobs voice was firm and Max turned to look at him. "Why can't you be a good as Molly?" I had to snigger. I kind of liked Max. Molly was very cute and quite. Max was loud and boisterous.

Jacob's beach apartment was amazing. My guest room was twice the size of my flat and looked out towards the glistening sea. It made me realise just how much money Jacob's family had.

We had only arrived a few hours ago and already I was completely distressed from work. Edward however was another matter.

"I think I'll go and freshen up in my room," I laughed, looking down at my linen trousers.

"Sorry about Max. He must like you." Jacob chuckled as I made my way to my room.

I was freshening up when a light tap came on my door. My heart whimpered as I saw Jacob standing there. Where was Edward?

"I'm heading out for a few hours. I have a few personal errands to run."

"Okay."

"Treat the place like home. The caterers might turn up in an hour, but they know what they have to do." I nodded. Jacob smiled warmly at me before leaving with Max and Molly.

The evening sunshine was breathtaking as it shimmered across the sea. I decided to take a book and sit out on the veranda. The breeze gently teased my hair while I sat on one of the comfortable padded beach chairs.

I was completely engrossed in my book when I felt someone standing by my side.

"Hello beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped, not from shock but from pure lust. I threw myself into his arms, moulding myself to him as close as I could.

"Edward, your back!" I sobbed, taking in his scent. Nothing could ever smell as good as Edward.

"Um . . . Bella, where is Jacob?" I wondered why Edward wasn't holding me back yet.

"He left for a few hours." Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but sigh with happiness. Edward was finally back by my side.

"I'm sorry about this week." Edward winced, running his hands through my hair. "It's wasn't intentional. When I got back to my apartment Sunday night I had a message from Carlisle."

"You've been with your family all this time." I beamed. I knew he was missing them.

"No, just Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh." I knew I couldn't push it any further.

"I hated it."

"Why?"

"I couldn't stand being apart from you, Bella. You were right Sunday night. I can't keep running from my feelings." Edward's voice was soft and I began to pant as he watched my lips, slowly moving towards them. Holy fuck, he was going to kiss me. Just what had happened to him in the last five days? He had done a complete one-eighty with his feelings for me.

Our lips were finally touching, brushing lightly. I could feel Edward's hands dig into my waist, pulling me closer to him before he finally gave me that kiss - the kiss that had the power to take over my whole body and bring us both to our knees. I felt his one hand move up my body to cup the side of my face and just as Edward was about to open my mouth with his, Max ran up behind us, barking and jumping like crazy. Okay, now I hated Max! Stupid dog!

Edward and I broke away instantly knowing Jacob wouldn't be far behind Max.

"Damn dog," I muttered. That got a smirk from Edward before Jacob came into our view.

"Edward, you're finally here!" Jacob called walking in with a couple of pizza boxes. "I'm glad I brought the extra food. I was hoping you would have arrived."

"I literally just got here." Edward chuckled as Max licked his hand. "Your dog is crazy."

"He's just friendly." Jacob smirked as Molly jumped up at Edward too. "You really are popular with the ladies aren't you?" I tried not to meet Edward's gaze. I knew I was blushing. Was it wrong to be jealous of a dog? At least Molly could freely admit she wanted to lick Edward's face. Bella, do you really want to lick Edwards face? Looking at him watching me – yes!

"So, shall we eat the pizza?" I finally asked, helping Jacob with the boxes. I needed some distance from Edward before I pounced on him. "I'll go and get some plates. Are we eating outside?"

"We might as well." Jacob smiled, looking over at Edward. I could hear them muttering to each other as I left to get the plates.

It was pretty obvious they were talking about me as I wandered back in; their conversation abruptly stopped.

"Don't mind me guys," I smiled placing the plates down.

"I'll get the drinks." Jacob offered, getting up.

"What were you talking about?" I asked Edward once Jacob was out of view.

"Jacob wanted my opinion on whether he should make his feelings for you clear."

"His feelings!" I screeched a little too loud.

"I know. What did you do to the guy while I was away? I was only gone five days."

"Nothing," I whimpered. This was getting way too messy for my liking. "What are we going to do? Please tell me you told him I wasn't interested?" I stressed.

"I couldn't; you came back before I could say anything."

"What were you going to say?" I asked, but before Edward could answer Jacob came back in. For fuck sakes, I need to know what the hell is going on!

"I only have red wine until the caterers get here. Is that okay with both of you?" Edward and I both nodded.

Three of us spent the next few hours going over the client gathering tomorrow. I couldn't help stealing glances at Edward every now and then. I wasn't sure if Jacob would notice.

Edward and I helped the caterers when they finally arrived. Jacob was busy handling a business call in his office.

"So, what were you going to tell him?" I asked Edward while we were unpacking a box of crystal glasses.

Edward looked around making sure Jacob was far away before he spoke. "I was going to tell him I had fallen for you." I almost dropped the two glasses I was holding. "Careful," Edward smirked, taking them from me.

"Why would you do that?" My voice was in gasps. What the hell was he saying?

"I told you. I'm not hiding my feelings for you anymore."

"What happened to you while you were away?" I questioned, stunned.

"It gave me time to think about what was important to me."

"Which is?"

"You," Edward laughed shaking his head. "I have to take your feelings into account. I want you just as much as you want me. I can't keep standing in the way of that."

"Are we talking mouth to mouth kissing Mr. Cullen?" I teased, nudging him.

"I'm hoping for a lot more than that Miss Swan." Edward's voice was husky as he whispered in my ear. I think he just drenched my panties again.

"Are you talking about . . .sex?" I gasped.

"What do you think?" Edward winked at me. I had to hold myself together as Jacob walked in to join us.

"I think I am going to hit the sack. I need to be up at 6 am." Jacob stretched, yawning. "See you two in the morning."

Edward and I both called goodnight as Jacob retired for the evening with Molly and Max hot on his heels.

"Do you fancy going for a walk along the beach?" Edward suggested, leaning on the kitchen work top, watching me finish unpacking the last box of glasses.

"It's midnight."

"There is no better time. It's a full moon tonight as well." Edward smiled, taking my hand in his. "It also means we can have a little privacy." Within seconds I was ready to leave. Some privacy sounded perfect to me. Edward chuckled as he followed me out onto the veranda.

We walked for a few minutes until the beach apartment was out of sight. When Edward took my hand in his, I couldn't stop the soft whimper in my chest. Being here as the moonlight trickled over the midnight sea, it all felt so right.

"Are you warm enough?" Edward asked, turning to me. He looked so striking in the moonlight.

"Yes," I beamed holding his hand tighter. "I have never felt better than right here."

Edward sighed, turning to face me. His arms quickly encircled my waist, pulling me close to his body. The warmth of him was so comforting that I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella," Edward whispered. His gaze was making me melt into his embrace. "I can't fight this anymore. I love you whether it's right or wrong."

"Our love isn't wrong, Edward." I smiled, moving my hand to run it through his hair. Edward groaned at my simple touch. "We fit. We complete each other. Why else do you think we found each other again? Its fate; we are meant to be together."

"I just want to love you, Bella." Edward's hands cupped my face. "I don't want to think about the future. Not yet. I just want to spend these few months with you. We'll decide our fate together when the time comes, but all I ask right now is that you let me love you."

"You don't have to ask that. You already know my answer," I whispered. Edward's face was hungry. He slowly moved towards me, watching my lips. I knew this was it. No more distractions. No more distance. Our love was too strong for that.

Edward's hands stroked my face tenderly as his lips softly pressed against mine. My hands were practically moulded into his hair by now. The soft kiss slowly broke into a more passionate rhythm. Edward's hands glided down towards my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I let out a moan of pure lust as our tongues began to collide at a slow sensual pace. Edward's groans answered each of mine. His hands were quick to cup my ass, pulling my body onto his. My legs wrapped automatically around his waist. This was the kiss I had been waiting for. I could feel my whole body giving in, wanting Edward to devour every single inch of me. I could never understand the power of our kisses. They were all consuming. Both of us had surrendered within seconds to each other.

As I felt him lower me onto the sand, our lips softly broke for a second.

"I love you so much Bella," Edward muttered, going in for another kiss. I let him take my lips, gladly.

I lost track of time while I was kissing Edward. I could have quite happily stayed on the beach with him all night. When Edward did finally break from our kiss, I couldn't help my pout.

"I would love to make out on this beach with you all night, but we do need to sleep at some point, love." Edward chuckled looking down at me.

"Together?" I beamed.

"No," Edward laughed, rolling off me. "Can you imagine Jacob's face in the morning?"

"No," I smouldered rolling on top of him. "But I can picture yours." I moved in, kissing his lips, sighing as Edward responded. His hands began to glide up my top and as they slipped under my bra to caress my bare back, I couldn't help my whimper. Edward was driving me crazy. My hands dug into the sand as I began to kiss down his jaw line. I wanted him right now.

"Bella," Edward breathed, as my hands began to go lower towards his shorts. Why had I only just noticed until now Edward was in shorts? I think you were too distracted with his lips, Bella. "I think you need to stop." His voice was husky and laced with desire.

"What if I can't?"

"Then I'm about to take you on this beach," Edward teased, cupping my ass.

"I have no complaints with that." Edward chuckled, running his hand through my hair. "I take it you don't want our second time to be on the beach?"

"No."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm working on that. Ask me tomorrow." Holy crap, were we really talking about having sex. Who was this man? What had he done with my Edward? "What?" he asked. I must have been staring blankly at him.

"Are we really talking about having sex?"

"I believe we are." Edward laughed, moving to get up. "Come on, bedtime." He grinned holding his hand out to help me up.

"Will you at least tuck me in?" I whispered as we drew near the apartment.

"I think I can manage that." Edward smiled as we made our way to my room. "Your room is huge," Edward muttered drifting in. "Jacob is clearly trying to show off." He seemed a little pissed.

"Are we really going to go public about our feelings?" I asked putting my hands on his chest. Edward smirked wrapping his arms around me.

"If you are okay with it?"

"I am more than okay with it." I beamed, crashing my lips against his. Edward responded with a snarl, forcing me back onto my bed. His hands were quick to remove my top and I let out a groan as his fingertips grazed over my nipples. My hands began to crawl into his top slowly pulling it off his body.

"We . . . need . . . to . . . stop," Edward muttered in between kisses.

"No . . . we . . . don't," I moaned, arching into his touch as his hand grazed over my heated centre. Even through my linen trousers the touch was electric.

"Bella," Edward's voice was in pants as his lips trailed down my neck. "I want . . . fuck . . . that feels so good." His voice was husky as I caressed his ever growing desire.

"I want you, Edward . . .now!" I growled, going for his shorts.

"Love," Edward chuckled, moving my hands away. His eyes looked torn as he watched my chest. "I am not falling for that again. I want to serenade you. I was thinking about taking you away next weekend. Our first time was too rushed. It wasn't what I had planned at all. We have had to wait three years for this. What is one more week?"

"You're going to take me away?" I beamed.

"I am going to show you just what you mean to me next weekend." Edward's voice was soft, but I could see the dark lust behind his eyes as he gently placed a kiss on my lips. "Goodnight my siren. I will see you in the morning." Edward smirked, pulling himself off the bed and picking up his T-shirt as he left.

I burst into flames the moment my door shut, kicking my legs around like an inane giddy school girl. I was shaking from pure adrenaline. What the fuck had just happen?

It was enough that I had managed to kiss those incredible lips of his. God, his lips alone caused a waterfall between my legs. But now he was taking me away for a dirty weekend.

What had happened to him in those five days he was away?

It gave me hope about our future. If we were going to continue our relationship from three years ago, surely Edward would see how right we were together.

I knew I had some massive decisions to make about my life. Choosing Edward would mean I would have to leave my entire life behind. But would he even give me that choice in three months?

I had to hope he would intrust me with the truth. How would we ever move on without it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**The secret is out!**

It was strange trying to act normal with Edward at the client gathering. His face was priceless when he saw me in my red dress; his vision was clouded with desire. Each time I looked up at him throughout the afternoon, he was watching me with lust filled eyes.

"Jacob has told me so much about you Miss Swan," Mr. Jackson, one of our top clients, replied while I was watching Edward network around our clients. How could somebody that hot be mine? Bella, that's your inner school girl talking. Focus! "How are you finding Cetra Black as a company?"

"I find it very rewarding Mr. Jackson," I grinned, noticing Jacob sneak up behind me.

"You don't mind if I steal Miss Swan do you, Mr. Jackson?" Jacob asked, handing him a glass of red wine.

"Not at all, Jacob."

Jacob took my arm and started to lead me away. I noticed Edward scowl in our direction. I think he was trying to reach me, but a client touched his arm, drawing his attention.

Jacob led me outside. Crap, I hope this wasn't the part where he admitted his feelings to me.

"It all seems to be going well," Jacob muttered looking out at the sea.

"Did you need me to speak to the catering staff about the drinks? I noticed they haven't been circling as much as you wanted."

"Edward is having a word with them." Jacob turned to me. "You look stunning today." My mouth was going dry as I watched Jacob start to fidget. "Bella I. . ."

"Jacob." I breathed in relief as Edward appeared on the veranda. "Mark Daniels is asking for you."

"Can't it wait," Jacob snapped, irate.

"No, not really. He's leaving in half an hour," Edward snarled. God, please don't start to fight. Jacob huffed before going back into the party.

"Was Jacob going to. . .?" I couldn't finish my question.

"Yeah, I think so," Edward smirked, pulling me into his arms. "I wasn't going to let Mr. Black try and steal my girl."

"Your girl," I giggled.

"You look breathtaking, Bella," Edward smouldered. His eyes roamed over my body and I had to hold a whimper in.

"You look pretty hot yourself," I muttered, running my hands over his tight fitted grey suit.

"Meet me in the study in half an hour?"

"Why?"

Edward grinned, leaning close to my ear. "I want to put my hands all over that fuck hot body of yours." I was drenched. I might have even just cum a little.

"I'll be there," I panted, watching his lips.

"Good girl," Edward teased, patting my ass before leaving. Fuck, I loved that man so much. I was still drooling as I watched him go back into the apartment.

Each time our eyes met in that half hour, I turned a deep shade of red. I could only imagine what he was going to do to me in that study; I was getting worked up just thinking about it. Why was the time going so slow?

Max was following me round like a lost puppy. I almost tripped over him twice. The second time wasn't as bad though, because Edward managed to catch me before I made a fool of myself.

"Easy Miss Swan. How much have we had to drink today?" he teased, still holding my waist. He could see the desire in my eyes and gulped, letting me go. Ten minutes to go. That was too long.

Edward was called over by the sunshine blonde I remembered from his office last week. I wondered if Jacob would fire me if I accidentally spilt red wine on her nice tight white dress. Her tits looked fake too. Edward didn't like fake tits. He likes nice round breasts. Ones he can get his hands around. My breasts to be exact! I didn't realise I was glaring at her until Edward smiled at me.

When I only had about a minute to go, I raced into the study to wait for Edward.

I backed myself onto the desk in the middle of the room. I crossed my legs. I was going for the sexy vixen, but wasn't really sure if I'd be able to pull it off. I adjusted my boobs, pulling my cleavage up as best I could, and sat tapping the wooden table, waiting impatiently.

Edward was early too. As he closed the door behind him his eyes were dark. He stalked up to me. I'd never had so much sexual tension building inside me before.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward's voice was husky as his hands grabbed my legs, forcing them apart so he could slide in between them. "You've driven me crazy all afternoon." I let out a whimper as his hand caressed my bare thigh.

"Ugh . . . Edward," I groaned. I wanted contact, any contact. Edward smirked, moving in to kiss my lips. As soon as our lips touched there was an explosion of lust. Edward's hands practically forced my legs open as far as they would go. His one hand was caressing my heated centre through my panties while his other hand was massaging my right breast over my dress. That still wasn't enough though; I needed more. I began pulling on his shirt while our tongues collided at a powerful speed, almost biting him at one point. Edward always brought the animal out in me.

"Bella," Edward chuckled against my lips as I began to pull his shirt from his back.

"What?" I pouted pulling away.

"We can't get naked in Jacob's study."

"It's only a shirt." Edward sniggered buttoning his shirt back up. "If we're not going to get naked, why bring me here?" I moped.

"For this," Edward whispered placing his hands on the side of my face, kissing me with so much force it made me breathless. We were lost in the kiss for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat, that our lips broke apart.

"Well, this explains a lot," Jacob grinned watching us. "I knew it."

"Jacob, I'm . . ." Edward began to speak as he helped me off the desk.

"Edward," Jacob laughed. "It's fine. I had already gathered as much. You two have been in denial since the first day you met." All I could do was blush. At least Jacob hadn't seen us a few moments earlier when I was groaning Edward's name and trying to get him naked.

"I'm sorry. Did you need us to go back to the clients?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, I think we are just about done." Jacob laughed. "But if you guys could take this to the guest room rather than my study, I'd appreciate it." I was as red as a beetroot as Edward lead me out of the study.

"Could that get anymore embarrassing?" I cringed into Edward's chest as we entered my room.

"At least he knows now," Edward muttered into my hair.

"Did you plan that?" I asked looking up at him. His smirk said it all. "You!" I giggled hitting his chest. Edward let out a loud laugh before pulling me onto my bed with him.

"I wasn't sure Jacob would come in, but I hoped he would." Edward beamed, moving a stray hair from my face.

"Do you think he'll tell everyone at work?"

"I doubt it. He is the boss after all. I don't think he does gossip like the rest of us."

"I can't believe he saw you standing in between my legs," I groaned, throwing a pillow over my face.

"It could have been worse," Edward replied moving the pillow. "I was really close to making you scream out my name with my fingers."

"Ugh . . . Edward," I groaned as I felt his hands trail up the thigh. "I thought we were waiting until next weekend."

"We are," Edward muttered, beginning to undo my dress. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little taste of what's to come." I was lost then, as his lips crashed urgently against mine.

I was content even in my sleep as Edward held me tight in his loving arms later that night. When Edward began to mutter and whimper in his sleep, I couldn't stop my eyes from opening.

"Bree! No , . . Oh God! . . . . .Bree!" Edward's voice was breaking and I could feel his body squirm around mine.

"Edward," I whispered, shaking him. "It's okay. I'm here." Something in my voice relaxed him and he became silent again. It took me a while to go back to sleep because all that was racing around my mind was: who the hell is Bree?

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was still holding me tightly. He hadn't let me go once last night.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I stretched feeling Edward pull me closer into his bare chest. "Shall I make us both a coffee?"

"Yes please," I beamed, turning to look into his beautiful green eyes. Edward kissed my lips softly before getting out of bed. I was a little disappointed that he was in his sweats; I didn't get the pleasure of his gorgeous, juicy bare ass first thing in the morning. Is Edward just a sex object to you, Bella? Of course he wasn't, but I couldn't ignore the fact that I had one unbelievably hot boyfriend. Was that what Edward was now? Could I even call him my boyfriend?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. Crap, when did he get back? Was I daydreaming for that long?

"If you must know, I was wondering what we are to each other now."

"I am hoping we are the love of each other's lives," Edward smirked.

"I know that." I rolled my eyes as Edward handed me a mug of milky coffee.

"Bella," Edward chuckled. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Am I your girlfriend again?" Edward let out a loud laugh, shaking his head at me. I put my mug of coffee down pouting at him. "Don't laugh at me Mr. Masen," I glared. Edward responded by cupping my face in his hands.

"You can be so absurd at times, love." He chuckled, kissing my lips tenderly. "You are more than my girlfriend. You are my life." I swooned at his words, smiling against his lips as he moved in for another kiss. Damn, Edward wasn't joking about showing his feelings. As he pushed me down on the bed I could feel his desire growing.

"Edward," I laughed, feeling his lips inch down my neck. "Jacob might hear us."

"He's already gone." Edward muttered into my neck. I could feel his tongue taste my skin.

"He's gone?" I replied, shocked.

"He left us a note," Edward beamed looking up at me. "He thought we would enjoy the alone time."

"That was very considerate of him," I giggled, feeling Edward's hands trail towards my chest.

"Um . . . very considerate," Edward mumbled as his lips descended to my chest. "How do you feel about a little foreplay for breakfast?"

"Sounds like my kind of breakfast," I giggled as I got lost in all that was Edward.

Edward drove us back home later that afternoon. I knew I had to ask him about his nightmare last night, but until we were both fully clothed, my mind was a little distracted.

We were halfway down the high way when I finally gathered enough courage to ask.

"Who is Bree?" Edward swerved his car, parking on the side of the road as he turned to frown at me. It was the first time ever I wished I had kept my mouth shut.

"How the fuck do you know about Bree?" Edward's stare was intense. If I didn't love him so much, it would have scared me.

"You said her name last night in your sleep. You seemed really upset." My voice was just a whisper as Edward began pulling on his hair. That wasn't a good sign.

"Bella, I can't tell you who Bree was." Was? Did that mean she had died? Edward was physically shaking. I knew I had to calm him. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I should've known from his whimpers last night that he wasn't ready to talk about it. Whoever Bree was it was obvious she brought Edward a lot of pain.

"I know that Edward," I exhaled, getting out of the car. He was quick to follow. I sat on the hood for a minute, watching him slowly relax again.

"I know this isn't easy for you Bella. I wish I could tell you, but you have to be sure I am what you want first. There is no going back once the truth is out."

"What sort of statement is that?" I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. "I already know you are what I want. I don't care what trouble you're in. I want you Edward, forever."

Edward chuckled opening my legs so he could slide his body closer to mine.

"Those are bold words Miss Swan," he whispered running his hands through my hair.

"They're true," I replied firmly. I needed Edward to believe me.

"I'll ask you that again in two months," Edward smirked, leaning to kiss my lips. God, his lips. I couldn't believe I was finally kissing them again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer with my legs. As his tongue crept into my mouth I couldn't hold back my groan. This was paradise.

"Bella," Edward chuckled, unlocking my legs that were wrapped around him. "If you don't stop grinding against me, I will take you on the hood of my car." Mmm . . . such a hot thought!

"Sorry," I giggled, unwrapping my arms from his neck as well. "Do we really have to wait until next weekend?"

"Yes," Edward's eyes were dark with desire as he spoke. "I want to make love to you, Bella, and you have to let me do it my way. I want to savour you." His voice was husky as his hands ran up my legs. "I want to feel every inch of your desire. I'm going to worship you like a goddess." I was losing it. Edward really wasn't making this easy. I wanted him even more with every touch he made. "In my three years without you, I have thought about little else. Let me do this the right way, the way our first time should've been."

I was putty in his hands. "Okay." I managed to force the word out before his lips caressed mine, soft and lovingly.

"Thank you," Edward muttered as our lips parted. "Now, we really should think about getting back home."

"So, you don't want to take me on the hood of your car?" I teased.

"Maybe next weekend," Edward smirked, helping me down.

Edward and I were back in my apartment a few hours later. He left to pick up some takeout while I ironed my suit for work in the morning. I decided to iron Edward's shirt too; it would save him a job later.

I ran the iron over his suit as well. I'm not sure why, but I checked his pockets. I wasn't looking for anything, but as a small piece of paper fell out and I couldn't help but open it.

It was a receipt from a café in Los Angeles. Edward was in LA when he was away? _Bella, you shouldn__'__t know this; Edward is gonna flip._

I stuffed the paper back into his pocket. Maybe I wouldn't iron his suit after all.

I was still jumpy when Edward got back. Should I tell him I know where he was last week? Why was he is LA? Is that where the rest of his family is?

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward asked while I played with my food in the front room.

"Edward, you're going to be really angry with me," I sobbed. I couldn't lie to him. He would know something was wrong.

"What have you done now?" Edward sniggered, leaning back on the couch.

"I found a receipt in your suit pocket. I wasn't looking for anything; I was ironing it for you," I whimpered. Edward's eyes looked puzzled as he watched me. "I know you were in LA last week."

So much emotion hit Edward's face all at once. Fear, annoyance, anger, but he seemed to settle on amused.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward teased, doing the panty grin. I was drenched within seconds. "Maybe I need to tie you to your bed and keep you there for eternity?" Damn, I couldn't control my groans.

"If you think that is the only way," I whimpered, watching Edward put his plate down and move mine from my lap.

"I'm not angry with you, love," he whispered in my ear. "But don't think you can break me down. We have two months and I am not prepared to waste them going over my past."

"What are we going to do in those two months?" I panted, as his hands began to wander over my body.

"I think you can use your imagination for that," he chuckled, pulling my panties off.

Damn, I loved foreplay, but was counting down the time until next weekend. Edward worshipping my body for a whole weekend: I don't think life could actually get any better than that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" I asked Edward as we made our way up to the office in the elevator.

"I have no idea what you mean, love," Edward replied in a teasing tone.

"God! You're going to embarrass me, I can tell," I groaned.

"Bella," Edward laughed taking my hand in his. "So we are in a relationship. Who cares?"

"Tanya will," I sniggered. "She might even try to stab me with her pen when she finds out."

Edward was chuckling to himself when the elevator doors opened. He released my hand and let me exit first.

Why did it feel as if everyone's eyes were on me? Kate strutted past into her office, grunting good morning to Edward and me. Sam gave me a sweet smile as he made his way to the mailroom. Mike seemed to be watching Edward and me very carefully. Then there was Jacob, standing at the end of the corridor with his hands on his hips, smirking at us. Great, he looked to be in a teasing mood.

"Jacob told everyone," I mumbled in Edward's ear.

"You are too paranoid, love," Edward whispered back as we made our way down the corridor.

"Edward," Jacob called. "Can I see you in my office please?"

"Sure Jacob." Edward turned to smile at me before I watched him go into Jacob's office.

"Hi Bella," Angela called as I wandered to my desk. "How was Virginia Beach?"

"Really good." I was blushing, I could feel it.

"How was it spending the whole weekend with Jacob and Edward?"

"Um . . . eventful," I sighed.

"I can imagine. I wouldn't know what to do with myself with those two." Angela and I were still giggling when Tanya walked in.

"You two sound like evil cackling witches," Tanya snarled, throwing her bag down.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I glared over at her.

"There is only one person's bed that would make me smile in the morning," Tanya glared. "And seeing as you stole him for the weekend, I will need to work extra hard this week. I think I am breaking down his defences."

"Give it a rest Tanya," Angela moaned. "I think it's clear to see that Edward is not interested."

"He just like's the chase," Tanya gloated. "He wants me. I can see it in his eyes." I couldn't hold back my laughter. Suddenly I was outraged; Edward was mine and I wanted to mark my territory.

"You're wrong Tanya," I snarled. "You are really not Edward's type."

"Oh, so what is Edward Cullen's type?" Tanya growled standing up. "Let me guess: you think you are?"

I was going to reply, but I noticed Tanya go bright red. I knew it could only be Edward or Jacob behind me by the look on her face.

"Do you want me to answer that question Tanya," Edward's voice came from behind me. I stepped back melting against his body as his hands found my waist. Tanya gasped at our closeness. "Miss Swan is one hundred percent my type." Even Angela's mouth dropped open. I couldn't help but glare at Tanya. Just you try and stab me bitch. Edward is mine!

"When did this happen?" Angela spoke first.

"This weekend." I smiled turning toward Edward.

"We finally realised what we mean to each other." Edward grinned looking down at me. "Friendship was never going to be enough for either of us."

"Are you two joking?" Tanya screeched.

"Does it look like we are joking?" Edward snarled. Tanya looked as if she was about to explode as she stormed past us. "I think she took that rather well," Edward teased, kissing my forehead. "I have to go over the Daniels' file with Sam. I'll see you at lunchtime."

"See you later," I beamed, watching his sexy juicy ass walk off.

"Okay!" Angela yelled sitting on my desk. "What the hell happened at Virginia Beach?"

"We realised with liked each other," I muttered, turning my computer on.

"What about Jacob?"

"What about him?"

"I thought the two of you . . ." Angela trailed off.

"No! Jacob isn't my type. I told you that."

"But Edward Cullen is? Bella, are you sure? He seems like a real asshole to be honest."

"He's not Angela. He is just . . . wonderful," I whispered as Tanya stormed back in like thunder.

"Mr. Black wants to see you," Tanya growled at me. "I hope he's firing your ass."

"Get over yourself Tanya." I gave her a smirk before going to see Jacob.

Jacob was sitting behind his desk as I entered.

"Good morning Miss Swan," Jacob smirked as I sat opposite him.

"Good morning Jacob," I blushed.

"I have some apologising to do." I looked at Jacob confused. "You are a beautiful woman, Bella. I cannot argue with that, but I was perusing you to annoy Edward. I want him to stay with my company and I think you're the woman who could keep him here."

"Jacob, I . . ."

"Let me finish. I am promoting you to senior PA. You have a remarkable business mind, Bella. Watching you and Edward with my clients this weekend made me see just what a dynamic duo you are." Was Jacob saying what I think he was? "I've already spoken to Edward. He is very keen on having his own PA. His work load has doubled in the last month."

"Are you saying I've been promoted to Edward's senior PA?"

"Yes," Jacob smirked. "Edward doesn't feel your romantic involvement will cause any problems. I personally think it will strengthen your working relationship."

"I don't know what to say." I was speechless for once.

"Have a chat with Edward about it. The pair of you will be handling all my top clients. I do not want a repeat of what Mike did with the Daniels' file. I have every faith in the two of you."

"Thank you," I beamed getting up.

"Bella," I turned to Jacob. "Make Edward stay. I'm counting on you."

"I'll try my best." I smiled, leaving to go about my work duties.

oxoxoxox

"Edward," I giggled feeling his stubble graze over my stomach. "That tickles."

"I think I might ask Jacob if we can share an office too," Edward muttered as his tongue began to make circles over my ribcage.

"We . . . wouldn't . . . get any work . . . done." I groaned, feeling his tongue meet with the bottom of my left breast.

"I have dreamt about taking you on my desk." Edward's voice was husky as his tongue found my hardened nipple. "Bending you over and fucking you from behind."

"Fuck . . ." I groaned feeling his fingers ease into my ever waiting heat. "You are driving me mad."

"Only two days, love." Edward smiled looking up at me. "I can hardly wait." All I could do was groan as Edward thrust his fingers inside me. "I'm going to make such sweet love to you." I was losing it and Edward could feel that. His lips latched back onto my nipple as his thrusts became faster and deeper.

"Oh fuck . . . Edward!" I screamed as I began to fall.

"That's it love." Edward trailed kisses up my neck while he slowly finishing me off with his fingers. "Just feel me."

I lay naked on my bed for a while, completely euphoric, before I could speak. Edward was lazily drawing patterns on my stomach with his fingertips.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me this weekend?"

"Nope."

"More secrets Mr. Masen? That is hardly fair."

"Stop your moaning," Edward teased, moving up my body. When we were face to face, he slowly leaned down to plant a soft but sensual kiss on my lips.

"Will we be alone?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on taking anyone else. What about you?"

"You can be such an asshole," I giggled, smacking his sexy bare ass.

"But you still love me."

"I'll always love you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips. Edward responded, pushing me further into my pillow as his hands began to roam over my body.

"I don't deserve you Bella," Edward muttered against my lips. "Not after what I did to you."

"We're slowly moving past that." I smiled running my hands through his hair.

"I'm in witness protection, Bella." My hands were motionless. Did Edward really just say that? Had I imagined it? "Bella," Edward's voice was worried.

"Witness protection?" I gasped.

"I am wanted by some really bad people." His green orbs looked deep into mine, searching for any fear.

"Do . . . they want to . . . kill you?" I tried to stop the tremble in my voice.

"Yes." Edward sighed, running his hands through my hair. "And everyone I love." His voice broke as he looked down at me. "You mean too much to me, Bella. If they ever laid so much as a finger on you . . . I'd kill them all." His voice was pure poison as he spoke. I could see the deadly fire in his eyes and knew I had to ask the question.

"Edward," my voice was weak. "Have . . . you ever . . . killed anyone?" Edward sat up running his hands through his hair. That is never a good sign.

"No," he finally muttered, turning to look at me. I relaxed for an instant but then he continued. "I have never killed with my own hands, but people have died for me, Bella; a lot of people." What the fuck was I supposed to say to that? I had no idea what he was talking about. "Please don't be afraid, love," Edward stressed, leaning down stroking my face.

"I'm not afraid of you." I whispered, taking his face in my hands. "I am afraid for you."

"You never cease to amaze me." Edward inhaled deeply.

"I want to come with you Edward. I don't need two months to decide. I'd leave right now if we had too."

"Bella," Edward's voice was soft. I had to hold my groan as his fingertips grazed down the right hand side of my body. "I would take you with me right now if I could."

"You want me by your side. I can see it in your eyes."

"I also want what's best for you."

"You are what's best for me."

"Did you even listen to what I just told you? People have died for me, Bella!"

"I'd die for you, too!" Edward's face turned pale white. I knew he was about make a run for it, but this time I grabbed his arm firmly and held him to me. "You're not going anywhere. We face this together. No more running." Edward dropped his head, falling back on the bed.

"I don't want you to die for me, Bella. That's the fucking point!"

"I don't want to die either. I was just trying to make you understand what you mean to me."

"You would really leave everything behind for me, Bella? Think about it: you could never see Charlie again."

"I want you, Edward. If I have to give my dad up, I will." Edward exhaled, throwing a pillow over his face. I pulled it swiftly away. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be so fucking ecstatic that you're willing to leave everything behind."

"What do you want, Edward? Stop thinking about me. What do you desire?" Edward pulled me on top of him. I sighed feeling his hands ghost down my bare back.

"I want to grow old with you, Bella. I don't want to go another day without you by my side. I never knew a love like this could exist. You make me feel like a better man simply because you love me. I don't want to have to let you go when my time comes to leave. I want you firmly by my side for eternity." I gasped at his honestly. Edward really did love me as much as I loved him. "I know that might scare you, but you are everything to me Bella. I don't function when you're not around. Those three years without you were the darkest years of my life."

"Why didn't you come back for me then?" I sobbed. "You have no idea how much I wished for that, Edward. You took my heart. You even took my soul when you left. I was just a shell. I didn't see the point in moving on without you."

"I wanted to, love. You have no idea how close I came so many times to coming back to you, but I had to keep you safe."

"I wanted you Edward . . . so badly." I was getting a little hysterical. Edward and I hadn't really spoken about the dark days. I knew we needed to get all our emotions out so we could move on.

"I wanted you too, Bella. Even more after our night together. My body was craving yours the entire three years. That's why I reacted the way I did that first day in my office. If you'd have let me, I would've claimed you right up against my office wall." I was drenched just thinking about that. My body automatically thrust up towards him, seeking something to calm the inferno between my legs. "I can feel your desire for me, Bella." Edward's voice was pure lust as his hand roamed down my leg, too slow for my liking. I groaned in frustration.

"I can feel how much you want me."

"Fuck yes, I want you," I snarled, my nails digging into his back as his fingers teased me over my entrance.

"I can't wait to claim you this weekend," Edward breathed as his lips crashed fiercely against mine. I moaned into his mouth feeling his fingers thrust into my heat. Edward was frantic this time. I had little time to control myself before he threw me off my cliff. I wasn't even given a chance to recover before Edward moved down my body to begin another frantic pace, this time with his tongue.

My voice was raspy as I groaned out his name over and over again. It only pushed him further. Edward's tongue reached places I didn't even know existed. When he finally released me, I was a puddle of desire; I could barely move.

"Sorry love," Edward chuckled, leaning on my chest. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might escape from my chest. "I got a little carried away there."

"Please . . . don't . . . apologise," I panted.

"You look so beautiful when you are climaxing." I snarled, feeling his tongue touch my swollen nipples.

"You have no idea how you make me feel."

"I think I have an idea," Edward chuckled, looking up at me. "I better let you rest. If we carry on, we won't have any energy left for the weekend."

"We can't have that," I giggled. "I am looking forward to you fucking my brains out."

"So romantically put, love," Edward tutted, getting up to grab his sweats.

"Where are you going?" I pouted, sitting up. It was almost midnight.

"Just to make a call. I won't be long." Edward kissed my forehead and I relaxed laying back down.

I was asleep by the time Edward got back into bed, but even in my sleep I could feel his arms wrap protectively around me.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, or if Edward really did whisper in my ear while I slept, but the words he spoke made me think it must have been a dream.

"Sleep my Siren. I will never let you leave my side again. I love you."

I couldn't have broken down his barrier that quickly, could I?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

I stood with my mouth wide open watching Edward get out of Jacob's sport car.

"Jacob let you borrow his car?" I croaked out as Edward took my bag from me.

"Christ Bella. How much did you pack? We are only away for a weekend," Edward teased throwing my bags in the trunk.

"You wouldn't tell me where we're going, so I packed for every occasion." I grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his body.

"Trust me. With what I have planned you won't need clothes." I think I just combusted in his arms.

"Mmm . . ." I moaned stretching up to kiss his soft lips. Edward moaned into my mouth pushing me against Jacob's sport car. I could feel his hands creep up my yellow summer dress. When his fingers skimmed the side of my chest, we both snarled with desire.

"We better get going," Edward muttered against my neck as our kiss broke. "It's a two hour drive, and if we don't stop now I will fuck you right here on the hood of Jacob's car."

"Okay," I smiled backing away. "Let's go."

If you have ever seen the video for Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream,' that was Edward and I on our way to our secret location. The wind played with my hair as we cruised down the highway with the roof down on Jacob's sport car.

Edward even let me play my iPod and laughed at me as I sung 'I want to see your peacock' by Katy Perry to him.

We were carefree and fearless, just like we had been three years ago. I never wanted this day to end.

"When are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked an hour into the journey.

"You'll see when we get there." Edward smiled, stroking my leg. I couldn't help but whimper as his hand got higher and higher.

"Edward," I groaned as his fingertips swept over my lace covered panties.

"Mmm . . .always so wet for me." I gripped the leather chair seat as his fingers slowly pushed my panties aside.

"You can't . . .do that . . .its Jacob's . . . .oh fuck yes." I lost it as Edward's fingers began to work me. And who said men can't do two things at once. Edward didn't seem to have any trouble driving and finger fucking me!

"You just wait until I get you to our little hideaway." Edward removed his fingers. I couldn't help but pout. "There will be plenty of time for that later, love. Sorry, I've wanted to do that since I saw you this morning in that sexy yellow dress."

"Why don't you just pull over and finish it then?" I teased, almost climaxing as he pulled the car over in a flash.

Edward's seat belt was off in seconds. I hardly had time to groan as he thrust his fingers back into me.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you groan." Edward's voice was husky. I felt his other hand move to free one of my breasts from my dress. As his teeth made contact with my nipple I gripped his hair, arching into him as he took me to paradise.

"How much longer until we arrive," I asked once we were back on the road.

"About five minutes," Edward smirked, winking at me.

My body was an inferno when we arrived. As we pulled into the resort, I couldn't help my giggles.

"What?" Edward asked, helping me out.

"Casanova? You really thought of everything didn't you?" I found it funny that out of all the places he could take me, Edward had decided on the town of Casanova.

Edward pulled me into his arms cupping my face with his hands. "You haven't seen anything yet, love." Edward leaned down planting a soft, loving kiss on my lips.

The spa was utterly stunning, set in acres of untouched forests. An old pebbled path lead the way to our own private bungalow and I was overtaken by the beauty of the place. It was, without a doubt, the most romantic place I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, opening the door to our bungalow.

"Edward, its breathtaking," I gasped, walking into our bedroom. Red rose petals trailed all the way towards our large, four-poster bed, and red fabric hung off the metal frames. Champagne and chocolates were chilling in the corner of the room. Edward had thought of everything.

"Is it too much?" he whispered in my ear as his hands encircled my waist from behind.

"This all feels like a dream," I muttered, still trying to take it all in.

"This was how I wanted our first time to be." Edward spun me round to face him. "You deserve all of this Bella."

"All I want is you Edward. You don't have to . . ."

"I wanted too," Edward interrupted, running his hands through my hair. "I thought we could go for a walk first." A walk! Was he for real? Edward noticed my eyes fall on the bed. "We have all day. I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about my witness protection arrangement first."

"We can talk about it?" I asked, shocked.

"I can give you some facts." I guess a short walk wouldn't do any harm. We did have all weekend after all.

Once I agreed, Edward led me out towards the forest. We walked hand in hand as the sun streamed through the trees.

"So this witness protection, what does it involve exactly?" I asked.

"I have to move around a lot so I'm not traced." Edward sighed. "If you come with me Bella you have to know we can never settle anywhere. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. You are home to me Edward. That's all that matters."

"You have to think about this Bella. No rash decisions. I want you to think about all the pros and cons."

"I know what I want."

"You might be clouded with lust."

"You think my feelings for you are lust?" I replied, annoyed. "How could you say that?"

"I know you think you love me, but you may get bored with me. Forever is a long time."

"That would never happen. If it was just lust I wouldn't have mourned you for three years."

"Please promise me you'll think rationally about this."

"Why are you trying to talk me out of this? You know I love you."

"What about Charlie? You would never be able to see him again."

"It would hurt," I admitted, watching Edward's face drop. I lifted his face up. "But having to let you go again would destroy me, Edward. I'm not ashamed to admit how much I need you."

"I need you too, Bella," Edward whimpered, crashing his lips urgently against mine.

"You have to stop trying to push me away. I am a big girl." I whispered as our lips broke.

"I have to try and protect you."

"And who protects you?" I asked pulling him closer to me. "I could protect you if you would let me."

"Bella," Edward seemed torn. I crashed my lips fiercely against his again, trying to show him just what he meant to me. By his groans, I think it was working. "Maybe we should head back to our room?" I whimpered in agreement.

As soon as I stepped through the door Edward pounced. He gripped my legs lifting me up onto his body as he carried me to our large four-poster bed.

"Fuck, I love you, Bella," Edward muttered as his hands ran over my dress pulling it slowly down my body.

"Just take me, Edward," I pleaded thrusting up to him. My voice was desperate but I didn't care.

"Patience love," he cooed, finally pulling my dress away. Edward sat up, looking down at me in my white lace underwear. "I think I'll give you your gift now." I watched him jump off the bed to collect a rectangle red box from his bag.

"You didn't need to buy me a gift." I smiled as I began to open the box.

"It's more for both of us," Edward teased as I opened the box to see the sexiest red baby doll lingerie lying in the box.

"You're such a guy," I giggled, lifting it out of the box. It was made from the softest material I had ever touched. "I'll just go and put this on." I smiled, kissing his lips. "Don't go anywhere."

"Trust me, I won't move an inch," Edward muttered, kissing my lips tenderly.

I felt like a goddess once I put the baby doll on. It pulled me in all the right places and my cleavage looked like it might have doubled in size.

I took one more glance in the mirror to readjust my hair before stepping out to join Edward in the bedroom again.

I leaned against the door watching Edward's eyes almost pop out of his head. He was undressed to his boxers. His eyes began to roam my body slowly. I was getting wetter and wetter with each gaze he made.

"I think you need to get on this bed, now!" Edward's voice was deep with sexual tension. This man wanted me, badly.

I crept over to the bed while Edward watched my every move. I had never felt so powerful in my life.

"So, you like what you see?" I asked playfully, moving to crawl over to him on the bed. His eyes zoomed in on my chest. I guess he was enjoying the view.

"Fuck yes," Edward panted as I began to crawl up his body. His desire was already visible and we hadn't even touched yet. I sat straddling his lap, loving the grunts that kept escaping his lips. "This wasn't the way I planned," Edward groaned, gripping my waist hard pulling me against his desire. "Fuck Bella, I can feel how wet you are."

"How did you plan this," I asked, grinding down against him.

"Fuck. . . I wanted . . . fuck that's so good." Edward was losing it. "Bella, please . . . slow down." Edward snarled as I moved to take his right nipple in my mouth.

"No. I want you, Edward. No more holding back," I snarled, attempting to remove his boxers.

Edward gripped my hands with his before I managed to pull his boxers down.

"Slow down." Edward's voice was soft. "We have all day to make this perfect." I pouted. Hadn't we waited long enough? "I want to give you a massage first. It might be just as uncomfortable as your first time Bella. I want you as relaxed as possible."

"A massage," I smouldered, moving down his body. "Can't I give you a massage instead? I've waited long enough to get my hands on your body."

"You are not making this easy," Edward chuckled as I ran my tongue down his bare chest. "Ugh. . . Bella, please."

"Okay," I teased, moving off him. "You can have it your way." A massage did sound rather hot.

Edward sat up on his knees. "I want to give you your real gift first."

"This isn't my gift?" I asked confused, gesturing to the baby doll I was wearing.

"No, that is my gift. Trust me." His eyes were dark as lowered his eyes to my chest again. Come and get me Edward. I am all yours!

"Does it involve you naked?" I teased, running my hand over his chest. Edward caught my hand over his heart and placed a small oblong black box into my hand. "What's this?"

"Just open it."

I opened the box and gasped at the sparkling necklace inside. A small green emerald stone was surrounded by a cluster of gems that looked like diamonds. Edward can't afford diamonds, Bella. Okay, they were probably crystals of some kind, but either way the necklace was stunning.

"Edward, I don't know what to say." I muttered, running my fingertips over the tiny gems.

"I had to buy this for you," he whispered, taking the necklace out of the box to place it around my neck. I helped him by lifting my hair up. "Do you know what this necklace is called?" Edward questioned, kissing my neck before I let my hair fall back down on my shoulders. I shook my head, becoming lost in this intimate moment. My mind was beginning to understand what I was doing here. Edward and I were going to make love, and I knew once we had, I would love him even more. "It's called the siren." I could feel Edward smile against my cheek.

"That seems very apt." I breathed as Edward helped lower me onto the bed. "They're not . . . diamonds are they?" I felt stupid asking.

"Bella, I am only an accountant. I'm not rich like Jacob Black." Edward sniggered.

"I don't care. I love the necklace no matter the price. You bought it for me that's what makes it special." I blushed, feeling like an idiot. Diamonds? Really Bella!

"Are you ready for your massage?" I nodded eagerly. God, I was more than ready!

Having Edward hands on me in such a sensual way, only heightened my sexual desire for him. He was driving me insane, for almost an hour his hands had roamed over my body never touching the one area I wanted him most.

"I need you to move onto your back now, love," Edward whispered against my ear.

"Umm . . ." I could hardly speak. I was consumed by the way his hands were working my body.

"You better not be falling asleep," Edward teased, tickling my sides. I giggled moving onto my back. "Now there is a thing of beauty." Edward moaned, running his hands down my chest. I arched up to his touch desperate for him. "I love how your body responds to my touch." Edward slowly began to undo the ribbon on my baby doll. I couldn't hold in my pants as the baby doll opened revealing my bare breasts to him. "You are so fucking perfect, Bella." Edward massaged oil over my chest. My desire was becoming more difficult to control as his fingertips worked over my nipples. His hands moved lower towards my legs, and I tried to stop myself from thrusting up towards him, but my body had other plans.

"Always so eager," Edward chuckled, stoking my ankles. I knew I was blushing, so I closed my eyes in order to focus on his touch alone.

"Bella," Edward voice was soft. I could feel his body against mine. No, please God don't tell me I fell asleep.

"I didn't fall asleep did I?" I whimpered.

"No, almost though," Edward teased. "I must have the touch."

I stretched, realising how relaxed I felt. Edward had worked out every single knot in my body.

"How do you feel?" he asked, running his hands over my rib cage.

"Amazing." I gasped as Edward lifted me up so he could remove the baby doll completely from my body.

"I can't wait any longer Bella." Edward swallowed looking down at my body.

"Then don't," I whispered, pulling him down towards me. The moment our lips touched, our desire ignited. Edward's hands moved down, caressing my breasts while his tongue began to collide with mine at a fast pace. It was as if we couldn't get close enough to each other. My hands fell into his hair, holding him close to me. Our kiss finally broke so we could breathe, both of us panting heavily. Edward's lips trailed down my face, kissing my jaw while his hands moved lower to remove my red panties. As soon as I felt the cool air hit my heat, I snarled. I was desperate for him; more than I ever thought I could be.

"I'll get there, love. Just relax." Edward could sense my urgency. "I'm not rushing this. I promised I would worship you." His words really didn't help my self control.

Edward moved down towards my breasts, taking his time as he moved over them. I was squirming and panting at the feelings shooting through my body. No other man could make me feel this way by touch alone. I was on fire with lust and love for him.

Once Edward had kissed every inch of my body, I could feel his control breaking, his desire straining in his boxers. I knew it would only be a matter of time until he finally claimed me.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Edward muttered, moving down my body. "For three years I have dreamed of this moment." I groaned as I felt his fingers teased my heat.

"God. . . please Edward," I arched up, gripping the pillow behind me.

"I love how wet you get for me."

"Only for you," I moaned, feeling his fingers caress my clit. Yes, now we were getting somewhere. Edward was quick to thrust more fingers into my every wanting heat. He continued to work me with his fingers as he trailed kisses down my body. His fingers were driving me into a frenzy, but those feelings doubled when his mouth met with my clit.

I couldn't help my screams of pleasure as Edward worked me with his fingers and tongue. All my sexual frustration bubbled to the surface. As I climaxed, my whole body exploded. I was a spent mess at the mercy of the man I loved more than my own life. I would die for him. I would be anything he needed me to be. Edward was my everything.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward whispered, clutching my waist and lifting me up.

"Yes," I smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I want you to know that from this moment on, I am yours forever. No matter what past you have, I am yours, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. You have no idea what effect those words have on me." Edward smiled, pulling his boxers away. Fuck, he was ready. His length was throbbing for me.

Edward stretched to pick up a condom.

"I'm on the pill, Edward. There's no need," I muttered. "I want to feel all of you."

"Are you sure, love?" Edward looked concerned.

"Yes," I smiled, pulling him back to me.

"If you're sure," Edward muttered, sinking back into me. I knew I was safe. Edward and I had only ever been with each other and the truth was, I did want to feel all of him. I didn't want any barriers between us, no matter how small.

Edward positioned himself at my entrance looking down at me. I couldn't read his eyes. The emotion seemed too surreal. He was looking at me like I was his everything, too. Was it possible that Edward's love for me was just as strong?

"I love you so much," he whispered as he pushed his length into my centre.

There was pain, but the feeling of him inside me after all these years overtook everything. Edward set a slow pace at first. I could tell he was worrying about hurting me, but he had taken such good care of me that I hardly felt any pain.

"Edward," I whispered, stroking his back as he thrust slowly into me. "I'm not made of glass. Let it go. You won't break me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I smiled, kissing his lips and I moved my hands down to his bare ass. Fuck his ass was so perfect. I was going to have to get my teeth into that later! I gripped his ass trying to push him deeper and faster inside me. Edward snarled as his length became engulfed in my wet heat.

"Fuck Bella," Edward gasped, fighting the urge to slam into me.

"It doesn't hurt Edward." I smiled. "It feels amazing. . . so please. . . just take me." With one hard thrust Edward pushed deeper and faster. I clung to him wrapping my legs around his waist as he began a fast and throbbing pace.

"So. . . fucking. . . good!" Edward panted as he pushed in and out with force.

"Deeper Edward. I need you deeper," I growled, digging my nails into his back. Edward gripped my legs, lifting me so I was at an angle that allowed him to enter me completely.

"EDWARD!. . . FUCK. . . YES. . . YES!" I was rambling like a mad woman, but even our first time hadn't been like this. I could actually feel myself beginning to climax. I never reached that with Edward's length alone the first time.

"That's it love. You're going to cum with me this time," Edward snarled, attacking my clit with his fingers. I was losing it fast and could feel my vast cliff approaching.

"I'm so fucking close Bella," Edward panted, thrusting deeper and faster.

"Me. . . Oh Fuck!" I couldn't even finish my words as I was thrown over my cliff with force. Edward snarled his release moments after me shouting my name and how much he fucking loved me.

Our second time couldn't have been more perfect.

"Wow," I panted as I lay in his arms.

"That is one word for it," Edward smirked, turning to look at me. We were both covered in sweat and I knew my face must've been red. Edward's sexy hair was covered in sweat and stuck against his forehead. He had never looked more beautiful in my eyes. "What do you say to one more round before dinner?"

"Fuck yes," I giggled as Edward moved back on top of me.

**Anyone for a cold shower?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

I knew I was having a sex dream, but it had never felt this good before. I was groaning in my sleep, thrusting up to whatever was giving me this pleasure.

Edward and I didn't even make it to dinner last night; we ordered room service instead. God, no wonder I was still reliving last night in my dreams. Words couldn't even begin to describe last night. I was under no illusion at just how much Edward loved me. He made his feelings crystal clear with each touch he made last night.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a pure shot of ecstasy filled my body. This was no sex dream. Edward was trying to wake me up. The more I began to awake, the more I could feel. Edward's hands were caressing my thighs and his tongue was making slow circles over my heated centre. Fuck! I was so close I could feel my body trembling.

"Oh My God," I yelled, opening my eyes for the first time. Seeing Edward between my legs only pushed me off my cliff faster.

"Good morning, love." I could hear the smugness in his voice as he kissed his way up my body. I was still panting, unable to string a sentence together. Fuck, I wanted to be woken up that way every day. "I'm not done yet," he smirked, finally looking up at me. I was on fire feeling his length make contact with my centre. Oh Yes! Edward searched my eyes asking for permission. I thrust up towards him as an answer. As Edward pushed back inside me we both snarled. "Shit . . . it . . . keeps getting . . . Better," Edward panted, setting a fast pace. I held on with all my strength, letting the feelings of him deep inside me consume my very soul.

oxoxoxoxo

"I can't believe we finally left our room," I giggled as we lay in the relaxing salt pool.

"We had to let housekeeping in at some point," Edward smiled, watching me.

"I don't think I ever want to leave this place," I breathed, gliding over to him. I watched as the ripples of water hit his bare chest. Edward opened his arms, pulling me into him as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I know what you mean," he muttered as his lips travelled down my neck. "I always dreamed of moments like this Bella. I never thought I would be lucky enough to actually live them though."

"You took my breath away last night." Edward looked up at me. I couldn't resist running my hands through his wet hair. "I never dreamed it could be that wonderful."

"I told you I wanted to worship you."

"You did that and more," I beamed, pressing my lips against his. Our kiss started off loving but soon became more lust filled as Edward's hands inched down my leg. "Do you think housekeeping will have cleaned our room by now?"

Edward smirked, cupping my ass under the water. "I hope so. I don't really want people to watch me fuck you in this pool."

"Ugh . . . Where has all this dirty talk come from? You weren't like this three years ago," I groaned.

"I was younger then," Edward smouldered as he started to lift me out of the pool. "And I hadn't made love to you. Three years of knowing exactly what I was missing had a dramatic effect on me."

"And how do you feel now?" I teased. My legs were still wrapped around his waist.

"How do I feel?" Edward laughed, shaking his head. "I feel like, for the first time in my life, there is hope."

"Hope?" I liked the sound of that.

"That you might still love me once you know my past."

"Of course I will love you, silly." I hit his chest as I finally unwrapped my legs from around his waist.

"Bella," Edward was serious all of a sudden as he placed a big fluffy towel around me. "I know you love me now, but I want you to know that I will understand if you can't be with me when you learn the truth."

"Edward," I whimpered. "I don't like it when you talk like this. It scares me."

"Maybe my past is something to be afraid of."

"I refuse to let you be alone for the rest of your life. I told you: I don't care. I am coming with you in three months no matter what." Edward had a distant look in his eyes. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this until the time came. "

"I can't help it Bella," Edward muttered, pulling me closer to him. "I am already in too deep."

"Hey," I cooed, holding him as close as I could.

"I know this is going to destroy us; I can feel it. These feelings are so much more intense than last time but I can't stop them."

"Don't you dare start sidetracking," I snapped, looking up at him. "Not after last night."

"I'm not . . ."

"Yes you are," I stressed, hitting his chest. "All I need to know is if you want me."

"You know I do."

"Then that's all I need." I smiled, pressing my lips against his. Edward sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

We made our way back to our bungalow. Housekeeping had been and gone.

"I think I am going to have a shower," I replied as I wandered into our room. I dropped my towel and was about to walk into the bathroom when Edward circled my waist from behind.

"No you're not." His voice was husky as his hands began to pull down the straps of my swim suit.

"Oh? So what will I be doing?" I panted as Edward rolled my swimming suit down my body.

"You are going to let your boyfriend fuck you in that bed before he takes you into the shower to fuck you there, too." There goes his dirty mouth again. I was drenched! "Is that okay with you, love?" I could feel his smile against my neck as his hands came up to massage my bare breasts.

"Ugh . . ." It was all I could manage as Edward pulled me backwards towards the bed.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered taking in my pale blue strapless dress as we made our way to the restaurant hours later. It seemed only right we ate at least one meal in the stunning restaurant.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking him in. Edward had gone for a dark blue suit tonight. It was a nice change from the grey suits he wore at work. He was so swoon worthy, it should have been illegal.

We took our seats and ordered our food. The restaurant was very spacious, so we didn't feel as if anyone could eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Jacob told me he took you to see Phantom of the Opera while I was away." Edward was making small chat as our starters arrived.

"Yes," I blushed, hoping Jacob hadn't told him about the break down I had during one of the songs.

"He said you got a little upset at one of the scenes." Crap, could he read my mind?

"It's a very emotional play," I replied, looking away.

"I think I know why you got so upset."

"Really?" I smirked. This was going to be good. There was no way Edward would know the real reason.

"I know leaving you with no answers destroyed you Bella. I can see the similarities you must see in that play to our relationship." Holy fuck, how did he know that? "It would have affected me too if I had been there."

"How can you know . . ."

"I know you." Edward smiled, taking my hand in his. "Was it 'All I Ask Of You'?" Well, fuck me!

"Jacob must have told you," I giggled, pulling away. "There is no way you could have guessed that."

Edward raised his eyebrow, taking a sip of his red wine. "I guessed it, love. Trust me!"

"You know me that well?"

"I think I know you better than I know myself at times."

"I wish I could say the same about you Mr. Cullen," I teased.

"You don't want to know me inside and out Bella."

"I do," I whispered, taking his hand again.

"We should eat. It's getting cold," Edward replied, pulling his hand away. I had a feeling I was going to have to work on that barrier of his a little bit more.

The weekend sadly came to a beautiful end. I couldn't help my whimpers as we put our bags in the trunk of Jacob's car.

"We will go away again. I promise." Edward smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Back here?" I beamed. By the look on Edward's face the answer was a no. "I don't want the bubble to burst just yet." I sighed, running my hands down his chest. How was it possible I still wanted him after . . . fifteen orgasms in one weekend. Fifteen! Was it really that many? I did a head count. Oh, okay no. It was actually eighteen! How was I still able to walk?

"Our bubble isn't going to burst," Edward beamed, running his hand down my back. "We have eight weeks before we have to think about our future."

"Okay," I muttered, lost in the power of his touch.

"Come on, let's go home."

"On one condition," I teased, grabbing his waist as he started to pull away. Edward raised one perfect eyebrow at me, puzzled. "You have to wake me up the way you did this morning at least once a week."

"I think that can be arranged," Edward smouldered, attacking my lips with a fierce kiss.

oxoxoxoxo

I tried not to act too glum as we arrived back at my apartment. Edward carried our bags into our room while I made a pot of coffee.

"I need to go over to my place to get a few clothes," Edward called as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Okay," I smiled.

"We will go away again, love." Edward promised, pulling me into his arms.

"It's not that," I whispered into his chest. Edward looked down at me. "I keep thinking you're going to disappear like last time."

Edward's eyes were soft as he leaned down to kiss my lips. "Bella," Edward whispered against my lips. "If you want me forever, I promise I will never leave your side."

"I know," I sighed against his lips. "I guess it just takes a little getting used to."

"I'll be back in half an hour." Edward planted a soft kiss as he caressed my cheek before he left.

I began to unpack my bag while I waited for Edward to return. When my door bell rang I already had my suspicion of who it would be.

"Good evening Bella," Eric smiled at me from my front door. "How are you?"

"Really good, thank you Eric," I smiled, looking down the corridor. Where was Edward when you needed him?

"I noticed you were away for the weekend."

"Yeah I was." God, this guy was so creepy.

"Did you go anywhere nice?" He asked, leaning on my door.

"She went away with her incredibly hot boyfriend," Edward replied sneaking up behind Eric almost giving him a heart attack. "Sorry I took so long, Bella." Edward smirked, pulling me into his arms as he kissed me passionately. I was breathless once our lips parted.

"I think I will leave you guys to it," Eric replied, stepping away.

"I can't believe you did that," I giggled as Edward shut my front door.

"Your friendly neighbour had that coming," Edward smirked, putting his bag down.

"You look so cute when you are jealous," I teased, watching him stalk towards me.

"Cute?" Edward winced. "Couldn't you find a more manly word?"

"I could, but I like cute." I giggled, jumping out of his arms as he tried to grab me.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Edward laughed, chasing me down my corridor. He caught me within seconds, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Time to teach you a lesson Miss Swan," Edward chuckled, carrying me into my bedroom. "I'll show you cute."

oxoxoxo

"Bella is Edward's PA?" Tanya screeched, watching me clear my desk. "She has only been here two minutes."

"Shut up Tanya," Angela shouted. "If you have any issues you need to take them up with Jacob." Tanya pushed past me, knocking my shoulder as she stormed out.

"That went well," I smirked at Angela.

"She'll get over it." Angela helped me pack the few folders on my desk. "I'm really pleased for you. I think Jacob was right putting you and Edward together."

"Even though we are dating?" I asked. I'd heard the office gossip. People thought I was more Edward's play thing than his PA.

"Ignore the gossip Bella. They're just jealous. You and Edward clicked on day one. It's no wonder Jacob saw the potential in you both."

"You should tell Jacob how you feel." I smiled, watching Angela slip into a day dream.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she blushed, following me down the corridor towards Edward's new office.

"Life is too short to waste, Angela. If Jacob is what you want, you should go for it. You are a strong, independent woman." Angela laughed my comment off, but I could see her pondering as we entered Edward's office.

"Well hello, roomie," Edward teased as we walked in. He was busy putting up my book shelf. Edward and I had been given Sam and Kate's shared office. Kate was happy to finally have her own space. It was good for Sam too. It meant he was closer to Jacob's office.

"I thought you were taking the desk by the window?" I asked confused.

"Was I?" Edward grinned. I had no idea what was going on that head of his, but I could see a hint of desire in his eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Angela smiled, placing my folders on the desk.

"You should have Sam's desk, Edward," I replied as Angela shut the door.

"I don't want the desk by the window," he smouldered pulling me into his arms.

"Edward," I giggled, feeling his hands creep up my shirt. "Someone might come in."

"I told you I would get us our own office."

"That doesn't mean you can have your way with me whenever you like." I gasped, trying to think straight as his hand made contact with my breast.

"Is that right, love?"

"Ed . . . Edward," I moaned, trying to pull away. Anyone could walk in and see his hand up my top. You are such a slut, Bella!

"Ask me why I don't want the desk by the window again," Edward whispered, trailing kisses down my neck.

"Why . . . don't you . . . want the desk . . . by . . . the . . . Window?" I all but panted.

"I don't want anyone to see me fucking you on my desk," Edward's voice was husky as his hands grabbed my ass firmly.

"Fuck Edward," I snarled as he placed me on his desk forcing my legs apart. Just as our lips were about to touch, someone knocked on our door.

"We will carry on with this later, Miss Swan," Edward smirked, kissing my lips softly.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen," I beamed back.

"I guess we have work to do first." I pulled my skirt back down and readjusted my shirt before Edward and I set about our daily work schedule.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"Is Mr. Cullen available?" Sonia the blonde bomb shell asked, walking into our office without knocking. I hated this woman so much.

"I'm sorry Sonia, but he is in a board meeting with Mr. Black." I forced a smile.

"I can wait," she beamed, going to sit in his chair. Composure Bella. You are the one Edward shares a bed with.

"I have no idea how long he will be," I glared, shouting over at her. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, it's more personal," Sonia muttered, running her hands over his things. This bitch was dead!

"I don't think Mr. Cullen has time for any personal matters. He is extremely busy."

"I am more than aware of how busy he is," she snapped, wandering back over to my side of the office. "What's your name again? Beth . . . Betty . . ."

"It's Bella," I snapped, scowling up at her.

"You are a lucky girl, Bella. Edward is one gorgeous man to work for. I would envy you if I didn't earn ten times your pay salary."

God, I wanted to tell her I didn't just work for him, that he was helplessly in love with me and made me cum about four times a night. That's right bitch. I would take that over your pay salary any day.

Just as Sonia was about to speak, Edward entered. I knew him well enough to notice the slight annoyance at seeing Sonia before he smiled to greet her.

"Sonia, what a lovely surprise," Edward smiled, looking at me over her shoulder as she embraced him.

"I wanted to see you before I flew to LA, Edward," Sonia beamed. "Betty, I would love a coffee. How about you, Edward?"

"Her name is Bella, Sonia," Edward snapped, smiling warmly at me.

"Sorry, Bella a coffee would be great. Two sugars; I need the kick." Was it wrong that I was thinking about a different kick that I could give her? Edward would be so disappointed in you Bella. The woman couldn't even get my name right and we'd met at least ten times already.

"Certainly Sonia," I grinned, standing up. "Would you like a coffee Edward?"

"No thank you," Edward called sitting down at his desk while Sonia followed him.

I was in the coffee room when I heard Kate clicking her heels. That woman still scared the shit out of me.

"How are you finding working closely with Edward?" she asked, leaning over to make herself a drink.

"Good thanks."

"He's not over working you is he?" Kate smirked.

"No." God, I hope I wasn't blushing. My brain seemed to be in the gutter most days lately. That is probably because of the mind blowing sex Bella. The sex was mind blowing. Edward and I did make one hell of a dynamic duo at work as well as the bedroom. Edward was ruthless in getting what he wanted in more ways than one.

It had been two weeks since our weekend. Edward and I had hardly kept our hands off each other. Although, I felt I was gaining more out of it. I was becoming bolder but Edward never pushed for anything. The sexy vixen Bella was beginning to surface with each touch Edward gave me. I was even thinking about asking if I could be on top tonight. God, the thought of me riding Edward was making my body tremble with desire. Get a grip Bella, Kate is watching you!

"Jacob was right about the two of you," Kate mused, sipping her coffee. "You two work as if you have known each other all your lives." I laughed, trying to shake her comment off. "I can see big things for you Bella. Just don't let Edward hold you back. You can be more than a PA."

"Edward would never hold me back."

"That's what you think now. Don't be clouded by infatuation, Bella. It rarely works," Kate muttered, walking off before I could respond.

I knew that's what everyone in the office thought was happening between Edward and me. That it was just about power and sex. I wanted to scream at them. Shout at the top of my lungs that this was a love most people only dreamed about. But I knew I couldn't. Whatever Edward was running from, it was dangerous, and as each week went by, I knew I was hopefully getting closer to the truth.

I walked back into the office, confused that Edward was sitting alone.

"Where did fake tits go?" I asked, placing her coffee down.

"I asked her to leave," Edward smirked, getting up and pulling me into his arms. Edward inhaled my skin as his hands ran down my back. "Are you still going out tonight with the girls?"

"Yes," I pouted, looking up at him.

"It'll be fun. I might stop by later with Jacob and Sam."

"You so should!" I gasped, suddenly having a brain wave. "Don't you think Jacob and Angela would make a perfect couple?"

"You're not trying to match make, are you?" Edward chuckled, running his hands through my hair.

"Maybe a little," I groaned, feeling his fingertips graze down my neck.

"Do you know it has been almost four hours since I kissed you?" Edward muttered, lowering his lips to mine.

"That's far too long," I smiled as his lips pressed against mine. The kiss started soft but as Edward pushed me back against his desk, our tongues began to collide at a frantic pace.

"I want you so bad," Edward panted, his hands beginning to pull up my skirt.

"Edward," I moaned, trying to fight how much I wanted this. How my body craved him when he touched me this way.

"We haven't done it on my desk yet. Maybe today is the day." Edward's eyes were dark as he gazed down at me.

"I have work to do," I panted, pulling my skirt back down.

"I know," Edward sighed backing away. "I have to go and attend a long meeting with Jacob." I had to chuckle at the despair in his voice.

"You do?" I asked confused. "It isn't in your planner?"

"Jacob just emailed me."

"Oh." I tried not to look disappointed.

"Have a good night. I'll make sure I bring Jacob along later."

"Really?"

"Yes," Edward laughed, kissing my lips softly. "Be good until I get there." Edward smacked my ass playfully before he left.

Oxoxoxo

"I'm still not sure about this dress, Bella," Angela complained, pulling it down.

"You look lovely. Stop fidgeting," I replied, turning to see Tanya strutting down the side walk towards us. "Who invited her?" I moaned. Kim and Claire looked at me shamefully. "Great!"

"Hey Bella, I think someone has taken your corner over there. I would take it back; you could do a good trade in that dress tonight."

"I'm not at work now Tanya, you better watch your mouth," I snarled. Angela grabbed my arm, pulling me back before I started ripping Tanya's hair out.

"Can we just have a good night?" Angela shouted.

"As long as she keeps out of my way," Tanya spat.

"Trust me, I'll keep out of the way. Fuck knows what I might catch." I smirked linking arms with Angela and Kim. "Let's party!"

I was drunk. There was no two ways about it. I had lost count of the shots I had downed and couldn't believe that when Edward finally arrived with Jacob and Sam, I was dancing on a pole with Angela.

"I thought I told you to be good before I got here," Edward teased, standing in front of me while I sashayed down the pole to the music. "Do you have any idea how many men are watching you."

"No," I smirked, sliding down the pole again until my ass almost hit the floor.

"Fucking hell Bella," Edward snarled, pulling me against his body as his lips crashed against mine. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol making me braver, but as my hands found his hair, I pushed my body into his, almost slamming him against the wall behind him. Edward's hands were everywhere and I giggled as our kiss broke. We had forgotten we were in the middle of a busy nightclub with half of our work colleagues watching us.

"Fuck, you are so sexy," Edward smouldered as he attacked my neck.

"Umm . . ." I hiccupped, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No more drink for you, love. I think you've had enough."

"It's not alcohol I am craving now that you're here," I smouldered, running my hands down his chest.

"Give me half an hour then we are going home." Edward's eyes were dark as he looked down my body.

"Bella Boo!" Angela was more intoxicated than me as she threw her arms around me. "Dance with me, the pole is lonely."

I turned to look at Edward, secretly seeking his permission.

"Behave," Edward teased, kissing my lips. "I'll go a get you some water."

"Okay," I pouted as Angela dragged me back over to the dance floor.

While Angela and I were dancing, I was more aware of the eyes on me. I could make out Jacob, Sam, and Mike in the distance watching us. Jacob was watching Angela like it was the first time he had ever seen her. I knew it. I could be cupid.

Angela was so lost in the music she wasn't even aware of him watching her.

"Angela," I nudged her. "Can you see who's watching you?" I pointed in Jacob's direction.

"Oh . . .My . . .God! He looks so . . . hot." I knew it. Angela had been holding out on me.

"You need to dance like you have never danced before." I giggled, and we did. Angela and I ground our bodies together. Even the guys on the dance floor near us looked as if they were foaming at the mouth.

I of course stopped when I saw Edward standing on the corner of the dance floor shaking his head at me. With one beckon of his finger, I obeyed.

"Come on Angela," I called, taking her hand and pulling her over to Edward and Jacob, who had just joined him.

"Hey, girls! Don't go, we were enjoying the view," a guy behind us called. "You know if you wanted a piece of this, sexy, you only had to ask," the guy slurred grabbing my waist.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" I was pulled behind Edward as he snarled, pushing the guy violently.

"Edward!" I panicked, noticing the sleazy guy had a few friends who were ready to respond to Edward's attack. "Just leave it, please." Edward looked down at me and nodded, ignoring the calls from the men as we made our way from the dance floor.

"I told you to behave," Edward sighed, handing me a glass of water. "I was only gone for five minutes. How can you find trouble in that time?"

"I'm sorry," I pouted, stumbling a little. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Maybe we should go home," he whispered in my ear. "I think our work here is done anyway." Edward looked over at Angela and Jacob, who were deep in conversation by the bar.

"Okay," I smiled. "I just need to go to the restroom." I kissed his lips before mingling through the crowd.

While I was washing my face I heard two familiar voices.

"So Edward was in a meeting with Sonia. What was it about?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, but Jacob looked worried when they came out," Tanya replied. Edward was with Sonia this afternoon? Why did that piss me off so much and why hadn't he told me his meeting was with her? He knew she made my skin boil.

"I think it has something to do with Bella," Tanya replied. "Sonia isn't happy that she has to deal with her rather than Edward."

"Can you blame her? It's easy to see she has the hot's for Edward," Claire giggled. I was slowly getting really pissed.

"Who doesn't? I don't know what he sees in her. She is so pale and plain." I had heard enough by then, and decided to find Edward to get some answers.

He wasn't hard to find. My eyes met his the moment I left the restroom.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly, watching my face; I must've looked as pissed as I felt.

"Were you in a meeting with Sonia this afternoon?"

"How do you know . . ."

"Just answer the question," I interrupted angrily.

"Bella, can we not talk about this here?" Edward winced. "I don't want people to overhear."

"Why didn't you tell me? Is there something you're keeping from me?" I knew it was the alcohol making me react this way, but I couldn't stop the anger flaring inside me. I hated Sonia. I was well aware she had the hot's for my man, and the fact she had spent the whole afternoon with him only enraged me more.

"Bella, you are overreacting."

"No, I'm not. She wants to jump into your fucking pants. I am allowed to overreact about this."

Edward took my arm gently. "Come on. I think we should talk about this at home." He was trying to defuse the situation, but in my drunken state, I wasn't having that.

"No, we talk about this now!" I yelled, pulling away from him.

"Bella, what's gotten into you?" Edward questioned, completely shocked.

"Maybe I should ask what has gotten into you." As Edward began to understand what I was saying, his face dropped. I regretted saying it the moment the words fell from my lips. I couldn't believe what I was implying because I knew Edward would never cheat on me.

"I can't believe you just said that," Edward muttered as he stepped away, making his way into the crowd. I wanted to stop him, but my brain didn't work fast enough.

I grabbed my coat, feeling the tears stream down my face as I left the club. As soon as I walked outside, I knew I'd made a huge mistake.

"Well, look who we have here," the guy from the dance floor slurred as I almost bumped into him. "Has your boyfriend split up with you already? Don't worry, I can make you feel better sugar." He grabbed my waist, pulling me towards the alley as his two friends laughed behind me.

"NO, LET ME GO!" I screamed, trying to break free. I knew my cries were no use. The music from the nightclub was too loud.

"You are such a pretty thing," the guy smiled, pressing me hard against the wall. "I was watching the way you danced down that pole wishing it was my body."

"Please," I began to sob. "Please let me go."

"Oh, we will," the guy laughed, turning to his friends. "All in good time." I was pulled further down the alley and screamed with all my strength, fighting to get free.

"Mickey," one of the men called. "I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe we should take her somewhere more secluded. Anyone could walk down this alley." Mickey was thoughtful for a second before he began to pull me back up the alley.

"If you scream I will hurt you." Mickey's voice was cold as he licked my cheek. "Mmm . . . I think I am going to enjoy playing with you." I felt sick. My whole body was trembling.

As we reached the top of the alley my eyes fell on Edward, who was standing on the side walk. I screamed his name knowing I was putting him in danger, but what other choice did I have. I knew these men intended on raping me.

Edward turned at my scream and instantly started rushing down the alley.

"You stupid bitch!" Mickey snarled, pushing me into the wall. As my head hit the concrete, my vision grew fuzzy. I tried to call for Edward but he was too far away as I slipped into darkness.

**Oh no a cliffy. Sorry, but I had to at some point. Edward teasers can be found on my blog if you want his POV of this chapter. I am too good to you I know ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. You rock, really **

**Bee xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to NeeNee246 and toocute24 for being my wonderful Beta's.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**My Hero**

I was vaguely aware that I was being carried. I was almost too scared to find out who was lifting me, but as I heard Jacob's voice, I knew I must have been in Edward's arms.

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"Bella," his voice was relieved. "Thank God. What were you thinking? I can't believe you left the club alone."

"You were mad at me," I pouted, gripping my head as the pain shot through me.

"Jacob has already called his doctor. He's coming to check you over. How is your head? Do you feel dizzy?" He was asking me too many questions; I couldn't keep up. "And, I wasn't mad at you."

"Let me get the door Edward," Jacob called. As I looked around I noticed we had arrived at my apartment. How long had I been out? And, what had happened to my attackers?

"Thanks Jacob," Edward replied, still looking down at me.

Edward took me straight to my bedroom laying me on the bed. It was then that I noticed his cut knuckles.

"I'll see you two on Monday. If you need anything just call me. The doctor won't be long. I gave him Bella's address." Jacob called by my door.

"Thanks for everything again," Edward turned to Jacob.

"You did all the work. You can throw one hell of a punch. I can't believe you knocked all three of those fuckers out before I even got there to help." Jacob replied. "I hope they rot in jail. Fucking bastards."

Edward had attacked all three men. Who was he, superman? There was hardly a scratch on him apart from his knuckles.

"I've had a lot of experience with drunken fuckers like that." Edward replied, turning back to look at me.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Take care Bella." Jacob called before leaving.

Edward was quiet for a little while just watching me.

"Bella," his voice was stressed as he gazed down at me. "You have no idea how much you scared me. When I couldn't find you in the club I panicked. Then when I saw you being dragged down that alley by those . . . .three pieces of shit, I lost it."

"Did you really knock them all out on your own?"

"Three men are nothing. Emmet and I had to break up fights of eight men or more in Ice on regular occasions."

"Ice?" I asked confused.

"The nightclub I met him . . ." Edward stopped, realising he was letting too much slip.

"Thank you," I whispered leaning up to kiss his lips. I didn't care that the room was spinning. I was safe all thanks to Edward. I didn't need to push him for more answers tonight; I knew they would come with time. All I wanted was to show him just what he meant to me.

"What for?" Edward whispered as our kiss broke.

"For saving my life." I smiled, running my hands through his hair.

"Bella, you are my life. You are all that matters," Edward stressed, running his hand through my hair. "How is your head?"

"I do feel a little dizzy," I muttered just as the doorbell rang.

"That will be Jacob's doctor," Edward smiled weakly getting up.

I was confirmed to have suffered a light concussion, and once the doctor left Edward helped me get undressed so I could get into bed.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," I whispered as he pulled the duvet over me.

"I know it was the alcohol talking. I shouldn't have walked off like that . . . To think what could have happened." Edward clenched his fists.

"Edward," I soothed, taking his straining fist in my hands. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know those guys would be outside."

"How can I protect you if you come with me when I can't even protect you here?" His voice was breaking.

"You did protect me."

"You shouldn't have been put in that position in the first place. I was such an idiot."

"Edward," I moaned. "Stop beating yourself up, nothing happened."

"You have concussion Bella!" Edward commented, stroking my forehead.

"I love you," I smiled up at him, which earned a small smile from his gorgeous lips.

"I love you too," Edward smirked, leaning in to kiss my lips softly. "Do you need anything?"

"Just for you to hold me," I beamed, looking up into his green orbs as they burned my soul.

"I think I can manage that," he whispered, moving to get undressed before he joined me in our bed and pulled me tenderly into his arms.

We lay holding each other all night. Being in Edward's arms kept the nightmares away.

By the morning I felt much better.

Edward woke up early. I knew he was watching me. As I stirred, he ran his fingers across my face, slowly moving my hair from my face.

"Good morning beautiful," Edward beamed as I opened my eyes. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I didn't have any nightmares," I yawned, pulling myself closer to him.

"I knew holding onto you all night was a good idea." Edward sighed, kissing my forehead. "I'm going to go down to the station later to make sure they have all those fuckers locked up."

"Can't you just call them?" I pleaded. "I really don't want to be alone."

"Bella, it's okay," Edward soothed, trying to control my panic.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" I whimpered, running my fingers over his bare chest.

"I ask myself that question every day."

"And you think trouble follows you around."

"We do make quite a pair." Edward smiled softly before kissing my lips. "Are you ready for a coffee?"

"Please," I smiled, watching him jump out of bed. The bed felt cold the moment he moved.

I shook the memories off of last night as I listened to Edward in the kitchen. He was right, we made a right pair when it came to trouble. Was it really such a good idea leaving with him? Bella, listen to yourself. Okay, stupid question; of course it was a good idea. I loved him. My life would be nothing without him. In four short weeks Edward had brought me back to life. I had even forgiven him for leaving me the first time round. Now that I knew parts of the truth, I could understand why he did it. I didn't like all these secrets, but hoped soon it would be one less barrier between us. What was Edward's past? I knew I could dig deep if I wanted to. I had a few leads: LA, a nightclub called Ice where he worked with Emmet, and a girl named Bree. The problem was that I was scared at what I might find. It was clear Edward's past was dark. The distant look in his eyes each time the subject came up said it all.

There was also the topic of Sonia we had yet to talk about. Why hadn't he told me about their meeting?

"You have something on your mind," Edward smiled, handing me a milky coffee as he walked back into our room. I don't think I would ever get use to Edward in his sweats first thing in the morning. I had to wipe the drool away before he noticed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with Sonia?" I blurted out. Great Bella. Say it like it is! It was the easier issue to talk about.

"Can we talk about this later? You need to rest."

"I would rather talk about it now," I stated calmly. I knew a lot had gone on last night but I wanted to put that behind me.

Edward inhaled, rubbing his face before he moved to join me back on the bed. "I called an emergency meeting with Jacob yesterday."

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Sonia became a little over friendly in our office once you left to get her coffee."

"In what way?" My voice was irate but I couldn't help it.

"You know what way," Edward exhaled. "I'm not going to spell it out Bella."

"She tried to make a move on you?" I yelled. "The bitch! You wait until I see her."

"Love," Edward pushed me back down. "Careful, you have concussion. It doesn't matter. I told Jacob about her sexual advances towards me. That was what the meeting was for. If she carries on, Kate will be taking over the accounts." Now I felt so stupid. I couldn't believe how I over reacted at the nightclub.

"I'm so sorry . . ." I pouted, throwing my arms around his neck. "Please forgive me. I can't believe I reacted that way. I know you would never hurt me like that; ever."

"I should have told you but I didn't want the whole office knowing. That's why I wanted to come back here," Edward looked at me, smirking. "Well, that and the fact you made me rock hard when you were sliding up and down that fucking pole." I had to giggle at that. "You have no idea the effect you have on me do you?"

"I think I'm starting to understand," I smirked, moving my hands down over his already growing erection. In a single second you could have cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. This is what Edward did to me. I wanted him, and nothing was going to stand in my way.

"Bella," Edward hissed. "You need to stop."

"Why?" I smouldered, moving to straddle him.

"Your concussion, love," Edward muttered, touching my cheek.

"It's only a light concussion. I feel fine." I smirked, moving my hands down his bare chest back towards his throbbing erection. As I rubbed him over his boxers, Edward threw his head back snarling.

"Fuck," Edward panted as I began to pull his sweats down while I trialled kissed down his bare chest. I knew what I wanted to do. Edward had given me so much pleasure in the last few weeks that I wanted to return the favour. The problem was I had never given a blow job in my life.

As my lips began to trickle down his ribs, Edward caught up with what I was trying to do.

"Bella," his voice was husky as I slowly ran my hands up and down his length. "You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with, especially after last night."

"I want to," I smouldered, looking up at him. He gasped, clearly seeing the desire on my face. I wasn't going to let those assholes from last night ruin the one good thing in my life. I leaned down taking a small lick over the top of his throbbing shaft. I guess I would just have to trust my instincts.

"Holy fuck!" Edward gripped the head board behind him, clearly trying to stop himself from thrusting into my mouth. The more I worked him, the more impowered I became by his groans of pleasure. I must have been doing something right by the sound of his pants. "B . . .Be . . .Bella," Edward panted, squirming. "Stop love . . . I don't want to . . . fuck me . . . that's . . . so good."

"Hmm?" I asked while licking up and down his length. I loved this vixen I was turning into.

"Bella, I don't want to . . . climax in your . . . mouth." I could hear the desperation in his voice. I wasn't sure he believed what he was saying. Luckily for Edward I had no intention of him coming in my mouth either. I ran my tongue back up his body, my hands roaming over every inch of him. I sat on his lap and lifted my nightwear swiftly off my body. Edward's eyes were dark as he gazed at me catching his breath.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he muttered, gripping my breasts.

"Will you help me," I asked, pulling my panties off. Edward gulped, nodding once he realised what I was doing. I pushed him back against the pillows, running my hands all the way down his body and over his ever throbbing length. Once I positioned my drenched heat over him, Edward gripped my waist helping me so slowly impale myself on him.

It felt fucking incredible as I moved against him. I set a slow pace at first, loving the control I had over both our bodies. Having this powerful man underneath me, at my mercy, did things to me I didn't understand. Once Edward began rocking my hips to help me gain more speed, I couldn't control my moans; I was sure life didn't get any better than this. To be connected with the one person you loved more than your own life, to know the pleasure you were giving each other, only fuelled the love you had for one another. I now knew why people called this making love.

I could feel that Edward was close as his fingers dipped into my heat, rubbing my clit. I couldn't stop my snarls. I thrust deeper and harder. Edward fell first but I was only seconds behind him. I collapsed on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart for a few moments.

"Bella," Edward muttered as I looked up at him. "That was incredible."

"I have wanted to do that for ages but didn't have the confidence until now." I blushed.

"Trust me, love. Anytime you want to do that again, you don't have to ask."

"Mmm," I smiled before kissing him deeply. "I'll bare that in mind." I winked once our kiss broke.

oxoxoxo

Edward didn't let me lift a finger the whole weekend. I did explain that if I could fuck him like I did earlier, I could at least get out of bed to make a cup of coffee. He wasn't having any of it though, and scolded me for my bad language. I could see it turned him on more than he wanted it too.

By Sunday evening I was feeling a lot better. Edward cooked an amazing pasta dish for dinner, and while he was washing up, I joined him in the kitchen.

"I'll dry up," Edward called as he dried his hands.

"I think I can manage drying some plates." I teased, nudging him.

"At least let me help," Edward replied, picking up another dish towel. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Jacob called. He called the cops for a progress report on those fuckers." Edward snarled the last part. "The main guy had already been charged with two accounts of . . . rape last year."

"Oh," I tried not to shake but I knew how close I came. If Edward hadn't have turned up when he did. . . .

"They'll be locked away, Bella. You're safe." Edward soothed, wrapping his arms around me while I was lost in thought.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. Thinking of going home alone . . . drunk."

"I'm here, no one will ever touch you again."

"I guess we do have bigger things to overcome in the next six weeks." My voice was just a whisper.

"I guess we do," Edward smiled sadly, looking down at me.

"So you met Emmet at a nightclub called Ice?" I was being brave. I knew Edward might flip but I thought I would try.

"Bella," Edward sighed, throwing his cloth on the kitchen counter before he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You knew I was going to ask. You were the one who let it slip." I replied, joining him at the table.

"Just because you ask it, doesn't mean I am going to tell you."

"You know I'm coming with you in six weeks no matter what, right?"

"You don't know what you are saying," Edward laughed darkly. "Bella, those fuckers outside that nightclub were nothing compared to what could come after you if you leave with me."

"Are you saying you're not giving me the option to leave with you?" I snarled, slamming my hands down on the table. "That isn't your choice Edward. It's mine."

"I know that," Edward stressed, pulling at his hair. "It was just hard watching you in that alley."

"No one could keep me as safe as you can. You beat up three guys on your own . . . How the hell did you do that, by the way? Are you a ninja?"

Edward chuckled, taking my hand in his. "Bella, I was a little enraged. Those fuckers had their hands on my whole world."

"You could have been hurt."

"I didn't care. All I saw was you."

"We are a right pair aren't we?" I smiled, tracing his jaw with my fingertips. Edward smiled, pressing his face against my hand before he began to trail kisses up my arm. When he stood up and pulled me with him, I fell into his arms. I became lost in the force of his gaze. When his lips met with mine, it wasn't the lust filled taste that we shared most nights. Edward's kisses were soft and slow, as if he was savouring every second.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," Edward whispered, lifting me up bridal style.

"You have the best ideas," I smirked as he carried me into our bedroom. Something told me the soft tenderness would carry on once the bedroom door was closed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Curiosity will always get the better of you.**

I knew I shouldn't try to delve into Edward's past, but I couldn't get the facts I knew out of my head. Edward would tell me when the time came, but in the end, curiosity got the better of me.

"Bella?" Edward asked standing in front of my desk. "Earth to, Bella."

"Sorry," I shook my head. "I was miles away then."

"Is it still your concussion? You can go home if you want. I can finish the paperwork."

"Edward, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." It had been over a week since my attack but he was still walking on egg shells with me. He didn't realise I was stronger than I looked.

"You still look a little pale," he commented as he stroked my cheek. "Maybe you should go home and rest."

"I'd rather stay here with you."

"I'm in meetings all afternoon."

"Edward, please. I'm not this fragile creature you seem to think I am. I'm fine!" I snapped.

"I didn't say you were," Edward frowned. "I'm only looking out for you."

"I know you are, but really, I'm fine."

"Okay." Edward held his hands up in defeat. "I'm going to the meeting with Billy Clifton in half an hour. Are the reports ready?"

"I left them on your desk in the blue file," I grinned.

Edward smirked, leaning down to peck my lips. "Thank you."

"Did you need me to work on the Daniels' file while you're in your meetings?" I tried to keep my tone indifferent, but anything that had to do with that fake blond Sonia still made my skin boil.

"No, I need to chase up some contacts in LA first; I need to advise Sonia's father on a few matters." I couldn't help but notice him flinch as he mentioned LA. Or was I becoming paranoid?

"I'll chase up the revenue reports then." I smiled as Edward kissed my forehead.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight. Make sure you are ready by eight," Edward called just before he left.

"You spoil me too much." I beamed, twisting my siren necklace around my fingers.

"You're worth it."

I began work on the revenue reports once I was alone, but my computer was calling for me to hit the Google button. It wasn't as if I was going to get all the answers on the internet, but I was curious if there was a nightclub called 'Ice' in LA.

I typed in the word mindlessly and waited for the results. I sighed at all the results. I guess Ice was a popular name for a nightclub in LA. I spent an hour typing in several different words, but when you have no idea what you're looking for, it's practically impossible. Why was I doing this again?

Finally, joking around I typed in 'Edward Masen LA', knowing I wouldn't get anything from it but my eyes widened at the top result.

**'_LA MASEN MASSACRE OF 1997__'_**

**The tragic event of the Masen Estate house fire is now being treated as a murder investigation. Seventeen people lost their lives in the tragic fire, including Sir Edward Masen, his wife Elizabeth and their two Children Anthony and Mary Masen. The investigation is still on going.**

Was it just a coincidence, or could this be part of Edward's family? Maybe he was some lost, distant relative. If this family had been murdered, it would explain why Edward was running, though. I was really clutching at straws, thinking I could find all the answers on the internet. This probably had nothing to do with Edward or his situation. I mean, the Edward Masen in this article would have to be over forty by now if he had survived. Stupid Google.

"Bella," Angela wandered into the office and I quickly deleted my search history. "Are you coming for lunch? I have so much to tell you about Jacob."

"Sure," I smiled, grabbing my bag. I needed a break; my mind was on overdrive as I tried to work out details about Edward's past.

Jacob had finally asked Angela out on date at the weekend. To say she was excited was an understatement. We talked for half an hour just about what she was going to wear.

"Anyway, enough about me, I'm starting to sound like Tanya. How are you?" Angela chimed, sipping her Starbucks.

"I'm much better."

"No light headedness? Jacob asked me to make sure you aren't being over worked."

"You two are as bad as Edward."

"Edward is so smitten with you, Bella. You should've seen him in the nightclub when he couldn't find you." I knew I was blushing. "And Jacob said he went insane on those three guys. I never knew he had it in him."

"I am just as smitten about him," I confessed.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Jacob was right. You are the one who can make Edward stay." I didn't answer. "Bella, it's clear to see Edward loves you. I have no doubt he will extend his contract."

"I'm just enjoying each week at a time, Angela." I sighed. Did we really only have five weeks left? Where was the time going? "We can't all have a fairytale like you."

"Stop it," Angela giggled. "It's only a date."

"How long have you liked Jacob?"

"From the moment I met him," Angela sighed.

"Just be yourself on your date. You'll have Jacob eating out of the palm of your hands." Angela giggled as we got up, making our way back to the office.

"Bella," Mike called as soon as the elevator doors opened. "Sonia Daniels is in your office waiting for you. Sorry, I tried to get rid of her."

I tried to hold back my moan. How was I going to stop myself from slapping her? Especially now that I knew she had tried to hit on my man. I was becoming just as protective of Edward as he was of me. But hell, I didn't care.

"No worries, Mike. I can handle Sonia Daniels," I replied, holding my head up high as I strutted down to my office. Sonia might have the money, but I had something better – Edward.

Sonia was sitting at Edward's desk looking over his files.

"I don't think you should be doing that Sonia. Those files on Mr. Cullen's desk do not relate to your company. I could have you thrown out for that!"

"Finally, Beth! I have been waiting for ages. Do you usually have an hour for lunch? Does Edward know you keep his clients waiting?"

"My name is Bella. If you had arranged a meeting with me, I would have come back earlier. I don't have a crystal ball, Miss Daniels."

"I need you to do some research for my father and me." Sonia shook off my comment, throwing her fake blond hair over her shoulders. Rose came into my mind as I watched her, although I wasn't really sure why. Rose was a natural blond beauty. Sonia would never compare to her. I still missed them all terribly. I hoped all of Edward's family were happy and safe wherever they were. "Did you hear me Beth?"

"It's Bella," I glared.

"Why does Edward keep you around? Your attitude is appalling." The answer was on the tip of my tongue.

"Perhaps if you stopped getting my name wrong it would improve," I snarled, sitting down at my desk. "Is it a company you want me to research? Mr. Cullen told me about the few mergers you've been looking into."

"My father and I want to make our company as big as Cetra Black. Jacob's father is quite the business man you know." Of course I know you stupid bitch, I work for him. How was this woman able to run a multimillion dollar company?

"I am aware of that."

"The company is called Volturi Enterprises." I wrote the details down as Sonia gave them to me. "They are extremely keen on buying part of our business, and I'd like to know how long the paperwork will take to be drawn up."

"Aren't you going to talk to Mr. Cullen about the merger first? He may have a few concerns."

"Mr. Cullen is only our accountant. He will do as he is told. I want the details first thing tomorrow." Sonia glared, storming out of the office.

"What a bitch," I muttered under my breath as Jacob walked in.

"Who's a bitch?" Jacob teased, knowing exactly who I was talking about.

"Hey," I beamed. "I thought you were in meetings with Edward all day?"

"I had to come back to the office to pick up Edward's files. He seems a little distracted today. Is everything okay with him?" Jacob asked, sorting through the files on Edward's desk.

"Which file are you looking for?"

"Volturi Enterprises." I was stunned. I wasn't even aware Edward was already looking into that company. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Edward didn't tell me about that file, that's all," I replied shocked. "Which means the file could be anywhere."

"No, it's here," Jacob grinned, finding it.

"Sonia was talking about Volturi Enterprise just now. It seems they are merging," I added, watching Jacob carefully. "She wants me to do a background check on them for her."

"She does? I thought Edward had already done that."

"I have no idea. Edward has never spoken to me about it." The fact that he hadn't was very strange to me.

"Let me go and get Edward, I'm not sure why he has kept you in the dark. We've been discussing Volturi Enterprises for months now." Jacob frowned, exiting quickly.

I was slowly beginning to research Volturi Enterprises when Edward came charging in.

"Bella, I do not want you to do any research on Volturi Enterprises." His voice was panicked.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Please just do as I ask," Edward asked, taking my notes away.

"Edward," I complained. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Promise me you won't do any more research, Bella. Promise me!" He was scaring me a little.

"But Sonia needs the research first thing in the morning."

"I've already done it. I sent it to her via my black berry. It doesn't concern you."

"I'm your PA. All your clients concern me."

"Not this one," Edward glared. "That's an order, Bella." Now I was pissed. I picked the files up, throwing them on the floor.

"Fine," I yelled. "You don't trust me with your larger clients, I get it. I am clearly only good for fucking."

Edward grabbed my arm before I could storm off. "Bella, it's not that."

I pulled away from his hold. "Piss off, Edward. I am so angry right now. How dare you speak to me like I am your fucking dog you can order around," I snarled, going to the door. "And you can forget dinner tonight, unless you want to eat alone!" I yelled, slamming our office door. I knew he wouldn't follow me into the corridor, it was too public.

I stormed into the coffee room, slamming doors and cups as I made myself a drink.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tanya asked.

"Fuck off, Tanya! I mean it," I snarled. For once she backed off, looking a little scared.

Once I got back to the office it was empty. I sat at my desk, noticing Edward had left me a note.

_**Bella,**_

_**Just trust me. Stay away from the Volturi file.**_

_**And, I don't care if you're mad at me. I'm still taking you out tonight. Be waiting at 8pm!**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Edward xxxxx**_

God, he was such an asshole at times. If he thought I was going to dinner with him, he was wrong.

I tried to find all my notes on the Volturi, but they were gone. He'd even gone as far as wiping my search history on my computer.

Crap! I suddenly wondered if he'd seen the rest of my search history. I was so dead if he had.

I knew I couldn't have gotten into any more trouble than I already was, so without even thinking, I pulled up the Volturi research again. It was a good thing I had a such good memory. Screw him. Edward was not my keeper.

Volturi Enterprises was only the beginning of this massive company. The company was owed by three brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius. As I scrolled through the details, I couldn't understand why Edward had freaked out so much. Yes, this company was majorly wealthy, but what was so wrong about that?

My mind was working on overdrive when I decided to type in Volturi Enterprises and nightclubs.

I froze staring at the screen at the top result.

'**ICE'**

**Come and visit the hottest nightclub in LA. VIP passes only due to popular demand.**

Shit! I knew I'd gone too far, but I couldn't stop; I needed to know. I typed the last name hoping there wouldn't be a connection. I whimpered, looking at the results on the screen.

**Bree Volturi –Youngest daughter of Aro Volturi.**

**Status - Deceased**

**Cause of death – currently unknown**

I was in so much trouble. I had all these answers but still no idea what any of it meant. I jumped as my phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Cullen's office," I answered, my voice still shaking as I looked at the name on the computer. What was Bree to Edward?

"Bells, is that you?"

"Dad?" Why did my dad always pick the worst moments to call me?

"At least you still know who I am."

"I'm so sorry. I know I was supposed to call."

"No, I understand. I'm just calling to check if you're still coming home this weekend. You know it's the anniversary of your mother passing." I was such a bad person. How could that have slipped my mind?

"Sure dad, of course I'll be there."

"I can't wait to see you Bells."

"Me either."

"Is work still going well?"

"The best."

"Let me know when you've landed. I'll pick you up."

"I can get a taxi, dad."

"I'm not going to make you take a taxi, Bella. Anyway, I'll leave you too it. See you Saturday."

"Bye dad." Great, there goes my weekend with Edward. The one time I needed to talk to him and something had to get in the way.

I guess I didn't have a choice; Edward had won. I'd have to go to dinner with him tonight if I wanted some answers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**When your life flashes before your eyes**

"You look beautiful," Edward commented over the table.

"Thanks," I glared.

"You're still pissed at me?"

"What do you expect?" Edward shook his head at me as he picked up the menu. "What would you say if I told you I still did the research on Volturi Enterprises?"

"You didn't?" Edward's voice was pained as he dropped his menu watching me.

"The Bree from your nightmares was Aro's daughter, wasn't she."

"Fuck Bella," Edward got up from the table and started to leave. I had to follow him. Truthfully I was a little worried he might not come back.

"Edward!" I called after him once we were both on the sidewalk. "Please don't run away from me."

"You have no idea what you've done," Edward snarled. "How am I meant to protect you if you keep putting yourself in danger? I told you not to look into any of this. I told you I would give you the truth. Why wasn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry. I was angry," I pleaded, trying to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"I can't do this right now." I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes.

"Edward please," I called as he began to walk away.

"I need time Bella. You have no idea the dangers you are putting us both in."

"I'm going home to Forks tomorrow for the weekend. I don't want to leave with us like this, please."

"You're going to Forks? You didn't say anything."

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death on Sunday. I completely forgot." Edward's eyes softened as he looked down at me.

"Maybe a weekend apart will do us some good." Edward exhaled. "I need time to think."

"I don't want to leave when you're mad at me," I pouted

"Sunday night we will talk."

"About the truth?" I questioned.

Edward exhaled. "Yes."

"Who are you running from, Edward? You can at least answer that."

"I will explain it all on Sunday. Please, love, don't push it." Edward winced.

"Okay," I breathed. Edward pulled me into his arms and placed a soft loving kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you Sunday night. Take care."

"Aren't you working tomorrow?"

"Yes, but not in the office," Edward sighed stroking my face. "I love you Bella. Out of all of this fucking mess, that's all that makes sense."

"I love you too," I whispered, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips once more. His arms encircled me lifting me off the ground as the kiss became deeper. I gripped his hair pulling him closer to me. When the kiss ended, we were both breathless.

"Why . . . did that feel . . . like goodbye?" I panted.

"It might be once you hear the truth," Edward grimaced before he kissed my forehead. "I'll see you Sunday." And with that he was gone.

oxoxoxo

It was strange going back to Forks after everything that had happened. If I closed my eyes for too long, I might have been scared to think the last six weeks had all been a wonderful dream.

Even my old room in Forks reminded me of Edward. I lost count of the times he used to climb through my window late at night just to hold me.

Once we had declared our love all those years ago, we became inseparable. I was happy I could look back now, knowing all those moments weren't a lie. Our love was just as real to Edward.

I was freaking out a little about going back to Washington D.C., though. Edward was still angry with me, and who knew what was going through his head while we were apart. Edward, I was sure, didn't have a rational side to him.

"Are you sure you're okay Bells? You've been so quiet," my dad asked as he watched me prepare dinner; lasagna, my dad's favourite.

"It's been a really stressful week," I sighed, slicing the tomatoes.

"If it's too much for you, come back home." It was more a plea, the way my dad spoke.

"I'm happy in Washington D.C, Dad."

"I know you are. I'm kidding."

After dinner we sat in the front room. Earlier, dad and I went to mom's grave to lay down some fresh red roses. I wanted to tell her about Edward. How having him back in my life had freed me, but as I looked at Charlie, I realised that in a month's time, I would disappear from his life just like Edward had done to me three years ago.

Would there be a way I could let Charlie know I was safe? Could I leave him a note? I had so much I needed to talk to Edward about. We hadn't even approached any of these topics yet. Where would we be going next? Would my name change? Would I become a Cullen too?

"What's playing on your mind Bells?" my dad asked, sipping his beer.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about mom."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss her even more now with you in D.C."

"I guess you would give anything to have her back too," I sighed looking out the window.

"I would have done anything to save her, even sacrificing my own life."

"You can't fight cancer, dad."

"I know."

"So you would give up everything for 'the one'?" My dad eyed me suspiciously. "I mean hypothetically," I added quickly.

"How are things going with your boss? What's his name again . . . Jacob?"

"He is a good friend," I sighed, shaking my head. "I am seeing someone though."

"You are?" My dad sounded impressed. God, if he knew it was Edward he would flip.

"Its still early, but he makes me feel alive again."

"Is he a work colleague?"

"I'm his senior PA. You should see how we work together, dad. Jacob is so impressed with us."

"Mr. Cullen, is that him? When I rang your office the other day you answered the phone with that name."

"Yes," I knew I was blushing.

"What's his first name?" Crap, well why lie? There were plenty more Edwards in this world after all. He would never consider it was the same Edward.

"Edward," I whispered.

"WHAT!" My dad spat his beer out. "Are you kidding me? Are you dating this guy just because of his name?"

"No," I laughed. "We connected on day one. What does it matter if his name is Edward?"

"Please tell me you're not still holding onto him Bella. Having a boyfriend with the same name isn't going to bring him back."

"I'm happy dad. This Edward is older. He makes me feel alive. I think I am falling in love with him." It felt good telling him some truth. I only hoped that once I disappeared, my dad would piece it all together. He was a cop after all.

"You're in love with him!" I nodded. "How much older is older."

"He's twenty four, nearly twenty five." My dad nodded, taking another sip of his beer. I heard him mutter under his breath that he still hated the name but that was fine. It just felt good to tell him in some way what Edward meant to me.

oxoxoxo

Flying back on Sunday was one of the worst plane rides I'd ever had. Edward had had three whole days to think up some stupid reason I shouldn't leave with him or why I shouldn't know about his past. But then, I had spent the last three days realising all I wanted was Edward, no matter what. If he had been the cause of Bree Volturi's death, it must have been an accident. His nightmares weren't that of a murderer. I knew Edward wasn't capable of that.

I was hoping he'd be waiting for me in my apartment, but when I arrived back home, it was empty. Everything was just the way I had left it on Friday evening. Edward must have spent the whole weekend at his flat.

I began unpacking my bag while I rang my dad to let him know I was back safely.

"Take care Bells. Be happy," my dad called as he hung up.

I floated around my apartment for a few hours until I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed my keys and headed over to Edward's apartment to see if he was there. I wasn't going to wait all night for the truth.

As I arrived at Edward's front door I could hear voices inside. One was definitely female; I could tell by the high screech.

Nervously I knocked on the door, pulling the courage to cope with whatever was about to happen.

Edward opened the door looking stunned. "You're really early," he stressed, looking behind his shoulder.

"I didn't tell you when I was getting back," I whispered, trying to look over his shoulder to see who was inside. Edward closed the door more to block my view.

"Can I meet you back at your place in an hour?"

I was about to speak when the voice chimed again, but this time I knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Edward, you can't just flip like this . . . I . . ." Alice moaned coming into my view, stopping dead in her tracks as she looked at me. "B . . . Bella?"

"Alice," I sobbed as we embraced each other tightly. I couldn't control my whimpers. I had missed her so much.

"Bella . . . what are you doing here?" Alice turned to Edward. "How could you keep this from us?"

"I had to protect her, Alice." Edward sighed, closing the door.

"I can't believe you would do that to me," Alice sobbed, still clinging to me. "I am your sister, Edward. Surely you could have trusted me with this."

"Bella and I just needed time. It hasn't been easy for us."

"Does she know?" Alice asked.

"No." Edward dropped his head as I looked up at him.

"You need to tell her, now," Alice scolded. "We all told you three years ago. She'll understand. You're not the monster you think you are."

"Tell me what?" I pleaded, searching Edward's eyes.

Edward took a deep breath, but just as he was about to speak, someone burst through his door like a battering ram. Three stocky men barged in, knocking Alice and me to the floor.

"Well, well what do we have here?" one of the stocky men chuckled.

"Let them go. It's me you want," Edward snarled as he went for him. The other two guys were quicker, though, pinning him to the floor. I wince as Edward's head hit the floor, hard.

"Edward, will you never learn?" The guy chuckled. "You can't run from us."

"Fuck you Diego," Edward spat.

"Someone wants to see you," Diego sniggered. "It's pay back. Felix is going to be so impressed, he doesn't even know I'm here." Diego looked towards Alice and I. "So who do we have here?" he grinned darkly grabbing Alice first. I was so near the door I was contemplating making a run for it to get help. "You're a pretty little thing. How do you know this man?"

"I'm his sister, you asshole," Alice shrieked. "Let him go."

"How does it feel knowing your brother killed someone?"

"Only Felix would know how that feels," Alice snarled. "He can punish Edward all he wants but he is the reason Bree is dead." Diego lost it, hitting Alice hard in the face.

"Alice!" Edward and I both called. I was the only one who managed to rush to the floor to catch her. She was conscious but completely dazed.

"And who are you?" Diego grabbed me, pulling me up by my hair. It hurt like hell.

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Edward roared, almost breaking free from his hold.

"My, you must mean a lot to him. Look at the passion and anger in his eyes. He didn't even blink an eye when I had my hands on his sister," Diego mused, turning me so my back was against his chest. "What's your name beautiful?" he whispered in my ear as he pushed me a little close to Edward.

"Diego," Edward pleaded, his eyes becoming wet. "Please let her go. She knows nothing."

"Well fuck me, Edward has a heart. Who would have known?"

"Please Diego. You have me. You win. Let her go," Edward pleaded, dropping his head.

"Did Edward tell you about Bree? What he did to her?" Diego was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek as he gripped my waist harder.

"Bella doesn't need to hear this," Edward snarled looking up.

"You killed her. Bella needs to know this." I was shaking. "How does that feel Bella? Do you have feelings for this man, too? For this . . . monster?" Tears were streaming down my face. Was this it? Was six weeks all Edward and I would ever have? "If you do, you are in love with a murderer."

"I'm not the fucking murderer!" Edward roared.

Diego laughed darkly and suddenly I felt something cold against my cheek. I turned to see my scared brown eyes reflecting in a sharp blade.

"You know nothing of pain Edward," Diego glared. "I was in love with her but all she saw was you. I told Bree you were bad news but she didn't listen. She had to fall head over heels for you." Diego turned to me. "Bella, Edward should have told you that every female who loves him dies. Sorry sweetheart. It pains me to have to do this."

"Diego," Edward's voice was breaking. "I am begging you. Kill me, not her. PLEASE!"

Diego's laugh was dark. I could feel the blade graze down my back digging into my spine. I was trembling, unable to control my sobs.

"I love you . . ." I whimpered looking at Edward.

"Bella . . ." Edward pulled against his hold with all this strength.

"This is payback. You took my love, now I am taking yours," Diego snarled as I felt the blade dig into my back. I screamed out in agony as the knife sliced through my skin.

I fell to the ground, already feeling lifeless as my blood seeped out of my body. I could hear Edward yelling my name. Then there was scrambling and shouting but I was slipping too far into the darkness to know what was going on.

"Bella," Alice was shaking me but I was too far away. "Hold on."

"Bella, Bella . . . love. Hold on. Don't you go anywhere! I'm going to start telling you the whole truth, so you better be listening," Edward pleaded.

"I . . . hear . . . you," I forced out. I wanted to hear the truth even if it was the last thing I ever heard.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just stay with me," Edward begged.

How could I deny him that? I wanted to stay with him. Nothing in my life meant more to me than him.

They say that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes, and it did. But, all I saw was Edward. His voice, his smell. The feeling of being wrapped up in his loving arms.

Edward was my life. In my darkest hour, that was all that made sense. So I held on for as long as I could, concentrating on his voice alone.

If anyone could keep me here it was him. I wasn't going to give up when I knew I had a life to lead.

**Well, what did we think of that? I bet your weren't expecting that ;)**

**Thanks for all the support for this fic! I have A LOT of new readers, so welcome and for those of you who have been here from the start and reviewed each chapter you rock **

**Bee xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**The Truth**

I held Bella's body close to mine, praying as hard as I could that she wasn't going to have the same fate as Bree.

"Bella, Bella . . . love. Hold on. Don't you go anywhere! I'm going to start telling you the whole truth so you better be listening."

"I . . . hear . . . You." Bella forced her words out. Her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just stay with me," I pleaded as I began to tell her everything, praying my voice would keep her with me.

I had done things in my past that I knew could send my soul to hell when my time came, but those things could never be taken back. I hoped that I'd made some peace with God in the actions and choices I finally made.

I had to believe God was on my side in some small way. After all, he sent me her not only once, but twice.

_*Flashback*_

_Nobody gets to choose their family. When I was small, people said I would have it all; money, power and success. I would have given it all away if it meant I could have saved her life._

_"Edward," Alice nudged me breaking my trance. "You don't have to do this. Jasper said he can find someone, a professional."_

_"No," I replied firmly. "I have to do this Alice."_

_"I don't like the idea of you going undercover. What if they figure out who you are?"_

_"Alice, they haven't seen me since I was ten. I don't think they're going to recognise me."_

_"I can't lose you, Edward. You are the only family I have left."_

_"I have to do this. We can't let them win. They murdered our parents, Alice. They took everything from us."_

_"Why can't we just forget it? It's only money. Who cares what happened to it."_

_"This isn't about the money."_

_"What is it about then?" Alice asked, puzzled._

_"I want to take these fuckers down. It isn't just our family they wiped out. We lost our whole life and for what? I need to know the answers. I have to know the truth."_

_"It will take years to gain their trust," Alice whimpered. "What if something happens to you?"_

_"Stop worrying," I smirked, kissing her forehead. "I am your older brother. I'm meant to worry about you, not the other way around."_

_"Just so you know, I'm telling Carlisle and Esme. I'm not happy about this."_

_"It's your boyfriend you need to speak to. He's the FBI agent who thinks this is a good idea."_

_"He is not my boyfriend," Alice snarled._

_"Whatever you say," I chuckled. If Alice thought I didn't notice the way they kept stealing glances at each other, she was wrong. Luckily for Jasper, I had no issue if he wanted to date my sister. I had become very fond of him in the year we had spent together going over my family's inquest._

_"You can be such a pain in the ass at times. I can't wait until you fall in love so I can tease you about it."_

_"I'm not sure that's ever going to happen," I sighed getting up._

_"She is out there somewhere Edward, waiting for you." Back then I never thought my sister was right._

_Oxoxoxo_

_"So how did it go?" Jasper asked as he sat across the table from me. I was a little surprised to see that Carlisle had joined him._

_"Good. I was introduced to a guy they call Emmet. He's going to show me the ropes."_

_"How long do you think it will take Edward to infiltrate into the underground business?" Carlisle asked Jasper._

_"It's difficult to say. They need to know they can trust him first." Japer smirked at me, obviously thinking of something. "Or you could sleep your way into their trust. Victoria and Jane are both very close to the Volturi brothers."_

_I had to hold back bile in my throat. "I am not sleeping with any of those whores. I could catch all kinds of thing." I was trying to be manly. The truth was, I wasn't prepared to lose my virginity to someone I didn't love. I had already lost enough as it was due to the Volturi brothers. I wasn't letting them take that from me too._

_"So what do we do now?" Carlisle asked._

_"We leave Edward to it," Jasper replied, looking at me. "Call us when you get into the underground office." I nodded before zipping my jacket up and heading back to my one bedroom flat._

_Jasper was right. It didn't take long for me to gain the trust of the Volturi brothers. Emmet and I manned the door to the nightclub 'Ice,' where all their main deals went down. There was never any trouble when Emmet and I worked together. It helped that he was built like a brick shit house._

_Jane took an instant liking to me, which also helped my case. Jasper was pretty impressed that I gave her sexual favours. I had to wash my hands over twenty times to get the whore smell off me. Jasper had been right though, if one of the Volturi hottie's took a shine to you, it was only a matter of weeks before you were taken into the back room to meet the Volturi brothers._

_"Who do we have here?" Even in the darkened room I knew it was Aro. He sat tapping his cigarette lighter on the table watching me._

_"This is Edward," Jane chimed, walking over to me and touching my chest. "Aro, you remember me telling you about him. He has been manning the door with Emmet for the last three months."_

_"Oh yes," Aro chuckled, moving into the light. I tried to hold back my fury as I stood looking at the man who had murdered my parents eight years ago. "Jane has told me good things about you young man."_

_"I think he is wasted manning the door, Aro," Jane pouted, running her hands down my chest. I forced a smile at her._

_"Is that so?" Aro asked, studying me. "You remind me of someone." I froze, hoping he wasn't putting all the pieces together. If he was, I knew I would be dead in matter of minutes._

_"You are terrible with faces," Victoria smiled, gliding in to sit next to Aro before finally turning to face me. "Hello Edward," she smouldered._

_"Hello Victoria," I said smirking, watching her open and cross her legs for my benefit. Did Victoria not own underwear?_

_"How do you feel about moving up in the world dear boy?" Aro asked while Victoria poured him a whiskey._

_"I am always open for a challenge," I replied firmly._

_Aro watched me for a few moments before turning to Victoria. "Pour Edward a glass of whiskey, we have much to talk about." I smiled inside, knowing this was it. Finally, I was in!_

_oxoxoxoxo_

_"Are you for real?" Emmet asked as I sat at the bar with him._

_"I've spoken to Aro. He thinks we will make a good pair."_

_"I never thought I would get off that fucking door."_

_"I couldn't move on without my wing man." I smiled, nudging him._

_"It's going be hard core isn't it?"_

_"It's debt collecting, Emmet. What do you think?"_

_"Have you been invited to the family home yet?"_

_"I'm going this weekend," I smirked, picking up my bottle of beer._

_"You lucky fucker."_

_"Em, you're coming too," I laughed, watching him choke on his drink._

_"No shit?"_

_"No shit," I sniggered getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow at nine."_

_"Edward," Emmet called. I turned to look at him. "Thanks."_

_"No worries," I called before leaving._

_oxoxoxo_

_"Fuck me," Emmet gasped, standing in the main hallway to the Volturi Empire. "I am too scared to breathe in case I break anything." I wasn't put off by all the wealth. I remembered this home from my childhood well._

_"Come on." I lead Emmet into the main drawing room._

_"Here he is," Aro called as I wandered in. "Edward, what took you so long?"_

_"I had to make a stop at Paddy's," I answered._

_"Did you get my money?"_

_"What do you think Aro?" I laughed, throwing over a large brown envelope stuffed with cash._

_"That's my boy," Aro grinned, patting my back. Every time Aro embraced me, I felt my blood run cold._

_In my time working with the Volturi, Jasper and I had traced some of my families fortune. It sickened me to know how tainted my family's money had become._

_My parents were honest, trusting people, which in the end became their downfall._

_Aro befriended my parents, tricking them into a merger with his company. As soon as the paperwork was signed, he ordered for my entire family to be killed._

_If it hadn't been for Carlisle and Esme, the only true friends my parents had, Alice and I would have been massacred that night. No one was left alive, including all my parents' staff. The papers referred to it as the 'Masen Massacre'. It was reported that Alice and I had been killed that night. The remains of the endless bodies had all been turned to ash after the fire. The Volturi took no time in claiming my family's wealth as their own. Even to this day, I couldn't understand why. Was it all just about money, or was there more?_

_Carlisle and Esme adopted us, being the only ones who knew our true identity - Mary and Anthony Masen._

_Alice and I had always been called by our middle names. It had been our parent's idea as a way of protecting us. Being the children of billionaires had always worried them. Who would have known just how much it would protect us in the long run._

_Even at the age of ten, I knew I wanted revenge for my parents. It consumed me, eating away year by year._

_When the FBI came knocking at our door six years later, there was nothing I wanted more than to help with their case._

_It wasn't until Jasper was assigned to us that things began to fit into place, though. I knew I could find the information needed and would have no problem standing in a courtroom to confirm that. I wanted to take everything back that Aro and his brothers stole._

_If I had known just what I would lose, I would have run as far away from the entire mess as I could. Hindsight is an amazing thing._

_"Edward, who the hell is that?" Emmet asked, looking off into the distance. I followed his eye line ,letting out a loud laugh as I realised he was talking about Rosalie._

_"Don't even think about it. That's Rose. She's dating Felix."_

_"Aro's son?"_

_"Yep," I grinned._

_"Lucky fucker! She is beautiful . . . a goddess."_

_"Get a grip," I sniggered. "She is only a woman." Emmet was still watching Rose like some love sick puppy._

_"Hey Edward!" I turned to see Bree standing next to me. I was trying to keep my distance from her, to protect her more than anything. Bree was Aro's youngest daughter, but had also been a friend of mine when I was younger. I couldn't allow her to get even an inkling of who I was._

_"Hi Bree," I smiled, trying to inch away._

_"I was hoping you would come," Bree beamed following me._

_"Have you seen your brother?" I asked her._

_"He's probably fingering Rose somewhere." I turned to look at her. "What? It's true."_

_"Your father wouldn't be happy to hear you speak like that."_

_"Maybe I'm just trying to impress someone." I had no idea what to reply with. I didn't want to lead Bree on. This revenge wasn't about Aro's family, just him._

_"You should find Diego," I stressed._

_"It's not Diego I want." I didn't answer her, I simply walked away._

_As the months went by, it became more difficult to keep my distance from Bree. I saw the child inside her that I remembered from so many years ago. I knew it was wrong, but in a fucked up way it was comforting to me._

_Emmet and I were now involved in all the main deals and I was getting closer to the evidence I needed to help Jasper bring them down._

_"So you think you have a link?" Jasper asked._

_"Something big is going down with Billy Black. I think Aro is trying to go for his wealth." Jasper could see by my face that I was finding it difficult. To think that the massacre of my family meant nothing to the Volturi, that they would happily do it again, unnerved me. It had all been about the wealth, nothing more, and it made my blood boil._

_"Are you sure? Do you mean Cetra Black, the multi-million dollar firm?"_

_"I haven't been involved in any of the meetings, but I heard Bree and Felix talking to Aro about it."_

_"You need to get Bree on your side Edward."_

_"I'm not pulling her into this, Jasper," I snapped._

_"You have no choice. If you want to bring them down, I need hard evidence." I knew he was right, but I didn't want to lead Bree on. I knew if I wanted the answers, though, it was the only choice I had._

_oxoxoxo_

_" .God . . . Edward . . . Yes!" Bree snarled as I ran my tongue up towards her clit. "I'm so fucking close." I pushed two fingers into her sex, making her moan even more. Once I felt her climax around me, I pulled back, watching her lay breathless before me._

_Bree and I had been dating (if you could call it that) for over a month, and that had been the fifth time I had gone down on her._

_"Are you going to let me return the favour this time?" Bree smirked, sitting up and going for my trousers._

_"Not tonight Bree. I have to be at work in half an hour."_

_"That's all the time I need," she smouldered, leaning in to kiss my lips. I kissed her back, trying to be a convincing as possible. When I felt her hands sneak into my pants, I tried to push them away._

_"Bree . . . no," I muttered as our lips parted._

_"You never let me return the favour. Come on, Edward. You'll enjoy it, I promise." Bree winked, undoing my trousers._

_"I haven't got the time Bree. Another day, I swear," I stressed, getting up and buttoning my trousers as I went._

_"I am falling in love with you, Edward," Bree pouted. Fuck, this was what I was worried about._

_"How can you say that?"_

_"You remind me of someone," she muttered. "Someone I knew when I was younger."_

_I held my breath as I kneeled before her. "I can't give you what you want from me, Bree."_

_"I know that," she smiled, touching my face. "I know you don't love me. I can see it in your eyes."_

_"You're a wonderful woman, Bree."_

_"Just not the one you want?"_

_"I don't know what I want. I'm still finding my way in this life."_

_"Then what is this between us?"_

_"I enjoy being around you."_

_"This isn't about my father?"_

_"No, why would it be?"_

_"I know it's you Anthony. I've known for months." I held in my gasp, trying to not react. "I'm not going to tell my father. I just need to know what happened that night. Who attacked your family? My father went on a rampage trying to find them. I mourned you for a year. You were my best friend."_

_"Bree," I dropped my head. "It was your father and his brothers who ordered for my family to be massacred."_

_"No." The moment I saw Bree's face, I knew I shouldn't have told her. She was silent, watching the floor for almost an hour before I finally spoke._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, sitting next to her._

_"For what? Your family was innocent."_

_"You believe me?" I replied shocked._

_"Deep down I think I always knew," Bree whimpered. "My father is the devil." We were silent for a while until I finally spoke. I could trust Bree. If she was going to betray me, she would have done it by now._

_"I need information Bree," I whispered, taking her hand. "I only want to take your father and his brothers down, no one else. I can understand if you won't help me . . ."_

_"What do you need Edward?" Bree smiled, touching my face once again._

_"Bree, you need to think about this. Think about what you are saying." Bree suddenly pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back. I had to give her some hope. She was risking everything for me._

_"I know what I am doing Edward," Bree muttered as our lips parted. "I am doing this for love. With my father locked away, we can run away together."_

_"Run away?"_

_"All I want is you, Edward. If you can promise me that, I will get you any information you need."_

_It was wrong of me to promise Bree a life I knew I couldn't give her, but my mind was clouded with revenge._

_"You have me Bree. When this is all over I am yours," I replied firmly, taking her hand in mine._

_"Give me a few weeks. I can find out my father's passwords to his files at home. That will be all the information you will ever need." Bree smiled before crashing her lips against mine. "I love you, Edward." I smiled back, stroking the hair away from her face, but didn't reply._

_oxoxoxo_

_"So we'll get the files tomorrow?" Jasper asked as we sat in the diner._

_"Bree is meeting me in the park at nine."_

_"You've done well Edward. With that information, the Volturi brothers won't be able to run anywhere."_

_"I need to ask you a favour," I winced._

_"What have you done?"_

_"I told Emmet the truth."_

_"YOU DID WHAT!" Jasper looked as if he was about to have a heart attack._

_"Jazz relax. Emmet wants to leave with us. He's kind of seeing Rose, Felix's girlfriend. Running away is the only option for them. If Felix finds out, he will kill them both."_

_"I am not a charity for waifs and strays, Edward. Bree I can understand. Once her family knows of her betrayal, there will be a price on her head, but are you sure we can trust Emmet?"_

_"I would trust him with my life. He loves Rose. He wants a life with her."_

_"And what about you? Are you really going to give yourself to Bree when you don't even love her?"_

_"She is giving up everything for me. What else can I do?"_

_"What if you meet your soul mate? What will happen to Bree then?"_

_"Who would want to love me Jasper? I'm broken. I'm not worthy of love."_

_"Alice seems to think there is someone for everyone."_

_"She would. How are you and my sister, by the way?"_

_"Stop changing the subject. I can still keep Bree safe. You don't have to stay with her. This is your life Edward."_

_"Jazz, I know what I am doing," I stressed, getting up. "I'll see you in the park tomorrow night. We'll be by the west bridge." Jasper nodded before I left._

_oxoxoxo_

_When Bree didn't show up on time I knew something was wrong. I was left with two choices: make a run for it while I still had the chance, or go and find Bree._

_I couldn't leave Bree to her fate, not when she had risked it all for me._

_"Hey Edward," Felix smirked as he opened the door to the Volturi mansion._

_"Is Bree in?" I glared._

_"She sure is. She's in the study." Felix followed close behind me._

_"Is Aro home?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. I knew someone was going down. You could cut the tension with a knife._

_"He and my uncles are on their way back from the club as we speak."_

_"Is something going down?" I turned before entering the study._

_"I think it might be Edward," Felix grinned, pushing me into the study._

_As I stumbled into the study, my eyes fell upon Bree shaking in the corner. She had been beaten black and blue._

_"Bree," my voice broke, taking her in._

_"Edward, you shouldn't have come! Why didn't you run?" Bree whimpered. She tried to get up but her other brother, Demetri, kicked her back down._

_"Maybe you can help us solve a riddle Edward," Felix glared, kicking me hard in the stomach. "Why was my sister downloading my father's secret files?"_

_"Don't tell him!" Bree screamed._

_"Shut up you little bitch!" Demetri slapped her hard across the face. "You turn your back on your family for what? Him?" He spat in my direction._

_"Bree," I tried to get up, but Felix struck me back down, forcing me onto the floor._

_"I would love to get the answers out of you before my father gets here. Truthfully Edward, it's better to just spill now. My father enjoys the torturing."_

_"Let Bree go. I promise I'll tell you everything," I snarled, trying to get up again._

_"No, let him go! He has nothing to do with this. I'm sick of our family playing God. We don't have the right!" Bree screeched._

_"Since when did you grow a heart, dear sister?" Felix taunted, looking between us. "No, let me guess. He is your heart. Did he promise you the moon and stars? Is that what all of this is about? You stupid little slut, he could we working for the FBI!" Felix grabbed my hair, pulling my face up to meet his. "Who do you work for, mother fucker?" he spat._

_"Fuck you," I growled._

_Felix then began to kick me repeatedly in the stomach. After the tenth blow, I was beginning to lose consciousness._

_"Who the fuck are you?" I was vaguely aware of Felix yelling at me, and then suddenly the room was filled with shouting._

_"Edward," I could hear Jasper in my ear. "You fucking idiot! Why didn't you wait for us?"_

_"Had . . . to . . . keep you . . . safe." I replied breathlessly as he helped me up. I looked up to see Emmet tackling Demetri to the ground. Felix was already unconscious on the floor. "Bree," I croaked out._

_"Emmet is getting her, relax."_

_"The file," Bree whimpered. "It's in my room."_

_"Which room?" Emmet asked as we made our way down the corridor._

_"Forget it Bree," I called. "We have to leave. Aro could be back at any second."_

_"It's your chance Edward. Your family was massacred; you deserve justice."_

_"I'll run up at get it. Jasper watch my back," Emmet called before charging up stairs._

_Jasper positioned me so I could hold on to Bree._

_"You came for me," Bree whimpered, touching my face. I had to hold my gasps. Bree's whole face was swollen._

_"I can't believe they did this," I whispered, tracing her eyebrow._

_"You don't turn your back on my family and get away with it."_

_"You don't need a family Bree. You have me," I smiled._

_"Really?" Bree grinned, wincing at the pain it caused her._

_"I'm going to help Emmet look. He should be back down by now," Jasper added. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone for a moment."_

_"So that's Jasper, the FBI guy," I smirked, watching him run upstairs, shouting for Emmet._

_"He seems like a good guy."_

_"He is."_

_"I love you, Edward," Bree smiled, moving up to kiss my lips._

_"So moving," I froze, seeing Felix standing in front of us with a gun pointed in our direction. "How could you betray us, Bree? You are as good as dead to me. So, watch while I kill your boyfriend. You will tell me who he was after."_

_"You son of a bitch," I snarled, going to attack._

_It all happened in slow motion. How could I have forgotten there was a gun pointed in my direction? Bree stepped in front of me just as Felix fired his gun. He was so shocked he had struck his sister, that I managed to knock the gun out of his hand before Jasper and Emmet raced back downstairs._

_Bree was lying lifeless on the floor. I rushed over to her._

_"Bree, God . . . Please, Bree, no!" I sobbed, holding her close to me._

_"Tell . . . me . . . you . . . love . . . me," Bree choked, her breaths coming short._

_"I love you. Stay with me," I begged, knowing my words weren't true. If it would keep her with me, though, I would live that lie for a lifetime._

_"That's . . . all . . . I . . . needed . . . to . . . hear." Bree smiled, moving her hand to touch my face before she took her last breath._

_Jasper and Emmet dragged me out of the Volturi mansion. It didn't feel right leaving Bree there even though I knew she was gone._

_"Edward," Jasper shook me as he pulled the car over. "Are you okay?"_

_"It's all my fault. I never should have pulled her into this," I whimpered._

_"We need to make a move. It won't take long until Aro realises what has happened. I only knocked Felix out. We couldn't find the files." Nothing mattered anymore, not now._

_As we left that night, I could read all my families eyes as they watched me. I was a monster. It should have been me. Never again would I let anyone die for me._

*End of Flashback*

"Edward," Carlisle called as he came out of the emergency room. "Bella will be fine. She lost a lot of blood, but they managed to stop the internal bleeding."

"Are you sure?" My voice broke at his words. It had been the longest hour of my life, waiting and hoping Bella had held on for me.

"Yes."

I inhaled, dropping to my knees. Suddenly anger flared in me. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway? Those fuckers followed you. You lead them right to us."

"It was the damn necklace you bought in LA, Edward. I told you it was a bad idea," Jasper replied. "Diego had a lead and traced you. We came to save you."

"What? Are you sure?" I didn't give a fuck about me. Bella was all that mattered. How could I have been so careless?

"Only Diego followed the lead. The trail is safe Edward. Diego's body won't be found anywhere near Washington DC."

"You killed them all?"

"I had no choice. I have to keep you protected. I can't crack this case without you." Jasper patted me on the back. "We always have each other's back, remember?"

"I was that close to breaking their plan. They were going after the Cetra Black, just like they planned four years ago. Every time I get my hands on the information, though, it slips through my fingers."

"Maybe we should stop chasing it, Edward." I turned to Alice. Her eyes were blotchy from tears. "You could have lost everything today."

"I know that Alice," I sighed, walking over to embrace her. "I'm sorry I lost it with you."

"You should have told me Bella was back in your life. I was so shocked to see her I forgot to tell you the reason I was there."

"I didn't want her decision to become clouded. This isn't an easy life we lead."

"Bella loves you. How much more proof do you need?"

"I'm going to tell her the truth when she wakes up," I muttered, looking at Carlisle and Emmet.

"You know she will follow you anywhere Edward," Alice smiled.

"That decision is Bella's. It may all be too much for her now."

I wanted to believe Bella would understand my past, but now that I had put her life in danger, would she finally see me differently?

Had God finally abandoned me? Was this all the time I had left with my siren?

**God, it feels good to get all of that out.**

**What did we think of the truth? Was it what you expected?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**My Savour**

Darkness is a strange place when you're fighting to get home. I pushed with all my strength, trying to hold onto Edward. I had heard parts of the truth, but was too weak to respond. I wanted to reach out to him, to tell him I didn't care. I loved him; that was all that mattered. Finally knowing the pain that Edward had endured, only made me want him more. I never wanted him to have to face that pain alone again.

"I think she's coming around." I heard a soft voice as I fluttered my eyes.

"Bella . . . Bella . . . love, can you hear me?" I forced my eyes open just from hearing his voice. The daylight stung my eyes, but once Edward came into view, all my pain faded.

"Ed . . . Edward," I breathed as I felt him rest his forehead against mine.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me? You are not allowed to leave me!" Edward sighed deeply, leaning down to softly kiss my lips. "If I don't have you, I have nothing. I'm not afraid to admit that I need you, Bella. More than you could ever know."

"I . . . need . . . you, too," I sobbed, clinging to him as best I could. Considering I was bandaged up from my waist down, it was pretty impressive.

"I need to tell you everything, Bella. You need to know. I can't bear this barrier between us a moment longer."

"Let her rest first, Edward." I turned, stunned at the voice I was hearing.

"Es . . . Esme," I whimpered as tears found my eyes. It was then that I looked around and realised they were all here: Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice. It was like a beautiful dream.

"We need to let Bella rest. This must be too much for her," Carlisle replied as I began to break down.

"N . . . N . . . No," I whimpered as Edward held onto me, stroking my hair.

"We won't be far, Bella," Alice smiled, taking my hand in hers. "Relax, you've just had major surgery. Stop panicking. We're not going anywhere, yet."

"How can . . . you be . . . so calm?" I whimpered, feeling my aching body. Pain was shooting across my back, down towards my legs.

"Bella," Edward's voice was worried. "Are you in pain? I can get the nurse."

"We can do that Edward," Carlisle smiled. "Rest Bella. We'll see you later." All I could do was nod as I watched everyone except Edward leave the room.

Edward was quiet as he watched me. I had no idea what to say to him. Watching me almost die must have destroyed him.

"I'm so sorry, love," Edward sobbed, taking my hand in his. "I should have told you. I've made a mess of everything. I know you won't want to come with me now, not after this."

"E . . . Edward," my voice broke as I tried to speak. "Why would . . . you think that?"

"Bella . . . you could have died!"

"But I didn't." I moved, tightening my grip on his hand. "Your voice kept me from the darkness."

Edward looked up at me, his green orbs were searching in awe. "You could hear me?

"Parts, yes."

"Oh God Bella, you must think I am such a monster."

"Bree wasn't your fault. She did it for love. Edward, I am probably the only person who can fully understand that."

"Everyone I love dies, Bella. You have to understand that."

"It's the Volturi brothers who are after you isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you had to leave Forks? Did they find you?"

"There was a leak in the FBI. I had to leave. I had to keep you safe. I didn't want them to trace me in Forks so Jasper and I made a false trail." Would Edward ever stop protecting me?

"Do they know who you really are?"

"No," Edward whispered.

"Can you tell me everything again? I was in and out of consciousness when you told me before. I only heard a few parts."

"If you are sure you're up for it." Edward's eyes were soft as his hand caressed my face. "Perhaps you should rest first."

"No, please, Edward," I begged. "Tell me." Edward nodded, linking our fingers together before he started his story again.

oxoxoxoxo

The story was more horrific the second time around. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed. Watching the pain in his face hurt more than my broken body as he relived the night Bree died.

By the time his story was finished, I wasn't sure who was comforting who.

"You should've told me three years ago," I whispered into his ear while his head lay on my chest. "I would have gone with you, even then."

Edward looked up at me, his green eyes wet with emotion. "I wasn't prepared to pull you into all of this back then."

"What about now?"

"I have no choice now, Bella. I need you." I had never felt so happy to hear three words and as I held Edward closer to me, I could feel our bond strengthen. Nothing could break this connection. I had no fear of him abandoning me this time.

"Miss Swan," I was so lost in Edward, I hadn't even noticed the doctor walk in. "I'm happy to see that you're awake. I need to do a few tests if you don't mind." Edward got up.

"Where are you going?" I panicked, trying to sit up but couldn't.

"I'll only be outside, love. I think the doctor would like some privacy." Edward smiled warmly at me before leaving.

"You are an extremely lucky woman Miss Swan," the doctor replied taking my wrist to check my pulse. "If your injury had been another inch higher it would have damaged your right kidney."

"Why do I have a tingling sensation down one side of my body?"

"That will be your trapped nerves. Physio will sort that out in the long run. Do you have any other pain?"

"Not really, just some soreness."

"That's a very positive sign."

"So, other than that I'll be okay?"

"Once we stopped the internal bleeding it was textbook. You have your family to thank for getting you here so fast. If it had been another half hour or so, you may have lost too much blood and some of your organs would have failed." I froze, stunned at just how close I had come to death. "You seem to have one hell of a support team if you don't mind me saying." I smiled, looking toward the door as Edward walked back in. "Well, I think that's everything. You'll need to stay in the hospital for the next few days, just to make sure the injury is healing properly. I don't want any risk of infection. I'll ask the nurse to talk you through some helpful exercises in your rehab program. It won't hurt to try and stand today."

"I can help her with that doctor," Edward replied, taking his seat at my side again.

"I'm sure you will," the doctor smiled before leaving.

"So, what did he say?" Edward asked the moment we were alone.

"It's all very positive. I have to stay in for the next few days to make sure everything is healing, but you heard that part. The pain down my left side is a trapped nerve that will ease with exercise." Edward seemed lost while I was talking. "Edward," I called, touching his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure we can stay for a few days, Bella. Jasper is already worried someone might be on our scent."

"We'll go now then." Edward looked up at me. His eyes looked scared. "There's more, I can tell."

"Charlie is on his way."

"WHAT!"

"Bella, we weren't sure you were going to make it. I couldn't keep that from him."

"Does he know about you?" I didn't need Edward to answer; I could see it in his eyes. "I thought you said it was dangerous, that people couldn't know about you."

"Charlie, it seems, already knew who I was, and Alice, too, for that matter."

"Ex . . . excuse me?" I stuttered.

"Charlie ran a background check three years ago. It seems the FBI leaked a lot of information on my family in the beginning. It's the one reason I had to change my name to Cullen. "

"No . . . No he would've . . ."

"Bella, sweetheart, please try and relax," Edward cooed.

"All those years he watched me morn you. How could he have done that? Why didn't he tell me?"

"To protect you," Edward replied, turning my face to look at him. "That's the one thing we do agree on."

"You need to get Emmet or Jasper to take his gun before he sees you." Edward chuckled, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"I'll bare that in mind, love," he whispered against my jaw. "How do you feel about going for a little walk?"

"Don't you dare change the subject! My dad is on his way to see us, Edward, and he is going to flip."

"Maybe it would look better if you were walking around rather than lying in bed. Charlie might not want to kill me if he can see I'm helping," Edward smirked. He was such a cocky big head at times.

"I don't think you, with your arms around me helping me walk, will do much for my dad's control."

"I guess you're right," Edward mused, watching the door swing open.

"Charlie is on his way in here," Alice shrieked, rushing to my side. "He looks really angry."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Alice," I groaned, looking up at Edward. "Help me up then."

"I thought you said that wouldn't work?" Edward replied, moving the covers from my legs before carefully scooping me into his arms.

"I'm willing to try anything," I muttered as Edward slowly lowered me onto the floor. It hurt like hell as I put pressure down on my feet. The whole right side of my body burned with pain. Trust my dad to walk in at that precise moment.

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" my dad roared, his eyes blazing at Edward. Great, here we go! "I don't know how you could even have the nerve to show your face again," he snarled, trying to pull me out of Edward's arms.

"Dad," I moaned. "Stop, your hurting me."

"You are coming with me now, young lady. This man is poison, pure poison!" I whimpered, feeling Edward's hold on me loosen. I knew it was because he believed what my dad was saying was true.

"Can we all just calm down?" Alice chimed over everyone. "This is not helping Bella."

"I am not interested in what any of you have to say. You leave my daughter alone." my dad snapped, pulling me into his arms.

"Dad, I'm not some child you can order around."

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" my dad snarled, looking at Edward. "I would kill you if I could, you son of a bitch."

"No one can be as sorry as I am, Mr. Swan. I tried to keep away from Bella but . . . I can't." While Edward was talking, my dad had lowered me back onto the bed covering my body with the blanket. "I love her, Mr. Swan, more than my own life." I saw the rage in my dad's eyes as he listened to Edward.

"Love?" my dad sneered, turning to face him. "You don't know the meaning of the word. Do you have any idea of the state you left her in? How I watched the life seep away from her month after month? Finally, when she gets a chance at a new life, you crash into it again and destroy everything! If you loved my daughter, Edward, you would leave . . . now!"

"Dad," I whimpered. "Please . . ."

"I will speak with you in a second, young lady." My dad cut me off with a cold glare. "I can't believe you lied to me Bella."

"Charlie," I hadn't even noticed Carlisle walk in. I was too distracted watching Edward fall apart in the corner of the room. He wouldn't even look up at me from the ground. "Perhaps we should talk about this father to father."

"With all due respect, Carlisle, we had that chat over three years ago. The only person I want to talk to is my daughter. So if you could all excuse us, please?"

I watched as everyone began to exit. Edward was the last to leave. Still he hadn't looked up at me.

"Edward," my voice broke as I called him.

"You can speak to him after I have finished with you," Charlie snarled, blocking my view. All I heard was Edward close the door behind him.

"You can't stop us being together," I yelled, wishing I could stand up and storm off.

"Bella, have you looked at yourself?" My dad's voice was softer this time as he slumped into Edward's chair. "I get a call out of the blue telling me you've been stabbed and are critical. . . That boy almost got you killed."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Do you know who he really is Bella? Do you have any idea who's after him?"

"The Volturi Brothers," I whimpered, looking down as I played nervously with a corner of the blanket.

"Bella, they have money and power. Edward won't be able to keep running forever."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who Edward really was?"

"It wouldn't have made any difference. I could see the damage was already done. I only looked into his background to keep you safe, and I have to say I was shocked at what I found."

"I love him, dad."

"That's not enough to risk getting killed, Bella."

"Edward has always loved me, too. I can't let him face this alone. I won't."

"Listen to yourself, Bells! He's brainwashed you."

"He hasn't." I winced as I tried to sit up, causing pain to shot through body.

"Bells," my dad stressed, touching my arm. "Are you okay?"

"I keep forgetting I just had major surgery," I whimpered settling back against the pillow with my dad's help.

"Do you need me to get the nurse?"

"No, but you can get Edward. The three of us need to talk. I'm going with him, dad. I know how much it will hurt you, but I have no choice. I need Edward just as much as he needs me."

Charlie flew up out of his chair in rage. "I'm sorry dad," I sobbed. "This isn't easy for me, but I know what I can't live without."

"You'd turn your back on me . . . for him?" my dad spat coldly.

"It's not like that and you know it."

"If you leave with him, you are signing you death warrant. The Volturi brothers are ruthless. Their enemies end up in pieces all over America. They have contacts everywhere, Bella. You can't run from them. Whatever Edward is planning, it'll never work. "

"When I felt myself slipping away after I was stabbed, do you know what kept me away from the light?" I whispered, my eyes wet from tears. I didn't want to hear about how dangerous my life was about to become. None of it mattered. My mind was made up. My dad shook his head pacing the room. "Edward - his voice gave me a reason to stay. You think it's Edward's fault I was stabbed . . . but dad, Edward was the one thing that kept me alive."

"Impossible," my dad muttered. "You would really die for this man?"

"Yes," I whimpered, tears trickling down my face. That single word must've made my dad see red and he stormed towards the door. "DAD! Where are you going?"

"To have it out with the man you would so willingly die for," he snarled, slamming my door.

**Oh dear is Charlie going to make things worse for our love birds? What will happen when he gets his hands on Edward?**

**Bee xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**EPOV**

**The end of my world!**

I saw Charlie charging for me and didn't stop him as he hit me hard across the face. I deserved far worse. I had almost lost Bella. It should've been me fighting for my life, not her.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know what Bella just admitted to me?" Charlie roared as Emmet and Jasper pulled him off me. "She would happily die for you. Is that what you want? Is that what love means to you?"

"Of course not," I snapped. "Do you think I enjoy knowing that no matter how much I love her, I can't escape the fact that every second she is with me, it puts her in danger? She almost died Charlie! I am fully aware of the situation."

"So when are you leaving?" he glared, trying to pull free from Jasper and Emmet. "Can you two monkey's get off of me?"

"Only if you promise to listen to Edward," Emmet muttered. "I am not prepared to watch you beat the crap out of him. It doesn't matter if Edward thinks he deserves it." Emmet knew me too well.

"All right," Charlie huffed as Jasper and Emmet let go of him. "Bella isn't leaving with you, Edward." Charlie's voice was certain.

"Has Bella said that?" I asked.

"No, but I am telling you. You will not take my daughter away from me."

"Charlie," I could tell by the tone in Carlisle's voice that he was trying to calm the situation down. "I can understand your concerns for Bella, but she is safe with my son. I assure you. Edward would risk his own life for her."

"That's not enough reassurance for me, Carlisle," Charlie muttered as he glared at me. "Can we talk alone, Edward?" I nodded. I had to at least give him that. We had one common goal: Bella's safety. I had to hear him out.

I followed him outside towards a bench. I was touching my jaw when Charlie sat down and looked up at me.

"Why did you let me hit you?" Charlie asked as I sat next to him.

"I deserved it," I replied, running my hands through my hair.

"You can take a punch, I'll give you that."

"Thanks."

"I know about your past and what happened to your parents. You want someone to love, I can understand that, but I am not prepared to let that be Bella."

"You don't need to guilt trip me, Charlie, but leaving without Bella isn't my decision."

"Bella is clouded with her feelings for you." Charlie exhaled. "I know my daughter better than you do; she isn't strong enough for your world."

"She seems strong enough to me."

"It seems your clouded by your feelings, too."

"Charlie, these last few months have meant everything to me. I am more in love with Bella than I ever thought possible."

"Edward, I want you to be honest with me. Did you go looking for my daughter or was your meeting really just by chance?"

"It was chance, Charlie," I chuckled. "I think fate was telling us something."

"We make our own fate," Charlie snapped. "Don't be fooled into thinking you and Bella are made for each other. I can assure you, you're not!"

"I know I wouldn't be your choice for Bella, Mr. Swan."

"Your damn right! That is one thing we do agree on," Charlie smirked, glancing at me.

"I love Bella." I wanted to sound sincere, not desperate. "I want her by my side for the rest of my life. I swear she'll never be put in danger ever again. I know it would mean everything to her to have your blessing." Charlie was thoughtful for a few moments. I waited with bated breath for his response.

"I can't give you that Edward," Charlie sighed, dropping his head in his hands. "She's all I have left. You can't ask me to give her up, not when I know you can't keep her safe."

"Charlie . . ." I tried to make him understand but he wouldn't let me speak.

"I know what the Volturi brothers are capable of. You will never be able to bring them down. They will always be two steps ahead of you. Felix has turned into a real monster after his sister's death." I looked down at the floor. "I know you were involved in that, too."

"You did do your research," I exhaled.

"I am all that Bella has, Edward. I have to make you see that taking her with you is the wrong decision."

"You're wrong. Bella has me and my family."

"Your family." Charlie laughed off my comment as if it were a joke. "You hardly see them, Edward. How could Bella rely on them?"

"We're stronger than you think," I snapped. Charlie had no idea just what my family and I had been through. "So please don't you dare patronize us!"

"This is what I mean, Edward. No matter how much you think they will be there for Bella, you will always be more important to them. I can understand that. I read your files, I know what you have all been through. If Bella stays with me, I can ensure she will lead a happy, safe life. I will always put her first."

"Are you inferring Bella . . ."

"Answer this then. If Felix and his brothers found your family and Bella but you could only save one person who would it be?"

"I'm not listening to this," I snarled, getting up. Charlie was being ridiculous. How could he expect me to answer that? Okay, I knew deep down it would be Bella but I wasn't going to answer that question out loud.

"You know I'm right Edward. If you love my daughter as you claim, you would leave now," Charlie called as I walked back into the hospital. He was getting inside my head more than I liked.

"Bella is asking for you," Esme smiled, hugging me. "How did it go with Charlie?"

"He hates me and I'm starting to hate him, too," I muttered, knowing he was behind me.

"You know I'm right," Charlie muttered, going into Bella's room.

"I'd like a moment alone with Bella if you don't mind, Charlie," I called stepping in front of him. He let me pass, questioning the pain in my face with a look of shock; he knew his words were affecting me.

Bella's eyes widened with happiness as our eyes met. Even in a hospital bed, weak from the pain I had put her through, Bella was still the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"I was worried about you," Bella whimpered, holding her arms out to me. "When Alice told me you and my dad had gone for a chat, I freaked. What did he say?"

"Can you give us a moment, Alice," I sighed, looking at my sister perched on Bella's bed.

"Sure,"Alice sang. "I was going to go get a coffee anyway. Does anyone else want one?" Bella and I both shook our head.

Charlie's words had sunk in more than I wanted them to. It was difficult enough thinking it was right to take Bella with me, especially after what had just happened to her. Was Charlie right? Should I let her come with me, into this world of fear? Always having to watch your back, knowing we would never truly be safe. I couldn't do that to her. That was why I left the first time, to protect her. Why couldn't I be strong enough this time to do the right thing? To leave, but this time never come back.

"What are you thinking?" Bella whispered, looking up at me as everything in my mind suddenly became clear. The emotion in her eyes told me she might already know what was coming next.

"I love you Bella," I sighed, sitting on her bed and taking her hand in mine.

"Please, don't tell me this is what I think it is. What did my dad say to you, Edward?"

"I can't take you away from him, Bella. It's not right. I have no guarantee I can keep you safe. Look at what's happened to you already. If I truly loved you, I wouldn't bring you into all of this." My words burned on the way out.

"No . . . No! I am not listening to this. You told me it would be my decision. I have to be with you, Edward. There is no other way." Bella was trying to get up. I could see the pain in her face. "I knew you would do this to me. I just knew it! All that crap about needing me. You were never going to let me make up my own mind!"

"Bella, relax. You going to hurt yourself."

"I don't give a fuck about my body. The pain I will suffer in my heart will be far worse if you leave me. Please don't leave me. Not again." It was so difficult not to back down with Bella begging the way she was, but I found the strength from somewhere.

"I never should have given you that hope. I'm so sorry, love," I whimpered running my hands through her hair as the tears trickled down her face. "Don't morn me this time. Live your life, Bella, please."

"I have no life without you," Bella sobbed, leaning her face into my hand. I wiped the few tears falling down her cheek but more fell in their place.

"I'm so sorry, love," I whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before getting up.

"You're going right now?" Bella stressed, grabbing my hand and holding onto it as tight as she could.

"No, we will leave in the morning." How was I going to tell my family? They all loved Bella. They always had. I was never in doubt that they all saw her as family.

"Will . . . Will I see you before you go?" Bella stuttered, sobbing.

"Yes," I sighed. "I promised you I wouldn't leave without a goodbye this time." I had to leave in that instant. I couldn't take the pain a moment longer before I backed down on everything I said.

Bella was calling me as I almost bumping into Alice with her coffee.

"Edward?" Alice questioned as I rushed past her. "What's wrong?"

"We are leaving in the morning," I called over my shoulder. "Without Bella." Alice stopped in her tracks as I stormed out into the cold night air.

"Please tell me you are joking?" Alice called, chasing after me a few moments later.

"Not now, Alice, please?" I moaned, sitting down.

"What did Charlie say to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I've made my mind up. Bella could have died. How much more proof do you need that I can't protect her."

"She loves you Edward. You can't walk away this time."

"My mind is made up Alice," I snarled, getting up. I needed to be alone. I couldn't let anyone cloud my mind. I had to stay strong, for Bella.

I wasn't sure how long I walked, but it didn't matter how far I traveled. I still couldn't get the thought of leaving Bella in the morning out of my mind. How would I even cope? Going day after day without her was going to destroy me.

I hated Charlie for making me feel this guilt. I wanted to be selfish and take Bella away from him, but deep down I knew he was right. I couldn't insure her safety, and I loved her too much to choose this life for her.

I walked all night, trying to outrun the pain inside my head. By the time I made it back to the hospital in the early hours of the morning, I found the courage from somewhere to do this the right way.

Charlie was the first set of eyes I saw as I wandered into the waiting room.

"Is what Bella said true?" Charlie asked, hopeful. All I could do was nod. "Thank you Edward. You have no idea what this means to me." I couldn't help my glare. Charlie was keeping everything I ever wanted.

"Don't think for one second he is doing this for you." I heard my sister come up behind me. "No one will love Bella like Edward does. You have no idea what you're pulling apart. They need each other, Charlie."

"Alice," I whimpered. "Just stop this. I just came to say goodbye to Bella."

"She hasn't stopped sobbing all night," Alice whispered, touching my hand. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I didn't answer. Instead, I reached for the door handle to Bella's room.

Bella was curled up in her blanket staring absentmindedly at the wall in front of her.

"So this is it then," Bella whimpered, turning her gaze to me.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to let me come with you."

"No," I replied flatly.

"No? That's all you can say. What happened to letting me decide?"

"That was before I nearly got you killed, Bella." I smiled weakly, sitting down on her bed. "Don't think for one second this is easy for me. I love you so much, but that's why I have to do this. I've been selfish enough, thinking I could bring you into this world. I should've run the day I saw you at Cetra Black."

"You wish you had never seen me again?" Bella gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"For your sake, not mine. I ruined everything for you, Bella. Charlie is right. I could never be worthy of you."

"You are worthy, Edward. Please, you have to see that! You have to see I'm not some fragile girl anymore. I want us to protect each other. I know our love can only make us stronger. What better reason to fight than for love?"

"What if it's a battle we can never win?" I sighed, running my hands through her soft, silky hair.

"You've already given up on us," Bella whimpered, pulling away. "I can tell."

"I'll always love you, Bella. I want you to know there won't be a day where you're not in my thoughts."

"Cut the bull shit, Edward," Bella snapped, crossing her arms. "The fact is, you're breaking my heart. Don't sugar coat it."

"It's the truth," I exhaled getting up. "In another world I could have made you happy."

"You made me happy in this one." I looked down at my siren, feeling the call of her lips once again. Was it too much to ask for a farewell kiss? I could drown happy after that last taste of paradise. "Kiss me," Bella whispered watching my lips.

"I'm . . ."

"I think I deserve one last kiss," Bella sobbed, holding her arms out to me. I slid into her embrace, running my hands through her hair as our lips slowly brushed against each other's. I tried to be soft and gentle, but knowing this was our last kiss, I became greedy. Bella's tiny frame clung to me as our tongues began to collide at an urgent pace. My hands slowly began to run down her back. It wasn't until Bella whimpered that I pulled away, realizing I was pressing on her injury. The injury I alone had caused. I was a monster. What other reason did I need than that? To run far away to keep my love safe.

"I'm sorry," I winced.

"Edward . . ."

"Don't Bella. Can we just leave it like this?" I smiled softly, pulling all my strength to stand up and walk away from her.

"Please . . . please Edward . . ." Bella's sobs were heartbreaking. I could feel them cutting me piece by piece. How was I going to move on from this?

"Goodbye Bella," I muttered, kissing her forehead. "Don't morn me this time. Please, for me, live your life," I whispered, moving away from my entire world.

"Edward . . . take me with you!" I couldn't turn to look at her. Her voice alone was pulling me to my knees.

I opened the door and took the last step away from my love, knowing that with that step, I was setting her free.

My siren would live. That was all that mattered to me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**The Darkness Is Falling**

I was numb as I watched the door. It all felt like a really bad dream. Edward wouldn't leave me; he just wouldn't. But he just did, Bella!

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I hadn't prepared myself for losing him, not again.

"Bells," my dad came charging in. "It's going to be fine. It's all for the best." I was shaking violently as my dad wrapped his arms around me. "You've gotten over him before, you can do it again." He was wrong. The truth is: I never truly got over Edward, and now I was even more in love with him.

My mind began to recall that my dad was the reason Edward had left me. Suddenly, the rage flared in me.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled, pushing him away. "This is your entire fault. YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Bella," my dad whimpered. "I'm just looking out for you. Edward Masen is no good for you. I made him see that."

"What did you say to him?"

"I made him see that if he truly loved you, he would leave you alone."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"Because it's the truth."

"No, it's not. We love each other, dad. You've ruined everything!"

"You'll see that I'm right, in time." My dad wasn't listening to a single word I was saying, and I couldn't stand it a moment longer.

"I need you to leave, dad," I whimpered, looking down at the floor.

"Bells, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want you here," I glared, looking up at him. "GET OUT! NOW!" It hurt feeling the hatred for my dad as much as I did, but the emotion was overtaking me.

"I'll go, but I won't be far. I'll call Jacob Black and offer him some excuse as to why you're coming back to Forks with me."

"I'm not going back to Forks!" I yelled, my body trembling with anger.

"Bells, stop being so stubborn."

"Dad, my whole fucking life just walked out that door because of you. I need space."

"Don't hate me, Bells. He would've gotten you killed somewhere down the line. The boy is rotten. I told you this three years ago."

"Just leave me alone!" I sobbed, pulling the blanket over me.

"Bella?" I looked up after hearing Alice's voice. At the sight of her, I broke down, feeling the sobs deep in my chest. "I'm so sorry." Alice rushed to my side. "I don't know what's going on in my brother's head sometimes."

"Has he gone?" I muttered through my tears.

"Yes. Jasper and Emmet tried to stop him, but he wasn't having it. Stupid boy!"

"So, you're all leaving?" I looked up, realising my dad must've stepped out of the room. I hoped he didn't stop until he got to Forks. I hated him!

"We have no choice, Bella. You saw what we're up against. Diego was nothing."

"But Edward told me if I knew who you were, it would make me a target, too."

"You'll be safe. Jasper had already made contacts. Plus, your dad is a cop. The Volturi didn't even know Diego had come here. He came on a whim once Edward bought your diamond necklace. I can't believe Edward accessed our accounts. What was my brother thinking?" Alice smiled sadly, stroking my wild hair from my face. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"My necklace is . . ." I couldn't even finish my words. If Edward hadn't brought me my necklace, does that mean he would still have been with me?

"He loves you so much, Bella," Alice sighed. "That's why this is killing me, too. I know how right you two are for each other."

"I'm not giving up on him, Alice," I replied firmly.

"I wouldn't want you to," Alice grinned, kissing my cheek. I heard the door open and saw sad eyes looking at me.

Saying goodbye to Edward's family was excruciating. In a small way, I was thankful for the first time they left.

"Keep away from the Volturi at Cetra Black, Bella," Jasper whispered as he hugged me goodbye. "I have people watching you for your protection, but don't go looking for trouble. It won't help Edward." My eyes widened, realising I still had a connection to Edward. It was clear that he was still trying to bring the Volturi Brothers down, which meant Edward wouldn't be too far away from them. "Do you hear me Bella?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I whimpered, looking towards Esme as tears fell down her face.

"I thought this was it," Esme winced as she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Bella." I couldn't speak, and as Emmet and Rose hugged me, my sobs got louder.

Carlisle was the last person to embrace me. "Take care, Bella. I hope your recovery is quick. This is for the best. Please don't think bad of Edward for leaving you. He's doing it to protect you." I forced myself to look up at him.

"Can you tell Edward something from me?"

"Anything, Bella."

"Tell him it will always be him. That no matter the distance he puts between us, I will still keep searching for him. Whenever I'm in a crowded room, it will be his eyes I search for, and even in my dreams, I will keep hoping he'll come back to me." Carlisle nodded sadly and kissed my forehead before I watched them disappear one by one.

"Take care, Bella," Alice called, tears falling down her face.

"You too, Alice," I sobbed as she closed the door. I took a deep breath before the darkness began to take over.

oxoxoxoxo

I knew I had two choices: I either let the darkness take me, or I fight. With my injury, it was difficult not letting the darkness consume me like before.

I gave in for a few weeks and allowed my dad to look after me in Forks, but after two weeks I couldn't bear it anymore.

Two weeks... how had I done it so far? Not a second passed that I didn't think or wonder about him. How far away was he? Was he safe? Was Alice still begging him to come back for me? I hoped so.

Being back in Forks was bad for me on so many levels. I wasn't the same fragile girl I once was, but being around the memories from the last time had an effect on me. That was the day I made up my mind to go back to DC and fight. If Edward thought I would give up on him, he was wrong.

"I'm going back to DC next week," I muttered, playing with my food at the table.

"What?" my dad gasped, dropping his fork.

"I want to go back home."

"Bells, you are home."

"Not anymore," I glared, lifting myself up from the table. My surgery had left me with a slight limp. The exercises were working, but it was all a healing process.

"Bella," my dad yelled but I didn't listen. I just continued to the living room, slumped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. "Please listen to me. You aren't ready. You're still healing."

"I'm going back home, dad, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I yelled. Something in my face made my dad see my determination, and he didn't question it any further.

I only hoped that once I got back to DC, I could start to find him. I was Edward's siren, after all. Could I call to him from the darkness of this ocean we had both fallen into? I had to make him understand we had to be together. There was no other way.

oxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Jacob asked over his desk. "Have you even healed completely from your attack?" My father had made up some story about me being mugged the night I was stabbed.

"I'm fine, Jacob." I forced a smile. "I just want to get back to work."

"What about Edward? Have you heard from him?"

I swallowed hard, trying to find the strength to speak without breaking down. "No, and I'd rather not talk about Edward, if you don't mind."

"I don't understand how he could disappear like that. To leave you when you needed him most." Jacob was shaking his head, pacing the room. "I thought I knew him. He was my best accountant. How could he do that to us?"

"Can I start back or not, Jacob?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Jacob looked down at me. "You'll be working with Kate. She's taken over all of Edward's clients."

"That's fine by me." Some female company was exactly what I needed.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Jacob looked torn, like he wasn't completely convinced that I was ready.

"Yes," I exhaled. "I just want to get on with my life."

"Okay," Jacob grinned, sitting back at his desk. "You start back on Monday morning."

"Thank you, Jacob." I sighed and then stood up. "I won't let you down."

"Bella," Jacob called. "If you need anything, just ask." I nodded, knowing that Jacob was a friend that I could rely on.

oxoxoxox

"So, Bella," Mike leaned against the photocopier gazing at me. "I was wondering if you would let me take you out one night."

"You better not be chatting up my PA in work time, Newton," Kate scolded him from behind me. "I told you last week to keep your dick in your pants. So fuck off!" God, I loved this woman!

"N. . . N. . . No, Kate. I was just. . ." Poor Mike was speechless and rushed off like a frightened little mouse.

"How do you do that?" I laughed.

"I just play the bitch," Kate smirked. "It seems to work. I have all the men in this office trembling in their boots." That was so true.

It only took a week of working with Kate, to notice that behind the bitch attitude, there was a normal girl like me. That gave me a lot of confidence that I could this, that I could fight for what I wanted and be strong.

"You have to teach me." I grinned.

"In time, Swan." Kate patted my back. "I need the paperwork for the Daniels' file. That vile Sonia is coming in after lunch."

"I'll get it ready right after this." I was dreading my first meeting with Sonia. I knew she would ask about Edward.

"Hey, Bella." Tanya smiled sweetly at me as we passed in the corridor. She had been nothing but nice to me since I got back. It was really weird, but I had a feeling Angela or Jacob had spoken to her. "How are you today?"

"Great," I sighed, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Did you want a cup of coffee? I was just making one for myself."

"Um. . . no thanks," I replied a little stunned as I walked away. What was with Tanya these days?

I made quick work on gathering the Daniels' file for Kate. Work was the one time I could forget the darkness that surrounded me, so I threw myself into it. It was the only time I still felt like me. Nights were the worst. I would cling to Edward's pillow, sobbing until sleep would find me. I never felt rested when I woke up. I was still trapped in this nightmare without him.

"Hello, Beth." I sighed, looking up at Sonia. How many times did I need to tell her my name? Sonia had picked the wrong day to try and piss me off.

"It's Bella," I snarled.

"I couldn't care less. What did you do to my darling Edward?"

"He was not your Edward!" I snapped, standing up quickly. I couldn't control my fury. All the pain from the last four weeks exploded. "He couldn't stand you!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Sonia screeched, putting her hands on her hips. "I have a mind to report this to Mr. Black."

"Miss Daniels," Kate interrupted. "Bella has had a difficult month, please excuse her rudeness." Kate turned her stare to me. "Perhaps you should take a break, Bella?" I nodded, somewhat ashamed of myself as I left.

I rushed out of the office, limping as I went, and ignoring all the calls as I reached the lift. Once I was outside, I let the sobs take control.

It didn't matter how much I tried to push the pain away, it always came back. I missed the mere essence of him. How he calmed my very soul. Everywhere I looked, I saw him. There were memories everywhere. I could still smell him on my sheets at home. Bella, it's so sick that you haven't cleaned your sheets in over a month! But I knew if I washed them, another memory of Edward would be gone. I wasn't prepared to let go of any part of him, and I didn't care if that made me sound insane.

It didn't help that I still hadn't had any involvement on the Volturi case. How was I going to become involved with that case, without making it obvious? What if Edward didn't even come back after my attempts? How would I move on?

"Bella?" I heard Angela's voice behind me. "Are you okay?" I turned, knowing my red, blotchy eyes gave everything away. "Oh, come here." She sighed, pulling me in for a hug.

I broke down even more. "I think Jacob is right. You came back to early."

"No . . . I'm fine," I whimpered as I dried my eyes.

"It's clear to see that you're not."

"It hurts, that's all." I looked down at the floor, wiping a few tears as they fell.

"Have you heard from him at all?" I shook my head. "Why would he just leave like that? Did the mugging . . ."

"Please, Angela. I can't talk about all this right now, okay?" I pleaded. "I know you're worried about me, but I need some time."

"You know you can always talk to me."

"I know, and I will when I'm ready." I forced a smile as Angela gave me another squeeze before leaving me alone.

I managed to pull myself together half an hour later, but luckily Sonia had gone.

"What was that before, Bella?" Kate asked with concern.

"I'm sorry," I stressed. "I hate that woman so much. The way she used to pore over E . . . Ed . . . Edward." God, I couldn't even say his name without it burning a hole in my chest.

"I get it," Kate smiled sadly, touching my shoulder. "But, you've to get over him, Bella. No man is worth it. They will always hold you back. You have to embrace yourself, and realise that the most important thing in this world is you. No one else is going to fight the battles and make the success. That's all in your hands."

"You have a real way with words, Kate." I grinned.

"I know," she smirked, throwing her golden blonde hair over her shoulders. "On another note . . . Do you have a nice evening dress?"

"Yes," I asked confused. "Why?"

"Sonia brought in an invitation for the Daniels' annual charity ball this weekend. I think you could do with a night out." Kate had no idea how true that was.

A night out was just what I needed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**The Charity Ball**

I pulled my dress down for the tenth time of the evening. Jacob and Angela were deep in conversation with some of our clients, and I had no idea where Kate had disappeared to. I looked into the mass of people in front of me. I didn't recognize a single face.

"I noticed you from across the room," a voice whispered into the crook of my neck. "You seem a little lost."

I turned to see a tall, dark haired man looking down at me. "I was just looking for my colleague," I blushed.

"Who is?" the man asked.

"Kate Denali. We both work for Cetra Black," I muttered, looking around.

"You work for Cetra?" the man smirked, looking down at me. "I can understand the interest my brother has in the company, now."

My eyes snapped up. Suddenly I was intrigued to know who I was talking to.

"Which company would that be," I smiled sweetly up at him.

"Volturi Limited," the man replied proudly. I had to stop my mouth from dropping to the floor. How did I get this lucky? "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Bella," I muttered, taking a step back as he drew closer.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Demetri." Demetri pulled my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckle. So this was the man who had helped kill his own sister. The same man who was after Edward. I tried to remain composed. "I think I might just join my brother for his meeting next week with Cetra." There was a meeting? Why didn't I know about it?

"I'll look forward to seeing you, then." I forced a smile before pulling my hand away. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find my friend."

"Why don't I help you look?" Demetri suggested, guiding me into the crowd. I cringed internally as he placed his hand on the small of my back.

"I wouldn't want to take up any of your time."

"Trust me, Bella. I'd rather stay right here," Demetri smouldered. I gulped, trying to keep my distance from one of the men who were trying to kill the love of my life.

I was suddenly frantic, looking for a face I recognised. When Jacob and Angela came into view, I quietly breathed in relief.

Jacob caught my eyes first. "Bella, here you are. Kate has been looking for you."

"I've been looking for her, too." I smiled as Jacob turned to Demetri.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my staff, Mr. Volturi. Bella is a prized employee of mine." Jacob smirked as Angela linked her arm with mine.

"I can see why, Mr. Black." Demetri looked darkly at me. "I think I will attend the meeting next week with my brother."

"It hasn't been confirmed yet," Jacob replied firmly.

"Your father confirmed."

"He might have, but I own half of the company, so I can ensure you Cetra Black has not confirmed anything." Was I the only one who noticed the hostility between Jacob and Demetri?

"It was lovely to meet you, Bella." Demetri smiled. "I'm sure I will see you next week." His eyes darted to Jacob before he walked away.

"What was all that about?" I asked Angela at the bar.

"It was nothing."

"Why don't I know anything about the Volturi meeting next week?"

"Jacob is trying to keep it on the low."

"Why?"

"I can't say," Angela replied stressed. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Please tell me Cetra Black isn't considering a merger with Volturi Limited!" I yelled, slapping my hands over my mouth as Angela glared at me.

"How the hell would you know that?" Angela gasped.

"Edward has his suspicions," I lied.

"You can't tell anyone, Bella."

"Jacob isn't considering it, is he?"

"No, but his father is."

"But they can't . . ." I was panicking. What if the Volturi had the same plan for Jacob as they did for Edward all those years ago?

"Breathe, Bella," Angela stressed, but I was already having a full-on panic attack.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I heard Kate's voice from behind me.

"I don't know."

"I'll take her outside, Angela, for some fresh air. Jacob needs you, anyway. He's with Billy Clifton."

Once I hit the cool night air, my breathing evened out a little.

"What was all that about, Swan?" Kate raised her eyebrow, looking at me as she leaned against the wall.

"I just met Demetri Volturi," I gasped.

"Oh, did you? Have you checked out his brother, Felix? Now that is a man I wouldn't mind getting to know a little better."

"I'd stay away from him, Kate. I've heard they are all bad news."

"From who?" Kate laughed. "Do you know how much they are worth?"

"Just be careful," I whimpered, holding my chest.

"Bella?" I had to hold my tremble as I watched Demetri walk toward me, followed by the large burly man. God, I hoped that wasn't Felix. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I replied, holding my hand up. "I just needed some air. It was so hot in there." I turned to look at Kate, who was eye fucking the burly man. Shit, it had to be Felix.

"So this is Bella," Felix smiled at his brother. "My brother has just spent the last ten minutes talking about you."

"Shut up!" Demetri hit Felix on the shoulder. "Ignore him. He's a jackass."

"Just ask her out, Bro," Felix winked at me. "He really likes you." Holy shit! I was getting in too deep, too fast.

"I . . . I . . ." I was a stuttering mess.

"Bella just got out of a really bad relationship," Kate butted in, saving my ass. "But, how about the four of us double date next week, after your meeting with Cetra?"

"I think that could be arranged," Felix grinned. "I happen to have a thing for beautiful blondes." Kate did a girlie giggle that I had never heard from her before.

"I'll email you with details," Felix smouldered kissing her cheek. "Until next week, Kate."

"See you next week, Bella," Demetri called before following his brother.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled once they were out of view.

"You need this, Bella. The best way to get over a man is to start fucking another one. Demetri seems really nice." Kate had no idea!

"I do not want to fuck Demetri Volturi!" I glared.

"Edward really got to you, didn't he?"

"This has nothing to do with Edward," I lied. It had everything to do with Edward.

"Sure it doesn't. This will be good for you." Kate smiled. "Come on, let's do some more networking." I groaned as Kate linked her arm with mine and dragged me back into the party.

I knew I needed to get close to the Volturi, but was having one of the brothers lusting after me the best way? All I could think about was Rose and the fact that Felix wanted her dead for running away with Emmet. Plus, there was Edward. He would freak if he found out. But then, I thought it might be the one way to get him back into my life quicker. Edward would go insane. He wouldn't be able to stay away from me. I tried to push the danger factor to the other side of my brain. If I could get close enough to Demetri, I would be able to get the information Edward and Jasper needed. The problem was, I had no idea what information they were searching for. Great plan Bella! Idiot!

oxoxoxo

I could feel myself squirming in my sleep as my dream played out.

_"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered, running his hands down my chest and slowly pulling the silk nightgown from my body._

_"Don't leave me, Edward," I muttered, feeling his lips begin to taste my naked flesh._

_"Never," he promised, taking my nipple into his mouth._

_"God . . . yes," I moaned, arching up toward him. His hands moved down into my panties and I began panting as I thrust against his hand._

_"I want you so much." Edward's voice was husky. "Do you want me?"_

_"I want you Edward . . . God, I want you!" I was losing it, wanting him everywhere at once._

_"I'll never leave you, Bella," Edward whispered into the crook of my neck before sucking the tender flesh there. "You have to believe me."_

_"I want to," I moaned, feeling him take over my body._

_"I'm telling you the truth," Edward muttered, moving to look into my eyes._

_"You're a liar," I sobbed, as the tears trickled down my face._

As I awoke, I noticed tears were streaming down my face and the duvet had fallen off my bed due to my squirming.

"Please don't tell me you were having a sex dream about my brother," came a voice from the darkness.

"Alice?" I sprung up in my bed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Was I still dreaming?

"Bella, what the hell are you playing at?" Alice snarled, turning my light on. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"Edward gave me his key."

"He still has my key," I rambled. What did it matter if he still had my key? Edward had left.

"What were you doing with the Volturi at the charity event?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Answer the damn question, Bella!"

"Talking to them . . . why did Edward . . ."

"Bella, he is going out of his mind. Jasper had to stop him from handing himself over to them. All he cares about is keeping you safe."

"NO!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. "He can't do that. You have to tell him, Alice!"

"Try to reason with my brother . . . Do you hear yourself?" Alice grinned. It was then I hugged her. "How are you feeling? You seem to be healing well."

"I'm much better, thank you. I've missed you, Alice." I muttered.

"I've missed you, too, but Bella, you have to keep your distance from Felix and Demetri."

"That is going to be a bit of a problem," I winced, still hugging her. I didn't want Alice to see my face.

"Bella," Alice pulled back. "What have you done?"

"I'm going to get the information Jasper and Edward have been searching for."

"Oh, no you're not! Edward would . . ."

"Edward doesn't have a choice. Kate and I have a date with Felix and Demetri next Friday, after their meeting with Cetra Black."

"Date," Alice stressed. "Oh God, Edward is going to freak. Why are you doing this to him?"

"I'm doing this for him." I replied, moving to get my robe. I had only just noticed how cold my apartment was. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" Alice sighed, putting her hands through her hair. She looked so much like her brother when she did that.

"Sure," I smiled, wandering into my kitchen. "How is Edward?" I asked, pouring a glass of wine.

"Terrible. It's even worse than last time. If I tell him about you and Demetri, he is going to flip."

"Is he safe? I mean after Diego finding you, did . . ."

"Bella," Alice soothed. "We're all safe. Jasper has it covered. The Volturi have no idea Edward or any of us were even in Washington DC, or near you, for that matter. You're the only one in danger, it would seem. You and my brother make such a pair."

"I know what I'm doing, Alice," I snapped. "I'm not this poor, weak, fragile Bella, you and your family think I am."

"I never said . . ."

"Why are you even here? Did Edward send you to warn me off the Volturi?" I interrupted.

"You know my brother too well."

"Well, you can tell your brother this: if he has any issue with what I'm doing, he can come and talk to me himself," I huffed, putting my hands on my hips.

"If you carry on the way you are, I don't think he'll have any other choice."

"Good!"

"God, Bella! You and Edward are so right for each other," Alice sang, hugging me. "Thank you for not giving up on him."

"You think I'm doing the right thing, don't you?" I smirked as I pulled away. I could see it in her eyes.

"Don't tell Edward . . . but yes."

"Do you think he will come back?"

"Bella, he's a lot closer than you think." Alice smiled, sipping her wine.

"What does that mean?"

"I've said too much, already," Alice muttered before downing her wine. "I have to go. I've been gone too long. The others will start to suspect something."

"Why do you all have to speak in riddles? Your family has no idea how much you infuriate me!" I yelled, following her to my door.

"You love us, really, Bella," Alice sang, hugging me once again. "Please be careful. That's all I ask."

"Are you going to tell Edward about my date with Demetri?" I asked as she opened the door.

"No, I don't think I'll need to."

"What is that supposed to mean . . . Is he watching me!" I yelled. "He hasn't even left Washington, has he?" Alice didn't reply. "You wait until I get my hands on him, the stubborn idiot!" I knew I was right, and if I did get my hands on Edward, he was going to see just how fierce I could be. If he thought he could make decisions for me, he was wrong!

"Just be careful, promise me that. Do not, under any circumstance, allow yourself to be alone with Demetri, or even Felix for that matter."

"Why?"

"Bella, just do as I ask," Alice stressed, shaking me. "You and my brother are driving me insane! Why won't either of you listen to me?"

"I am listening to you."

"You better be," Alice scolded.

"Am I going to see you again?" Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Let me guess . . . You can't tell me." I sighed. God, this family was driving me mad.

"Take care," Alice replied, kissing my cheek. "And keep doing your exercises. Your limp is getting much better."

"Alice," I called, but she was already half way down the corridor.

This family was going to be the death of me, but at least I knew they were close. More importantly, so was Edward.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**New Hope**

"What are you wearing tonight?" Kate asked from her desk.

"A blue dress," I replied, tapping my pen on the desk.

"Bella, that tapping is driving me insane! What's wrong? You've been on edge all morning."

"You're not going to leave me alone with Demetri tonight, are you? I'm not the kind of girl that . . . well you know . . . on a first date."

Kate chuckled over at me. "Neither am I, Bella. I have no intentions of letting Felix have his way with me on the first date."

"Do you really like him?"

"I don't really know him."

"I've heard some bad things about him when it comes to relationships. He can be a little over protective."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not protective in a good way, Kate. He's really controlling."

"Who told you all this?"

"An old friend. She used to date him," I replied, going back to my computer.

"Can you take these files to Jacob," Kate asked a while later. "He needs them for his meeting later."

I knocked on Jacob's door tentatively because I could hear the shouting from within.

"COME IN!" Jacob snarled. "Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. I can't imagine the stress you must be under right now." It was then that I noticed his father sitting in the far corner of the room. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Black. I had no idea you were here. Would you like a coffee or . . ."

"Relax, Miss Swan. I'm just trying to make my son see sense."

"Merging our entire company is not seeing sense. Why can't you see that?" Jacob snarled. I jumped. I had never seen Jacob lose control like that before.

"This is all because of your secret source. How do you even know you can trust him?" Mr. Black replied to his son. I suddenly felt as if I shouldn't be listening to this conversation.

"Volturi Limited have been on our backs for almost four years. I'm sure they only merged with Mark Daniels so they could get closer to us," Jacob growled.

"Mark Daniels made a wise choice, if you ask me."

"We don't need a merger. We're strong enough on our own."

"You will have to excuse my son, Miss Swan," Mr. Black chuckled. "He's a little hot headed at times."

"I'm never going to agree to this. You'll have to buy me out of the company if you want to go ahead with it." Jacob was pacing the room. Had he forgotten I was in here?

"Don't be so foolish. I would never do that. I built this company for you and your sisters. You know that."

"I don't trust them, father. Something just doesn't add up!" Jacob pleaded. "Stall them. They've waited four years, surely they can wait a few more months."

"You are such a headache," Mr. Black winced, getting up to pat his son on the shoulder. "But, I can give you a few more months. After that, we need to start making some serious decisions about our company."

"That's all I ask," Jacob responded, smiling warmly at his father.

"Lovely to see you again, Miss Swan," Mr. Black called as he left the office.

"Sorry about that, Bella," Jacob stressed, sitting back down behind his desk. "I know none of that conversation will leave this office."

"Of course not," I muttered, placing the files on his desk that were still in my hand. "Why are you so worried about merging with Volturi Limited?"

"I think they're bad blood." I couldn't help but watch his hands clench as he spoke.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're going out with Demetri and Felix tonight aren't you?" How the hell did Jacob know?

"With Kate, yes," I added.

"Please be careful. It's great to see you moving on with your life, but just watch your back."

"Okay." I tried to laugh off the comment. I had an idea who his secret source was, but I couldn't divulge any further information for Edward's safety. It had to be Edward or Jasper. Alice had already made it clear they were still in Washington, somewhere. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"No, thank you." Jacob smiled as the door opened and Angela walked in. "Here she is. The love of my life." Jacob beamed, standing up to embrace her. They were so in love it made my heart whimper. I wanted Edward.

I walked woodenly back to my office. You could hardly notice my limp. It had been over five weeks and I was healing physically. My mind was another matter completely, though.

I stopped in my tracks as I noticed a bouquet of white roses on my desk.

"They better not be from Demetri," Kate growled as I reached for the small envelope hidden in the leaves.

As I read the words, I recognized them instantly from Shakespeare's 'The Tempest.'

**Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service**

There was no name, but in the pit of my stomach I hoped it was Edward. Did he even know about my date with Demetri? I gathered he didn't, something told me if he did I would have seen him by now.

"Who are they from then?" Kate called.

"They didn't leave a name."

"Great. I bet it was Demetri." Kate huffed before going back to her computer. I had no idea if she was right.

oxoxoxo

I sat across the table with Kate while Felix and Demetri went to collect our coats. The dinner had gone effortlessly until Demetri's hands came a little too close to my knee. Every inch of him made my skin crawl. The closer Demetri got, the more difficult it became to pretend I liked him. I knew the whole act was a lie. These men were monsters of the worse possible kind.

Kate was tipsy. I had managed to stop her on two occasions from leaving with Felix. He was a player, and it was clear to see he knew exactly what he was doing.

"God, I like him so much," Kate sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It's the beer goggles. Trust me." I replied, watching the Volturi brothers. It looked as if they were paying the bill, which wasn't good. It could only mean they wanted to take us somewhere else, and I had one guess as to where that might be.

"I think I want to go home with Felix," Kate giggled. "When you went to the restroom, he told me he wanted to do dirty things to me. His dirty talk alone soaked me."

"Kate," I snarled. "That's the drink talking. Felix has gotten you drunk just so he can have his way with you. What happened to us sticking together?" I was more pleading than asking. I couldn't be alone with Demetri; I knew what he was capable of.

"You are no fun," Kate huffed as the brothers returned to the table.

"The bill's been taken care of, ladies," Felix smiled, looking down at Kate. "What do you say to a night cap back in my hotel room?" Fuck, Kate, say no. SAY NO!

"Sure," Kate grinned, taking his hand. FUCK, you're in trouble now, Bella!

I watched numbly as Felix and Kate left the restaurant.

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me, Bella?" Demetri smirked, looking down at me. "What do you feel like doing?"

"Maybe get a drink somewhere?" Great, let him get you drunk, too. What is wrong with you?

"We could always go back to my hotel room, too?" In your dreams, Asshole.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that, Demetri," I replied, trying to act shy.

"Oh, I didn't mean . . .well you know. Sure let's find a bar," he recovered quickly, opening my coat for me to slide into.

We found a small bar and luckily I managed to keep him talking so he wouldn't keep supplying me with drink. I was still no clearer as to whether or not he sent the damn flowers this morning.

"You ask a lot of questions," Demetri mused, his eyes roaming down towards my chest.

"Sorry, I like to talk."

"I like to talk, too, but there is one thing I like more." His eyes were dark as he inched closer to me. I gulped, trying to back away, but my chair was already hitting the wall behind me.

"I've just gotten out of a really bad relationship," I gasped, pushing against his chest. "I'm not sure I'm ready for anything yet."

"Trust me, baby, I'll make you forget all about the loser who dumped you. He was an idiot," Demetri smouldered, his hand inching up my leg.

"I'm sure you can." I winced, pushing his hand back. I was contemplating smashing his beer bottle over his head if his hand went any higher. "I'm just asking if we can take this slow for now . . . I really like you," I lied, trying to get this creep off me.

"You do?" Demetri grinned, moving back to look into my eyes.

I knew I had to lure him in somehow. If I wanted to get any information, Demetri had to trust me.

I gave him my best sexy smirk, and by the look on his face, it was working. I pushed him back into his chair, running my hand down his chest as I drew my lips in an inch away from his.

"The thing about me, Demetri, is that I like to play hard to get. I'm not an easy shell to crack, but . . ." Demetri began to pant as I moved to straddle his lap. I wanted to throw up in my mouth, but I had to play the sexy vixen. "Once you get under my shell, you might just taste paradise." I muttered kissing his lips quickly before pulling away. He tasted horrible, nothing like the sweet kisses Edward gave me.

"Fuck me!" Demetri's eyes were dark. "I want to crack that shell of yours, Bella. You are so fucking hot."

I forced a giggle. "If you take me home now, I might let you take me out again next week."

Demetri was up in a flash, helping me into my coat.

"So how many dates will it take to crack your shell?" Demetri asked as he dropped me off outside my apartment.

"That depends on you." Demetri began to lean down to try to kiss me. "I think one kiss was enough for tonight," I chuckled, pulling away.

"That wasn't a kiss, but if you want to straddle my lap again, I'll gladly sit on that wall right now."

"Good night, Demetri. Thanks for a lovely evening," I chuckled, walking away.

"Did you get the white roses I sent you?" I froze as my heart deflated. It hadn't been Edward who sent them like I'd hoped.

"They were beautiful," I forced a sigh.

"Just like you. Good night, Bella," he called, watching me enter my apartment.

I breathed with relief as I entered my apartment. It seemed I could be a strong independent woman and look after myself. I wandered into my room, undoing my dress as I went. I needed a shower. I had to wash Demetri off my body; I felt dirty. Could I really do all this on my own?

I felt much better once I was clean and in my sweats and an old baggy jumper. I was still too hyped to sleep, though, so I decided to make a drink and watch some TV.

I walked mindlessly into my living room, switching my lounge light on only to drop my coffee cup at the vision that was sitting on my couch.

"Edward," I whimpered as the cup hit the floor. What was he doing sitting in the dark? Bella, Edward is in your living room! Who gives a fuck if he's sitting in the dark!

Still, Edward didn't move. Shit, he was mad at me. I could tell.

"What are you playing at, Bella?" Edward's voice was dark, but he still wouldn't look up at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to act dumb.

That got a reaction as his green orbs knocked me down. God, he was beautiful. "You have no idea? Really?" Edward roared. "Demetri Volturi . . . you went on a date with Demetri Volturi!"

"Oh." Crap! I was right all along: Edward had been watching me. "Wait . . . have you been spying on me?" I yelled, trying to turn the tables.

"I thought it was a good idea . . . considering what you're doing," Edward stressed, standing up. "Do you have any idea of the danger you are putting yourself in?"

"What do you care? You left . . . Again!" I yelled back, hitting his chest. "It shouldn't matter to you what I do!"

"Don't be so ridiculous," Edward exhaled, grabbing my arms. "You are all that matters."

"I'm not hearing this. Not again," I sobbed, pulling away from him. "You can't keep doing this. It's not fair!"

"I know," Edward winced, backing away from me to pull at his hair. "Why are you getting involved with the Volturi, Bella? You know how dangerous they are."

"I want to try to get the information you and Jasper are after." Edward flipped in that second, walking into my bedroom with rage. I left him there for a few minutes to calm down before I joined him. I could hear him hitting the wall.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, clinging to the door frame as I joined him. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not prepared to let you go. I want to help you."

"Bella, you're not making this easy for me. I have to keep you safe."

"I have to be with you, Edward. There's no other way."

"Don't be so foolish," Edward stressed, pacing the room. "I'm giving you a way out here. You don't want this life. The moment you start living it, you'll hate it . . . You'll hate me."

"No, I won't," I whispered, moving towards him. "Whatever my dad said to you that day, he was wrong. Stop fighting this," I placed my hand on his chest. "I want you, Edward. Only you. I don't care about your past or what happened to me last month. All I want is to help and live my life with you."

"Bella, please stop." I knew it was because his defences were dropping.

"You were never going to leave, were you?"

"Why would you say . . ."

"I know you haven't even left Washington yet," I interrupted, moving closer to him.

"How . . . Alice," Edward exhaled as his hands wrapped around my waist. He sighed deeply, pulling me towards him, inhaling my skin.

"Demetri really likes me." Edward's hands clenched around me. "It's okay. I can handle myself. I think this could work, but I need to know exactly what information you need."

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward sighed. "I can't have this conversation with you right now."

"You have to, Edward. There's no other way," I muttered, looking up at him, hoping he would listen.

"I need to speak to Jasper," Edward replied, looking down at me as his hands moved to cup my face. "No, we need to speak to Jasper." He seemed resigned as he stared into my face.

"I'm not afraid," I whimpered, looking at his lips.

"I am," Edward trembled. "I've already almost lost you once."

"I'm fine. The limp is nearly gone now. I've been doing my exercises," I replied proudly.

"And what about the scar?" Edward's voice was pained as his fingertips lightly traced my back.

"It's healing really well. I had the bandage removed last week." I watched the emotion in his face change from pain to longing. We both knew being apart was never going to work. Deep inside, I think I always knew Edward had never really left.

"I might need to see the scar for myself." I almost combusted in his arms as I watched the lustful playfulness return in his eyes.

"Are you trying to get me naked?" I smouldered, feeling the usual tingle between my legs.

"What would you say if I said yes?" Fuck me now!

"I'd say . . . get on with it." Edward's lips were urgent against mine the moment I finished speaking. He was gentle with me as he stripped me of my clothes. He kissed every inch of my body, paying a lot of attention to my back.

It seemed as if he was trying to kiss the pain away, and in a small way it was working. Already, I felt almost whole again.

"I'm so sorry, love. I don't know what I was thinking. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you," Edward muttered, stripping out of his clothes as he gazed down at my naked body.

"Edward, I'm so scared that you'll leave again. I need to be able to trust you," I whimpered as our bare skin touched.

"I understand that, love. All I need to know is that you forgive me, and I promise I'll make you understand that I can't live without you." I leaned up, brushing my lips against his.

"I forgive you. We'll work out the rest another day," I smouldered, pulling him down towards me. "You have to understand, Edward. We have to face this together. No more running."

"I'm starting to believe that," Edward groaned, feeling the wetness of my core. I needed him so much. It was becoming unbearable.

"Make love to me, Edward. I need you," I begged.

"Whatever you need, Bella. I'm yours forever," Edward moaned, surrendering as we drowned in our love for each other.

I only hoped this time it was forever . . .

**Told you he wouldn't stay away for long. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**EPOV**

**My Siren Calls**

I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away. Even after two days of leaving Bella, it became a losing battle. I hid in the shadows, watching my love, making sure she was safe.

As I held Bella in my arms now, there was no fight left in me. I had to be with her. There was no other way.

I knew the danger Bella would have to face, but I also couldn't ignore the fact that, for once, we might have a chance at bringing the Volturi brothers down.

Bella stirred in my arms and I pulled her closer to me, running my hand down the side of her glorious, naked body. How had I coped for six weeks without this? I was addicted.

"Good morning beautiful," I smiled as Bella opened her eyes, stunned that I was still here.

"You haven't left," Bella beamed, throwing herself at me.

"Why would I leave?" I laughed, looking up at her as she lay on my chest. "We have to meet Jasper in an a few hours."

"You're really letting me do this?"

"Let's just talk to Jasper and take it one step at a time, okay? I don't want you within a hundred miles of the Volturi if I can help it."

"It's going to work. I'm sure of it." I placed both my hands on her face, wanting her to take my words in before I spoke them.

"This isn't a game. If you're going into the lion's den, I want you prepared."

"Are you going to turn me into a ninja, too?" Bella teased, giggling.

"This is no joking matter!" I was trying to be serious, but couldn't stop my smirk. "I'm not a ninja, Bella."

"What are you exactly, then?"

"I work for the FBI with Jasper."

"You work for them? I thought you were under witness protection." My love was getting all flustered. I must have been confusing her.

"I am, but I joined the FBI when I met Jasper."

"So, you're like James Bond." Bella had a wicked look in her eyes. "I mean, you're adored by all the females and look fuck-hot in a tux."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think," I chuckled as Bella ran her hands down my chest. "But there is only one woman I am interested in."

"Hmm . . . " Bella breathed, as her lips began to run over my chest. Fuck, it felt incredible.

"We need to get up soon . . . to meet Jasper." I groaned, feeling her tiny hands dip under the duvet.

"We will," Bella giggled, looking up at me through her long lashes. Her chocolate-brown eyes smouldered as her hands stroked my length.

"Fuck Bella," I snarled. "That's not helping."

"Isn't it? What about this," she teased, rubbing her heat over my growing erection.

"Jesus!" I groaned, thrusting up toward her.

"Do you want me to take you now or when we get back?"

"Now . . ." I panted without hesitation. "Right now!"

"Okay, no need to beg," Bella giggled, moving on top of me.

"I can see I'm going to have to watch you," I muttered, placing my hands on her hips as Bella pushed herself on me. We both let out a snarl. I had no words to describe how good it felt to be connected this way.

"Thank you for coming back for me," Bella moaned, slowly rising up and down. God, the feeling was making my body tremble.

"I never left, love. You were right. I can't leave you. I'm in too deep," I panted as Bella began to set a faster pace. "Fuck Bella . . .that's so good!"

"Don't . . . ever . . . leave . . . me . . . again." Bella spoke each word with a hard thrust.

"I . . . won't . . . I promise," I moaned as the feeling took over us both.

oxoxoxoxo

"You've been staying in a motel on the outskirts of Washington?" Bella gasped as we pulled into the parking lot.

"We moved around a little. We've been here for about two weeks now."

"We?"

"Alice, Jasper and me. The others are in New York," I muttered, watching the curtains twitch in Alice and Jasper's room.

"Edward Cullen!" Alice yelled. "You can be such an asshole! You can't just leave without a word. I thought you'd gone to hand yourself in to the Volturi." Alice turned to Bella. "Hi, Bella! Although, I am glad you went to Bella instead. The stalking was getting a little creepy."

"I wasn't stalking her, Alice!" I yelled. "I was trying to keep her safe. Do you know what Bella was doing last night? . . . She went on a date with Demetri!"

"How did that go, by the way?" Alice smirked, looking at Bella. I watched Bella blush and look down at the floor. No fucking way did my sister already know about Bella's date!

"Please tell me you're joking," I stressed as we all walked into my room. "You knew?"

"Edward, breathe. You look like you're going to burst a blood vessel." Bella giggled at Alice. Why did these two have to be such good friends?

"Watch it, you," I teased, nudging Bella.

"You did go really red, Edward," Bella grinned, looking at Alice.

"Oh!" Alice sang, hugging both Bella and me. "Finally, the whole family is together."

"Why are you friends with my sister again?" I joked with Bella. "You know she is insane. I have no choice because she's family, but you can still run, Bella."

"Shall I hit him or do you want to?" Alice scolded, letting both of us go.

"Where is Jazz?" I asked after looking around.

"Getting breakfast, why?"

"Bella has a plan." I smiled, taking her hand in mine.

Jasper wasn't gone for too long. He didn't seem shocked to see Bella, either. Was I the only one who had been in denial?

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Jasper asked once she had told him her plan.

"I want to help, but I need to know what it is that you are searching for."

"Evidence, Bella. We need access to their secret files so I can build a case against them. The Volturi can't be taken down by just one allegation. I need to know every dirty deal they have been involved in. We can then break them down piece by piece."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Bella moaned.

"We'll work on it, love," I soothed. "Don't worry."

"The Volturi are trying to take over Cetra Black, Edward. Jacob has managed to stall them for a few months, but his father wants to go ahead with the merger. We can't . . ."

"Bella," I pulled her into me, running my hands through her hair. "It's okay. We have that under control, as well. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to Jake that happened to me."

"Are you his secret source?" Bella asked. This woman was amazing! How the hell did she find out about that?

"How do you know about that?"

"I overheard a conversation with his father."

"Technically, Jasper is the source, but Jake knew how I felt about the Volturi before I left." I hated leaving Jacob without an explanation, but what other choice did I have?

"Bella," Jasper called. "This information we are searching for can only be found in one place." I gulped, knowing what he was about to say. "At the Volturi family home in LA."

"I have to go to LA?" Bella gasped. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Gain Demetri's trust," Jasper replied. My fists clenched with anger. How was I expected to deal with this? I didn't want those motherfuckers anywhere near Bella, let alone have her go to the place Bree had lost her life.

"I'm . . . I'm not sure I can do that," Bella whimpered looking at me.

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Jasper smiled, patting me on the back. "After all, you have two of the best undercover FBI agents in the world."

"Jazz, Bella is already comparing me to James Bond," I moaned. "You shouldn't make this sound fun. It's fucking dangerous! You know what Bella is walking into as well as I do."

"You're not going to let anything happen to her," Jasper laughed. "You need to pay more attention to your sister."

"Your wife is insane. Why would I listen to her?" I teased.

"His wife?" Bella gasped, turning to look at Alice. "You got married without me. I thought I was going to be chief bridesmaid."

"Do you see what you have started," I glared at Jasper.

"You're the one who called Alice my wife." Jasper chuckled, going to walk outside. The coward.

"You got married?" Bella asked, sitting next to Alice on my bed.

"A few months ago near LA," my sister sang, showing Bella her ring. Bella's eyes snapped up to mine. Fuck, she was working it out. Why did I have to fall helplessly in love with a smart arse?

"That's what you were doing in LA when I found the receipt in your suit? Going to your sister's wedding!" Bella whimpered.

"I had a duty," I smiled towards Alice. "I promised I would walk her down the aisle. Watching them say their vows made me realise I had to be with you. That's why I gave in when I saw you at Virginia Beach."

"If I had known my brother was seeing you, I would have demanded he brought you."

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you, Alice."

"I can't believe you're married!" Bella held my sister tightly while she looked over her shoulder at me. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so happy you're here Bella."

"Me too, Alice."

I decided in that moment to leave the girls alone so they could catch up and I went to join Jasper outside.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" Jasper asked, flicking his cigarette on the floor. "There will be no going back for her now. She'll need protection once she gets the information we need."

"I'll be her protection. I'm not letting her go this time. I shouldn't have let her father get into my head the way he did. I let her down, again."

"Your head was all over the place. You weren't even thinking straight. Alice and I could tell you regretted leaving Bella the moment you walked out on her in the hospital."

"Why do I keep fucking up?"

"You want to keep Bella safe. I understand that, Edward, but I think it's pretty clear that she wants to be with you no matter what."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I muttered, looking toward my bedroom door. I could hear the girls laughing.

"So how are we going to play this?"

"Bella's not going to be able to get her hands on the files, Jazz. We can't ask her to do that."

"I know that, but I was thinking . . ."

"Why does it sound like I'm not going to enjoy hearing this?" I sighed.

"All Bella needs to do is get into the office in LA and place a small spy camera. We can do the rest once we know the passcode. You know how easy it is for us to get inside the mansion. The code to the files is the only thing that has ever stopped us."

"How is she going to get into the office?" I glared. I already hated this idea.

"Rose will be able to tell her. It's hardly anything, Edward. Bella will be fine."

"Yeah," I laughed hysterically. "She only has to pretend to shack up with a psycho so he'll take her to his family home in LA. Then risk her life to put a spy camera in their office. What if something happens to her? I won't be able to get to her. If he touches her . . ."

"Edward." I stopped panicking when I heard Bella's voice. "I'll be okay." I pulled her into my arms as she approached me.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"So, is that the plan?" Bella asked, looking up at me. She didn't seem fazed at all. Where was all this strength coming from? "I have to plant a spy camera in their office. I can do that."

"You don't have to do this, Bella. There are other ways," I pleaded.

"No, I can do this." Bella smiled, gripping my arms. "I can do this for us." I sighed, resting my forehead against hers.

"I guess you need to sort out your second date with Demetri," Alice chimed. Trust my sister to ruin the mood. I could always count on her for that.

oxoxoxo

Bella stood in her kitchen pouting. Fuck, she wasn't playing fair. This woman, my siren, would be the death of me.

"I promise I'll come back tomorrow night," I whispered, pulling her into my arms.

"I still don't understand why you can't just stay the night. I need you, Edward." Bella's hands began to dive under my shirt.

"I need to call Rose and speak to Carlisle," I panted, moving her hands away.

"You can do that here," she smirked as she started to undo her shirt. God, where had this vixen surfaced from? "Don't you want to spend the night with me?" I had to gulp as Bella pulled the shirt slowly down her body. Fuck, she was so sexy! My eyes immediately fell to her chest, and I watched as it rose up and down from her breaths. "Do you like what you see?" Bella giggled.

"That's a really stupid question," I groaned, licking my lips. I could call Rose and Carlisle later. I had far more important things to do.

"Do you want me to take more off?"

"No," I replied firmly, stalking over to her and throwing her over my shoulder. I may have been a little rough, but Bella didn't complain. "I will take the rest off myself," I snarled, charging into the bedroom.

"What happened to you leaving?" Bella giggled as I pulled her jeans down her legs.

"Don't play the innocent with me," I smouldered, running my hands up her now bare legs. Bella let out a whimper as I hooked my fingers into her panties and slowly dragged them down. "You're too beautiful to be real," I sighed, pulling her up to my chest so I could unclasp her bra.

"Promise me you're staying this time," Bella whispered in my ear as I threw her bra down with the rest of her clothes on the floor.

"I promise," I muttered, lowering her back on the bed. She was so perfect. God must have created Bella just for me. She was all I would ever want.

"I want to believe you," Bella panted as my hands began to roam over her body.

"Give me time. I'll make you see it." I meant those words. I didn't care if it took a lifetime.

"It was so easy for you to walk away from me in the hospital." I stopped in my tracks, looking up at my love. Bella was crying.

I was overcome with emotion. I needed to make Bella see that I was hers forever. How could she think it was easy for me to walk away? Each time I had left her, a part of me died.

"Bella, walking away from you killed me. You have to believe that."

"I love you so much . . . I just don't understand how you could do that. I wouldn't have the strength to give you up. You mean too much." Bella reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. I was bewildered, looking down at her as I rested on my arms. Was Bella suggesting she loved me more? Ridiculous.

"You mean everything to me." Bella just nodded. My words weren't enough. I needed more. I had to make her see. "You really think I'll leave again, don't you?"

"It's what you do." The pain in her eyes sliced me in two. In that instant, I knew what I had to do.

"I'm not going anywhere and I can prove it," I whispered, running my hands through her long silk hair.

"How?" Bella sighed, looking up at me.

"Marry me, Bella." I smirked, leaning down to kiss her soft, moist lips.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Am I still dreaming?**

_"Marry me, Bella."_

I looked up at Edward in a dream state. Did he really just say what I think he did?

"Are you going to answer my question or not," Edward smirked, looking down at me.

"Marry you?" I gasped, my voice too raspy.

"You wanted proof that I'm not going anywhere. Well, here it is . . . Marry me." I whimpered in response; it sounded even more real the second time around. Edward was asking me to marry him. HOLY FUCK!

"You have lost your mind," I giggled nervously.

"Bella, I'm trying to make you see what you mean to me. I want you to be my wife."

"Okay," I stressed, sitting up and pulling the sheet around my body. "You win. I can see you're not going anywhere."

"Why are you freaking out?" Edward asked confused. He started pulling me back as I tried to leave the bed.

"I'm not!" Okay, I really was!

"And you wondered why I was worried about taking you with me." His voice was suddenly dejected. "If you don't want to marry me, just say it." What was Edward thinking? That wasn't why I freaking out at all. Edward was asking me to marry him. TO MARRY HIM! I had been dreaming about this day since the moment I first laid eyes on him. It had scrambled my mind a little. Looking at his pained face, I knew I needed to stop his doubt and make him realise what he meant to me.

"Shut up, Edward," I smirked, turning to fit into his arms. "I just need a minute to get my head around you asking me. I mean . . . you just . . . asked me . . . to . . . you asked me . . ." I couldn't finish my words; I was shaking with excitement.

"Would it help if I asked again?" I had to wipe the drool off my face as he beamed my favourite crooked smile. Plus, how I had forgotten he was naked. Say yes you stupid girl. Then jump his fine bones!

"Um . . . no, it's okay," I mumbled, looking down at the sheet wrapped around me. I was over heated enough. Twice was more than ample for a proposal.

"Bella," Edward's voice was as smooth as velvet as he lifted my chin up to gaze into his green orbs. "I love you more than life itself. I don't want to ever be parted from you again. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes." It was more of a sob, but Edward understood my answer and he crashed his lips urgently against mine.

"I'm never going to let you go," he whispered, pulling the sheet away from my body. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I whimpered, pulling him to me as we became lost in our new joy.

I was going to be Edward's wife. Edward would be my husband. Oh. My. God.

Nothing would be able to tear us apart this time. I was euphoric!

oxoxoxo

"Bella," Jacob called, snapping me out of my daze of Edward and me on a beach, hand in hand, and happily married. Jacob is still watching you, Bella!

"Sorry Jacob," I laughed, shaking my head.

"You seem a lot happier today." Happy was an understatement.

"I am."

"Tell me if I'm being too nosey, but does Demetri Volturi have anything to do with it? Kate told me the two of you hit if off really well last week."

"Um . . . well . . . I . . ." God, why was I such a mumbling idiot? I was still waiting for Demetri to call for our second date. Shit, what if he didn't? What was I supposed to do then?

"Just be careful. I've heard things about the Volturi Brothers."

"From you secret source?" I had to hide my smirk. Jacob had no idea I knew more than he did when it came to the Volturi, or even about Jasper for that matter.

"Yes, so please take it slow. I know Edward really hurt you, but you can do a lot better than Demetri." Didn't I know it? Bella Cullen, or would I be Bella Masen? I would need to ask Edward later.

"I will Jacob, don't worry. I'm not planning to rush into things like Kate," I smirked, looking over at her desk.

"Isn't she back yet?" Jacob glared. I shook my head. "Tell Kate I want to see her when she gets back. Damn Felix Volturi! He is manipulating one of my best employees."

"Do you think he is doing it on purpose?"

"Of course he is. He doesn't care about Kate. He's using her to get to me."

"You're sure?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Bella, I would be much happier if you weren't consorting with the Volturi." His tone seemed concerned.

"I know what I am doing," I muttered as Mike knocked on my door. Jacob took a step back and left without another word.

"Bella," Mike called as he approached my desk. "Demetri Volturi is in the boardroom waiting for you."

"He is?" I asked, completely shocked.

"He wants to speak to your privately, so I suggested he wait there." I'm sure Jacob would love that if he knew.

"Thanks, Mike," I smiled before getting up.

I went to the restroom first to prepare myself. I wasn't expecting Demetri to turn up in person. I wasn't even sure he was still in Washington. I pulled my hair down, trying to make the best first impression I could, and undid two buttons on my shirt; I needed to insure that second date.

"This is a wonderful surprise," I beamed, strutting in. Demetri stood up instantly, drinking me in from head to toe. That was a good first reaction.

"Bella," Demetri smiled, walking over to me. "I had to see you. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since Friday night."

"Are you trying to tell me I have got Demetri Volturi all flustered?" I teased, running my fingertips down his shirt.

"I think I am more than a little flustered."

"Does that mean I get a second date?"

"And a third, fourth, fifth and sixth if you want," Demetri smouldered, inching closer.

"Don't you have to be back in LA?"

"I can fly back and forth, Bella. It's no trouble."

"You'd do that for me?" I whispered, trying to make him think I was amazed.

"To see you, yes. I might even fly you out to LA next month. I'd love to try and impress you with my family's wealth." Well, that was easy. I was obviously a much better spy than I thought.

"It's not money that impresses me," I breathed, inching close enough to push him against the desk.

"If it's not money, what is it?" Demetri gulped, watching my lips.

"A man that gives me time. I don't want to rush anything. I was really broken by my ex. I didn't want to start anything new but . . ." He was hanging on my every word. "I really like you, Demetri, so please don't rush this." I needed him to keep his distance. I wouldn't cope with him touching me all the time. I would play the broken heart card to keep him away.

"I won't. I'll give you whatever space you need, Bella." Demetri touched my face and it burned like acid. This was the man who wanted to kill my love. I hoped Demetri and his family got all that was coming to them. Finally, they would be taken down.

"That's all I ask." I whispered, pulling away.

"When can I take you out again?"

"I'm free this Friday," I called over my shoulder. "You can pick me up outside my apartment at eight."

"I'll be there." Demetri called as I walked out.

oxoxoxo

"He came to see you in person?" Edward snarled, gripping his fists.

"Edward," I soothed. "It's a good thing. He even spoke about taking me to LA to show off his wealth. I might get into the office sooner than Jasper thinks."

"I can't believe he sent you white roses the other week."

"How do you know about the roses?" I asked.

"Did you get my note attached to them?"

"The note from 'The Tempest' was from you?" I beamed. So I had been right in a small way.

"You really thought Demetri would know Shakespeare?" Edward smirked.

"Stop trying to change the subject; we need to talk about my plan."

"I can't. I still hate the plan."

"Do you have any better ones?" I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. "The sooner we get this camera in their office, the sooner we can move on with our lives," I moaned. Edward smirked, pulling me down onto the bed.

"And what part of our life are you most excited about?"

"Being your wife, of course," I smouldered, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Mmm . . . Mrs. Cullen . . . I like the sound of that," Edward moaned against my jaw.

"Is that who I will be? Not Masen?"

"You'll be Masen in my heart, but I changed my name when I left Forks. Legally I am Edward Cullen now." Edward sighed, running his hands through my hair and down my neck. My eyes rolled to the back of my head a little. "The name doesn't matter, Bella. The fact that you will be my wife does."

"I know," I giggled, feeling his lips graze my collarbone. "When will Rose and Emmet . . . get here?" I groaned, feeling his hands move up my top.

"In a few hours," Edward muttered against my skin. His hands were creeping up towards my chest.

"Where are Alice and Jasper again?" I panted.

"They're not going to walk in, Bella. They have their own room." Edward chuckled moving his hands into my bra. Jesus, I was overtaken with desire. I practically ripped the shirt off his back before pushing him down on the mattress. "I fucking love this sexy vixen side of you," Edward moaned as my tongue travelled down his bare chest.

"I haven't seen you for two days," I smouldered. "A woman has needs, after all."

"Fuck yes. I'll attend to those right away." Edward's eyes were dark as he flipped me over so he was on top. "I was thinking of trying something a little different tonight," Edward mused as he started undoing my jeans. I was beginning to hyperventilate. "I know the pressure it puts on your . . . injury when I'm on top, so I was thinking about us . . . trying it with me behind." I think I just came. My body was an inferno.

"I . . . um . . . I." Edward had just killed me.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked, pulling my panties down. He was such a hot, sexy, cocky arse, and he was mine.

I fisted my hands in the sheets while Edward worked my body. I was more than ready, but Edward always liked to take his time. My body ached each time I thrusted up towards him. Edward noticed my little whimpers of pain, but to me, the pain was always overshadowed by the amount of pleasure.

"We can stop love, if it hurts . . ."

"NO! No stopping," I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

"Maybe we should try the position." Edward's hands trailed down into my hot centre. "You seem more than ready for me."

"I've been 'more than ready' since I ripped the shirt off your back," I snarled, attacking his lips with mine. Edward chuckled against my kiss before I felt him remove his trousers. His hands slowly caressed my body before lifting me so he could position himself behind me.

"Fuck me," Edward moaned. "What a view." I giggled, feeling his hands move over my back before he placed soft loving kisses over my scar. "I love you, Bella. I would kiss this scar away if I could."

"You already have." I sighed, moving back against him as I placed my hands on the headboard to steady myself.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear. His hands were already making slow circles against my inner thigh.

"God, yes. I'm ready."

"If it hurts at any point, tell me. I'll stop right away." All I could do was nod as I felt his strong hands grip me to lift me up a little so he could slowly enter me.

"Oh, God . . . E . . . Edward," I groaned, feeling him fill me from behind. Why hadn't we tried this before? He was so deep, it was driving me into a frenzy.

"Jesus!" I felt Edward rest his head on my shoulder while he set a slow pace. His hands found my breasts and I was ready to explode with desire. "This feels incredible."

"Faster Edward, please. It doesn't hurt," I almost snarled. I needed more. Much more.

"No love, we are taking this slow. I don't want to hurt you." I knew I whimpered, but soon I was overtaken by the way Edward was slowly thrusting inside me.

We both came in a blissful wave of pleasure. Edward was panting against my ear while I had almost dug my nails into the headboard. When Edward pulled out of me, I groaned with the loss.

"We have to try that again," Edward whispered, "and soon."

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" I sighed, turning to look at him behind me.

"I have to use everything I can to make up for what I have done to you." Edward exhaled, lifting me back into his arms. We nestled back into the bed and my eyes slipped into darkness while he held me.

"Bella," I felt Edward gently shake me. "We need to get up, love. Emmet and Rose will be here soon."

My eyes flickered open to the vision of my own personal heaven; Edward with his bed hair, completely naked. Mmm . . . no wonder I slept so well.

"Okay," I stretched. "I'm awake."

"Are you still feeling okay? I wasn't too rough?"

"Not at all," I smiled, sitting up. "My back actually feels better. Maybe we should do that position more often."

"Maybe we should," Edward smouldered, leaning in to kiss my lips softly.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Bella, you don't have to ask." I smiled as I got up, limping a little. My injury was always stiffer after I had rested. "Bella?" I turned to Edward, who had a pained expression on his face. "I was too rough, wasn't I?"

"No. My limp is always worse after I've slept." Edward looked down at his hands. I moved back over to him, already walking better. Why did Edward have to carry this guilt around? He had done the same with Bree, and her death wasn't even his fault. "Edward," I touched his face making him look at me. "I am fine. I want us to move on from this. We have the rest of our lives to think about."

"I'm trying, love. It's just hard watching you limp around, knowing it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Edward smiled weakly. "Your family was murdered in cold blood just for their wealth. The only people to blame are the Volturi brothers."

"Why do you always make me out to be the hero?"

"Because you are the hero. You have never done anything bad, Edward," I whispered against his jaw.

"That's hard to believe when I think about what I have lost. Did you know the Volturi are even more ruthless now? Aro, Marcus and Caius have bred their children to be monsters. The stories Jasper has told me, makes my blood boil."

"Hey," I soothed his clenched hands with my own. "We will take them down."

"It shouldn't be on your shoulders."

"I'm planting a spy camera. You and Jasper are the ones doing the rest."

"Which is how it should be. I'm trained for this Bella; you're not."

"I'm still doing it," I muttered, taking his hand and pulling him with me.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you for a shower," I smouldered. "I need to take your mind of things. You need to learn to relax."

"I am relaxed," Edward stressed, following me. He wasn't fooling anyone, though.

"Okay, I just want to see your body all wet," I teased, pushing him into the bathroom. Edward didn't complain.

For a few hours at least, I would be able to calm his head and my own.

**Hey guys,**

**Happy Monday. Wow, we have reached over 700 reviews! Thank you! Everyone!**

**So, are we still enjoying? Let me know. I love to hear all your thoughts!**

**Bee xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the amazing Stephanie Meyer does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my wonderful Betas toocute24 and NeeNee246<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**More Diamonds?**

"Just count to ten, Edward." Emmet was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"I can't take this for much longer. If he puts his hands on you one more time . . ." Edward clenched his fists. "I will kill him. I don't care." Edward was referring to Demetri. It had been over four weeks since our first date, and at the beginning, I had done well keeping his dirty hands off me. Now, it seemed that Demetri was becoming a little desperate. I had to slap his hand away from my chest (playfully) three times on our last date.

"Bella will be going to LA in two weeks. We are almost there," Jasper stressed. "It might also help if you stopped spying on their dates."

"I'M NOT LETTING HER GO OUT ALONE WITH THAT ASSHOLE!" I rolled my eyes, sliding onto his lap. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me while I ran my hand through his hair.

"I don't think Jazz means I should go alone. Just that perhaps someone else should follow me. It can't be easy for you to watch," I muttered, unable to meet Edward's gaze. It was difficult enough for me to try to make Demetri think I liked him. I couldn't even imagine how difficult it was for Edward, watching me as I tried to lure Demetri in. It wasn't as if I was excessively sexual with Demetri. In fact, I was far from it, but just the thought of another female touching Edward made me skin burn with rage. I knew it had to feel this way for Edward, too.

"I'm not leaving your side, Bella. I have to make sure you're safe . . . at all times," Edward replied firmly.

"Are you insinuating that we can't protect her?" Emmet huffed. "Thank you for your confidence. I seem to remember us saving your butt not too long ago."

"It's not like that. I just have to know Bella is safe. If I stayed behind, it would drive me insane!" Edward winced, holding me even tighter.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous? What if Demetri spots you," I whimpered, resting my head on his.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Bella. Demetri is completely fixated on you," Edward snarled. This situation was becoming too much for both of us. The sooner I got to LA, the better it would be for everyone.

oxoxoxo

"Can I see you for a moment please, Bella?" Jacob called, hovering by my door.

"Am I in trouble?" I teased as Jacob shut the door behind us.

"Angela told me that you're going to LA with Demetri in a few weeks." His voice seemed stressed as he slumped down at his desk. "I'm worried about you, Bella. I think you may be rushing into this to try to put Edward behind you. Angela and I can both see just what Edward meant to you. I have no idea why he left, but trying to move on this way is dangerous. I'm sure if Edward knew . . ."

"Jacob," I interrupted his panic. It was difficult enough listen to Edward every day without Jacob starting on me, too. "Is my work suffering? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Bella . . ."

"Then I don't see how my personal life is really any of your concern." I was flattered that Angela and Jacob were looking out for me, but I was safe; I had Edward.

"I don't want you to get hurt again, Bella. You have no idea what you're getting involved in."

"Please don't worry about me, Jacob," I smiled getting up. "I know what I'm doing." Jacob didn't reply as I turned to leave.

"Hey, Bella," Tanya smiled as I passed her in the corridor. She was still acting weird around me. She hadn't called me a bitch in weeks.

"Hi, Tanya," I replied as she followed me down the corridor.

"So, how have you been?" I turned to frown at her. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I think we should try to move past that."

"It was all you," I glared. "You had it in for me from day one."

"It was all Edward's fault. He lead us both on!" Tanya mused, tossing her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. The usual feelings of wanting to pull that hair of hers out by the roots, began to take over.

"Edward was never interested in you, Tanya. It was all in your mind."

"It seems that Edward wasn't that interested in you, either," Tanya snapped. "He left after you were mugged. It's clear you were just another notch on his bed post."

I felt like I was going to explode, but managed to hold it in. Instead, I just rolled my eyes and walked back to my office. I knew Tanya was wrong; Edward loved me. I was going to be his wife!

Kate was on the phone when I walked in. It was clear, by the tone of her voice, that she was talking to Felix.

"No, I can't do that. I'm not getting involved in this merger! You'll have to take it up with Jacob." Kate sighed, looking up at me. "I have to go, Felix. I'll see you Friday," Kate said in a rush before putting the phone down.

"How's Felix?" I asked, collecting my files.

"Driving me insane. Does Demetri keep going on about their merger with Cetra Black with you?"

"Not really, but isn't Felix the business mastermind?"

"I hope he isn't using me." Kate sighed again.

"What does your heart say?"

"That he is," Kate whimpered, putting her head in her hands. "Why did I get sucked in by all this shit? He's just a fucking man!" I knew Kate would come around and see Felix for what he really was. I only hoped she wasn't already too deep like Rose has been all those years ago.

"Just be careful, Kate. You wouldn't want to see Felix when he's angry."

"I'm going to break it off with him before LA." My head snapped up. That would mean I would have to go alone; Edward was going to flip.

"You are?"

"I'm not the kind of woman who will let a man use her, whether it's Felix Volturi or not," Kate replied firmly before going back to her work.

I knew Kate was a strong woman, but I couldn't help but fear for her. If Felix still wanted her, she would have no choice but to stay. Rose was a perfect example of that. She spent three years in a volatile relationship with Felix, all based on fear. Emmet was the only person who gave her the courage to leave . . . To realise she wanted to be loved, not controlled.

oxoxoxo

Once I got home, I started dinner before Edward arrived. He had been gone for three days with Jasper, working on their hideout for when I went to LA. Edward didn't want to be too far away, and Jasper was worried that Edward would blow their cover worrying about me. I hoped they had worked through their issues while they were away.

Once dinner was done, I went to have a shower; it always helped me relax. When I finished, I pulled the big fluffy towel around my body and walked into my bedroom. I was brushing my hair when Edward appeared at my door.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled, taking me in.

"You came through the window again, didn't you?" I scolded.

"I can't risk anyone seeing me. You know your neighbour Eric, right?" Edward teased, stalking towards me with a lustful look in his eyes.

"You could fall," I whimpered, feeling his hands caress my body.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about than me falling from a window, Bella." Edward chuckled, his lips moving down to kiss me. It was like pure fireworks. My arms swung around his neck as he gripped me tighter. Three days was too long to be apart.

"I missed you so much," Edward whispered, his hands caressing my back. "I can't wait to marry you, Bella. It's all I thought about while we were apart."

"Really?" I groaned, just wanting the pull the towel from my body.

"I'll prove it," Edward smiled, getting down on one knee as he pulled out a small black box. "I'm not going to ask again, seeing as how you already said yes, but I thought I would make it official." Edward opened the box, and a small, delicate diamond ring sparkled back at me.

"Edward," I gasped as he took the ring out of the box to place it on my hand. "It's beautiful."

"I love you, Bella, more than you could ever know," Edward muttered as he stood, gripping me firmly while he carried me to our bed.

A few hours later, Edward started to talk about the few days he spent with Jasper.

"So, is everything ready in LA?" I asked, tracing his bare chest.

"Yes, but we need to talk about your excuse to leave after you've placed the camera. It would be better if you could leave with Kate. She'll need to be close by somehow, though." My hand froze on his chest. Crap! I hadn't told him Kate wasn't going. "Bella?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his. "What's wrong?"

"Kate isn't going to LA. She knows Felix is using her."

Edward inhaled sharply before talking. "You can't go alone. Anything could happen, Bella; the plan is off! It was a stupid idea anyway." Edward was muttering more to himself than to me as he held me tighter. "We'll think of something else. That means we could leave sooner . . . tonight if you wanted. I was thinking we could find a chapel somewhere on the way. I know we haven't really talked about the wedding, but clearly it will be a small affair: not too unlike Alice and Jasper's." Edward was going way too fast for me. He wanted to marry me now? Oh. My. God. Breathe Bella.

"Edward," I stressed, taking his face in my hands. "Slow down. I know you're worried about me, but the plan will still work."

"You're not going in there alone!" Edward snapped. "I almost lost you once; I'm not letting that happen again."

"I've already been over everything with Alice and Rose. All I have to do is seduce Demetri . . . Get him to take me into the office and then ask him to get me a drink while I wait there. I'll call you and Jasper to make sure the camera is working and placed correctly, and then you can call me back, pretending to be my dad calling about a family emergency. What could go wrong?"

"Everything," Edward breathed, kissing my forehead. "What if you can't get into the office? What if Demetri decides to take you somewhere else? I need to be sure you're safe. With Kate there, it would have been easier."

"She would've been with Felix anyway. It makes no difference."

"What if Demetri hurts you?" Edward whispered. "I can't stand the thought of him touching you."

"It's not even going to get that far. You'll be calling me, remember?"

"There must be another way." I moved to straddle his lap so he had to look up at me.

"This is the only way, Edward. But just think, in less than three weeks we will be together. I'll be your wife, and we can take the Volturi down as a team." Edward gasped as I pushed against his growing arousal. The thought of being Edward's wife in less than three weeks was making me bolder. "Tell me about this wedding idea again," I smirked.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward snarled, gripping my hips. "How can I concentrate on talking when you're doing that?"

"Tell me about the chapel idea. I want to hear it again," I smouldered, slowly rocking against him.

"It's just an idea . . .Oh God! . . . I thought we could get married on the way to Alaska and . . . fuck Bella, don't stop." I giggled as Edward began to lose control. I slowly pushed myself down onto his length and began a faster pace.

"I need to hear more, Edward," I pleaded, thrusting down on him.

"Jesus Bella . . ." Edward hissed, helping me rock against him. "I can't even think straight."

"Do we get a honeymoon?"

"Fuck yes!" Edward roared.

"Do I get to buy a dress?"

"Anything . . . anything you want is yours," he moaned.

"I have all I need right here." I smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips as we lost ourselves in each other.

oxoxoxo

It was crazy to think that in less than three weeks, I would become Mrs. Bella Cullen. When Edward asked me to marry him, never once did I think it would happen so soon. It didn't bother me, though. It just gave me even more understanding that this was it. I would never have to fear losing him again.

It also meant that in less than three weeks, I would be leaving everything behind me, including my dad.

He had tried on numerous occasions to call me, but I was still angry with him. Edward told me that I should call him, that I might regret it if I didn't, but I wasn't ready yet. I would call him one last time though, before I disappeared forever.

Charlie would never be able to find me, even with his contacts. Edward and his family were too important to the FBI now. Jasper picked the moving destinations and only informed one trusting FBI agent. We would all be untraceable.

oxoxoxo

"I'm not rushing you am I?" Edward asked while I lay across his motel bed a few days later. "Tell me if I am."

"No," I smiled looking up at him. "The chapel looks beautiful." I continued to smile as I looked at the photos on his laptop.

"Alice has already started to make the arrangements. Once we leave LA, we can travel by car and get married on the way to Alaska." Edward winced. "I know it won't be the wedding of your dreams, but I promise once the Volturi have been taken down, we will stop running. We will have a life."

"This will be my dream wedding. You will be there; that's all I want." I smiled, touching my siren necklace which now had my engagement ring linked to it.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Edward smiled, touching my chin as he slowly leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Put Bella down, Edward. We have work to do," Alice chimed, barging into the room.

"And you said they would never walk in on us," I teased, looking up at Edward's annoyed face.

"I guess I was wrong," Edward huffed turning to Alice. I was so glad he and I were both fully clothed for once, but I had only arrived an hour ago.

"Okay Bella, your clothes for LA just got here. I need to see if they fit." Edward looked between Alice and me, completely confused. "Bella has to seduce Demetri, Edward. She isn't going to do that in a baggy jumper."

"Maybe you should go find Jasper," I muttered to him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I want to see what you will be wearing." Crap, this was going to be a nightmare.

"You are not allowed to freak out," Alice huffed. "Bella knows what she's doing."

Alice threw the bags to me. I blushed as I got up to get changed in the bathroom. Edward was going to flip; I knew he would.

"You've dressed her like a fucking hooker," Edward snarled in Alice's face. I was trying to pull them apart, but neither of them were paying any attention to me.

"She has to seduce Demetri. He has to think Bella is in to him, Edward. He won't even contemplate taking her into the office if he doesn't trust and want her. Bella has to drive him so crazy that he doesn't even think about what he's doing."

"Bella isn't wearing that!" Edward gestured towards my tight purple dress that just about covered my ass cheeks.

"What do you want me to do, put her in a fucking chastity belt? That would probably blow our cover, don't you think?" Alice yelled as Jasper walked in.

"What's all the shouting for? I could hear you from the road," Jasper asked, looking at me. "Oh, you look . . . nice Bella."

"Nice?" Edward roared. "Really, Jazz? How would you feel if Alice was attending this party in LA dressed like this?"

"Edward, you're a genus!" Alice sang. We all turned to look at her. "Don't you see? That's the answer."

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I finally asked.

"I'm coming to the party with you," Alice sang. "Edward can stop winning like girl now, because I will be able to look out for you."

"Like hell you are," Jasper snapped.

"They have no idea who I am. Bella and I are the only ones who can do this," Alice replied firmly. She turned to Edward. "Are you happy now?"

"Do I have any fucking choice?" Edward sighed, running his hands roughly through his hair.

"Not really," Alice smiled, linking her arm with mine. "I guess we are this together now, Bella." All I could hear were deep sighs from Jasper and Edward. I did feel a little more at ease, knowing I wouldn't be alone at the party.

I just had to keep praying our plan would work!

**Hey guys,**

**Wow, aren't things starting to get interesting. Are we nervous for Bella? Will Alice being in LA really help and how will Edward cope? Are we excited for what is to come?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support guys. You are all amazing.**

**Bee xxxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**EPOV**

**Fear**

I didn't want Bella to go through with this plan. That was clear, but I also knew I couldn't stop her. If Bella pulled this off, Jasper and I would finally be able to get our hands on the files we had been searching for for years.

Breaking into the Volturi mansion was nothing. Bree had told me about the secret tunnels under the mansion while we had been seeing each other. I used the tunnels myself on numerous occasions to visit her; that was the main reason Jasper and I went to LA last week. The tunnels were still active, so we managed to get inside the mansion effortlessly with our skills and knowledge.

I felt a little happier knowing that if anything did happen to Bella at the party, I would be able to get to her in a matter of minutes - whether it cost my life or not.

"Bro," Emmet hit my shoulder as he noticed I hadn't even touched my lunch. "If you don't want that, I'll eat it."

"You are such a pig sometimes," Rose scolded. "What time are Carlisle and Esme getting here?"

"Later tonight," I sighed, still playing with my food.

"How is Bella doing?"

"She is keeping positive." I sighed.

"I think this will work, Edward." Rose smiled, touching my hand. "She has so much strength in her, and it's all because of you." I looked up at Rose. "Bella isn't prepared to ever let you go. She loves you so much. I wish you had listened to us all those years ago."

"I know, I was an idiot. I'm going to live the rest of my life making it up to her."

"You haven't told her about your wealth yet, have you?" Rose smirked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"No, why do you ask?" I grinned back.

"Don't you think you should prepare her?"

"I'm going to surprise her on our honeymoon."

"You're still going to take her to your home in Alaska?" Rose asked, hitting Emmet's hand as he tried to steal some of her food.

"It's our safe house. I want her to see the only part of my parents' legacy that's left. We can also stay as long as we want; I know it will take some time until Jasper finds what we need in those files."

"I think the pair of you will have earned a break by then," Rose winked. "Bella will love it."

"I hope so." I sighed, giving up on my food as I pushed it over to Emmet.

"Alice found the perfect dress. Bella cried when she saw it."

"She'll look beautiful in anything," I muttered, imagining my siren in pure white, making her way through a canopy of flowers towards me to become my wife. It was a dream I never thought would come true.

"Bella was shocked that Emmet and I had gotten married too."

"I think Bella forgets at times that we are all older than her."

"I know. She couldn't believe Emmet was almost thirty. How did we get away with high school in Forks again?"

"It would have been a perfect plan if it had worked," Emmet replied. "I wasted high school the first time round. I was finally looking forward to getting good grades."

"You're talented at other things baby," Rose smouldered.

"That's my queue to leave," I chuckled, looking at my watch. Bella would be finishing work in an hour.

"I'll give you a call when Carlisle and Esme get here," Emmet called as Rose began to feed him.

I made my way to Bella's apartment, entering through the window. I knew she hated it when I used that entrance, but I couldn't risk being seen by anyone. Bella had some really nosy neighbours. At least I wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer; in a week's time, Bella would be my wife and we'd be far away from DC.

I wandered around her apartment, clearing up her breakfast dishes; she must have left in a hurry this morning. I smiled to myself, remembering why. I had kept her in bed a little longer, not wanting to let go of her gorgeous body.

It still felt surreal that Bella had agreed to marry me - that she loved me that much. I had been such a fool in the last three years, almost letting the most important thing in my life slip through my fingers. I would always fear losing her, but my family was right. If anyone could keep Bella safe, it was me. I'd risk everything for that.

I heard the door slam and listened to make sure she was alone.

"Edward?" Bella called. "Are you here?"

"Where else would I be, love?" I smiled, moving into her view. Bella let out a sigh as our eyes locked. I hated that she kept looking at me in that way. Did she still think I was going to leave? Was the ring on her necklace not enough?

"Why are you frowning at me?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my waist and standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss me.

"You keep looking at me as if I'm a dream. I'm not going anywhere, love," I muttered, tracing my fingertips over her necklace. "I thought I had already made that perfectly clear."

"I know that." Bella giggled as my fingertips traced the top of her breasts. "You have no idea how godlike you are. When I haven't seen you all day, you take my breath away." Now she was comparing me to a God. How did I deserve this creature?

"You have got to stop stroking my ego," I smirked.

"Maybe I like stroking your ego." Fuck me, my dick just stood to attention.

"You are such a bad girl," I teased, patting her ass. "Go have a shower. I'll make dinner. Carlisle and Esme should be here in a few hours."

"Is everything ready?" Bella asked biting her lip. I knew she was trying to be brave, but Bella understood how dangerous this trip to LA was going to be.

"Yes, it's all under control, but if you are having second thoughts . . ."

"Edward," Bella moaned, hitting my chest. "Stop it! I am doing this!"

"Okay." I raised my hands up in the air. "I was only saying."

"I'll go and have my shower." Bella kissed my cheek before skipping off.

I knew I had to let Bella do this, as much for her sake as mine. The thought of finally being able to pull apart the Volturi brothers would mean I could stop running.

I knew Aro had worked out who I really was. The FBI had leaked all forms of information over the last four years. Alice was still safe, though. No records of her involvement had ever been leaked, which was the only reason I was allowing her to join Bella in LA. Jasper wouldn't put either of them in danger, and I felt a little happier knowing they could look out for each other.

I was just counting the days until this whole ordeal was over. I tried to focus solely on marrying Bella; it was all that was getting me through - knowing that after the pain of letting her inside that LA mansion, I would finally find joy in Bella becoming my wife.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Bella whispered sneaking up behind me.

"Sorry, love." I jumped, still stirring the pasta sauce. "I was just thinking."

"I could see that," Bella smiled, sitting on the kitchen counter next to me. "Stop worrying about me."

"How did you know I was worrying about you?"

"Don't you always?" Bella teased, leaning over to smell the sauce I was stirring. "What are we having for dinner? I'm starving."

"Chicken and Pasta in a rich tomato sauce." I grinned, pecking her lips. "Why don't you set the table, it's nearly done."

Bella and I were quiet for a little while as we ate. I knew she wanted to know why I was so concerned for her, but she didn't need to know. I didn't want her to know what I already knew about the Volturi. How Rose had been raped on numerous occasion by Felix before she ran away with Emmet. How Demetri used to drug women so he could have his wicked way with them. Why was I letting Bella and Alice do this again? I inhaled, sucking in a deep breath.

"Edward," Bella moaned. "You really aren't helping. I'm nervous about the weekend as it is."

"I'm sorry, love." It was all I seemed to be saying this week.

"It's just a spy camera. Alice and I aren't doing some major undercover operation."

"It's not planting the camera that has me worried."

"Then what does?"

"You being left alone with Demetri," I snarled.

"I can handle him, Edward. Haven't I been doing that for the last few weeks?" Bella snapped, clearly annoyed. Damn, she was beautiful.

"You don't know what he is capable of."

"I need you to be strong for me. I need to know you think I can do this."

"I know you can, Bella, it's ..."

"Please, Edward. Have faith in me. Once this weekend is over we are getting married. Concentrate on that."

I moved, taking her hand in mine. "Bella, that's all that is keeping me going."

"Answer me truthfully. Do you think I can do this?"

"Yes," I whispered, leaning over to kiss her lips.

"Then stop worrying," Bella muttered against my lips just as her phone began to ring. We both looked down at the ID and Bella whimpered. It was Charlie.

"You need to speak to him. It might be your last chance," I said, moving a stray hair from her face.

"I'm still too pissed," Bella snapped, looking down at the phone. She wasn't fooling me; I could see the longing in her eyes.

"Answer it, love." I smiled, pushing the phone towards her.

Bella huffed but answered. I began to clear the plates while she spoke.

"No, dad, I'm not still pissed at you." Bella sighed, resting her head in her hands. "Work is fine." Bella sighed again, looking up at me. "No, I haven't heard from him." By the smirk on her face, I knew Charlie must have been talking about me. "Yes, I know. Dad, I really don't need to hear all of this again. It was the reason I came back to DC." Bella was rolling her eyes while Charlie was clearly ranting. I had finished drying up and was sitting by her side stroking her knee before Bella was able to speak again. "I know you love me, dad. I love you, too. Never doubt that." I could see tears begin to appear in the corner of her chocolate eyes. "And you dad," Bella replied before hanging up.

"Come here," I cooed, holding my arms out to her. Bella fit snugly against my chest as she fell into my lap.

"Do you think he will guess that I'm with you once I've disappeared?" Bella whimpered into my chest.

"I think so."

"Maybe it's a good thing I'll never see him again. I know for sure you'll need to add Charlie to the list of people who want you dead." I had to chuckle.

"It's all words with your dad. Who knows - maybe in the future, once the Volturi have been taken down, we could visit him." Bella looked up at me. "I mean it, Bella. I don't want us to be on the run for the rest of our lives."

"Could we really do that after we have taken them down? What about your job with the FBI?"

"You will always come first. I'll be leaving the FBI once the Volturi have been sentenced."

"I could get a job."

"Bella, why on earth would you need to get a job?" I froze, realising she had no idea of the wealth she was marrying into. "We'll just see how it goes. I have a few trust funds we can use to begin with."

"I want to help. I know it won't be easy finding our feet after, but at least we will be together."

"That's very true, love." I sighed, holding her closer.

"What time did you say Carlisle and Esme are getting here?"

"Anytime now. We better leave soon."

"Okay," Bella smiled, kissing my lips. "Let me just get my shoes."

While Bella was getting ready, I heard a knock at her door. Bella appeared in the corridor with a worried look on her face.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I whispered. Bella shook her head. "Ask who it is first."

"Who is it?" Bella called by the door.

"It's Jacob." I sighed in relief as I made my way to hide in Bella's bedroom. I could easily make out their voices as they stood in the corridor.

"Sorry, Bella. Were you heading out?" Jacob asked.

"I was, Jacob. Did you need me for something?"

"I didn't get the chance to speak to you before you finished work today."

"About what?" Bella asked.

"Please don't go to LA this weekend."

"Jacob, my private life has nothing to do with you," Bella snapped. I could imagine her hands on her hips.

"I'm worried about you. Demetri is using you to get to me. Kate has come to her senses, why can't you."

"Please, Jacob, I think you need to leave."

"I know Edward broke your heart, but please Bella, there are other ways to get over him."

"This isn't about Edward!"

"Felix has been putting pressure on my father. I think you are falling into a trap, Bella. They know I care about you." Suddenly I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Felix has already been sending threats to Kate. She came into my office in tears this afternoon."

"Kate never said anything." I couldn't help but notice Bella's voice break.

"Please, Bella. Don't go." In that split second, I decided Jacob needed to know the truth. I knew I could trust him. In some ways he might even be able to help the situation.

"Bella's not in this alone, Jacob," I called from the bedroom.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella stressed, looking at me with panic in her eyes.

"He needs to hear the truth," I replied, walking into his view.

"Edward?" Jacob gasped. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I think you should probably sit down," I muttered to Jacob.

"I'll get you both a whiskey. You'll both need one," Bella groaned, rolling her eyes at me.

To say Jacob was shocked after I told him everything was an understatement.

"So you two knew each other before?" Jacob was utterly flabbergasted.

"Yes; I left to keep Bella safe." I smiled, pulling her onto my lap "Which was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You're making up for it now," Bella beamed. "We're getting married, Jacob." Jacob choked on his whiskey. "Maybe I gave a little too much away then," Bella giggled, blushing.

"Marriage?" Jacob choked. "Well, I guess you guys have been through a lot, and to find each other again; fate is clearly telling you something."

"Bella is everything to me," I smiled, rubbing her back.

"What's the plan after you have the files?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow, smirking.

"We take them down one by one." I grinned, sipping my whiskey.

"Will you need any help with that?" Jacob questioned. Bella looked down at me before I turned to look at Jacob.

"Is that an offer?"

"Damn right it is."

"Well, Jacob, I think you could be extremely useful to us." I grinned as Jacob downed his whiskey.

This plan was getting better by the moment.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer has that right. I do however have my own novel being published this year. (This year, OMG)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24.<strong>

**I am dedicating this chapter to DanaLynn, check out her profile page and you will know why Thank you Dana for your amazing support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**LA**

"Edward," I stressed, trying to break free from his hold. "I need to go." Still he didn't release me.

"It's time to leave, Bella," Alice called, wandering into the hotel room. "Edward, let her go. This will all be over in a few hours."

"Please take care," Edward whispered, running his hands through my hair.

"Of course I will," I smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I'm marrying you in three days."

"Indeed you are," Edward grinned, leaning down to kiss my lips one last time.

It had been a long flight to LA. Edward and Jasper had arrived a few days earlier to stake out the Volturi mansion, which meant I was left alone with Jacob and Alice.

Jacob was the one who surprised me the most. He wanted to take down the Volturi almost as much as Edward did. With Jacob on our side, we had a direct source to any new dealings. Edward even persuaded Jacob to attend the party in LA. I think it had more to do with extra protection for me than anything else, but I didn't argue.

"I love you," I called as I picked up my hand bag with the spy camera hidden away inside. Jasper had given me an hour long tutorial on how to set it up. Don't forget to take the lens cap off, Bella. That's the most important part.

"I love you, too," Edward called. "And remember, if you need me, just hit your panic button. I'll be there in a flash."

"And killed a second later," Alice scolded. "Just take deep breaths Edward. This will work."

"It better," Edward strained, looking at me. Alice pulled me towards the door but I kept my eyes fixed on Edward until it closed between us.

"You'll see him in a few hours," Alice replied, watching me in the lift.

"I know," I whimpered, fidgeting in my purple dress. Edward was right: it was too short and it made me feel like a hooker.

"You'll be fine, Bella." All I could do was nod as we made our way to the mansion.

I stood looking up at the grand steel gates, trying to calm my breathing.

"Stop pulling your dress down," Alice muttered in my ear as we made our way past security. Demetri put us down as VIP's, so we were shown straight into the main house. I held my breath as my bag was searched by security, silently hoping they didn't come across the hidden camera. Alice made some flirty comment to the guy as he handed me my bag back. This secret agent stuff wasn't so hard. Yeah, keep telling yourself that Bella!

"Is that the office?" I asked Alice once we were inside the main house, remembering Rose telling me it was near the wine cellar.

"Looks like it," Alice muttered. As she spoke, Felix and Demetri walked out of the office. Well, that answered my question. At least I knew where I needed to lure Demetri to later.

"Bella," Demetri smiled, walking over to me. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Me, too!" I forced a smile as Demetri kissed my cheek, holding me close. His hands went a little too low on my back for my liking, but I clenched my teeth to keep from saying something.

"I just have a few things to attend to, and then I will be right with you. You look amazing, by the way." He winked, smacking my ass before he walked off.

"I want my brother to kick his ass," Alice snarled.

"Come on," I sighed, pulling her outside.

The whole garden area was packed with people. I was a little stunned and thankful Alice was with me.

It didn't take too long to find Jacob amongst the crowd of faces. He was deep in discussion with Mark Daniels.

"Miss Swan," Jacob smiled as I approached him. He left the conversation he was having, to join Alice and me. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't you start Jacob," Alice moaned. "We females can take care of things."

"I'm sure you can," Jacob grinned. "Have you seen Demetri yet?"

"I saw him when we arrived. He is busy with some business at the moment."

"He is talking with my father," Jacob snarled. "I refused to attend."

"Are they still putting pressure on him?" Jacob nodded. "We need to sort this out, and soon."

"One piece at a time Bella," Alice whispered. We both flinched when we noticed Demetri was making his way towards me.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered before he arrived.

"Sorry about that Bella," Demetri smiled, taking my hands in his. "You look amazing." He turned his gaze to Alice. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Beth, an old, school friend of mine," I beamed. "I hope you don't mind, but with Kate not coming, I was a little scared to attend. I didn't want to be alone."

"I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable," Demetri smouldered, inching his hand down my waist before he turned his attention to Jacob. "You missed quite a meeting, Mr. Black."

"You're not going to bully me, Demetri. Cetra Black will never join forces with you."

"Your father doesn't seem to think that way," Demetri chuckled, pulling me closer to him. I had to hold my composure. "And anyway, with our company's merger, I might have to steal Miss Swan from you as my personal PA." Okay, now I really wanted to throw up.

"That will never happen," Jacob snarled, clenching his fists.

"I thought this was a party," Alice chimed in, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"You're right," Demetri smiled, looking at me. "Shall I show you round?" I nodded keenly, just wanting to defuse this situation. Alice decided to stay with Jacob, but I knew she would be close by.

"Your friend seems nice," Demetri commented, showing me the grand kitchen. "It makes me realise that I hardly know anything about you. Have you always lived in DC?" Crap! I knew I couldn't tell him the truth, and I was the worst liar in the world.

"My life is pretty boring. I'd rather talk about you," I muttered, running my hand down his chest.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," I smouldered, making my way out of the kitchen once I saw the cellar. I knew the office was next door.

"You are one mysterious woman, Bella," Demetri chuckled, following me.

I knew I had to do it now. I wasn't even sure we would walk past the office again. The mansion was so big. I turned just as Demetri was about to walk pasted the office door, pinning him against it, and kissed him with as much passion I could master. I knew it was wrong, but I closed my eyes and imagined it was Edward.

Demetri's hands gripped my waist firmly as he turned, pinning me against the door instead. I let out a moan, trying to push him further.

"Oh, God," I moaned, gripping his hair. "I can't fight this. I want you right now," I purred, attacking his earlobe.

"Oh Baby," Demetri was so flustered, I wasn't sure he knew where he was.

"What's in this door?"

"Our private office, we can't . . ."

"Does it have a desk?" I smouldered, kissing down his neck. "I love being fucked hard on a desk." Within seconds Demetri was putting the code into the lock. I turned slightly, noticing Alice watching us before I entered.

Demetri was on me before I was fully through the door, his hands inching up my dress.

"You have no idea how much I want this," Demetri replied huskily, his hands gripping my ass. "You are so fucking hot. I want you naked on that desk, right now!"

I pulled away, pretending to catch my breath. "I think I need a drink to relax me," I panted. "I . . . I have only ever been with my ex before. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Baby, you could never disappoint me," Demetri smouldered, kissing my lips as he tried to pick up where we left off. His hands were creeping up towards my breasts. I knew I had to let him at least touch them before I pulled away. So once again, I forced Edward into my mind. In three days I would become his wife, and finally never have to fear losing him again. "Fuck, your breasts are amazing. I want you naked now, Bella." I could feel him pulling at my dress as he gripped my breasts roughly.

"I really think I need a drink to relax me," I panted, pulling away. "I'm sorry. I just need one little drink. Then you can do dirty things to me," I smouldered.

"Okay," Demetri panicked in a total frenzy. "I'll be two minutes. Is champagne okay? I'll get us a bottle."

"Thank you," I smiled, moving to sit on the desk and crossing my legs. "I'll be waiting." I chuckled as I watched him lick his lips before he rushed off.

As soon as the door closed, I was off the desk and grabbing the camera from my bag. My hands were shaking so much that I struggled trying to open the zipper.

I pulled my phone out immediately, calling Edward's cell as I turned the camera on the way Jasper had shown me.

"Bella," Edward's voice was stressed. "Are you okay?"

"Is the picture working? I'm in the office," I breathed, looking around for the best place to put it.

"The picture is working fine. Just place the damn thing somewhere in there and get the hell out of there."

I saw the book shelf, noticing it was opposite the hidden safe Rose had told me about. I rushed to it, placing it as high up as I could in between two books. It was almost impossible to see since it was so small.

"How is that?" I asked, smiling up at the camera.

"You look beautiful," Edward laughed. "But you need to move so Jasper can check if he can zoom in to read the lock."

"Oops sorry," I giggled, moving away. I waited for his response.

"That's perfect. Now get out of there."

"I will. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you more." I rolled my eyes, hanging up to run back to the desk to wait for Demetri. I knew as soon as he entered, Alice would start ringing my phone, pretending to be my dad.

I heard the door open while I was checking my phone.

"So," Demetri smiled, holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "This should help you relax."

"I'm sorry about this," I giggled, leaning back on the desk.

"No worries. I want you relaxed." He smiled, handing me a glass of champagne once he had poured it.

I gulped, realising that Edward was probably watching this. Okay, not probably - he would be watching this.

I downed the entire glass, praying Alice would call my phone soon.

"You are so beautiful, Bella." Demetri smiled, taking the glass from me. "Do you feel a little more relaxed now?" His hands inched up my legs slowly, pulling them open so he could slide in between then. Fuck, Alice! Where is the damn phone call!

"A little," I gasped, trying to rack my brains as to how I could get this freak off me.

"Relax, baby. It's going to be so good. I'm going to make you scream my name while I fuck that hot pussy of yours." I felt sick. Demetri's hands began to go up further under my dress and I began to panic.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. What if someone walks in?" I stressed, trying to pull away.

"No one is going to walk in." I could feel his hands beginning to undo the zip on my dress. This was so bad. Alice should have called by now. The front of my dress fell down my body and Demetri's lips latched onto my chest as he grunted loudly. I winced, and started to shake. I needed to leave. I couldn't let this go any further. I forced the fear back; Edward would keep me safe.

"Baby, you are so sexy." Demetri's voice was husky as his hands reached my panties. Fuck! Please, no. Suddenly my phone began to ring. "Ignore it," Demetri muttered, trying to pull me back as I reached for my bag.

"I can't. It might be an emergency," I stressed pushing him off of me. I wanted to hit him right in the balls - the fucking creep. "Hello?" I answered, noticing Demetri's hands were still caressing my chest.

"Get out of that office right now. If you don't, I am coming in to cut his fucking hands off," Edward snarled.

"What?" I acted. "When . . . no . . . I'm on my way."

"He needs to stop touching you, Bella. I mean it!" Edward roared. I pulled away from Demetri, pulling my dress back up. Demetri looked at me confused.

"No, dad, really, I am on my way," I stressed before hanging up. "I have to go," I whimpered, doing my dress back up.

"Why?" Demetri sulked, pulling me to him.

"My nan has been rushed into hospital. I need to get back home," I whimpered, rushing around. "I'm so sorry. I'll call you. I promise next time we meet, I'll make it worth your while," I smiled, pecking his lips before rushing for the door.

"Bella?" I turned to look at him. "Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"No, really I will be fine. I just need to find my friend."

"I hope your Nan will be okay. Do you promise I can fuck you next time? My dick has never had to wait this long for a woman before."

"I promise. I'll be worth it," I teased. Yeah right, ass hole! You'll be in prison while I fuck my husband's brains out instead.

"I know you will be. I can't wait to see you naked." Demetri pulled me to him. I knew he wanted a goodbye kiss, and I had to make it believable. As his lips crashed against mine, I groaned, gripping his collar tightly. His hands were everywhere. He roughly pushed his tongue into my mouth and I tried my best not to gag. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever. As soon as our lips broke apart, I was tempted to wipe my mouth.

"I'll call you," I smiled as I opened the door.

"You better, beautiful," Demetri smiled, hitting my ass. I really needed a sick bucket!

My eyes found Alice right away as I walked into the corridor.

"Sorry," Alice rumbled. "This guy would not leave my side while I was trying to call you. How did you get out?"

"Someone else called," I muttered as we made our way to the exit.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" I moaned.

"He is going to freak when we see him," Alice sighed, waving down a cab.

"I know," I exhaled as we got into the taxi.

We only needed to drive a few blocks to the hotel. I knew Edward would already be back waiting for me, and he was.

"Hey," I smiled nervously as I watched him leaning by the hotel entrance wall.

"What happened?" Edward glared at Alice. "I thought the whole point of you going with Bella was to help protect her. She was almost raped!"

"Edward!" I snapped, hitting his chest. "Don't make a scene." Edward huffed before leading us upstairs to our hotel room.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Alice sighed as we entered the elevator. "I'm sorry, but if I had called her in front of the creep talking to me, I would have blown our cover!"

"You didn't have to watch that mother fucker with his hands all over her!" Edward roared, holding me tightly. A little too tight, but I didn't say anything. I knew Edward would come through his rage. Alice didn't say anything either. Instead, she looked down at the floor; she knew her brother as well as I did.

We made our way to the hotel room and I sighed as I saw all the concerned faces. Esme was the first to hug me, followed by Rose.

I couldn't keep my eyes from Edward, who was standing with Jasper watching the monitor.

I was the one who had a reason to be afraid now. Once the passcode was found, Edward and Jasper would be breaking into the Volturi mansion and anything could go wrong.

"You were amazing," Rose smiled, hugging me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I think you should have some alone time with Edward. He really lost it watching you with Demetri."

Edward looked up at me as Rose spoke and I walked over to him.

"Can we go for a little walk?" I asked, holding my hand out to him. Edward took it gladly, leading me outside to the roof.

"Bella," Edward's eyes were troubled. "I'm sorry if I am over reacting. It's just . . . well . . . that was the hardest thing I have ever had to watch."

"I know," I whimpered, fitting into his loving embrace. "But I'm fine. I'm here, unharmed. You saved me . . . again."

"Hardly," Edward winced. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me," I smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I'm the one who has reason to fear now, while you risk your life getting the file information."

"It will be fine Bella," Edward sighed. "Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you this weekend."

"Promise me," I begged. I needed to hear him say it.

Edward looked down at me, his green orbs searching as his hand caressed my face. Slowly, he leaned down and planted a sweet, sensual kiss on my lips.

"I promise you, Bella. I am marrying you this weekend." That was all I needed to hear.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**EPOV**

**Mission impossible **

"Edward," Jasper hit my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You need to focus now."

"Sorry," I muttered, waiting for his signal.

It had been a difficult day watching Bella risk her life for me. I could tell she didn't want me to leave earlier, but I had a job to do.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in?" Jasper asked once again. "Being in the mansion might bring back memories. What if you freeze?"

"I can do this, Jazz," I inhaled. "Just watch my back."

"Don't I always?" Jasper smirked.

Bella was back at the hotel, packing with Alice and Rose. I had also told her to call Charlie one last time. I didn't want her worrying about me, so thought it was best to keep her mind occupied.

Jasper, Emmet, and I would meet the rest of them in a few hours at the hotel before beginning our two day drive to Alaska and the chapel - the chapel where I would marry the woman of my dreams. What other strength did I need to get this right? I raked my hands through my hair, and stood up.

"Let's get this over and done with," I replied firmly.

"Are you wired up?" Jazz asked. I nodded, turning the speaker on so I could hear him once I was inside the mansion. "Do not move until I say so. I could only link into a few cameras; I didn't want to take the risk of getting caught."

"I know, Jazz," I smiled. "See you outside once I'm done."

"Emmet is going to pick you up on South Street."

"I've got it," I muttered before walking away.

"Edward, this is just about that file. Don't think about anything else."

"I know, Jazz. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I have too much to live for now."

I made my way down towards the hidden tunnel. It was already pitch black, so Jasper was speaking in my ear, guiding me.

Adrenaline was rushing throughout my body.

"Okay Edward. It's clear. GO!" Jasper called, so I raced into the darkness, trying to feel my way.

Once I reached the entrance that led into the cellar, I stopped and waited for Jasper's next order.

"Okay, you have three minutes to get inside before the camera turns again, Edward. Wait for my queue." I waited, my heart racing in my chest. "Okay, GO!"

I rushed down the corridor, finding the door to the office. Alice had already gotten the access code to the door at the party.

"How good is my wife?" Jasper praised. "Right. Two security guys are making their rounds, so you need be quiet." I had to chuckle. What did he think I was going to do, burst into song with the theme from Mission Impossible?

I pulled the spy camera down that Bella had placed yesterday and tucked it into my pocket. I tried to block out the mental images as I looked at the desk Demetri had tried to take her on. I wanted to burn the fucking thing to ash. Fuck, I wanted to burn the whole mansion down!

I pulled my rage back, and focused on the files; this was why I was here. I had to feel smug knowing that, here I was, gaining all the information I would ever need to bring these fuckers down, and they weren't even aware of it.

The safe was open within seconds. I copied the files within minutes and then put the disk in my jacket.

"Edward, you need to hide! I think Aro and Demetri are heading into the office," Jasper stressed. "You have about thirty seconds."

I flew behind the nearest couch, praying they wouldn't find me. It was in the far corner of the room, and by far the safest place to hide.

"Have I not taught you anything?" I could make out Aro's voice as they arrived. "You don't start putting pressure on them until the contract is signed. No wonder Jacob Black is playing hard ball."

"I want my hands on that company."

"Please tell me this isn't about that girl." My fists clenched - they better not be talking about my Bella.

"Of course not, but I wouldn't mind working closely with her. She has one hell of mouth. I can't stop thinking about it wrapped around my cock." I had to dig my hands hard into the floor so I didn't explode.

"We need this contract, Demetri. You know how important it is for our plans with Russia. If Jacob begins to get in the way, he will leave us no choice."

"Do you want Alec and me to scare him?"

"Not yet. We will give him some time. He may still come around."

"Do you have any leads on Diego yet?" Now this conversation was getting interesting.

"I still have no idea what he was doing in Texas with his men."

"Do you think its Masen?" Did I detect a hint of worry in Demetri's voice?

"We never should have underestimated that boy." Aro's voice was filled with hatred. "I will never rest until I have taken his life. Edward Masen will pay for what he did." Bring it on mother fucker.

"He'll fuck up in the end and we will be waiting." I wouldn't count on it.

"You need to support your brother, Demetri. Felix is finding it very difficult to take over the company. So much is resting on him now - not to mention Moscow. We need to make sure nothing goes wrong with that deal. It's the breakthrough we have been waiting for. We will finally be unstoppable." I couldn't wait to read these damn files so I knew what the hell they were talking about.

"I'm behind him."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. I know why you picked him. He is the oldest after all."

"You need to work with your brother, Demetri, not fight against him. Don't make the same mistake your uncle made all those years ago."

"I won't, father. I'm not Marcus." My heart bled. Were they having family problems?

"I know, son. Collect the files. I'll meet you in the boardroom." I heard footsteps and a door close.

It was just Demetri and me in the office. I tried to keep myself down but the force was too strong. As soon as my eyes met with his back, I couldn't stop myself. The fucker needed to pay somehow. All that was rushing around my head was the images of his hands all over Bella. I wanted to smash his face into the desk, or even better, break those groping hands of his. The motherfucker.

"Edward, are you still okay?" I unclenched my fist at hearing Jasper's voice. What was I doing? This wasn't going to protect Bella or help us live a free life. Demetri would have to wait for another day. I slowly moved back behind the sofa and waited. Thoughts of Bella making her way towards me, dressed in white, calmed me.

Once the door closed, Jasper gave me my signal.

"Okay, Edward. It's clear. You have a two minute window. Emmet is already waiting." I touched my jacket making sure the copied files were still there. I raced down the corridor, slipping back into the darkness of the secret tunnel inside the cellar. It was one mistake the Volturi had made: not stealing up this entrance. Did they really think Bree wouldn't have told me about it? They really hadn't known her at all.

I rushed down the street, seeing Emmet's car. When was he going to get rid of that damn jeep? It stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Did you get it?" Emmet asked as I slid into the passenger side.

"I sure did," I breathed, pulling the copied files from my jacket.

"Fuck yes! This is what I have been waiting for!" Emmet roared, hitting the steering wheel. "I want Felix. I'm going to make him pay."

"It will take a while for Jazz to study the files. You need to be patient. We need to place ourselves carefully. Take them down piece by piece."

"As long as I get Felix in the end, I don't give a fuck," Emmet snarled, pulling over to pick up Jasper. "I want pay back for what he did to Rose."

"I know, man," I muttered. "We will get pay back for everything. I promise."

"Hey, Tom Cruise," Jasper teased, patting my back. "That was fucking beautiful."

"I've never known one of our plans to go so well," I beamed, passing the files over to him.

"That's because we have never had Bella on our team before. She has a very calming effect on you. I half expected you to jump Aro and Demetri when they entered the office."

"They came in the office?" Emmet gasped, looking at me.

"The thought did cross my mind, but then I knew they would know we had some information. It's better this way. They have no idea what's coming for them."

"You did great, Edward." Jasper grinned. I leaned back, taking a deep breath. All that was ahead for the next month was joy. In two days, I would be marrying the love of my life.

Bella was pacing the hotel entrance as Emmet pulled up. The moment our eyes locked, Bella began to run to me. She fell into my arms, sobbing.

"Thank God. . . You're okay. . . You're really okay!" Bella mumbled in between our fiery kisses.

"I told you I would be," I beamed, lifting her face up. "Nothing could stop me from marrying you." All Bella could do was sob even more as I crashed my lips hard against hers.

"Can you two at least get a room?" Emmet teased, walking past. I turned, still kissing Bella, to give him the finger.

"Did you get it?" Bella asked once our lips parted.

"I did," I smiled, scooping her up in my arms bridal style.

"Edward," Bella giggled, hitting my chest as I carried her through the hotel reception area. "What are you doing? People are watching us."

"I'm getting some practice in for the wedding. Let them watch. Who cares?" I grinned, leaning down to kiss her lips once more.

I walked into the hotel suite with Bella still in my arms. I couldn't help but see the happiness in my family's eyes as I finally set Bella down on the floor. Esme was almost glowing watching us.

"So, what happens now?" Bella asked, turning to look at me.

"Jasper is going to download the files. It will be a month or so until he has narrowed it down to the leads we will follow."

"What are we going to do for a whole month?" Bella muttered.

"Enjoy married life," I whispered into her neck, watching her blush. She was so beautiful.

"You two better get ready for your meeting with Jacob," Jasper called. "We need to leave in the next three hours."

"And you cannot be late for the chapel," Alice chimed, coming in between Bella and I. My sister had a point. I dragged Bella along with me to our room.

Bella pounced on me the moment we were alone.

"I don't think this was Alice's idea of us getting ready," I chuckled as Bella ripped my shirt open.

"I was so scared, Edward," Bella purred, her hands exploring my chest. "I can't believe we did it."

"We make quite an unstoppable pair," I smouldered, running my hands through her hair.

"I always knew we would," Bella smirked, pulling me towards the bed.

"We have to meet Jacob in an hour," I chuckled as she pushed me down on the bed.

"An hour is all I need with what I have planned for you." Bella smiled, beginning to strip in front on me. I was at her mercy - for the rest of eternity.

oxoxoxo

Jacob sat across the table, sipping his coffee as he watched Bella and me.

"So, I have to just wait?" Jacob glared. "What if they put pressure on my father? How am I supposed to get hold of you?"

"They won't. I heard Aro and Demetri talking. For some reason, your merger is important to them. It's linked to a deal in Russia."

"What deal?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure yet. You need to give us time to study the files."

"How do I know I can trust you? You might just disappear into the night, never to be seen again. It's clear you have everything you need." Jacob gestured to Bella at my side. "Why would you risk a war with the Volturi?"

"I have spent my entire life running, Jacob. I'm not prepared to live that way with Bella. This ends now. My family and I will take them down piece by piece, without them even knowing. We will keep you informed. You will be our direct source to their current dealings."

"I hate all this waiting," Jacob sighed.

"Give us a month, Jacob, and you will have your answers."

"So what will the two of you be doing until I hear from you?" I turned to Bella, who was blushing.

"Enjoying married life." I smirked as Bella giggled.

"You two are really doing that?"

"I not prepared to lose him again," Bella muttered, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm sure there are other ways to make him stay, Bella. You don't have to marry the guy." Jacob sniggered.

"Trust me Jacob, I need to put a ring on his finger," Bella teased, nudging me. "He has these stupid ideas of how to protect me."

"You guys are still so young."

"It's also for love," Bella sighed. "I'll never love anyone the way I love Edward." She had such a way with words.

"Now that, I can understand," Jacob grinned, standing up and brushing his suit down. "Well, congratulations." Jacob shook my hand and hugged Bella. "I guess I will wait to hear from you."

"We will be watching. If we find out anything, you will be the first to know." I smiled, patting him on the back as he made his way to the door.

"Thank you, Jacob!" Bella called. "For everything."

"I'm going to miss having you round, Bella. Angela is going to be distraught when she finds out."

"You'll make up a good story, won't you? I expect my father will . . ."

"Bella," I soothed her panic. "It's all under control. It will be fine."

"Take care of yourselves," Jacob called before he left.

Bella let out a big sigh before turning to me.

"If you're having second thoughts, I will understand. It's a big thing giving everything up," I whispered, stroking her back.

"Of course I'm not," Bella rolled her eyes at me, hitting my chest. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"We leave in half an hour. It doesn't get more real than that."

"I really can keep you this time," Bella beamed, looking up at me with wet eyes. "I kept thinking something would get in the way - that I would lose you again somehow."

"That's never going to happen. You give me a reason to live, Bella. I never realised it until I came back, but you make me a better man: more controlled. I never should have left you in the first place."

"Well, I could have told you that three years ago." Bella giggled as I pulled her into my arms.

"Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" I muttered against her lips.

"More than ready," Bella moaned, crashing her lips against mine.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers has that right**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**The Wedding!**

"Bella, please stop fidgeting," Alice scolded, pinning my tiara in place. I couldn't help it; I was so over-excited, knowing that Edward was inside the chapel waiting for me.

It seemed as if I had been waiting a lifetime for this moment. Now that it was finally here, it all seemed like a dream.

The drive to Alaska had been relaxing. Emmet and Jasper drove most of the way so Edward and I could hold each other in the back seat. With the events of the last few days, neither of us wanted to release our hold on each other. Edward seemed just as euphoric as I was when we drove out of LA. We had done it. I was under witness protection like Edward and the rest of his family. We would never have to face losing each other ever again.

We arrived at a hotel lodge the evening before our wedding. The chapel was only a few yards away. I hardly slept that night. Alice had made Edward and I separate, not wanting to jinx our big day. It didn't stop Edward from knocking on my door in the early hours of the morning.

"You will be in so much trouble if Alice finds you here," I giggled, opening the door to him.

"I'm just checking to make sure you're okay," Edward smiled, sneaking in. "No cold feet?"

"Absolutely not," I grinned. "I wish I was your wife already, so you could stay here with me tonight. We've spent too much time apart," I moped, running my hands down his chest as Edward encircled my waist.

"After tomorrow, you'll never be able to get rid of me," Edward breathed, caressing my face. "I love you so much, Bella. This still feels like a dream. . . that I get to keep you. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you are giving me."

"You are giving me you. Trust me, Edward - that is all I have ever wanted."

"I can see that now," Edward beamed joyfully.

"At least you worked that out eventually," I teased, nudging him. "Even if it has taken almost four years to get to this point."

Edward chucked, shaking his head in agreement. "I guess I'll meet you at the altar," Edward breathed, leaning down to kiss my lips softly. I moaned quietly against his lips as my hands moulded into his hair.

"Are you sure you can't stay," I whispered as our lips parted.

"We'll make up for it tomorrow night. I promise," Edward chuckled, pecking my lips once more before leaving.

oxoxoxo

"Okay, I think we are ready," Alice chimed, clapping her hands. "I wish you had given me more time to prepare for this wedding."

"This is perfect, Alice," I beamed, gazing at my reflection in the mirror. My dress was elegant but simple. It floated down my body effortlessly. My hair was in soft ringlets, held up by my tiara.

"Are we ready?" Esme smiled, walking into my view. "Bella, you look beautiful." All I could do was blush.

"How is Edward holding up?" Alice asked, brushing down my dress one last time.

"He's fine. I have never seen him so happy." Esme turned to me, touching my face. "Thank you, Bella. You have completed him."

"We complete each other." I smiled as I linked my arm in hers.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked, stroking my arm. I nodded as we began to make our way towards the chapel.

The chapel stood in a mass of deep green ferns. It could have been picked out of a fairytale as I walked down the small stone path. I tried to keep myself calm with long, deep breaths. I had nothing to fear - it was Edward waiting for me inside.

Esme had offered to walk me down the aisle, which I gladly accepted. It hurt that it wasn't my dad giving me away, but I didn't regret the life I was walking towards.

As the doors opened and I saw Edward at the end of the aisle, everything else faded away. With each step I took, my heart inflated more, knowing I was walking towards my entire world.

Edward's face was beaming. His eyes were so overcome with emotion as Esme placed my hand in his.

"You look . . . beautiful," Edward muttered, almost speechless.

"Thanks. You look rather dashing yourself," I beamed, raking my eyes over his black suit before the minster began.

Time could have stood still in that half an hour. When Edward and I were pronounced husband and wife, Edward kissed me with so much passion, everything else faded into insignificance. All that mattered was his lips against mine, and knowing that finally we belonged to each other.

"Three cheers for Mrs. and Mr. Edward Cullen," Emmet roared once our lips parted. I giggled against Edward's chest as they all cheered in unison.

Edward held me tight as we were covered in confetti outside. I couldn't stop smiling.

"So, Mrs. Cullen," Edward smiled, pulling me into his arms once we arrived back at the lodge an hour later. "We have a few hours to kill while the rest of our family get your surprise ready."

"What surprise?" I pouted.

"You'll see, but it involves an hour's drive later." Edward smirked, undoing his tie. "I have a few ideas on how to keep you occupied."

"Is that so?" I replied in the sexiest voice I could master. "And what is your first idea?"

"To make sweet, slow love to . . . my . . . beautiful . . . wife," Edward breathed, running his hands down my back.

"Mmm . . ." I purred, scratching my nails down his chest, hoping he could feel it through his shirt. By Edward's shudders of pleasure, I think he could. "I think that sounds perfect."

"I'm glad we agree," Edward chuckled, lifting me up in his arms as he carried me to our bedroom.

As soon as my dress fell to the floor, the passion inside us ignited. I had lost count of the number of times Edward and I had made love, but this time was so different. The fear had been replaced by love. In those hours of making love with my husband, I knew we could take on the Volturi. Together, nothing could ever break us.

oxoxoxo

"Why don't I trust that smile?" I asked warily as we got into Edward's Volvo hours later.

"I have no idea what you mean," Edward teased, starting the engine.

"You're not even going to give me a single clue as to where we are going?"

"It's in Alaska." I rolled my eyes, hitting his arm. "We will be there in an hour."

"Okay," I sighed, leaning back in my seat. I was so relaxed from our three hour love making, that I didn't mind waiting for my surprise . . . this time.

Edward sang along to the radio on the way. I had never seen him this content before. His smile was more breathtaking than usual. It was a lot to take in, realising I was the reason for that.

I was studying my wedding ring when Edward spoke a while later.

"Do you like your ring?"

"It's beautiful. So is yours. Where did you get them from?"

"They belonged to my parents." I gasped looking up at him. "It's okay, Bella. They would have wanted me to use them. It was Carlisle's idea."

"Edward, I . . ." I had no idea what to say.

Edward took my hand and lifted it up to his lips before he placed a soft kiss on it. "There is a lot of my legacy that I am going to be showing you over these next few weeks. I want you to know everything, Bella. Everything that I have is now yours. You will want for nothing."

"I told you. I have everything I need. You don't need to give me anything else. All I need is you." Edward smiled against my hand, kissing it once more before letting go.

We drove a little while longer, listening to the radio, laughing, and talking. When Edward began to slow down and take a side road, I knew we couldn't have been too far away.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked, leaning into Edward, tracing my fingertips down his neck. My body was burning for him again.

"Maybe," Edward teased, turning to glance at me. I turned to look into the distance, finally seeing a large steel gate way ahead of us.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward breathed, touching my hand.

I was speechless as we pulled up toward the gates. Edward stopped the car, stepped outside, and entered a code to open the gates.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Edward beamed, climbing back in the car.

"I'm not sure," I muttered nervously. What was he playing at?

Edward didn't say anything. Instead he drove the car through the grand entrance.

My eyes fell instantly towards the enormous mansion as we passed the steel gates.

"What the hell is that?" I gasped.

"This is our family home. I didn't lose all my wealth, Bella." Holy hell, Edward was still rich! I couldn't believe he hadn't told me. "This was my family's safe-house. No one can ever find us here."

We were right up against the mansion now. It was like something from an old Austen book. It had to be 18th century with its large sash windows. A large lake glistened in the distance. It was breathtaking.

I must have looked like a fish standing there, opening and closing my mouth.

"Bella, love," Edward's voice made my body whimper as he touched my waist. "It's okay. It's just a house. Everyone will be inside waiting for us."

"It's more than a house, Edward," I gasped.

"Maybe I should have told you about my family's hidden wealth."

I turned to look at his amused expression. "How much wealth are we talking about? Is there more than his mansion?"

"I can't be sure of the exact amount, but I'd say our family estate is worth over one hundred million." I choked, grabbing my throat. "Bella, just breathe," Edward laughed, rubbing my back.

"And you didn't think to share this with me before I married you?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"People will think I'm a gold digger." Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "They will. I can't believe this!"

"You are so adorable," Edward beamed, kissing my lips. "Come on, Mrs. Cullen. It's time to take a look around our mansion."

If I thought the mansion looked grand outside, it was nothing compared to inside. The place was like a palace.

The rest of our family surprised us in the grand dining room with champagne and strawberries.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Alice smirked, sipping her drink.

"You or Edward could have told me," I scolded.

"And miss seeing your face when you pulled up?" Alice giggled.

"It was a picture, Bella," Rose added.

"It looked like you were trying to catch flies," Emmet sniggered as Edward walked towards me, holding his hand out to me.

"Are you ready for our first dance," Edward smiled.

"Where? Here?" I asked confused. Edward remained silent, smiling at me as he began to lead me out towards the grand hallway.

We walked for a few minutes until the sound of a piano began to fill the air. The sweetest, most beautiful music became louder until I was standing in a grand ballroom that looked out towards a moonlit glistening lake.

Carlisle was playing the grand piano in the far corner of the room. As Edward pulled me towards the dance floor, thousands of twinkling light came on.

"Edward," I gasped, taking it all in. It was so beautiful.

"I had to make some of the fairy tale come true," Edward whispered, beginning to swirl me around the dance floor. "The song Carlisle is playing? I wrote it for you."

"It's breathtaking," I inhaled. How did I get this lucky? The song was so beautiful it was making me breathless just listening to it.

"No, you are breathtaking," Edward beamed, leaning down to kiss my lips tenderly. I lost track of the time while Edward held me in the ballroom. The rest of his family had joined us on the dance floor. Alice had taken over playing the piano from Carlisle.

"Has today been all you could have asked for?" Edward muttered in my ear.

"It's been that and more," I beamed.

"I never want you to regret choosing me, Bella. I will spend every day worshipping and loving you."

"Hey," I was so dazed by his words. "I'll never regret this. You are everything to me."

When it was getting later, everyone began to retire to their bedrooms.

"How many bedrooms does this place have?" I asked, watching Edward pick up his jacket and place it over my shoulders.

"Fifteen."

"I'm not cold," I replied, looking at him confused as he wrapped his jacket tight around me.

"We're going outside," Edward smirked, taking my hand in his.

"Why?"

"I want to show you one last thing." I didn't argue this time. I simply followed him.

It was bitterly cold outside, but refreshing at the same time. Edward wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. "Why don't we go back and get a coat?"

"Our bags are down here." Now I was really confused. "It's only a few more yards."

My eyes fell on a beautiful, small lake house, standing alone in the distance. The moonlight shone a clear white path across the lake, reflecting its beams against the small, idyllic house.

"I thought this would be more to your liking, Mrs. Cullen," Edward teased, scooping me up bridal style.

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wanted our own space. The lake house is perfect for that." Edward walked us over the threshold. I couldn't help my sigh as I took in the trail of red rose petals on the floor.

"So this is where you disappeared to earlier," I mused, looking deep into his green orbs.

"I had to make it perfect for you." Edward's voice was husky as he stared down at me.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Do you think you could manage a month alone here with just me?"

"Um . . ." I groaned feeling Edward's lips begin to graze my neck as he began to follow the trail of rose petals. "I think I can just about cope."

"I hope you've stored up some energy," Edward smouldered, pushing our bedroom door open. It was candlelit, with soft music playing in the background. Red petals covered our huge pour poster bed.

"And why is that?" I teased, pulling myself closer to him as he held me in his arms. My body was burning at the images of what we were about to do to each other.

"Why, simply because I am planning on making love to you the entire night Mrs. Cullen."

"Well then, Mr. Cullen," I giggled as he lay me down on our bed. "I suggest you get on with it."

Edward's smile was ecstatic as he leaned down and took me to a place I never wanted to come down from.

Finally, I was home.

***Swoon* I love a nice romantic wedding Edward and Bella style.**

**So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how was that for an Edward and Bella wedding?**

**Thanks for the on-going love for this story guys. You are all amazing. Some of you are already becoming dear friends to me.**

**Bee xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The amazingly talented SM does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Honeymoon **

"I really don't think an attacker would grab me this way Edward," I giggled, feeling his hands cupping my breasts under my top. "I thought we were taking this seriously?"

"You have to be prepared for any attack, Bella," Edward smouldered, attacking my neck. "Shouldn't you be trying to fight me off?" Like I would even want push him away. My body was on fire. "I am a little concerned that you would let an attacker do this to you." Edward's voice was husky. When I felt his hands crept into my bra and brush over my nipples, I whimpered.

"You're my husband. I can't help it . . .Oh . . . God," I moaned, feeling his other hand run over my heated centre.

"Maybe we should continue the training later." All I could do was groan in response, as Edward turned me round, crashing his lips against mine.

Edward and I had been married for over three weeks. I had never known happiness like it. We spent long, lazy days in our lake house, exploring each other, reaching limits with our bodies that left us feeling exhausted and overwhelmed at the same time. With all of Edward's guards down, I fell even more for him, if that was possible.

Jasper was making progress with the files. Some of the names were beginning to fit together, and everything was drug related. It seemed that the Volturi Brothers were interested in Cetra Black because of their involvement with the Russian government. They wanted total control over the drug shipments coming from Russia; we couldn't let that happen. If the Volturi got their hands on that deal, they would be unstoppable.

Edward said we would have to start at the bottom, chasing the drug dealers, and work our way up. I didn't care how we went about it, so long as we did it together.

This was the main reason for my training. Edward wanted me prepared - to have some basic survival training. At some point, we would have to start taking it seriously. Most of our lesson's ended up with Edward groping me, before he'd have his wicked way with me. It was our honeymoon, after all, so I really wasn't complaining; to me, it was paradise.

"Maybe Jasper should do some training with you," Edward mused, running his hand down my bare back as we lay by our log fire, wrapped up in cosy blankets. "I seem to get a little distracted." Edward attacked my neck, sucking and nipping.

"Edward," I giggled, pushing him back. "But I want you to train me," I pouted. "I'll listen next time, I promise. I want to be a ninja like you."

Edward chuckled, moving on top of me. I had to hold back a moan as I felt his length near my entrance.

"You're in a very teasing mood today, love." Edward smouldered, pushing against me. It wasn't enough. I wanted more.

"I'd . . . say . . . you're the teasing . . . one," I purred, thrusting up towards him.

"These have been the best three weeks of my life, Bella," Edward whispered as he slowly pushed deep inside me. We both let out a snarl of pleasure and lost ourselves.

oxoxoxo

"Has Edward finally worn you out?" Rose sniggered as I made my way into the main mansion kitchen.

"He's getting ready to go over the plan with Emmet and Jasper," I sighed, sitting next to her.

"Is it all you dreamed of?" Rose raised her eyebrow at me.

"It's that and more, Rose. I have never felt so complete."

"I'm happy . . . for you both. The last three years have been hard on him. Trying to do what he thought was best for you. I know Edward has told you all this, but it's a dangerous life we lead, Bella. You are about to see a different side of us. More ruthless . . . especially Jasper."

"Rose, I'm not afraid," I glared.

"I know that. I'm just telling you to brace yourself. When we start going after these leads, it's going to be some crazy shit. You will only react two ways."

Just as I was about to reply, asking what the two ways would be, Alice walked in.

"Well, hello stranger. I was beginning to forget what my new sister-in-law looked like," Alice teased, dancing over to my side.

"Edward and I are on our honeymoon," I glared. "The sex jokes can stop right now, before they even begin."

"Hey Bella," Emmet called from behind me. "It's good to see you can walk. I was wondering if Edward . . ."

"Emmet," Edward came up behind him, pushing him playfully. "Shut the fuck up and leave my wife alone." I couldn't help but smile with a sense of pride at my husband. "Are you ladies going to be okay while we talk shop?" Edward's eyes turned to me.

"Yes, we know when we are not wanted," Rose seethed. "You go and decide which couple will take the more dangerous leads. Don't worry about our thoughts."

"Baby, you know it's not like that. We don't want you girls knowing all the ins and out. You know us guys are the only ones who will ever put our lives in danger." Emmet winced.

"And we are the only ones who have to fear - to hope you'll come back to us!" Rose yelled. "I'm sick of this shit. I want it over!"

I had to take a step back. It was hard watching Rose suddenly explode like that.

"Rose," Alice soothed. "We all want this over. That's why we have to do this. We are too close not to try."

"We could be even closer to getting killed," Rose whimpered. "Demetri might have realized that Bella is working with us by now. What if he finds a lead? What if he finds us . . . I can't . . . Felix . . ." Rose was finding it difficult to catch her breath. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her. Emmet was by her side in seconds.

"Baby, he is never going to touch you again. Do you hear me? Never! He'd have to walk over my dead body first." Emmet's words were intense as he gazed into Rose's eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rose sobbed, looking up at Emmet. I released her, my eyes being drawn to Edward, knowing that Rose and I had a similar fear.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jasper yelled.

"Rose needs a minute with Emmet," Edward replied.

"Rose always needs a fucking minute. We have work to do. Come on!"

"They aren't your fucking soldier's Jasper!" Rose screeched, standing up. "They have a choice. I'm sick of you putting everyone's life in danger."

"Me?" Jasper inhaled in disbelief. "I'm doing this for all of you. I didn't ask for all of this crap, but what choice do I have? You are my fucking family now. I care about you all too much. Rose, I know this part scares you, but we have such a massive upper hand this time. It won't be like the last time, I promise." Did I even really want to know what happened last time? I knew I would have to ask Edward later.

"Maybe we should just all calm down," Edward suggested. "Arguing with each other isn't going to help solve anything."

"No," Rose sighed. "Jazz is right. I'm being an overdramatic coward. I'm sorry."

"Baby, we're all scared, but we can do this," Emmet smiled, stroking her face. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

It was then that it hit me; Rose, Alice and I were all in the same predicament. I only prayed that all of our men came home safely when the time came. But was it wrong of me to pray a bit harder for Edward?

The guys disappeared not long after the heated discussion, and Carlisle and Esme returned with the groceries shortly after that.

"Bella, dear," Esme smiled as I helped her unpack the bags. "It's lovely to see you. How are you and Edward enjoying the lake house?"

"It's so beautiful here, Esme," I beamed.

Esme hugged me tight. "Trust me, it's even more beautiful now that you are here." We put the groceries away in silence while Alice tried to calm Rose down.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Esme asked me as we stacked the fridge.

"She's worried about going after the leads."

"She does wear her heart on her sleeve, that one. For a woman as strong as Rose, it's amazing what the fear of losing Emmet does to her."

"Is that a bad thing, loving someone that much?" I whimpered. I was pretty sure I loved Edward more. What did that say for me?

"No, not at all. It just makes this whole process a little easier. Jasper and Alice have it all worked out. You'd never see the fear in their eyes for each other, but that does mean it's not there."

"You think Edward and I are like Rose and Emmet, don't you?" I sighed. "I'm going to be hopeless. What if I put him in more danger?"

"Bella . . . Bella," Esme soothed my panic. "You and Edward are unique. All of you have your own ways of dealing with things. But I can tell you this: I have never seen Edward stronger than he is right now. He has something to live for. I think the two of you will do just fine."

"You're not just saying that?" I smiled.

"You know I'm not." Esme beamed, touching my face. "Right, who wants to help me make some chocolate brownies? I have a real sweet tooth today." Esme was wonderful. She knew how to take our minds off the danger ahead.

oxoxoxo

"What was all that about in the kitchen earlier with Rose?" I asked Edward as we made our way back to the lake house.

"That was just Rose freaking out. She does it every time." Edward tried to brush it off.

"She isn't the only one who is scared." Edward took my hand, stopping in his tracks so I had to look at him.

"You have nothing to be scared of Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you, I . . ."

"Why do you guys think it always about us? You are the ones we are scared for, Edward. Do you think I don't know that you are the number one target? You - Edward Masen - are the one the Volturi brothers want. How am I supposed to cope with that?"

"I don't have the answers for that, Bella. All I can do is give you my word that I will come back to you, if the time ever comes."

"We have each other, our family, and this house. Is it really worth risking your life?"

"You ask Alice that question. She'll be able to answer it better than I can." Edward sighed, kissing my forehead. "I'll wait at the lake house for you. Take as long as you need."

"Two visits in one day. I am honoured," Alice teased when I found her in the grand ball room playing the piano.

"Edward sent me to talk to you," I sighed, leaning against the piano.

"This sounds interesting," Alice teased, pulling her hands away from the keys.

"Why isn't this enough, Alice? Why does Edward insist on revenge with the Volturi? I understand what they did to your family, but is it really worth risking all our lives?"

"Oh . . . I see why he left this one to me," Alice sighed. "Edward and I had the most perfect family. We had it all, Bella." I looked around and finally understood what Alice and Edward had meant. This was only a fraction of their wealth before it had been stolen from them. "This revenge isn't about the money. It's about the life they stole from us. Edward has been pursued more than he lets on. Bella, that night in Forks, when we had to leave? If you only knew how close he came to being killed," Alice shuddered and so did I. "It's not even worth thinking about. How can any of us keep on living in fear like that? How can any of us move on? I want to be able to walk out into the street without watching my back, to not have to fear for my husband's life. I want to know that my brother and his wife can take a trip abroad without being killed. It's not too much to ask for, is it?" I shook my head in agreement, beginning to understand what Alice was trying to say. "Even if we did keep running, Bella, and tried to push it to the back of our brains, do you think we could? Could you?" I knew I couldn't. I would always live in fear for Edward. "So what other choice do we have? Whether we like it or not, this is the only way we can set ourselves free. We just have to be strong for each other until then."

"You sure have a way with words, Alice. Just like your brother."

"We get it from our mother," Alice smiled sadly, going back to the piano. I left her alone after that. I got the sense this was her alone time - a way of preparing for what was to come.

Edward was seated, reading by the log fire, when I arrived back at the lake house.

"You weren't gone long," he smiled, glancing up at me.

"Okay, I get it now," I huffed, kneeling on the floor in front of him, taking the book from his hands. "Your sister does have a way with words."

"What did she say?" Edward asked, tracing my cheek bone with his fingertips.

"It's about closure and not having to live in fear anymore."

"Hadn't I already explained that?" Edward smirked, raising his eyebrow. He looked so sexy with the log firelight caressing his face.

"You did, but I went a little crazy worrying. Sorry, it won't happen again. I will be strong for us," I bashfully admitted.

"Bella," Edward's voice was soft as he sat up in his chair, taking my face in his hands. "You can deal with this however you need to. Don't think for one second that I'm not petrified about something going wrong - about losing you."

"I know," I whimpered, feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey," Edward pulled me onto his lap. "I don't want to see your tears. We are here, together, and we are married. We have come such a long way already, and truthfully, Bella, I love you so much, I don't think even death could keep me from you."

"Don't say the 'D' word," I mumbled into his chest. "Alice told me how close you came to losing your life the night you had to leave me in Forks."

"She did?"

"What happened?"

"I ran into Felix outside of Seattle. It was a stupid mistake on my part. I was trying to lead them away."

"From what?" I think I already knew what Edward was about to say.

"From you, of course."

"Oh, God! Even then you were putting yourself in danger to protect me," I sobbed.

"We can do this, Bella," Edward breathed against my neck, trying to calm me; it was working. "With you by my side, you give me strength I never knew I had." I groaned, feeling his lips make contact with my neck. "Nothing will ever keep me from you. I mean it." Edward pressed his lips against mine, lifting me up slightly so he could remove the jumper I was wearing. "You know that don't you?" Edward searched my eyes while his hands wandered over my rib cage.

"Yes," I groaned, trying to concentrate. It was no use, though. I was already going under from the power of his touch.

"God, you are so beautiful," Edward snarled, raking his eyes over me as he went for the buttons on my jeans. I had no idea where the power came from, but the next thing I knew, I was pushing Edward hard against his chair, grinding into him while I attacked his neck and practically ripped his shirt open. "And fucking hot . . . did I say hot?" Edward groaned.

"I think you should let me lead tonight," I purred. "I need to work on my strength in more ways than one."

"Whatever you need . . . I'm yours . . . oh fuck . . . Bella," Edward snarled, as I pulled his length free from its cage.

"Mmm," I murmured, beginning to plant soft, sexual kisses down his glorious chest. "You do make me feel kind of powerful," I teased, licking over his belly button.

"If you're going where I hope you are, I am at your mercy," Edward panted, looking down at me. I chuckled against his skin before moving lower, giving him just what he needed.

It never ceased to amaze me, watching this beautiful man come undone by my actions alone. What other strength would I ever need but his love?

Edward looked down at me, completely breathless, while I sat on my knees looking up at him.

"Fuck me," Edward sighed, leaning back.

"Is that an invite?" I challenged, standing up.

"This sexy vixen side of you is getting stronger," Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "You'll have to give me a few minutes, sweetheart. You . . . kind of sucked me dry."

"I could always give you a massage while we wait," I bit my lip, undoing my jeans and letting them drop to the floor. Edward's eyes became dark with lust. "And of course I would be naked while I did it." That got a reaction - Edward all but threw me into our bedroom, and I never did get around to the massage.

**I love honeymoon time. It's kind of the calm before the storm!**

**Bee xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Becoming Vixen Bella**

We were all silent as we listened to Jasper. So far, it had been confirmed that Carlisle and Esme would be joining him and Alice in Russia, while Rose, Emmet, Edward, and I would be chasing the shipments around America. Our first lead would be in San Francisco, where the main drug shipments from Russia seemed to be distributed.

"When do we leave?" Edward asked, subconsciously rubbing my knee in comfort.

"Tomorrow morning," Jasper replied. "We'll need to switch over to our untraceable phones, and you'll need to call Jacob before we leave, to get an update. We can't have any complications." Edward nodded.

"How many leads do we have to chase?" Emmet asked, snacking on the crisps on the table.

"I have narrowed it down to twenty. It should be more than enough evidence," Jasper replied, passing the paperwork around to all of us.

We all sat studying the profiles. Jasper had been busy. I couldn't believe all the information Jasper had gathered on the leads we would be chasing. I tried not to shudder as I read the profiles. We were going after some very dangerous individuals. I didn't need to read their profiles in great detail - I could simply tell by their mug shots.

"Once we have followed these leads, and gathered all the evidence we can, I'm sure we will be able to pinpoint the merger with Russia. The Volturi will be defenceless, and Russia will drop them like a disease," Jasper muttered. "This is going to be faultless."

"I'll go and call Jacob now," Edward replied, getting up and kissing my forehead before he left. I could see the tension in his body as he left. Edward and I were entering new territory here. Neither of us knew how we would cope on our first assignment. We'd both be scared for each other, which wasn't the best way to begin.

"So, this is it," Alice chimed once everyone began to depart. There was only Esme and me left at the kitchen table. "I'm going to miss you while we are in Russia."

"I'll miss you all, too." I whimpered. Esme smiled, pouring us another glass of wine.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked, studying my face.

"Only about what to expect," I admitted.

"Edward will look after you . . . and Rose and Emmet."

"I'm not afraid . . . more apprehensive."

"That's understandable," Esme sighed, taking my hand. "But you and Edward will be fine."

I nodded, hoping she was right, but this was all so new to me. Was I even going to be any good at it?

"How did it go with Jacob?" I asked Edward as we walked hand in hand back to our lake house later that evening.

"Demetri is still pestering him about your whereabouts." Edward's voice was strained. "I think he may even be trying to track down your father to gain some information."

"Edward," I stressed. "We can't let that happen. What if they hurt my father?" I was shaking uncontrollably, but I knew my father was going crazy trying to find me. Would he get himself killed in the process?

"Bella," Edward soothed my panic, pulling me into his arms. "Jasper will be sending word to your father. It will be fine. Nothing will happen to him."

"What do you mean 'sending word'? What will they tell him?"

"That you are with me. It's the only way. Charlie already understood the danger of the Volturi. This way, Jacob and your father's stories will match. As far as Demetri's concerned, you left to travel the world - to clear your head after losing your grandmother. You weren't completely over your ex either." I looked up at Edward smiling crookedly at me. That look always relaxed me instantly.

"You might be right. He was kind of difficult to get over." I giggled, knowing I had nothing to fear. Edward would protect my father, just like he had done for me.

"This ex is going to spend the rest of his life making it up to you," Edward sighed, holding me tighter.

"I don't need him to. He has done enough, since coming back into my life."

"I did take you away from your father, Bella. I know leaving him was hard for you."

"He'll go mad when he finds out I'm with you," I laughed, picturing my father's face. Deep down, I was sure Charlie already knew.

"But he'll know you're safe . . . with me." I did feel happier that Charlie would know the truth. I still couldn't believe the lengths Demetri was going to in order to find me. I had hoped he would simply forget about me, but it seemed he was more determined than I thought.

"Do you think Demetri could figure out that I'm with you somehow?" I worried suddenly. Like Demetri needed any more reasons to want to kill Edward.

"I can't see how. Our only link is Jacob, and he is protecting the truth about us with his life."

"What else did Jacob say? How is Cetra Black coping without us?"

"The Volturi have backed off so Billy can work on persuading Jacob to agree to the merger." Edward shook his head, clearly annoyed.

"How long do you think we have before Jacob has to make a decision?"

"I'd say no more than two months." Edward sighed, running his hand through my hair.

"That's not very long for us to gather the evidence we need." Edward inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"This is our last night in our lake house for a while. What do you say we forget our troubles just for tonight?"

"You mean, just be Bella and Edward Cullen," I beamed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Mmm," Edward moaned, leaning down to kiss my lips softly. "I want to make love to my wife. She makes all my fears fade away."

"Lead the way then, dear husband," I groaned as Edward pulled me into our lake house.

We savoured the night, knowing that with the dawn, came a dangerous beginning for both of us.

I only hoped I had the strength for the tasks that lay ahead of us.

oxoxoxo

The San Francisco night club was dark and seedy. Rose and I had already spotted our target.

"How are you holding up?" Rose asked, sipping her wine. I pulled my dress down, feeling self-conscious.

"I'm fine," I replied, downing my drink for courage.

"I'm sure he'll go for blondes," Rose smiled, touching my arm. "Just follow my lead, but if he does go for you, lead him outside. Edward and Emmet will do the rest." I gulped, watching Rose finish her drink before standing up. It was show time.

Rose pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders as she sashayed her way towards our target.

"How does a lady get a drink in this place," Rose called to the bar man as she stood next to our first lead. Joe Pride, a well-known drug dealer in San Francisco, was linked to the drug ring in Russia. We needed names from Joe, so we could trace the drug shipments back to the Volturi brothers.

"Why don't you let me get you a drink, sweetheart," Joe slurred, looking at Rose from head to toe.

"If it gets me and my friend a drink faster, why not?" Rose beamed, winking at me. Joe turned to me, his eyes roaming over my body now.

"What are two classy ladies like yourselves doing in a place like this?" Joe asked, scooting closer to me. Great, it seemed like Joe might prefer brunettes. "You ladies could get into all kinds of trouble here."

"Maybe we like trouble," I smirked, leaning against the bar, trying to look seductive.

"Trouble is my middle name, sweetheart," Joe growled, licking his lips. "Mick, six slammers, now!" he called towards the barman.

I was quick to down three shots. Rose was already making conversation with Joe's two friends, so I could isolate Joe and lead him outside.

"You are trouble, aren't you? I love a woman who can handle her drink," Joe slurred a few drinks later, placing his hand around my waist.

"I could handle a few others things if you want to go outside with me," I smouldered, running my hands down his chest.

We were half way to the exit within seconds. Rose nodded at me just as I made my way to the door. I led Joe down an alley way, pushing him against the wall when he tried to grope me. I knew Edward and Emmet would be close by.

"What are you going to handle then, sweetheart?" Joe hiccupped as his back hit the wall.

"Drop your pants and I'll show you," I smirked, licking my lips. Why were these losers all the same, so gullible? I never knew I could have this kind of power over men.

"Fuck, yes!" Joe snarled, immediately going for his belt.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" My heart raced at Edward's voice. I pulled myself together quickly. I had to act as if I didn't know him for our plan to work.

"Beat it asshole. I'm about to get my dick sucked here. Find your own fucking alley!" Joe yelled, still trying to undo his belt.

"I think you should leave, darling," Edward replied in my ear, running his hands up my back. Darling? Fuck, why was I so overheated? "Things are going to get a little ugly."

"What is your fucking problem asshole?" Joe roared, moving to push Edward. As soon as Joe made contact with his chest, Edward grabbed him violently and pushed him hard against the wall, smashing his face into the concrete.

"I want the name of your drug contact, you motherfucker!" Edward snarled, gripping his arms as he twisted them behind Joe's back. "If you don't, I'll break your fucking arm."

"GET OFF ME!" Joe struggled to escape while I stood with my mouth open wide, watching my unbelievably gorgeous husband. Why was I getting so turned on watching this? I was one sick fuck, but I was getting wetter by the second.

"Don't make me hurt you," Edward snarled, pushing him harder. "A name . . . NOW!" I think I just came. My entire body was an inferno.

"Fuck you," Joe spat, then roared in pain as Edward twisted his arm even harder.

"Give me a fucking name and I'll stop!"

"Look, if it's about the watered down shit, I'm sorry I didn't know. I . . . fuck . . .," Joe was cut off by Edward pushing him harder against the wall.

"Give me a name or I'll get my colleague to beat it out of you."

"Fuck," Joe whimpered. "Please man, just let me go. I'm just a dealer."

"Why don't you let me take over?" I jumped at Emmet's voice behind me. "This chick looks like she needs a good seeing to. She is shaking, the poor thing! Aren't brunettes your type, man?"

Edward pushed Joe hard against the wall before Emmet took over.

I was frozen in place by the lust in Edward's eyes as he stalked towards me.

"You look a little lost, darling." There he goes again with the darling talk, again. How was I supposed to act as if I didn't know him?

"Please . . . I . . ." I couldn't even speak as the heat began to burn between my legs.

Edward smirked, grabbing me. "I'm going to take your lady friend with me. You don't deserve a hot ass like this," Edward called back to Joe, dragging me away while Emmet began to beat the crap out of him. "You need to scream or something, Bella. I am dragging you away against your will, remember?"

Oh, shit! "GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!" I yelled, pretending to hit Edward's chest.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, is it?" Edward smirked, raising his eyebrow playfully.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I screamed, my eyes wide with anticipation.

"I plan to do a lot more than just touch you, darling," Edward chuckled, finally pulling me out of Joe's view.

I groaned as Edward slammed me hard against the wall.

"Fuck, Edward!" I moaned. "I'm on fire. I need you . . . now."

"Soon baby. I promise," Edward groaned against my skin as his hands began to roam up my dress.

"No, now," I pleaded, gripping his shirt, trying to get some friction as I rubbed my heated centre against his leg.

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward was hard against me now. "I need to get you to my car." All I could do was nod. Edward walked with me still wrapped around his body. When I felt my back hit the back seat of his Volvo, I sighed with happiness.

"You looked so fucking hot," I groaned, feeling Edward pull my panties down my leg. "Watching you . . . oh fuck!" I couldn't finish as Edward thrust his fingers inside me.

"No more talking, Bella," Edward smouldered, capturing my lips with his as we lost control in the back of his car.

I was breathless, giggling at the condensation on the car window.

"Jesus, that was hot," Edward breathed, helping me pull my dress back down before doing up his pants.

"No, watching you beat up that asshole was hot. Does that make me a sicko?"

"No," Edward chuckled, kissing my lips. I could taste the sweat on his lips. It made me groan, wanting even more of him. "You wait here and cool off. I'll go and check on Emmet." I looked at my watch. Had it only been a matter of minutes? Jesus, he made me cum fast! He was incredible.

While I was straightening my sex hair, Rose got into the car.

"Oh. My. God! You didn't?" Rose giggled, looking at me.

"I didn't what?" I blushed, still pulling my dress straight.

"Do you remember back at the mansion when I said you would react to this life in only one of two ways?" I nodded, seeing Edward and Emmet walk down the alley, laughing. "I meant it would either freak you out, or totally turn you on." Now I was blushing like a fool. "And right now, it's clear to see how you've reacted." Rose sniggered as the guys joined us in the car.

"Did you get the names?" I asked, trying to change the subject while Rose continued to smirk at me.

"You look a little flustered, Bella," Emmet snorted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Leave her alone Em," Edward warned, hitting his shoulder before starting the car. "He got the names."

"I had to give Joe quite a beating to get them, mind you," Emmet mused, holding out his blooded hands.

"I'll soak your hands when we get back, baby," Rose smiled, rubbing his shoulder from the back seat.

"What would I do without you?" Emmet smiled as Edward and I made eye contact in the rearview mirror.

Once we got back to the motel, we retired to our rooms. The adrenaline was still rushing around my body as Edward closed the door.

"So, how did I do for my first mission?" I smirked as Edward turned to gaze at me.

"You were amazing!" Edward's voice was laced with tenderness. "You are amazing."

"You're too biased," I teased as he pulled me in to his embrace.

"I don't care. It's the truth."

"Do you have any idea how turned on I got watching you beat the crap out of Joe?"

"I think I have an idea," Edward mused, gripping my ass as he slammed me against the wall. I hardly felt any pain from my scar. It had almost completely healed. "You turn me on every second of every day," I groaned, feeling his hands creep up my body, slowly pulling my dress away. "In fact, I'm so turned on right now, I want to fuck you against this wall."

"Christ, Edward!" I yearned, clenching my legs tighter around his waist.

"Is that okay with you, love?" Edward groaned, sucking on my neck.

"You . . . really need . . . to ask?" I forced out.

"I think for the first time ever, I'm going to enjoy these missions," Edward moaned as we both lost ourselves. I couldn't agree more.

How could I fear anything with Edward by my side?

**Nothing like a bit of undercover work to turn our love birds on. I have a feeling these missions are going to be fun to write!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my awesome Beta's, NeeNee246 and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**Bella the Ninja**

"Do you think I'll do?" I asked Edward, spinning round, showing off my new red dress.

"I think you'll more than do." Edward's eyes were dark as they ran over my body. We were now in California, chasing the few leads we had gained from Joe Pride.

"So, what's the plan for tonight? Do Rose and I have to work our magic?"

"Nope, we are just watching, capturing evidence tonight. I need to make sure the names Joe gave us are correct, otherwise I will be paying him another visit."

"Poor Joe," I teased as I walked over, seductively climbing onto Edward's lap. "What will this watching involve then?" I purred, pushing against his crotch.

"We'll have to act like a normal couple in the club," Edward groaned, gripping my hips firmly.

"Normal," I chuckled, kissing down his neck. "I guess that's something new for us."

"Mm hm . . ." Edward seemed a little lost for words as I began grinding against him.

"What time do we need to leave?" I asked, moving to suck on his earlobe.

"Why do I have a feeling this vixen is never going to leave you, now?" Edward chuckled, pulling me back to look into my eyes.

"Would you be sad about that?"

"No. I love watching you grow!" Edward beamed, crashing his lips against mine. "I can't believe what a fool I was. I should have known it would be like this."

"It all worked out in the end," I smiled, leaning my forehead against his. "You give me so much strength."

"You give me that too." Edward ran his hands through my hair. "I've never been this relaxed in my entire life."

"That might be because of all the sex," I teased, pecking his lips.

"It's not just that," Edward smiled. "You calm me."

"And you make me stronger. We are just right for each other." I grinned, pushing him back against his chair as my desire for him began to take over.

"Mrs. Cullen . . . are you trying to seduce me, again?" Edward muttered against my heated skin.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen . . . Is it working?"

"It always works, Mrs. Cullen," Edward moaned, lifting me slightly so his hands could graze up underneath my dress. All I could do was whimper as his hands made contact with my panties. "Why is it I can't keep my hands off you?" Edward's voice was husky as he slowly slipped his fingers inside me.

"Um . . . I don't . . . know," I whimpered, rocking against his fingers.

"I need you, Bella, now!"

"You don't need to ask." Edward was quick in removing my panties while I worked on his trousers. The feeling of him slamming into me sent me to another dimension. It didn't matter how many times we made love - I still wanted more. Nothing felt more real than being this close to him. The smell of his skin, the taste of his lips, dripping with desire. I never wanted these feelings to fade, and deep down I knew they wouldn't.

"Well," Edward panted as we both stilled, collecting yourselves. "We really need to think about getting to the club. Emmet and Rose will already be there."

"You drive me crazy," I moaned, kissing his lips softly.

"That's really not helping Bella," Edward chuckled, moving his hands down my back.

"Okay," I sighed, pulling myself up off his lap. I hated the loss. "I'll just go and tidy myself up." Edward beamed, nodding.

"Where have you two been?" Emmet asked as we joined him and Rose at the nightclub bar.

"Where do you think they've been?" Rose smirked, sipping her drink.

"Oh, to be a newlywed again," Emmet sniggered, downing his shot.

"Are the leads here?" Edward asked, ignoring Emmet's comments. I knew I'd be as red as my dress.

"Not yet, I was just about to do another sweep."

"Bella and I can do that," Edward offered, taking my hand in his. "We'll meet you in a few hours."

"Are the sex jokes ever going to stop?" I asked Edward as we made our way across the empty dance floor.

"Probably not," Edward sighed. I rolled my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

We got ourselves a drink and sat in a booth with the nightclub entrance in our view. Edward pulled his phone out. There were a few messages from Jasper. It seemed they were doing well in Russia. They had pinpointed the Volturi's main contacts.

"That's them," Edward muttered, sipping his drink a while later as he watched the bar in the corner of the night club.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's the Bolton Brother's. I can remember them from their file." Edward pulled his phone out, pretending to text. I knew he was taking pictures.

"I think you have a photographic memory," I mused, resting my chin on his shoulder as I watched him capture the evidence.

"We'll circle around a little later. I need some shots of them dealing."

"Okay," I sighed, running my hands through his hair. I never felt prouder than when I was watching him work. It didn't matter whether he was beating the crap out of some low life scum, or just staking out our leads like tonight. It was clear to see he was quite a force to be reckoned with.

"You're not trying to distract me again, are you?" Edward teased, his eyes darting over to me.

"No, I'm just playing our cover story. I mean, we could be a couple that has just met. I'm making my first move."

Edward turned to me. "And I guess I could be the kind of guy who likes a bold woman making the first move."

"You could be," I beamed, watching his lips slowly move towards mine.

"But I can assure you, I'm not the sort of gentleman that will be happy with just kissing and heavy petting by the end of the night."

"Mmm . . . you sound like my kind of guy," I moaned as our lips connected. The kiss started off slow, but then began to build. By the time we stopped, we were both panting and I had somehow moved onto Edward's lap.

"I think you are exactly my kind of girl, too," Edward breathed, kissing me one last time.

"Are you asking me to go steady after only one date?" I teased, sliding off his lap.

"I think I am," Edward laughed, turning to look into the crowd. The night club was becoming busier. "Shall we have a little walk?" I nodded, following him as Edward took my hand in his.

It was easy to capture pictures of the Bolton Brothers dealing. Edward and I would embrace, making sure the camera was pointing in the right direction, before we became lost in each other. Sometimes, I would take control, pushing Edward against the wall to kiss him, while other times Edward would take the lead. I had to say these were my favourite sort of stake outs. Getting to kiss my incredibly hot husband all night, could I ask for more?

"I think you are enjoying this a little too much," Edward whispered, kissing down my neck as I held the camera, snapping a few more shots.

"I am getting wetter by the second," I moaned, feeling his hands caress the side of my breasts. "Fuck, don't tease me," I pleaded, arching into him.

"Stop talking dirty then," Edward replied husky. "I only have so much control until I start to fuck you against this wall."

"Argh," I gripped his hair, turning him, and pinning him against the wall. "You are going to be in so much trouble when I get you back to the motel."

"Promises, promises," Edward groaned, cupping my ass as he pulled me against his growing erection.

"Okay," I panted, pulling away. I was overheating. He was such a tease. "I need to cool down." Edward was still chuckling at me as I made my way to the ladies room.

When I made my way back into the nightclub, Edward was waiting for me on the edge of the dance floor.

"What are you up, too?" I called, watching the crooked grin on his face. Edward didn't respond; instead, he took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. "Do we really have time for dancing?" I giggled as he pulled me flush against his body, swaying me to the beat of the music.

"We need to blend in. Dancing is what couples do on their first date."

"So you have decided this is our first date," I mused, running my hands down his chest. God, I loved this game.

"I did chase you for three months of course."

"I was playing hard to get," I smouldered, moving my body down his.

"I think you were worth the wait." Edward gulped as I swayed back up his body, running my hands across his chest in the process. "You are unbelievably sexy, my siren." I smiled before pressing my lips against his. It had been a while since Edward had used that nickname for me.

"Do you think we have enough evidence," I whispered as the kiss broke.

"Yes, why?"

"I need to get you back to the motel. I can't take you being fully clothed for much longer." Edward smirked, taking my hand and nodding at Emmet and Rose as we passed them. By the look on their faces, they knew exactly where we were head.

oxoxoxo

The weeks drifted by. Edward and I hardly stayed in one location for more than four days. I was beginning to understand why he loved going home to Alaska. It saddened me, knowing how lonely he must have been in the years I wasn't in his life. It would have been an isolated existence living this kind of life alone.

We worked our way across California, gathering evidence on all the leads we had been assigned to. On some occasions, Emmet and Edward would go alone if they thought the situation would be a little too dangerous for Rose and me.

The guys hardly ever came back with a scratch on them, maybe a few bleeding knuckles and ripped shirts, but that was it.

The longer Edward and I were together, the easier it was to let him go on these dangerous missions. I knew he'd come to no harm; he was too careful. Jasper was right - Edward was an amazing FBI agent. I only wished I could be as good as him. Bella the ninja! That has a certain ring to it!

"Where are we headed tonight?" I asked Edward as we made our way to the car.

"It's not pretty, but Emmet and I need you and Rose there, just to keep an eye out. We're not even sure they will show."

"Just tell me," I sighed.

"It's a strip club."

"Oh, okay." I wasn't expecting that, but most of our leads were scum of the earth; it shouldn't have shocked me.

"You'll be fine. There is hardly ever any trouble there."

"I know," I beamed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Edward asked concerned, turning to look at me before he got into the car.

I hesitated, biting my lip. "Bella?"

"Strippers . . . I mean, have you . . ." I was such a babbling idiot.

"Are you asking if I have ever been to a strip club?" Edward laughed out loud, shaking his head. "Really, Bella." I was blushing, I could tell. "Why would I need a strip club when I already have the most beautiful woman naked in my bed every night?"

"I'm not naked every night," I beamed up at him. Damn, he had a way with words.

"If I had my way, you would be," Edward smirked just as Rose and Emmet came into view.

The strip club was seedy. I couldn't help but feel sorry for some of these girls. You could tell they didn't want to be here.

"We don't need your pity," one redhead slurred at me from the booth a few hours later.

"I didn't say anything," I replied, looking shocked.

"I could see it on your face," the red head snarled. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We're with them," I hissed, looking over at the bar towards Edward and Emmet.

"Oh . . . I see," the redhead grinned evilly before leaving, only to walk over to Emmet and Edward instead.

"Bella, breathe," Rose laughed. "She is just trying to piss you off."

"It's working," I seethed, watching the redhead run her hands down Edward's chest and whisper in his ear. The bitch was dead! Relax ninja Bella! Edward just laughed, pulling away from her hold as he made his way towards me.

"What did the redhead say to you?" I asked him as he joined me.

"She asked if I was with you."

"Then what?"

"She said she'd give me a free session on one condition."

"Which was?"

"That you would have to sit and watch," Edward chuckled. I tried not to look furious but I guess it didn't work. "I told her I was strictly a one woman man."

"She needs to watch herself," I snarled, looking in the redhead's direction. She was already watching me with a sly smirk on her face. The bitch was goading me.

"As cute as you are with your protectiveness, I didn't teach you self-defence to beat up strippers. Plus, we have work to do," Edward beamed, kissing my lips softly. Could this man read my mind?

"Would I do that?" I sniggered as our lips parted.

"Ten months again no . . . but now, I'm not so sure," Edward breathed, moving a stray hair from my face.

"I'll behave. I promise," I whispered, running my hands through his hair as I pulled him in for another kiss. This time the kiss was far more passionate. I gripped the collar of his shirt as our tongues began to collide. Damn, he tasted so good.

"Excuse me." I huffed as Edward and I were interrupted. I looked up at the blonde stripper looking down at us. "Candy said you wanted a private dance." The stripper spoke to Edward, touching his shoulder.

"I can assure you Candy is wrong," Edward replied firmly, not even taking his eyes off me.

"Are you sure?"

"He's sure. Candy misinformed you," Emmet replied. The stripper left without another word.

Candy, who I gathered was the redhead, kept death staring me all night. I couldn't wait to leave the club. Edward and Emmet were still waiting on the lead.

"Maybe we should go," Edward suggested. "We can chase the lead another night."

"And miss out on Bella eye balling Candy?" Emmet snorted.

"Glad to see I amuse you."

"You should see your face, Bella." Rose chuckled. "Just ignore her."

"We're going," Edward inhaled, getting up. "I'll go get the car and meet you outside."

"Look what you've done now," Emmet teased. "Candy is only a stripper."

"Who has had her eyes on Edward all night," I snapped. "She is really testing my patience."

"Come on," Rose muttered, getting up. "Let's go before you do something stupid." I glanced up, looking for Candy, but she was nowhere to be seen. The bitch! She better not be where I thought she was.

"I think it's too late for that," I snarled, getting up to find Edward.

My suspicions were right as I caught Candy with her arms all over Edward. He was trying to push her off. I lost it.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled, pulling her off him. "Get your dirty hands off my husband."

"He needs a real woman. I bet you can't even get him off." Candy laughed.

"That is none of your business!" Edward roared. "Come on, Bella. We're leaving."

"Why come to a strip club if you were getting enough at home?"

"Bella, ignore her," Rose called, getting into the car with Emmet. "Emmet is going to drive."

"Don't take it out of me, just because I felt sorry for you." I yelled at Candy.

"I didn't ask for you fucking pity."

"I never gave it," I yelled.

"Bella," Edward grabbed me, pulling me back toward the car. "Come on,"

"That's right, run away you little coward!" Candy roared. "You know your man wants me, and you're afraid if he stays any longer that I'll get him." That was all I needed to break free from Edward's hold.

I stood in front of Candy. "Hit me!" I yelled. Candy just looked at me blankly. "Try and hit me, you bitch!" Candy swung for me but I dodged her, throwing my hand to slap her hard across the face. She fell to the floor in shock.

"Not that it is any of your business, but my husband and I have a wonderful sex life." I snarled, while Candy looked up at me. I felt arms encircle my waist, picking me up.

"That is quite enough for one night," Edward laughed, carrying me to the car.

"Sorry," I pouted as we sat in the back seat. What the hell had come over me?

"My siren really is long gone," Edward laughed. "This vixen is here to stay. That was quite a slap you gave her." With that, we all chuckled. Edward was right - I had come a long way in ten months. I never even knew I had it in me, but I guess that's what my love for Edward did to me.

For once, I knew I had the strength to see this mission thru to end. I was becoming more like Edward and his family by the day.

Go Bella, go Bella, go! I loved writing this chapter. I feel like a proud mom, our Bella has come such a long way from the beginning of this story


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S M does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Play time**

I lay watching Edward sleep. His breathing was even. I couldn't help but move closer, watching his bare chest rise up and down. Even now, it still seemed a little surreal. I was here, with Edward. I'd dreamed of these moments for so long. I still had to keep pinching myself to make sure it was real.

I had adapted to this lifestyle better than even I thought I would.

The happiness in Edward's eyes only spurred me on, knowing that even though our lives were in danger with every move we made, we were in it together.

I lightly traced Edward's face, running my fingertips over his lips. They parted slightly at my touch. He was too beautiful for words. I brushed my fingertips lower, sweeping gently over his jaw. Sighing with the knowledge that this man was all mine.

"Mm," Edward groaned softly in his sleep. Could he still feel my touch in slumber? I decided to see if my thoughts were true.

I slowly planted soft, sensual kisses on his chest. As I felt Edward squirm underneath me, I smirked against his skin, slowly moving up towards his jaw. When I finally grazed my lips against his, Edward placed both his hands on my face, kissing me with such passion that it felt like my body was going to explode with lust.

"I take it you don't object to me waking you up in the middle of the night," I giggled as our lips parted.

"I thought I was having a beautiful dream until you started to kiss my chest," Edward muttered, kissing down my neck. I was still on top of him and held back my desire as I felt him remove my night shirt. "You have no idea what you do to me, Bella. I really think you need to consider sleeping naked all the time." I smiled against his lips and he turned me so he was hovering over me.

"I guess I can see the benefits of sleeping naked all the time." I groaned as his hands began to work my body.

"How did I ever win you? Even now, knowing who I really am . . . How can you still want me?"

"I've always known who you were, Edward. If you think I see some kind of tyrant on these missions, you are wrong. You are fighting for justice. You didn't choose this life. All you are doing is fighting for your freedom, for the truth; you deserve that."

Edward looked down at me, his hands caressing my face with so much tenderness I was beginning to tremble with want.

"I love you so much." Edward smouldered, leaning down to kiss me. My hands moulded into his hair, and within seconds we were lost in each other.

oxoxoxo

"These eight leads all seem to be heading in the same direction," Edward commented, pointing towards the map. We were still in California and had found a small café this morning to have our breakfast.

We only had eight leads left to chase, but it seemed as if they were all heading towards Las Vegas, although we still couldn't be sure.

"Why would they all group like this?" Emmet questioned. "Shouldn't we know if anything is going down? We sure as hell don't want to fall into any sort of trap."

"Jazz would have picked up on that. It must just be a coincidence," Edward mused. "And if something is going down, it won't have anything to do with us. It will be some large deal. It might work in our favour."

"I still think you need to call Jasper," Rose muttered before looking away. "We have too much to lose if it's a trap."

"Rose," Edward soothed. "No one is going to be put in any danger. The Volturi have no idea we have those files. Jasper even spoke to his FBI contact. No one knows what our intentions are. This plan has been faultless so far."

"YES! So far," Rose snapped.

"Baby, come on," Emmet replied. "I thought we had already gone over this. We have no other choice. We have to finish this. It's the only way."

"I'm sick of living in fear! Thinking he is going to find me." Rose whimpered. "I wish I could be stronger, but I can't. I'm so scared." Emmet held Rose as she began to sob against his chest.

"We'll give you guys some time alone," Edward whispered before getting up. I followed silently.

"I don't know what to say to Rose to help." I sighed as Edward and I made our way back to our latest motel.

"There's nothing you can say." Edward smiled weakly towards me. "This last year has been hard for Rose. She knows we are getting closer, and that at some point we may have to come face to face with the Volturi."

"Why would you need to go face to face?" I gasped.

"I've had to do it before, Bella. We have to always be one step ahead; outsmart them."

"But Edward, they would kill you. You can't do that again . . . ever!"

"They wouldn't kill me right away. They have too many questions. Bella . . . relax, it may never come to that." Edward smiled, noticing my panic. "I'm just being honest. In all my dealings with the Volturi, I've had to be the bait. I am the one they want after all."

"Please don't remind me," I glared.

"You might have to ride solo tonight in the club if Rose isn't up to it." Edward exhaled, pulling me into his arms. "Which is something I'm not happy with, but we only have one shot at this."

"I'll be fine. You will be inside watching me."

"What if you get caught?"

"All I have to do is steal some keys. I've done worse." Edward smiled down at me. "You remember Candy, right?"

Edward let out a loud laugh. "Okay, I see your point."

"I think I am quite a force to be reckoned with now," I teased as we entered our bedroom.

"Is that so?" Edward smirked, looking playfully at me. "So, you think you could fight me off now, do you?"

"Try me," I grinned, placing my hands on my hips.

Edward pounced, trying to grab me around the waist. I darted back, laughing as he fell into the wall.

"You can't get away from me," Edward snarled as I sprung over the bed so I was on the opposite side of the room.

"It seems I can," I teased, pointing to the distance between us. "I think you might have trained me too well."

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Edward replied, stalking me around the bed.

"I think you might have had your day, old man."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me before replying. "You really shouldn't have said that." Before I could blink, Edward threw himself over the bed, grabbing my t-shirt vest in his hands pulling me towards him. His lips crashed urgently against mine. As his hands ripped my vest open in rage, I could feel a flood happening between my legs. I had never been so happy to be braless. Holy Jesus, I needed to offend Edward more often!

"Old man," Edward snarled. "I'll show you old man." His lips latched to my chest while he pulled the jeans roughly down my legs.

"Oh . . . fuck . . . Edward . . . I . . ." I could not think straight, let alone talk as he thrust his fingers inside me. He pulled me to the brink within minutes. I was panting heavily, trying to catch my breath while Edward was still swirling his tongue around my breasts.

"Okay, I'll never call you an old man again. I'm sorry," I groaned, slowly beginning to burn for him again.

"What makes you think I have finished with you?" Edward mused, standing up to strip in front of me. I licked my lips. It was my natural reaction these days to my fuck hot husband. I was still gawking at him, wondering what he was going to do to me next. "On all fours, Bella." Edward's smirk was pure sex. Sweet Jesus, I love my life.

oxoxoxo

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Edward asked, dropping me off outside the nightclub. "I didn't really want to do this one alone."

"Edward, I will be fine. You'll be watching me."

"Keep your tracer on at all times, Bella. I need to know you're safe," Edward muttered before kissing my lips.

"I will," I replied, getting out of the car.

I made my way into the club and began to scan the crowd for my target. We needed the keys to his office. It seemed that we had found one of the Volturi's accountants. With his office keys, we would have access to all of their illegal investments.

Riley Biers wasn't difficult to find. He was sitting in a booth with his work colleagues. I knew I had to separate him somehow, so I positioned myself directly in his view, crossing my legs while I kept looking at my watching, making it look as if I was waiting for my date.

It didn't take too long for Riley to make eye contact with me, and I gave him a sly smile before looking away. I scanned the crowd, noticing Edward sitting at the bar alone, sipping a glass of whiskey. Fuck, he looked hot. I couldn't help but think back to earlier. God, the way he worked my body from behind! Focus Bella.

After an hour of looking at my watch and giving Riley the occasional glance, my plan finally worked.

"Please don't tell me your date stood you up," Riley commented, coming back from the bar.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed, going to pick my bag up.

"He is an idiot." Riley smiled, taking the seat in front of me. "And please don't go. I was hoping you would let me buy you a drink." I looked around the club, trying to look unsure. "It's just one drink. Where is the harm in that?"

"Just one drink then," I smiled over at him.

"I'm Riley. Riley Biers." He held his hand out to me.

"I'm Jessica," I smiled, taking his hand.

"That's a beautiful name. What would you like to drink?"

"A glass of red wine please." I smiled. Riley nodded, getting up.

I noticed my phone vibrate while Riley was at the bar.

Don't you dare kiss him on the lips. I can't cope with that shit tonight. E xxx

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I quickly typed back a response.

Like I would even want to kiss him on the lips after the sex we had earlier. B xxx

Edward was quick with his reply.

I am a little shocked you are able to walk straight. E xxx

I had to hold my legs together while I messaged him back.

Please, can you let me concentrate? B xxx

Sorry. You look beautiful, by the way, and I love you. E xxxx

I was smiling down at my phone when Riley came back over with the drinks.

"Has he given you a good excuse?" Riley asked, placing my drink down.

"No, the message was from a friend. She thinks he's a loser for not showing up." I sighed, taking a sip of my wine. "Thank you for the drink. You didn't have to take pity on me, you know. You can go back and join your friends over there."

"I'd rather stay here." Riley smiled as he looked me over. I forced a blush. I knew I'd have to make small talk with him until he began to feel comfortable with me. He was a very clever business man, and was more aware of his surroundings than some of the other leads we had chasing.

Once we started doing tequila shots, he began to loosen up.

"You are one very sexy woman, Jessica," Riley slurred. He was now sitting on the seat next to me, which meant I was able to try to search for his office keys.

"Thank you," I giggled, nudging him playfully. "You are rather handsome yourself."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I'm not sure."

"I think your date was meant to stand you up so we could get it on," Riley smouldered, running his hand up my thigh. "I think you and I could make rather sweet music together. What do you say to coming back to my place?"

"Riley, I'm not that kind of girl," I sighed, pulling away slightly.

"Do I at least get a kiss?" Oh crap! My eyes scanned for Edward, who was directly in front of me. I needed some kind of contact so I could find the keys that must be inside his jacket. I'd looked everywhere else while Riley kept going for more shots at the bar.

"You seem like a really nice guy."

"I am." Riley winked, moving closer towards my lips. As he came closer, I saw the keys inside his jacket. I had no other choice: I had to kiss him. It was the only way I could distract him while I took the keys.

As his lips pressed against mine, I pulled him closer, running my hands down his chest into his jacket. I had the keys in my hands within seconds, but had to keep the kiss going while I slipped them into my bag. Riley responded by pushing his tongue into my mouth, grabbing my waist, and pulling me onto his lap so he could grope my ass. Men, it was always either the ass or breasts.

"I think you should come back to my place," Riley groaned as our lips parted.

"I just need to go to the ladies room first. Wait for me here." I grinned, pecking him on the lips as I got up.

I scanned the crowd and found Edward within seconds, leaning against the bar, glaring daggers at me.

Someone clearly wasn't happy with me. I walked past him, knowing he would begin to follow me. As I slipped out of the side door, Edward was whispering in my ear.

"I should go back and beat the crap out of him," Edward snarled.

"I'm sorry. There was no other way I could get the keys. They were inside his jacket. He would have seen me take them otherwise." Edward just nodded as we quickly made our way to the car.

"I'm not angry with you, love," Edward sighed a while later as we drove to Riley's office. Edward thought it was best to get the account information before Riley even realised his keys were missing.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned. "You know there are times when I have no choice. Emmet understands when Rose has to . . ."

"I just don't like anyone touching you, Bella. You shouldn't have to do any of this crap."

"I know, but I'm doing this for us. It's no different when you have to go on missions. Yours are worse. You are always in danger of being caught!"

"I'll just be glad when this is all over." Edward smiled, pulling up outside Riley's office. "You're my lookout." Edward smiled and kissed my lips before darting into the night. I waited outside the car. He wasn't gone long.

"That was pretty easy," Edward muttered, getting back into the car.

"Let's hope the accounts give us more clues," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder as we drove off.

Edward returned to the nightclub on our way back to the hotel, dropping the keys near Riley's group of friends, who he told me were still there.

"Not bad for our first solo mission," I mused as Edward pulled me into our bedroom.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward muttered, running his hands down my back. "I'm sorry for losing it a little earlier."

"You don't have to apologise, Edward. I understand. But I promise from this moment on, your lips will be the only ones I kiss for the rest of my life." Edward smiled, caressing my face with his hands before softly kissing my lips. I could tell by the urgency of the kiss, he knew each word was true.

***Swoon* They are just so damn cute, don't you think?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta's NeeNee246and toocute24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

**Las Vegas and birthday surprises**

"How about one last drink?" Edward beamed at me, before turning to the barman.

"Shouldn't we go and find Rose and Emmet?"

"They are probably off gambling somewhere. They will be fine. This is our first night alone in weeks."

"We do have leads to chase," I smirked.

"Listen to you," Edward chuckled. "You sound like . . . Jasper."

"I just want my husband safe," I whispered, touching his hand.

Edward and I were in Las Vegas, staking out a casino run by Aro's dirty money. This was the place where all the major dealings went down. We had traced at least six leads to this casino in the last month alone, so Edward, Emmet, Rose and I, had our work cut out watching them all.

"Just kiss me," Edward sighed. I was more than happy to oblige. "You have no idea how safe I feel with you here," Edward whispered as our kiss broke.

I was about to speak when I noticed one of the leads walk into our view. Edward quickly caught onto my observation.

"Come on," Edward murmured. I knew we were going to follow our target.

We kept our distance as we trailed through the crowd. When Edward abruptly stopped, turning to pin me against the wall with a fierce kiss, I knew it was a decoy, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Who is it?" I asked breathlessly as Edward looked into my eyes, still clearly hiding me from someone.

"Felix," Edward whispered. "I need to call Rose and Emmet. This is getting too dangerous." My heart clenched. "We have enough photos for today," Edward muttered, turning to look back into the crowd of people.

"What is Felix doing here?" I stressed.

"I have no idea, but it explains why there are so many leads in Las Vegas. Something must be going down," Edward muttered, still scanning the crowd as he picked up his phone, calling Emmet I assumed. "Em, we have a code one." With that he ended the call.

"Do you think Demetri could be here?" Why was my voice so shaky? These men wanted my husband dead. Plus, Demetri had no idea I was Edward's wife. I knew the danger we would both be in if he ever found out.

"I'm not staying to find out," Edward strained, taking my hand in his as he pulled me through the crowd.

I was too afraid to look up, in case my eyes met with Demetri. I knew he would be here somewhere. The Brothers were hardly ever apart.

"Fuck . . ." Edward snarled, turning in a different direction.

"What's wrong?" I muttered, my heart beating almost outside my chest.

"There are too many faces that will recognise me by the main exit. Fuck! Jasper should have picked up on this. They shouldn't all be here. How could we not know?"

"What do we do?" I whimpered, holding his hand tighter.

Edward stood looking down at me. "I need you to make your way to the exit, Bella. I'll find my own way out, once I know you're safe."

"I'm not leaving you alone in here. What if they find you?" I sobbed. I knew my eyes were watering.

"I'll be right behind you. I promise." Edward smiled weakly, kissing my lips softly.

"I can't . . ."

"You have to, Bella. Please!" Edward let my waist go, looking into the distance. "You need to go now, before Felix comes back."

I knew I had to listen to him, but walking away, knowing I was leaving Edward with men that wanted him dead, crushed me.

"You'll be right behind me?" I questioned, taking a step back.

"I'll meet you back at the motel," Edward called, darting into the crowd. It must have been because he noticed someone.

I made my way to the exit, noticing a red head and blond talking near the doorway.

"Victoria, I don't care what Aro says. We need to act. Diego was killed by Masen I just know it. You know the vendetta Diego had for Masen. It was endless," the blond screeched. My eyes snapped up, meeting the blondes gaze for the slightest of seconds as I passed them on my way out the door.

"Jane, Edward Masen wouldn't have the guts to take us on, now. He is nothing to worry about. It has to be someone else. Aro has created many enemies over the years, not that it matters now. We are indestructible."

"Not until the deal with Russia goes through," I heard the blond call before I walked into a hard chest.

"Sorry sweetheart," a voice called that I recognised. I didn't even look up, knowing it was Felix.

"No harm done," I squeaked, trying to quickly rush away. God, please don't recognise me! I wasn't scared for myself. I knew Edward would be watching. Luckily, Felix kept on walking.

I made my way outside, rushing down the street as my phone began to ring.

"Bella," Edward's voice was stressed. "Are you safe? Did you get out?"

"Yes, now, get your ass out of that fucking Casino, Edward! Felix walked back in about a minute ago."

"I'm trying to find a way out now." I breathed in relief. "You better be making your way to the motel."

"You are so bossy," I sighed.

"I love you. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, I love you, too." I inhaled as we both hung up.

Emmet and Rose were at the motel waiting for me.

"Where is Edward?" Emmet gasped when our eyes met.

"Felix cornered the main exit at the Casino. Edward said there were too many faces who would regognise him. He is trying to find a way out now." I exhaled. "I didn't want to leave him there, but he made me."

"Bella," Rose said calmly, soothing my mini panic attack. "He'll be fine. Edward has done this hundreds of times." I nodded. I had to have faith in her words.

I paced the entire hour, until I finally made out Edward's silhouette in the distance. I rushed to the front door, running into his arms.

"I thought they'd found you," I whispered, still clinging to his neck.

"They wish," Edward sighed, moving to look me in the eyes. "I have too much to live for, remember?"

"Why were you gone so long?" I asked as we made our way into the motel room.

"I was going to leave through the staff entrance, but something caught my eye, so I stayed to try and observe."

"You should have gotten out as fast as you could," I snarled. "So many people could have noticed you!"

"Give the man a break," Emmet sniggered, patting Edward on the back. "He knows what he's doing. That's why he is one of the best."

"He could have gotten himself killed," I sulked, crossing my arms.

"Do you want to hear what I've found out or not," Edward asked, smirking. I stopped my pout, noticing the gleam in his eyes.

"Edward, what did you find out?" Rose asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"I know when the main drug shipment from Russia is coming in," Edward grinned.

"Why do I feel as if you already have a plan brewing?" Emmet questioned.

"I think we should steal the shipment." I was sure Emmet, Rose and I were all watching Edward with our mouths wide open. "Just think of the damage it would cause to their merger with Russia. It would give Jacob more time, before he is forced into a corner."

"Edward," Emmet gasped. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"I want them taken down piece by piece. We will be hitting them right where it hurts. Russia is their main priority. It's taken them years to gain their trust. Russia will pull out if we steal the shipment. Even you have to be tempted to do it, Emmet. This would be the evidence we need to break them."

"We need to talk to the others first," Rose muttered. "Jasper might not go for it."

"They are already making their way back here," Edward smiled.

"You weren't even going to consider our views, were you?" Rose snapped. "You have come up with some stupid ideas in your time, but this is the worst, Edward!"

"We can talk this out when the others get here," Edward replied, completely irate. "I'd like some time alone with Bella, please." Rose and Emmet stormed out, clearly not happy with the new plan. "You were very quiet in that conversation," Edward muttered, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"We have to be bold to take them down, Bella."

"There's being bold and there's being stupid."

"So you agree with Rose?" Edward stressed, running his hands through his hair.

"I just think you need to really think about what this entails. Someone could get hurt, or even killed. This is the Russian mafia you intend to steel from." I sighed, sliding onto his lap and unclasping his hands from his hair. With a deep sigh of his own, his arms encircled my waist.

"I know, but just think about the damage we could do to the Volturi! We could bring them down in a matter of weeks with the evidence we would gain."

"Edward," I sighed, turning his face so that he would look at me. "Having to leave you in that casino crushed me tonight. I am not willing to do anything that would put you in that kind of danger again."

"I won't be. Jasper will plan the attack; it will be faultless. It's what he does. He is the master of these operations."

"We'll see what tomorrow brings when the others arrive." I sighed again before kissing his lips. "Can we just forget about it until then?" Edward groaned, catching up on my mood as he pushed me down onto the bed. I had already had enough fear of losing him for one night. I just needed to feel his skin against mine.

oxoxoxo

"You have completely lost your mind!" Alice screeched over at Edward. "Are you trying to get us all killed? The Russian Mafia? You have got to be joking, Edward!"

"Alice," Jasper soothed. "It's not as insane as it sounds. No one would ever dream of attacking the main drug shipment. That's why it's so clever."

"What if half of us get killed in the process?" Rose snarled. "We are talking guns here. I mean, has Bella ever even held a gun? Have you even thought about that, Edward?"

"Bella won't need a gun. We'll all have our tasks."

"Tasks... you make it sound like a jolly outing. We are going to end up dead, Edward!" Rose yelled.

"Rose," Carlisle winced. "Nothing has been decided. At least wait until Jasper has done the ground work. We have gained a lot of information on the Russian shipments. It could work in our favour."

"You think this is a good plan?" Rose gasped.

"I think we need to think of the outcome if we can pull this off." Carlisle smiled towards Edward. I knew what Carlisle was getting at.

"If we do this, Rose, we win. The Volturi will fall apart, piece by piece." Edward spoke with such emotion in his voice, that it was difficult not to see the hope behind it.

oxoxoxo

"Do we even have time to go back to our lake house?" I questioned as Edward and I cruised down the highway.

"I think, seeing how it's your birthday tomorrow, we will make time," Edward beamed towards me.

"You didn't have to drive me all the way back to your home, just because it my birthday." Edward's face dropped into an angry glare. "What?"

"My home?"

"Sorry, our home," I corrected, rolling my eyes.

"I wanted your first birthday as my wife to be special."

"I don't need the lake house for that. Although, I am happy we are going back," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as we glided back to our happy place.

The mansion looked stunning covered in the first sprinkle of snow.

"We might have to drive the jeep back," Edward mused, helping me out of his Volvo. "I'm not sure the Volvo will cope with much more snow."

"It looks so magical," I sighed as Edward took my hand in his.

"It does look great in the snow. It was the main reason I wanted to bring you this month. It's a beautiful sight."

"What are we waiting for then?" I teased, nudging him playfully.

I only fell over twice on the way to the lake house. Edward did a pretty good job at keeping me on my feet.

The place was stunning, set in its winter shell. I was sure that every season, our lake house would look like paradise.

"It's just like a picture from a postcard," I gasped.

"How about we go in, stoke up the log fire, and then we can snuggle into our nice warm blankets in front of it," Edward whispered into my ear. Already, I was beginning to burn from the inside as his lips latched onto my earlobe. "Of course, we would both be naked under our blankets."

"God yes," I groaned, turning to attack his lips with mine.

My entire birthday was spent wrapped up in our cozy blankets. Neither of us wanted to untwine from each other's bodies.

"Do you still think my plan is crazy?" Edward asked while he lightly traced my bare spine.

"Yes," I sighed, turning to look at him. "But I know we have no choice."

Jasper had done the ground work and the mission was a go ahead. In fact, he was planning the heist while Edward and I were at the lake house. I was glad to get away from all the arguing. This decision had almost split our family up, but we finally all came back together just before Edward and I left for Alaska.

"This will be the last mission we have to do, Bella. With the shipment in our hands, we will break them." Edward sounded so sure as he spoke.

"I wish I had your strength."

"Bella, you have no idea, do you? You made all of this possible. In our eight years of trying to break them, we have never been this close. I can actually see the finish line." I smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips tenderly. "We can start planning our future."

"Meaning?" I giggled as his hand caressed my breasts.

"Whatever you desire, Bella. It's yours."

"I have all I need here," I beamed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was thinking about going into business with someone when all of this is over," Edward mused, inching down my thigh with his other hand.

"Really," I asked, surprised. "May I ask who?"

"Jacob," Edward smirked. "We talked about it over the phone last week."

"You two really gossip like girls," I sniggered. "But I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You do?" Edward beamed, moving on top of me. "I guess we need to get the last mission out of the way first."

"You're right, but it doesn't do any harm thinking of the future. What else are we fighting for?"

"I've always been fighting for you. I always wanted to be the man worthy of you," Edward muttered, caressing my face. "Finally, I feel as if I am almost there." I was going to object and tell him he had always been worthy of me, but he stopped me with a fierce kiss.

Within seconds, I was lost; our last mission all but forgotten, for one night.

It was the best birthday of my entire life, and the week that followed alone with Edward, made it that much more blissful.

**This is the calm before the storm. It's all going down in the next chapter! Are you scared?**

**Bee xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Fear & Faith**

**EPOV**

I could hear the clock tick second by second. There was no place I wanted to be more than right here, with Bella wrapped up in my arms. Her warm body pressed close against mine. She was fast asleep, sleeping soundly.

It was our last night in Alaska, and I never wanted it to end. Her birthday had been as perfect as I planned. I didn't shower her with gifts. I simply surrounded her with my love. I knew we both needed to push our pending mission to the back of our minds, so we did exactly that. We knew what lay ahead of us, and the danger it entailed. I only prayed that we could do this, so we could finally stop running and actually live.

oxoxoxo

"Why does Bella have to be placed on look out?" I huffed at Jasper. "What if someone notices her? Demetri . . ."

"Edward," Jasper cut me off. "Bella will be fine. It wouldn't matter where I placed her, you'd still freak out."

"Jazz has a point," Emmet laughed. "Bella isn't as fragile as you think. Do you remember that stripper she hit in the strip club?" I chuckled. It was a damn good slap she gave the stripper that night. I couldn't have been more proud, knowing she did it because of her love for me.

"She won't be seen from this lookout point," Jasper said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "The girls will be safe. You know I'd never put any of them in harm's way."

"What about us?" Emmet asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"We'll be fine. We have each other's backs." Jasper smiled, gathering up all the maps and information. "The guns arrive tomorrow."

"Do we get to practice?" Emmet grinned.

"Lost your touch, old man?" I teased.

"No," Emmet replied, nudging me. "I just want a few practice shots. Just in case."

"We could go to the shooting range today," Jasper suggested. "It won't do any harm. It has been a while since I've needed to use my gun." Emmet and I nodded in agreement.

oxoxoxo

"Why can't I come with you?" Bella pouted with her hands on her hips. We were all staying in an old stone cottage six miles from the docks, where the shipment was being delivered. We'd only been there a few days.

"You don't need to watch us shooting guns, Bella." I inhaled deeply. "I'll only be gone a few hours."

"Are you really going to be shooting people tomorrow? What if you get shot yourself?"

"We are just going as a precaution. Stop worrying," I muttered, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Don't go getting into any more trouble while you're gone," Bella teased.

"I'll try not to," I chuckled as I left.

I guess shooting a gun is a little like riding a bike. Clearly, it's something you never forget. After half an hour at the shooting range, I was hitting the target every time.

"Look at him. Mr. Assassin," Emmet tittered as we tallied our shots. "Edward, you're in the wrong profession."

"Just be glad I'm watching your back, not trying to shoot it," I smirked back.

"I guess we should get back," Jasper commented, looking at his watch. "We need to collect the guns in less than six hours."

I never knew how Jasper did it, but he was always so calm. His composure held us all together. I had faith in him. This mission would work, and in less than two weeks, we would be taking the Volturi down.

oxoxoxo

"Bella," I whispered, lifting her chin up; her chocolate eyes were wet with tears. "I'll be coming back to you."

"I know," Bella sighed, pressing her lips against mine. "Please be careful."

"It's my middle name," I teased, which got a small smirk from her beautiful mouth. "And, do not move from this spot, no matter what happens," I replied firmly. It was difficult not to notice how confident she had become in these last few months. I needed to know she'd be safe and not do anything stupid if something went wrong. Bella nodded, dropping her head. "I love you," I whispered, kissing her forehead as I let her go.

"I love you, too, Edward," Bella called as I got into the black, unmarked jeep. I turned, watching my love until she was just a shadow in the distance.

"Are you nervous?" Emmet asked, tapping the stirring wheel.

"No, you?"

"Of course not." We were both lying.

Jasper was driving the decoy jeep that was already parked near the docks. He was a genius when it came to heists. He'd trained heavily in undercover operations before becoming wrapped up in my family issues. It was difficult to worry, knowing Jasper had planned this heist, paying attention to every single detail.

We would be waiting until the trade had been made with the Russian Mafia. I wasn't interested in bringing the Russians down; all I wanted was the Volturi. Esme and Carlisle were in their stake out positions, capturing it all on camera. It was the most vital part, because without all this evidence, we had nothing.

Emmet backed the jeep between two large storage units. He took a deep breath before shutting off the engine.

"If anything happens to me, can you tell Rose . . ."

"Em," I interrupted. "I won't need to tell Rose anything. You will be telling her yourself."

"She's pregnant." My mouth dropped. "It explains the mood swings." He exhaled. Emmet had a point. It also explained the few outbursts over the last few weeks.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Rose wanted to wait until she was three months."

"Couldn't you have picked a better time?" I smirked.

"You've got my back, right?"

"Always," I sighed as we put our masks on. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Emmet huffed, getting out.

The night air had a slight chill. I heard my radio beep.

"They are on their way," Bella whispered over the speaker.

"Okay," I answered.

"Alice and I are in the jeep," Jasper called over the radio. "Once the exchange has been done, I'll meet you at point A."

"Got it," I replied. "Action stations," I whispered to Emmet.

I couldn't believe my luck as I watched Demetri and Felix in the distance with the Russians. Alec and Jane had joined them. This revenge was going to taste so sweet. Aro would be so pissed knowing his children couldn't hold on to their most important shipment.

Jasper had been right; the Volturi didn't bring security to these shipment pick-ups, because no one was crazy enough to steal from the Russians - apart from me and my family, of course. Jasper knew that their security wouldn't be too far away, and that was where Bella and Rose came in; they were in charge of watching both dock entrances.

When Rose gave the all clear that the Russians were gone, Jasper joined Emmet and me.

"No heroics tonight," Jasper muttered, putting his mask on as he pulled his gun out. "Do you have the unmarked bags?"

"Yep," Emmet moaned, lifting them up. "It was my only job. Do you really think I'd forget?"

"Just checking," Jasper stretched. "I'll take Alec. Jane is no threat. I'll use her to break Alec."

"I'm bagging Felix," Emmet roared.

"I'm more than happy with Demetri." I'd enjoy smashing his face in. I still had nightmares thinking about him touching Bella. My Wife! He'll fucking pay when I get my hands on him.

"Don't get too carried away," Jasper laughed. "I don't want you boys enjoying this too much. And keep your masks on. They can't know for sure it's us."

Jasper made the first attack, grabbing Jane and forcing the gun to her head. Alec was so stunned with shock that he froze immediately. Demetri had two cases of drugs in his hands. As soon as our eyes locked, I was sure that, even with my mask on, he knew it was me. He dropped the cases as he went for his gun, but I was quicker. I pushed the motherfucker with all my hatred, causing him to stumble and fall face first into the ground, hard.

"I knew you'd be back, Masen," Demetri chuckled, wiping his bloodied lip as he looked up at me. "I know it's you."

"You're going down this time, you motherfucker!" I roared, kicking him on the ground. I could hear the shouts behind me and turned to glance at Jasper and Emmet. Jane and Alec were already being tied up. Felix looked as if he were unconscious on the ground, while Emmet stood over him with a deadly look on his face.

While I was distracted, Demetri went for my leg, trying to dig a hidden knife into my shin. The blade cut into my skin, deep. I winced in pain, but I still managed to kick him back down, making contact with his jaw. Motherfucker!

"You really think you can touch us? Okay, you got lucky following us here, but you have no idea who you are stealing from." Demetri laughed darkly, clutching his bleeding jaw. He was wrong, and I wanted to wipe the smug smile from his fucked up face, but bit my tongue. He could wait.

"You look worried to me," I snarled, picking up the case of drugs. Watching him more carefully this time; I'd forgotten how sly he could be. "Aro won't be happy with his son's, knowing this was stolen from right under their noses."

"You won't get far," Demetri roared, pulling himself off the ground with rage. I threw the drug case hard, hitting him in the stomach. Fuck, it felt good watching him squirm in pain on the floor, listening to him cursing me and telling me I was dead once he got his hands on me. That was for Bella, you fucker!

"Do you believe in karma, Demetri?" I whispered darkly as I lowered myself to his level. He was still panting in pain. I wanted him to see the determination in my eyes. "You are going to get everything you deserve." Demetri glanced at me for the slightest second before gripping his stomach again. I pushed myself off the ground as Jasper walked over.

"We need to get moving, haven't you tied him up yet?" Jasper questioned.

I pulled the rope out and Jasper helped me tie him down. Demetri fought with all this strength, but I had given him such a beating, that he gave up in the end.

"You will die for this," he called as we threw him with the rest of his family. "And Edward . . . I see you're wearing a wedding band." I turned to him, pulling the gun from my trousers and pointing it directly in Demetri's face. I could hear Jane and Alec pleading for his life as well as their own. I knew they were fucking cowards to the core.

I wanted to pull the trigger so bad; my finger was straining, desperate to squeeze it. Jasper touched my shoulder.

"He is trying to stall us. Don't let him win. Their men will be on their way by now," Jasper muttered.

"Who would marry you? She must be a fool . . . but mark my words by marrying her you have as good as signed her death warrant. You might as well pull that trigger now. It's the only way you'll be able to save her. I'll find her, Edward. Deep down you know I will." I wanted to turn and kill the fucker, but Emmet and Jasper dragged me into the decoy jeep, taking the gun from my hands.

"Edward, cool it," Emmet stressed as I fought against him. "He is just trying to make you stay so his men can get to you."

I stopped fighting, turning to watch Demetri in the distance as Jasper started the engine. As we sped off, all I could think about was Demetri's glare; it was pure evil. Could he see the weakness behind my eyes? He knew I was married. How could I have been so foolish as to leave my wedding band on? What if he traced Bella? I shook those thoughts off. That was impossible. He'd never be able to find her, ever!

Rose let Jasper know more back up for the Volturi was on the way. Esme and Carlisle had already left their positions and confirmed they captured all the evidence on tape.

"How did this plan work so well?" Emmet asked, stuffing the bags of drugs into the holder as Alice appeared with the escape jeep. We left all the tracking cases in the old jeep near the other side of the docks, knowing the Volturi would find it. With any luck, they would think we had escaped by water.

"The element of surprise," Jasper beamed. "They have no idea we've been watching them for over two months."

"You should have let me kill that mother fucker. What harm would it have done?" I seethed, getting into the jeep, wincing as I pulled some cloth tight around my injured leg.

"Did he get you?" Emmet asked.

"It's just a scratch," I panted. Fuck, it hurt like hell!

"Hey guys," Alice beamed. All I could do was groan. Why was my sister always so chirpy?

"I couldn't let you kill Demetri," Jasper scolded. "They still didn't see our faces. They can't grantee it was us."

"He knew it was me."

"If you had killed Demetri, the Volturi would have known the heist was out of revenge, not for monetary gain. We don't want them to have any excuses to give the Russians. You know they'd use that. They'd use anything they could to hold on to the merger."

"You tried to kill Demetri?" my sister gasped. "Edward, what . . ."

"Just leave him, Alice," Jasper soothed. "A lot was said. Demetri was goading him."

We were silent as we drove to the safe house. Esme and Carlisle were picking up Rose and Bella from their look-out posts.

I sighed with relief as my eyes fell upon Bella. She was sitting at the table with Rose and Esme, looking terrified, but as soon as her eyes met with mine, the fear evaporated from her face.

"Thank god," Bella trembled, rushing into my arms. "You're safe."

"I told you I would be," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

"You're hurt!" Bella gasped, watching my slight limp.

"It's a scratch, Bella." I moaned as she pushed me down onto a chair before rolling my trouser leg up.

The knife wound was deep. A lot of blood had already seeped from the cut. Bella rushed around the kitchen, grabbing a rag and some clean water.

"Carlisle, this needs stitches," Bella commented while she cleaned me up. Carlisle nodded before going to get his medical bag.

An hour and twelve stitches later, I was as good as new. I think the whiskey might also have helped. Not once did Bella leave my side. I kept telling her it was nothing, and it was true. This was nothing compared to what she had gone through months ago.

"We match now," I smiled, looking down at my scar. Bella kissed my lips.

"Not funny," Bella pouted. "You could have been killed. Who did that to you?"

"I wanted to kill the fucker," I snarled. Bella gasped. "But I didn't."

"Demetri," Bella muttered. My love knew me too well.

"Stupid idiot," Alice muttered, hitting me over the head lightly. "You have got to stop letting your heart rule your head when we are on these sorts of missions."

"I don't think I need to worry about that anymore, dear sister . . . seeing as that was our last mission." I smirked, looking around at all my family.

"Damn," Emmet cheered, "this calls for a fucking party. Who wants to open the champagne?" We all cheered in unison. "Rose, baby you need to stick to soft drinks." Rose giggled before throwing her arms around him. "Rose and I are having a baby!" That called for more shouts of happiness. It also gave us even more to celebrate.

Finally, the mission was completed.

**Umm . . .it's it really?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**The beginning of the end!**

I sat up in bed, turning to watch Edward sleep. It had been five days since we'd stolen the shipment from the Volturi. Jasper had gone to meet his FBI colleagues in LA. The plan was to take the Volturi down one by one. I knew I should have been happy, but couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't over. I was being paranoid, but surely it couldn't be that easy. No one was hurt; everything went faultlessly. Could that really happen? Could we be that lucky? Just be happy, Bella; you are all free! You did it! I wish I could have believed that.

oxoxoxo

"Bella," Edward called me, stroking my forehead. "Are you okay?" I was still stunned from listening to Jasper and his senior commander. We had arrived back in Washington DC a few hours ago to see Jacob. The Volturi had been taken down in LA. Aro and his brothers were already in custody, along with most of his family. All accept Demetri, Felix and Alec. "They will find the rest of them, Bella. They can't run far - not with the entire FBI looking for them."

"We have had a few leads already, Mrs. Cullen. Have no fear," the senior commander commented. "You are safe." I forced a smile, turning to look at Rose. She looked as petrified as me, as she sat rubbing her stomach.

"I'll feel safer for my whole family once they are all behind bars," I muttered.

"We are working on it. We'll have them in a matter of weeks, I'm sure," Jasper soothed, looking between Rose and me.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go and see Jake." Edward smirked, lifting my chin up.

"We will be safe, won't we?" I asked, nervous.

"So long as we're careful. I'm not taking any chances until they are all locked away," Edward replied, helping me up.

We made our way to Cetra Black. It felt as if it had been years since I had been in the office. As Edward stepped into the elevator after talking to the receptionist, I couldn't stop my giggles.

"Is something funny?" Edward smiled.

"This doesn't feel real."

"It will in a minute," Edward replied as the doors opened. "After you, Mrs. Cullen." I gulped, stepping out. The corridor hadn't changed one bit. Edward came up behind me, placing his arms around my waist. "Shall we see if Mr. Black is in?" I could feel his breath against my neck. My body was burning, like always, when he was this close to me. I slowly moved down the corridor, almost slamming into Tanya.

"B . . . B . . . Bella?" Tanya muttered, moving her eyes to Edward. "OH! MY! GOD ! . . . EDWARD!"

"I'm sorry, Tanya, but my wife and I have a very important meeting with Jacob. If you could excuse us," Edward replied in an indifferent tone as he pulled me away. Tanya's mouth was still gaping open as we arrived at Jacob's door.

Edward knocked. I sighed when I heard Jacob's voice inviting us to enter.

Angela was the first face I saw. The tears fell instantly as she screeched my name, running over to me. It was an emotional few hours, catching up with them. We ended up going out for lunch. It felt so good having the truth out in the open. Angela could hardly keep up as Edward and I explained it to her.

"I knew it!" Angela giggled. "There was something with the two of you. I just knew it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, sweetheart," Jacob replied, stroking her back.

"I'm pissed; I can't hide it, but I do understand," Angela smiled, kissing his lips.

"So, what are you planning to do now that you're a free man?" Jacob asked Edward.

"I'll need to talk to you about that another day," Edward grinned, looking down at his watch. We left not long after.

Seeing Jacob and Angela made me realise there was one person I needed to see. My heart was aching for it.

"Aren't we going back to the hotel?" I asked Edward once we'd left Jacob and Angela.

"No," Edward whispered. "I'm taking you to see Charlie." That was all I needed for the heavy sobs to erupt from my chest. I was going to see my dad. Edward was taking me home.

"Charlie will be fine, Bella," Edward soothed as we drove towards Forks. "It's me he will be mad at."

"He doesn't even know we got married, Edward. I don't know how he'll take any of this."

"I'm here." Edward took my hand in his as Forks came into view.

I froze as we pulled onto my dad's driveway.

I knocked on the door. I wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel right just walking in. It was the longest wait of my life. As the door finally opened and I stood looking at my dad, all my fear faded away.

"Bella?" My dad's voice broke as he pulled me into his arms.

"Hi Dad," I sobbed, clinging to him. We stayed that way for what seemed like a lifetime. "Thank you, Edward. For bringing her back to me. I knew you'd see sense," I heard my dad say. "You can go now. I've got her." He seemed in a real rush to get rid of Edward.

"No, Dad," I gasped, looking up at him. "I haven't come home. Edward and I have come to see you."

"I don't believe this," Charlie snarled, pulling me inside the house. Edward followed us. "How can you still be so stupid?"

"It's all over Mr. Swan." Edward replied proudly, pulling me into his arms. My dad was reluctant to let me go, but I pushed away, comfortably fitting into Edward's arms.

"Get your goddamn hands off my daughter!" my dad yelled.

"He's allowed to touch me, Dad! I'm his wife!" I screamed. My dad froze, looking between Edward and me.

"No," my dad grumbled. "Tell me it's not true!"

"Mr. Swan, Bella is safe. The Volturi have been taken down. It's over," Edward pleaded.

"Like hell it is," Charlie glared. Something in my dad's face made me anxious. He was hiding something, I could tell.

"I can assure you, Sir. It is over." I hardly heard Edward over the beating of my heart. Something was terribly wrong. The more I searched my dad's face, the more I began to understand.

"Dad," I trembled, "What have you done?"

"They said they'd spare your life, Bella. What else could I have done? I paid them a visit last month. I got sick of waiting for you to come back. I was only informed you were in witness protection with him," my dad seethed in Edward's direction. "It wasn't enough for me, Bella. I needed to keep you safe. Even if it meant consorting with the enemy," my dad muttered, holding his arms out to me.

"You told the Volturi I was with Edward?" I gasped, moving back further into Edward's chest.

"We need to leave . . . Now!" Edward rushed for the door but as soon as he opened it, gun shots began rang out.

"Bella, get back," Edward yelled, holding me.

"What have you done?" I bellowed at my father, hitting his chest.

"I'm keeping you safe, Bella."

"You haven't. Demetri won't let me go free. He'll use me to hurt Edward. I helped trick him, and thanks to you, he knows that now!" I screamed.

I turned, clinging to Edward. "This can't be it. Not after everything," I sobbed.

"Demetri will have to get to you over my dead body," Edward murmured, pulling his gun out. He was ready. We both knew we had no hope, though. The rest of our family was in Washington, blissfully unaware of Edward's and my fate. I breathed in relief that Rose and the baby would be safe, and the rest of our family, too.

"We need to go up to your room. I might be able to fend them off while I contact Jasper. He'll know what to do," Edward stressed as we rushed upstairs.

"There is no point trying to fight this, Edward," my dad called. "They will get you, and Bella will be safe. I don't care what you say." My dad didn't have a clue. It didn't even worry me that he was left defenseless downstairs.

Edward pulled his cell out. "Jasper, Bella and I have a huge problem." Edward's voice was breaking. "One I'm not sure we'll come out of. Felix, Demetri, and Alec are here . . . possibly more." Jasper's response was quick. Edward told him we were hiding in my bedroom, and with that, he ended the call. "The FBI are on their way," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead. We both knew it would take time for anyone to reach us, and by the sound of the commotion downstairs, the brothers were already inside the house. I helped Edward move my dresser and desk to the door, trying anything to block their way to us.

"We can hold them until someone comes for us, can't we?" I trembled, still clinging to him.

"Of course we can, love," Edward smiled weakly, holding me tightly.

I could hear the footsteps making their way upstairs.

"I'm going to get you, Masen!" I wept at hearing Demetri's voice. "Is Bella with you? I hope she is. She still has a promise to fulfill, and I'm going to enjoy getting it while you watch."

"Edward," I sobbed as they began to hit the door hard.

"It's okay, Bella. I won't let him touch you. I'll kill him first," Edward soothed. "I need you to hide under your bed."

"No!" I cried.

"Just do it," Edward pleaded. I sobbed, moving under my bed. When I heard the sound of smashing glass, I screamed. Someone was coming through the window. I heard a gunshot, and saw a lifeless body fall to the floor.

"It's okay, love," Edward reassured me as he picked up the spare gun. "Just stay there and keep your head down." How was Edward so calm? I was trembling with fear. The breaking of my door was getting louder and more fierce. I had no idea how much time had passed. I lay watching Edward's feet, praying with all the strength I had, that we would survive this.

I knew they were breaking through the dresser. When I heard gun shots, I tried to keep quiet, but I couldn't. I wanted to throw myself in front of Edward to shield him.

"Masen, let's stop this and just talk first," Demetri called. "I don't plan on killing you right away. I need answers. How the hell did you get all that evidence? My father is in prison . . . and it's all your fault!"

"You'll be joining him Demetri - you and your brother. I can't say the same for Alec; he's already dead!" Edward seethed.

"NO!" I was sure it was Felix who shouted, but as I heard the sound of more breaking wood and then gun shots, I knew they had made it into my room. I was afraid to look up in case I saw Edward laying lifeless on the floor, but what I saw instead, made me rise from my hiding place. Felix was wrestling with Edward, trying to strangle him. I flew up from under the bed. I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted Edward to be safe. I jumped on Felix's back, digging my nails into his head. It was enough to give Edward a chance to hit him square in the face.

"There you are," I heard Demetri behind me. "Bella, you look as beautiful as ever."

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Edward roared, still fighting with Felix.

"Take care of him, Felix. Don't kill him; bring him next door once he's tied up." Demetri chuckled, stalking towards me.

I tried to dart away, but Demetri caught me around the waist, dragging me out of the room. I kicked, screamed, and scratched the entire way. I heard other footsteps coming up the stairs; Demetri and Felix weren't alone. I cried for Edward as three more men walked into my room. I could hear them beating my husband to death, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I have to say, Bella, you sure played me. You're Edward's wife . . . When I found out, I was speechless," Demetri mused, unaffected by my struggle. He was too strong for me to fight off.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed, biting his hand as hard as I could.

"Bella, I never knew you were this feisty," Demetri winced, still holding me tight. "But I need you to stop fighting." All I remembered was seeing his fist coming towards my face before darkness fell.

I awoke completely dazed, trying to get up but realising I was tied down.

"And still you're fighting," Demetri smiled, looking down at me. "I was going to start while you were unconscious, but where is the fun in that?"

"Where is Edward?" I sobbed.

"Over there," Demetri smiled, pointing to the far corner of the room. I fell apart at seeing Edward tied to a chair, beaten black and blue. He was still alive, but barely.

"How about a little fun while your husband watches?" Demetri smirked, using a knife to graze along my jumper before ripping it open.

"Bella!" Edward yelled weakly, pulling against his ropes. All was lost. I had no idea how much time had passed, but it didn't look as if we had much left. I feared that by the end of this day, both Edward and I would be dead.

EPOV

I tried to protect my Bella, but there were too many men. Demetri and Felix weren't alone. I tried with all my strength to hold on until help came, but my attempts had failed.

Here I was, tied to a chair, beaten to the edge of my life, having to watch Demetri touch my wife. I pulled against my ropes, yelling Bella's name as he began to rip open her jumper.

"Your husband is making a lot of noise, Bella," Demetri laughed, grazing the inside of her thigh with his knife. Even from the corner of the room, I could see her whole body was trembling.

"Please, Demetri; this is about us. Let Bella go. You have me. That's what you want," I pleaded, pulling on the ropes. I didn't care that the sensation was making my skin burn. I had to free myself. The more I pulled, the looser they became.

"He has no idea, does he," Demetri laughed out loud. "Does Edward know about us?" I pulled at my ropes even harder as he ripped her jumper fully off her body. Bella lay before him in just her jeans and white bra. "Mmm, Bella . . . I've missed you," Demetri sniggered, turning to glance at me. I roared, pulling as hard as I could to try to get to her as Demetri began to grope her. All Bella could do was sob, crying my name.

"Get you fucking hands off her!" I bellowed, half crazed. I wasn't sure where all my strength came from, but in my fury, I realised one of my hands had come loose.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Demetri muttered, going for her jeans. Bella fought him while I began to free my other hand. Fuck you, Felix! Daddy should have taught you to tie knots properly. Demetri was so distracted with trying to attack Bella, that he didn't see me coming until it was too late. I grabbed his hair hard, pulling the mother fucker off my wife.

I threw Demetri in the corner of the room with all the strength I had left. I didn't care what happened to me. I just needed Bella safe. I heard gun shots going off downstairs, and when I glanced outside, I saw the FBI storming the house.

"It's over, Demetri," I panted, clutching my ribs. I could feel my strength fading away and I could hardly see straight.

"Like hell it is!" Demetri roared as he got up and grabbed me round the waist. "You made me kill my sister, you fucker! You've taken my whole family down. This isn't over until I say so!"

"You did that on your own. I had my rights for justice! You want to talk about killing family members!" I yelled, wrestling with him. I was fading, but I knew I had to hold on until someone from the FBI found Bella and me.

"You're going to die, Masen, even if I have to go with you!" With that, Demetri began to pull me to the broken window. I could hear Bella screaming my name. She was safe; that was all that mattered. If I had to die, so be it.

Demetri began to fall out the window first, trying to pull me with him. A steel fence was below. I knew we'd both be impaled on it if we fell.

"Edward! NO! Hold on, I'm coming!" Bella screeched. I held on as tight as I could, but Demetri was trying to use his weight to pull me down. I was about to lose my grip, but held tight to the window frame as Demetri tried to yank me down.

Then, like an angel, Bella appeared. "Get your fucking hands off my husband!" she screamed, hitting Demetri hard across the face with a baseball bat. How the hell did she get free, and where the fuck did she learn to swing a bat like that? His grip on me loosened as he fell, impaling himself on the fence below.

Bella pulled me back into the safety of the bedroom.

"Now do you believe me about the dangers of climbing in and out of windows?" Bella sighed, clinging to me tightly.

"Yes, love. How the hell did you get loose?" I gasped, completely breathless.

"I just pulled with all my strength. I wasn't going to watch him win." Bella winced, holding up her wrists that were bleeding from the friction of the rope. She must have pulled her tiny hands through, even though they were bleeding. "I can't ever lose you, Edward. It would be just like losing myself."

"You . . . saved . . . me," I sighed, holding her tight one last time before all my strength faded and I fell to the floor.

"EDWARD . . . EDWARD . . . NO! . . . HOLD ON!" Bella's voice was the last I heard until the darkness consumed me.

**What a cliffy, huh?**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Twilight SM has that right**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta's toocute24 and NeeNee246<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**Endless Love**

If Edward didn't make it through this, I had nothing. I couldn't live this life without him.

"Bella," Alice sobbed, holding me tight. "He'll make it."

"He lost so much blood, Alice. What if . . ." I couldn't finish my words.

"Edward didn't come this far to lose now," Jasper stressed, clearly just as scared as the rest of us.

"Bells," my dad muttered in the corner of the waiting room. I continued to ignore him, even though he'd just been discharged from hospital. I went to look out the window instead. Right now, as wrong as it might have sounded, I wished it was my father fighting for his life. Not my Edward.

"I think you should leave Charlie," Carlisle spoke. "None of us want you here right now. How could you have been so stupid! You of all people must have known what they were capable of."

"Is that what you want, Bella?" my dad questioned, unaffected by Carlisle's clear distress. I still didn't move. It didn't bother me if I never saw my father again. He betrayed me, and was the reason Edward was fighting for his life right now. I heard the door close before I broke into a low sob again.

I felt arms encircle me a while later, but it only made me cry harder. They weren't the arms I needed right now, as comforting as they were.

"Bella," Jacob's voice was pained. "I got here as soon as I could. How is he doing?"

"Not good, Jacob," I cried, turning to the warmth of his chest.

"He's a fighter, Bella. Anyone can see that," Jacob cooed, rubbing my back.

With all the love and support Edward had, how could he not come through this?

oxoxoxo

Edward slipped into a coma while his body was trying to heal. For seven days, I sat by his side in the Seattle Hospital, waiting for him to come back to me. The pain of watching him lying there lifeless was killing me second by second. Edward had to come through this; I couldn't think of any other outcome.

When his green orbs finally began to flutter open, I couldn't control the tears of happiness.

"Edward? Edward can you hear me?" I muttered, squeezing his hand. The doctors had told me he might suffer some memory loss, and not to worry if he didn't recognize me when he first woke up.

"Bella?" Edward choked, finally opening his eyes.

"Thank God!" I cried, leaning down to kiss his lips. He was okay. Edward was going to be okay! "I thought I lost you for a while there."

"I told you . . . I'd always . . . find my way back . . . to you." Edward winced, lifting his hand up to stroke my face. I let the happy tears fall as the rest of our family walked in.

"You are in trouble now," I teased as our entire family engulfed him with happiness.

Our family let Edward rest after the emotional reunion.

"Bella," Edward called, holding out his hand. "Not you. Please stay with me." I smiled warmly, stepping back towards him as the rest of our family departed.

"You need to rest," I sighed, running my hands through his matted hair.

"I'll rest better . . . with you . . . here," Edward whispered, pulling me down onto his bed. I curled up next to him, running my hands over his bare chest, until he finally fell asleep. When I knew Edward was sleeping soundly, I joined the rest of our family.

"Bella," Alice sobbed, hugging me tightly. "I'm so happy."

"He doesn't seem to have any memory loss at all," Jasper mused as I looked over Alice's shoulder at him. "That's a really good start."

"He has a long way to go until he's fully recovered," Emmet replied. "But, he has nurse Bella. I'm sure she'll have him up and about in no time."

"I'm just glad he's awake. I thought . . ." Sobs erupted from my chest.

"We all know how hard it's been for you, Bella." Carlisle spoke softly as he walked over to me. "Edward is safe now, you can breathe." I let out a big sigh, knowing he was right.

The next few weeks drifted by in a blur. I hardly left Edward's bedside as he began to recover. I'd lost count of the number of injuries he had obtained at the hands of the Volturi brothers, but told myself, he would heal in time.

The FBI was slowly tracking down the last few leads we'd traced to the Volturi. The only brother who made it out of Forks was Felix, but he'd been captured within hours of the FBI arriving. Finally, the mission was complete.

I only wished my husband hadn't had to suffer the way he did.

"What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Edward asked, sitting up in bed as he sipped his water.

"How close I came to losing you," I murmured, moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Bella," Edward sighed, stroking my hand. "I had to watch Demetri try to rape you. I think that's worse."

"But you saved me. He didn't even really come close." I inhaled deeply as the tears started to sting my eyes. I had endured nothing compared to Edward. Not even when I had been stabbed by Diego.

"I'd do this all again if I had to."

"No more drama, Edward. I've had my limit," I stressed, biting my lip. I was so exhausted. I wanted our life back. I wanted our happy place.

"I'm not planning any more wars with billionaire drug lords, are you?" Edward teased. I smirked, nudging him. I could tell he was getting much better. He was teasing me daily again.

"Dad tried calling again," I groaned, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Are you going to speak to him?"

"NO!" I snarled.

"He was only trying to protect you, Bella."

"Please," I glared. "Don't defend him. He is the reason you were almost killed."

"I'm not defending him. I hate him for betraying us like that," Edward strained, wincing as he tried to sit up more. "But Demetri and his family are the reason I'm in here. Bella, your dad was given quite a beating, too. Once he realised what Demetri was doing to you, he let the FBI in and knocked out Felix. He is one of the reasons we are alive."

"I don't care. I hate him!" I spat.

"He's the only family you have, Bella. He was wrong, I know, but don't cut him out of your life. You may regret it."

"He is no longer my family," I snarled just as the doors opened.

"Please, Bells!" I heard my dad's voice.

"Did you invite him?" I seethed at Edward. He nodded. "I'm leaving."

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hand. I stopped, not wanting to hurt him if I pulled away. "Let's hear him out. He owes us an explanation."

"You have ten minutes!" I yelled, turning to my father as I perched myself right by Edward's side. I felt Edward's arms encircle my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You look much better, Edward," my dad commented as he sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Well, he doesn't look half dead anymore," I snarled. "No thanks to you."

"I know you hate me, Bella." My dad winced, rubbing his face. "And trust me, I can understand why, but . . . I don't know . . . if you'd at least maybe given me hints. You disappeared! I had no idea what had happened to you."

"That's no excuse for what you did!" I yelled. Edward was silent, rubbing slow circles on my arm, trying to sooth me. It was working, a little.

"Bella, I'm sorry. What more can I say?"

"Edward nearly died, Dad! Do you understand that?" I was losing it. "Everything was going perfectly until we ended up on your doorstep. I should have never gone back to Forks!"

"Don't say that, please Bella."

"It's the truth, Dad. All of this mess is your fault!" I bellowed.

"Bella, love" Edward cooed. "Relax."

"I need you to leave. I'm not ready for this."

"I'll go," my dad sighed, getting up. "But Edward, for what it's worth . . . I'm sorry."

"I know, Charlie. You were trying to protect Bella. It's what I've been trying to do the moment I first laid eyes on her, but you should have realised that going to the Volturi was suicide. You almost got your own daughter killed," Edward fumed as I rested my head on his shoulders, looking away from my father.

"I was wrong about you." I heard my dad open the door. "Thank you for saving my daughter, Edward. I'll be indebted to you for the rest of my life."

"Thank you, Mr. Swan. It means a lot to finally have your blessing." I frowned against Edward's chest, and when I heard the door close, I looked up at him. "What?"

"Why the hell were you so nice to him?"

"Bella, I've been waiting a lifetime to hear your father tell me I'm worthy of you, and I wasn't that nice to him."

"Why would you need my father's permission? I know your worthy of me," I grinned, moving down to kiss his lips softly.

"Umm . . ." Edward groaned, deepening the kiss as his hands began to explore my body.

"Edward," I panted pulling away. "Don't tease. You know you're not ready for any of that yet."

"How do we know if we haven't even tried? It could help me heal quicker," Edward smirked, raising his eyebrows seductively. I was over heating second by second as his green orbs burned my soul.

To say I wasn't missing the physical side of our relationship would be a lie. I more than missed it, but Edward was still healing. Plus, he hadn't even left the hospital yet. I was sure there was some law about fucking in a hospital. But he's your husband, Bella. Maybe that doesn't count? I needed to get a grip, so I moved away from Edward.

"You'll need to heal a little bit more before any of that, Mr. Cullen." I sighed, pouring him some more water.

"I'll be out in a few weeks. Can we try then?"

"Please stop talking about sex," I moaned.

"Why, is it making you horny?" Edward winked.

"You are such a bad man." I huffed, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Edward called.

"I need a breather."

"So, I am making you horny?"

"Do you want anything?" I asked, trying to ignore his comment.

"Your naked body on top of mine," Edward replied just as if he was asking for a chocolate bar and a can of coke. "Do you think that might be possible?"

"You really are a bad man," I muttered, opening the door.

"At least you know I'm feeling much better," I heard Edward call before the door closed.

I met Alice in the corridor.

"You look a little flustered," Alice commented, obviously concerned.

"It's your brother," I groaned.

"Oh God, is he . . ."

"No, no. He's fine." I interrupted her panic, realising Alice would think the worse. Edward was still in hospital, after all. "He's better than fine, actually." I laughed.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Bella."

"Never mind," I blushed, looking away.

"Oh. Okay, now I think I have a clue," Alice giggled, shaking her head at me. "You could have at least waited until he was out of hospital, Bella. I know the two of you are still in your honeymoon phase, but really . . . he has just had major surgery. What if you've hurt him?"

"God Alice," I laughed hysterically. "No . . . we haven't. I wouldn't . . . Edward wants to . . . And I would never hurt Edward. How could you even think that after what we've just been through?"

"Sorry, of course I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Alice shook her head apologetically.

I was still glaring a little at Alice when Jasper joined us.

"Are you okay, Bella," Jasper asked.

"I think I might go back to the hotel to freshen up," I sighed. "Can you tell Edward I'll be back in a few hours?" I didn't wait for them to answer. I was already too embarrassed. Thank God Emmet and Rose weren't there. They already had too many stories to tell when it came to mine and Edward's sex life.

I had a shower back at the hotel and put on some fresh clothes. I bumped into Carlisle and Esme on the way out of the hotel.

"Bella, dear," Esme smiled, hugging me. "Are you heading back to the hospital? Can we join you?"

"Of course!" I smiled as we made our way to Edward's Volvo.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do when Edward is released from hospital?" Esme mused while she got into the front seat.

"I was thinking about taking him back to Alaska. I think being there might help with his recovery."

"I think your right, my dear," Esme sighed. "I'm so glad it's all over."

"It must have been hard for you. I mean, you and Carlisle have been running almost your whole lives."

"Elizabeth and Edward Masen were dear friends to us. I wouldn't have done it any differently."

"What happened that night?" I'd known Esme and Carlisle a long time now. Edward never spoke about the night his parents died in great detail.

"It was all pure luck, really. We'd taken Alice and Edward out for the evening. Edward had been begging us to take him to the movies. We arrived home a little late. The attack on the Masen Mansion was already taking place. Elizabeth had already given us instructions of what to do. Deep down, I think she suspected something. We took the children to safety. Edward kicked and screamed of course; always wanting to be the hero."

"Somethings never change," Carlisle muttered.

"We waited for the hysteria to die down, and then placed ourselves into the care of the FBI . . . the rest you know." Esme took a deep breath before turning to look at me. "You were our missing piece, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason we were unsuccessful at our other attempts. It was because Edward didn't have you."

"You all keep saying that." I blushed as I pulled up at the hospital.

"That's because it's true, Bella," Carlisle said as we all got out of the car. Jasper and Emmet were sitting outside.

"Edward's been asking for you," Emmet sniggered as I approached him. "I think he has an itch he wants you to scratch."

"Funny," I replied sarcastically.

Emmet turned to Carlisle. "You wouldn't want to sit in the back of Edward's Volvo if you knew . . ."

"Emmet," I huffed, slapping his arm. "Please shut up."

"Just ignore him," Esme chuckled, linking her arm with mine. "Let's go and see your husband."

"How does Rose put up with him at times?"

"I have no idea," Esme laughed. "How are you holding up now?"

"I'll be happier once he's back in Alaska."

"And what about you? Have you decided if you're going to talk to someone about your whole ordeal?"

"Nothing happened, Esme," I muttered. Esme looked at me unsure. "Really, my jumper was torn, but Edward pulled Demetri off me before he managed to do anything."

"I can't stand the thought of him hurting you."

"He didn't, please don't worry about me."

"I look at you as a daughter. It's my job to worry about you." I hugged Esme tight as happy tears fell down my face.

"Where have you been, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as I wandered into his room. Esme had gone to get us all a coffee.

"To cool off," I tutted, sitting on his bed.

"So I did make you horny?" Edward's smirk was breathtaking. Already I was becoming drenched.

"I'll make you a deal . . ." I whispered close to his ear.

"This sounds interesting."

"If you stop with the teasing, I will help you release a little sexual frustration when we get to Alaska in two weeks."

"You're taking me home?" Edward beamed. I nodded, grinning at him. "What does this release actually entail?"

"I think you know," I replied, running my hands down his bare chest. The heat coming off his body was driving me insane. I still had two weeks to wait; how would I cope?

"No, I don't think I do," Edward teased, running his hand up my back.

"You really want me to spell it out for you?" I whispered, lightly sucking his earlobe.

"Fuck, Bella. You said no teasing," Edward snarled, grabbing me and pulling me so I was straddling him. I felt his hard length against my aching centre.

"Not now," I panted, trying to move away.

"Just a few more seconds. Tell me what you're going to do to me in Alaska to help my frustration."

A wicked smile fell upon my lips. Edward was teasing me, making me want him. He deserved this little pay back. I leaned forward, pressing down against his arousal, slowly drawing my lips against his ear.

"You asked for it, Mr. Cullen," I smouldered into his ear. "When I get you back to Alaska, I'm going to suck you dry."

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Edward groaned, attacking my neck with his lips. I giggled, moving off his lap. Edward pouted, holding his arms out to me.

"Not until Alaska. That's the deal."

"That's two weeks away!"

"It will be worth it, trust me. Now, you need to concentrate on healing."

"Okay," Edward huffed, crossing his arms. "But I'm counting the days down. I can still picture you naked, can't I?" I laughed, shaking my head. Edward was getting better by the day.

Once we got to Alaska, I knew he'd heal even faster. Two weeks was nothing after what we'd just been through.

**You knew he'd be okay right? ;)**

**We are almost at the HEA guys! **

**Your support for this story had been mind blowing. THANK YOU!**

**Bee xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Closure**

"Bella," Edward chuckled as I helped him sit down. "I'm okay."

I had never felt happier having him back at our lake house in Alaska. I practically waved the helicopter off once they had delivered Edward home.

"No, you're not," I pouted, lifting his legs up on the couch. "Just let me look after you."

"I just got out of hospital . . . Please just come sit with me for a while." Edward held his arms out for me. "Please, Bella? I just want to hold you."

"Let me get you a drink first. You need to take your medication," I replied, rushing around.

"I can see what you're doing," Edward smiled as I handed him his pain killers. "Please love. Just sit down."

"I need to prepare dinner."

"No you don't, just sit down." Edward pulled me down onto the couch. Where did his strength suddenly come from?

"Edward . . . I don't want to hurt you," I complained, trying to carefully get up. I must have been pressing down on his ribs, not to mention all of his other injuries.

"I've never felt better," Edward sighed, inhaling my skin as he gripped me tighter. I was overtaken by our closeness. I'd missed it so much. I ran my hands softly through his hair before pressing my lips to his forehead. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What on earth for?" Edward gasped, looking up at me.

"My dad . . . and . . ."

"None of this was your fault, Bella. I thought we'd been over all of this."

"Why do I feel so responsible then?" I dropped my head, only to have Edward to lift my chin up so I would look into his eyes.

"It's all over now, love. It's finished. Demetri is dead. The rest of the Volturi are behind bars. Neither of us has to feel any guilt. Not that any of this was your fault anyway. I made this entire mess; I'm just glad I got to finish it."

"I almost lost you," I grimaced. I was learning to deal with the past, but almost losing him had made me realise how much I depended on him. A life without Edward was no life at all.

"You'll never have to fear that, again," Edward cooed. "I'm sorry I had to put you through all of this, but I know I wouldn't have accomplished any of it without you."

"So, this is it then," I sighed, running my fingertips over his jaw. "The future we were talking about."

"I think it's time you told me your dreams, Bella. So I can make them come true."

I giggled, leaning down to kiss his lips, softly. "I've already told you, Mr. Cullen. My dreams already came true the day you married me."

"Umm," Edward hummed, pulling me down and capturing my lips with an aggressive kiss. I let him take control of the kiss. I shuddered in pleasure as I felt his hands dip under my top to explore my back. "I've missed the feel of your skin so much," Edward breathed, running his fingertips up my spine.

"Don't you want to eat first?" I muttered against his jaw, my hands already subconsciously undoing his shirt.

"Bella, being alone with you is all I've been thinking about for the last two weeks. All I need right now is you." Edward inhaled, moving his hands around to the front of my top, grasping my breasts firmly in his hands. That was all I needed for the desire to take over.

I crashed my lips against his, trying to be as gentle as I could, but it was clear that Edward and I were both desperate for each other. Edward pulled my top off before I'd even finished with his shirt.

"I've missed this," he muttered, undoing my bra. I moaned, feeling his lips make contact with my breasts as he pulled my bra away. "Fuck, you taste so good," Edward snarled, devouring me. I could tell he was in pain as he tried to lift himself towards me.

"Edward," I smiled seductively, "let me take the lead." I pushed him back down against the couch. "It's clear to see that you're not going to be able to throw me around the bedroom for a few months."

"I could try," Edward winked, licking his lips as his eyes roamed my body.

"You'll never heal if we do that," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Can you uncross your arms, love? I can't see your amazing breasts."

"You'll never change, will you?" I giggled, moving down to undo his jeans. "How about you just shut up and let me make you feel good?"

"I'll try," Edward moaned as I ran my hands over his length through his jeans. I worked on getting Edward naked first. Good girl, Bella. Fuck, he is so perfect even with the scars. Edward's body was still black and blue. I wanted to kiss each bruise away, to take away his pain and replace it with pleasure. As I began to pull his jeans down, Edward's eyes were dark while he watched me.

I got up and began to strip out of the few remaining clothes Edward hadn't removed from my body. I had to hold in a whimper as I watched him run his hands over his length, clearly becoming more turned on by my little strip tease.

"I'm going to take such good care of you," I purred, moving to straddle his lap once I was naked. Edward gripped my waist, his fingertips slowly exploring every inch of my skin. I let out of burst of desire as his fingers suddenly found my drenched entrance.

"Umm . . . I knew you'd be wet for me." Edward's voice was husky as he began to thrust his fingers inside me.

"I'm supposed . . . to . . . be pleasuring . . . you," I panted in between groans of pleasure.

"Trust me, this is pleasuring me." Edward's lips attached to my breasts while he worked me in ways only he could.

When I fell down from my high, I was panting hard, resting my head against his chest. My entire body was still tingling from the intense feelings. I could never get enough of moments like these. Edward and I were just two people in love, and as I rested on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, I knew I couldn't be happier. To me, the world had been made just for the two of us, just so we could feel this earth-shattering love for one another.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered against my ear. It was as if he could read my mind.

I looked deep into his green orbs, seeing my life staring right back at me. I lifted myself up and pushed onto his length gently before I spoke.

"I love you, Edward. More than anything." I yearned for more as I began a slow pace, not wanting to hurt him. I knew we should have waited, but in that moment, nothing felt more right as we surrendered to each other completely.

Going back to Alaska was the best thing for Edward and me. He healed in leaps and bounds as the weeks passed. After the first month, he was able to walk without the help of his cane. Even his breathing had regulated as his ribs began to heal.

The other perk of being in Alaska was the snow. It had been quite a harsh winter, so the mansion was lost in a vast sheet of pure white. No one had been able to reach us for a month. Edward and I didn't care that we had been shut off from the outside world, though. We basked in it. It gave me time to think about my father and the future.

"You really think I should listen to him, don't you?" I muttered in Edward's ear while we lay in the bath. Edward was pressed against my chest while I gently cleaned his shoulders and chest.

"He's the only father you have, Bella. I'd give anything to be able to talk to mine."

"But yours would never have betrayed you. It's clear to see that both your parents loved you and Alice too much."

"Your dad did it to protect you. He didn't know what he was getting involved in. Just think about it, love. What harm would it do to simply hear him out?"

I knew Edward was right. I needed to give my dad a chance. He was the only family I had left. Next time Edward and I were close to Seattle, I would pay him a visit.

As for my future, I really didn't care so long as Edward was at my side.

Oxoxoxo

I'd just put another log on the fire when Edward walked in yawning, stretching his arms out.

"I was just about to bring you a milky coffee," I beamed, walking over to hug him.

"I can never sleep when you're not next to me, Mrs. Cullen."

"How about you make the breakfast and I'll do the coffee, then?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Edward grinned, kissing my lips softly.

I sat at the kitchen table watching Edward fry some bacon. I had to rein myself in before I let him take me on the kitchen table. It was safe to say our sex life was more than back on track, and it had only been three months since we'd arrived back in Alaska.

"You look a little flustered, love." Edward smirked, turning to me. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You do realise you kept me awake until 3 am this morning, don't you?" I pointed out.

"I'm working up to being able to throw you around the bedroom again." I had to hold my legs together. Fuck, he was so damn sexy!

"When we finally leave Alaska, you can't just have your wicked way with me whenever you please," I teased.

"Why not?" Edward pouted. I giggled, standing up to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Of course, we are still here right now," I whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Umm . . ." Edward moaned, turning to pull me into his chest. "Is that so? What if I told you I wanted you right now?"

"I'd say you need to concentrate on the bacon . . . because I think it's burning." I laughed as he huffed, turning to save the bacon. "You can have your wicked way with me after breakfast."

"I'll be holding you to that."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I grinned.

"So, it should be clear to leave by the end of next week. The snow is already starting to melt," Edward mused, reading his newspaper in the main kitchen while we ate breakfast. We'd moved from the lake house a month ago. It was a little too dangerous with all the ice. I didn't want to chance Edward falling and hurting himself after all our hard work. I froze, almost dropping my buttered toast, knowing what was coming next. "You know it's the trial, Bella. I need to be there. I'm part of the evidence."

"I know," I sighed.

"This is the last part, love. After this, it's all over." I smiled weakly.

These past few months had been so blissful. I never wanted them to end. I knew we had this last obstacle to face before finally being free. I only hoped it didn't interfere in Edward's recovery process. It was clear physically that he had healed, but I wasn't quite so sure about him mentally.

oxoxoxo

Edward held my hand tightly as we sat in the court room, waiting for the sentencing. I could feel Aro's deadly glare on my husband. It had been a long trial, lasting almost three weeks. Edward and Jasper were exhausted from giving all the evidence and their testimonies, but as we all sat there listening to the word 'guilty', all our fears, pains, and loss evaporated. We'd done it. Aro and Felix had been given life sentences on the counts of first degree murder, drug smuggling, and money laundering. Not to mention all the other small dealings. No one was going to get parole. Aro was heading for death row. There would be no repercussions. Everyone who had wanted Edward dead was behind bars. We all had our lives back.

"Thank fuck for that," Emmet breathed as we all stood outside the courthouse. Edward came down the stairs with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he approached us.

"Aro wants to talk to me before he is escorted to prison," Edward muttered, shaking his head. "Do I go? What could he possibly want to say to me?" I could already read his eyes. He wanted to go.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked. Edward's eyes snapped up in awe.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, taking his hand. "I have no idea what he is going to say, Bella."

"Edward, its fine. We'll do this together. It's the closure we both need."

Aro sat in his orange jumpsuit, staring blankly at us. Edward and I had been there for over ten minutes and Aro had yet to mutter a single word.

"Aro, I don't have all day!" Edward snapped as the silence became too much for him.

With tired eyes, Aro finally looked up at us.

"I know, my boy." Aro's voice was lifeless. "I have no idea where to start."

"How about apologising for massacring my entire family?" Edward yelled, hitting the table. I jumped slightly at his outburst. "What about an apology for your son! He tried to rape my wife! Or Diego, who tried to kill her. Aro, the list is endless." Edward gripped my hand harder for support as he spoke.

"I don't think sorry would ever be enough for what I have done to you, Edward."

"Why, Aro? My parents were your friends. How could you betray them like that?" Edward pleaded, running his hand through his hair.

"Greed," Aro winced. "I know it's a poor excuse, but that was how this all started. I wanted the world. It didn't matter how much money I had, I still wanted more."

"Well, in the end it cost you everything. It even made your own son kill his sister!" Edward snarled. Aro's eyes snapped up, wet with emotion as he looked at Edward. I had never seen a man look so defenseless. It was as if all his barriers had collapsed. This powerful leader was broken, completely.

"I should have paid her more attention. Bree was the only child I could be truly proud of." Aro sighed.

"You don't need to tell me that. Your daughter was a pure light in your cruel, evil, dominating family. All she wanted was to be free of you, and she wasn't even allowed that!"

"I am sorry, Edward. Deep down I knew my son was involved with her death. It plagued him. I could see it in his eyes. I know it will never be enough, but now that I've lost everything, I can see the monster I've become. I can see what I have done to you over the last six years, trying to hunt you and your family down."

"You're not getting any sympathy from me, Aro. You deserve everything that is coming your way!" Edward spat, standing up. I stood up to follow him.

"You don't have to fear me anymore, boy," Aro called. "Live your life with Bella. Be happy."

"I don't need you to tell me I'm safe," Edward roared. "I warned you. I told you'd I'd break you."

"And you did. Your parents would be proud. I would be."

"Don't you dare!" I touched Edward's chest, trying to calm him. "You have no idea the pain you've put me and my family through."

"I think I do. Look where you've put me." Aro forced a smile, gesturing to his jumpsuit. "Well done my boy. You won."

"It was never a game. I just wanted justice."

"And it's been served," Aro called, dipping his head solemnly.

"Come on, Bella," Edward whispered. "It's time to leave." I nodded, taking one last glimpse at the defenseless man who had been trying to kill my husband for the last eight years.

"Aro," I called, my voice breaking a little. Aro looked up at me. His eyes seemed a little lost. "Do you give me your word this is over?"

"You have my word," Aro murmured. "Enough blood has been spilled. The few contacts I have outside of these walls have already abandoned me. Your husband has done well in securing yours and his safety. Go and live your lives. I've already taken enough from you." I nodded as Edward began to guide me away.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Aro," Edward called.

"It's all my own doing, boy. I'm now fully aware of that." I looked at Edward in awe. Even after what the Volturi had done to him, Edward still had a hint of compassion for them. He was the most amazing man I'd ever known.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked outside.

"That was a little strange. I never thought I'd see Aro so broken."

"It's because he knows it over." I inhaled, wrapping my arms around him.

"Finally," Edward sighed, lifting my chin up to look deep into my eyes. "So, where do we go from here, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I really don't care, so long as I'm with you." I grinned as he leaned down, planting a soft and sensual kiss on my lips.

"That sounds like a perfect start to me, my siren," Edward murmured against my lips.

I lost myself in the kiss, consumed by our love filling my body.

Edward was safely by my side. That was all I needed to feel as if I were home.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

**The Happily Ever After!**

"Edward," I giggled as his hands began to roam up my skirt. "I'm trying to work!"

"You've been doing those spreadsheets for hours. You need to take a break," Edward smouldered, pushing me back against my desk. I was slowly coming undone with each touch.

"What if . . . someone comes in?" I panted, watching him begin to undo my blouse.

"It's never bothered you before," he teased, moving to kiss down my neck.

"We can't," I giggled, feeling him bite gently on my neck. "You have a meeting with Jacob in fifteen minutes."

"You know that's all the time I need to get you hot and bothered." God, my husband was killing me slowly, again.

I pulled the strength from somewhere, pushing him away with my legs.

"You do not play fair, Mr. Masen," I pouted, doing my shirt back up.

"You know I can't keep my hands off of you, Mrs. Masen. Especially when you wear this sexy little suit," Edward groaned, trying to move back between my legs. Luckily, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Edward called, still standing in front of me, watching me with his hungry eyes.

Jacob stood at the door, shaking his head at us. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he teased.

"Absolutely not," I blushed, sliding off the desk. Some distance from Edward was probably a good idea.

"It's no different from you and Angela," Edward teased Jacob.

"We have an excuse. We just got married," Jacob chuckled. "You two have been married for how long now?"

"Not long enough," Edward beamed lovingly at me. I couldn't help but sigh. God, I was so in love with him.

"I was hoping we could go over the contracts now, Edward. Is that okay with you?" Jacob asked.

"No, that's fine. It means that Bella and I can leave a little earlier." Edward smiled, kissing my forehead. "Can you call Rose and let her know we can get the earlier flight?" I nodded before watching him and Jacob leave.

Edward and I had been free from witness protection for over two years.

Edward went into business with Jacob like he had planned. Masen & Cetra Black Ltd. was going strong. It still felt a little surreal, knowing my husband and I owned part of this company. The company that had brought us back together over three years ago.

I breathed in, looking around the office. The same office Edward and I had shared in the beginning. We really had come full circle.

I picked up the phone, dialing Rose's number.

"This better not be you cancelling," Rose answered.

"Hi, Rose," I laughed. "No, I'm calling to tell you Edward and I will be there earlier."

"Ryan will be so happy! He has been asking for Uncle Edward all morning."

"I think Edward is just as excited to see him," I giggled.

"Make sure Edward wears that really expensive suit again," Rose sniggered. "Ryan has already started eating the party food."

"I'll tell him. See you later, Rose," I laughed, hanging up.

Ryan was quite a hand full, and one of the reasons Edward and I had waited a little longer to have children. I still couldn't believe Ryan was already two. Where had the time gone?

Oxoxoxo

"Are you really shaking?" I giggled, looking over at Edward as we made our way towards Emmet and Rose's house on the outskirts of New York.

"You do now they have bred the devil child," Edward commented.

"He's not that bad."

"He looks like Emmet but has Rose's temper. Doesn't that sound like a devil child to you?"

"Don't be so mean. Ryan is gorgeous."

"Yeah, he's cute . . . but deadly," Edward muttered, pulling into Rose and Emmet's driveway.

Ryan was already at the window waiting for us. I tried to hold back my smirk at Edward's expression when he got out the car. Ryan came charging down the driveway, throwing himself at Edward. It was hot as hell to watch Edward with a child in his arms. It only made me realise how much I wanted children with him.

"Hey, buddy!" Edward smiled as Ryan showed him his sticky hands, which were now all over Edward's suit. "Happy birthday!" Ryan giggled, hugging him tightly. I was getting broodier by the second. Get a grip, Bella. You are only twenty-five; you have plenty of time. But then, Edward was nearly twenty-eight. Wasn't it time we started thinking about children?

We made our way inside the house. It was wonderful to see the whole family there. It had been a while since we'd all been together.

We played party games, ate food, and talked until the late afternoon. Carlisle and Esme were living in our family home in Alaska, and enjoying the peace there. Alice and Jasper lived not too far from Edward and me in Washington DC. Jasper was still in the FBI, but was less involved in any of the major cases. We were all enjoying a slower-paced life.

"So, how is the new house coming along and work?" Rose asked later that night, once Ryan was asleep.

"It's all going wonderfully," I yawned. Why was I so tired this week? It wasn't as if I had been overdoing it.

"Have you sacked that horrible woman yet?"

"You mean Tanya?" I sniggered, looking over at Edward.

"Bella won't let me," Edward called. "I think she feels sorry for her."

"You need a viable excuse to sack her, Edward," I pointed out.

"Didn't she lock you in the photocopier room, once?" Emmet snorted at Edward. "Sack her for sexual harassment!"

"Tempting," Edward mused, moving to sit next to me. "What do you think, love?"

"I think we should stop talking about Tanya," I stretched, yawning again.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, stroking my forehead.

"A little," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't let us keep you up," Emmet muttered. "The guest rooms are all ready for you."

"You do look really exhausted, Bella," Esme mused. "Has it been a busy week?"

"No, not at all, but I was a little sick at the beginning of the week. I was worried I wouldn't be able to make Ryan's birthday party."

Rose tilted her head, looking at me in a funny way. Something in her eyes told me not to ask why she was looking at me that way though.

An hour later, I was ready for bed. Edward had carried me up the stairs. I barely remembered him wrapping the duvet around me before my eyes drifted into dreamland.

"Maybe we shouldn't have travelled," Edward mused from behind the bathroom door the next morning while I was throwing up. Stupid stomach bug; I thought I was feeling better.

"No . . . really . . . I thought I'd be fine," I yelled, just as another burst of sickness erupted.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you need me to come in?"

"NO!" I shouted. I didn't want him to see me being sick.

"I'll get Rose or Alice," Edward mumbled behind the door.

After I'd been sick a few times, I felt much better. As I opened the door, Rose was stood outside smirking at me.

"What is up with you?" I grumbled. "Do you take pleasure watching someone being sick?"

"Is there something you want to tell me, Bella," Rose asked, raising her eyebrow. I looked at her blankly. "Oh. My. God . . . you really have no idea!" Rose screeched, pulling me back into her bathroom.

"Rose," I complained. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"When was your last period, Bella?" Rose asked, crossing her arms while grinning like the cheshire cat. I counted back, gasping for breath. Oh. My. God! Now I knew what Rose was getting at. How could I not have realised? I guess I had been too preoccupied with work and Ryan's birthday. All I knew was that I needed to talk to Edward.

oxoxoxo

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked for the tenth time as the plane landed in Washington. All I could do was nod. How was I even going to explain to Edward that I might be pregnant? "Bella, you are starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"You like Ryan, don't you. I mean, all that devil child stuff was just a joke, wasn't it?"

"Why? . . . Oh, God . . . you didn't tell Rose we would look after him for a weekend, did you? He'll trash our new house, Bella! Did you see him throw that jelly on the carpet yesterday?"

"He's just a toddler. It's what they do." I sighed, looking away.

"I hope our child will be better behaved." I turned to look at him, knowing a blush was covering my face. "I've already worked it out, Bella. I'm just waiting for you to tell me out loud."

"Tell you what?" I whispered.

"Bella," Edward inhaled, shaking his head as he took my hands in his. "I saw the way you were looking at Ryan when we left. Are you . . . I mean are you . . ."

"I don't know," I replied, closing my eyes as I felt his hand caress my face. "I haven't done a test . . . but . . . I'm two weeks late, Edward." I gulped, feeling my mouth go dry.

"Well," Edward breathed, thoughtful for a moment. "I guess the first thing we need to do is a test."

"I guess so," I forced out. "Are you scared?"

Edward turned, gazing into my eyes. "No; why, are you?"

"It's a big step if I am. We never really planned this . . ."

"But we always knew we wanted them . . . someday."

"Dad will flip," I groaned. Charlie and I had come a long way in the last year. Edward was the main reason behind that, but a baby was such a huge responsibility. I knew my dad would give me 'the talk'.

"When doesn't your dad flip?" Edward laughed, kissing my lips softly. "It will be okay, love. I'm here." I kissed his lips once again. Edward always had a way a reassuring me.

Waiting for the test results was perhaps the longest three minutes of my life. Edward was gripping my hand tightly as we sat on our couch and waited for the results.

"If you are, what would you like first?" Edward asked, trying to calm the little panic attack I was clearly having.

"I don't mind, so long as it's healthy," I muttered, watching the results become clear. Pregnant! Holy Christ, Edward and I were going to have a baby.

"Say something, Bella," Edward muttered, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Are we really ready for this?" I trembled, turning to look into his deep green orbs.

"I think this is the happy adventure we've been waiting for." Edward beamed, kneeling down on the floor in front of me. "You complete me, Bella. I want nothing more than you and our child growing inside you. From the moment I saw you again at Cetra Black, I knew I was wrong to let you go before."

I was blubbering like a fool, but at least I could blame it on the hormones now. "I love you, Edward," I cried, throwing myself at him, our lips crashing together urgently. We surrendered to this moment: to the new happiness we had created.

All we had ahead of us was a blissful, never-ending love that could not be tainted.

We had our life now, and as Edward placed his hands on my stomach, I smiled, placing my hands on top of his.

Edward was right: we could do this. If I had learnt anything in the last six years, it was that together, Edward and I could achieve anything. This child, our child growing inside me, could only make us stronger.

"You know when you asked me about my dreams so you could make them come true?" I muttered while Edward held me. "This was my dream."

Edward beamed his breathtaking smile before capturing my lips once more.

"This was mine, too, my siren," Edward muttered before we both drowned in each other, never to surface from each other ever again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers has that right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to my Beta's NeeNee246 and toocute24. They are awesome ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Family**

I stood looking at Edward suspiciously. He'd been up to something all weekend, I could tell.

"Why can't you ever just trust me?" Edward teased, shaking his head at me.

"I do trust you. I just hate surprises . . . and anyway, you shouldn't be aggravating my hormones like this, considering it's your entire fault I'm in this state," I huffed, running my hands over my ever-growing stomach. I was six months pregnant now, and beginning to feel the strain.

"My fault?" Edward chuckled, walking towards me. "I will apologise for aggravating your hormones." Edward placed his hands on my stomach lovingly. "But I am not apologising for the best gift you could ever give me."

"You are such a smooth talker," I giggled as he leaned down to kiss my lips tenderly.

"Come on, we'll be late," Edward muttered as our lips parted.

"We'll be late for what?" I asked as he escorted me out of our new house.

"You'll see," Edward smirked, giving nothing away. Damn him and his surprises!

We took a private jet to New York. I still had no idea where we were going. It wasn't until I stood outside the theatre on Broadway that I gasped.

"You're taking me to see Phantom of the Opera?" I beamed.

"I always regretted never being able to take you," Edward grinned, taking my hand in his.

"You do realise that I will be more of a blubbering mess than usual, right?"

"I wanted to do something just for you. I know Jake and I have been a little involved in the business these last few months."

"Edward, your building our future; I could never be angry with you for that."

"I'm not going to be one of these weekend fathers, Bella. I want to be there every step of the way. I'm only working so hard now, so that we can enjoy the time when junior arrives." I sighed, leaning against his chest. Would he never stop making me breathless with his love for me?

"This baby is going to be so loved," I muttered, running my hands over my bump before Edward led us to our seats.

I had been right: by the end of the performance I was a blubbering mess. Edward was still chuckling as we got into the Mercedes waiting for us outside.

"I'm hoping you enjoyed it, but seeing as how you are still crying, I'm not sure," Edward teased, handing me yet another tissue.

"I loved it," I sobbed.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, lifting my chin before wiping a few of my stray tears away with his thumb.

I didn't really want to tell him that I couldn't help thinking about the last time I had seen the show with Jacob. It had been such a painful time for me - having Edward back in my life, when at the time I knew I wouldn't be able to keep him. I knew I was feeling this way because my hormones were all over the place, but the dark memories were always in the back of my mind. You never truly forget pain like that, even though we had come through those dark days.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned as he rubbed my stomach. "Are you okay?"

I knew I had to tell him. We never kept secrets anymore; we were stronger than that. "It's just the show made me think about the last time I went with Jacob."

"Oh," Edward winced. "I'm so sorry, love. I should have realised."

"Edward, its fine, I loved the surprise." I touched his face as I inched closer to him in the back seat of the car.

"At least we can say we are more like Christine and Raul, now." Edward mused, running his hand through my hair. "I never did like you saying that I was more like the Phantom."

"That was only because you wouldn't open up to me at the time," I muttered.

"I'm so glad you wore me down." Edward breathed deeply as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder so I could lean against his chest.

"I think part of you let me wear you down," I yawned.

"I think it's going to be an early night for you, Mrs. Masen," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead. I nodded in agreement. I was shattered already. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room, and for once, it wasn't to make love to my incredibly hot husband.

I was exhausted most days with my pregnancy. Edward had told me to cut down on the workload, which I finally listened to last week.

What scared me the most, was knowing that once baby bump was born, it didn't get any easier. Not that I was afraid of being a parent. I knew Edward and I could do this. It was more about knowing our lives would never be the same again. We'd have this little life that would always come first. A vulnerable little life we'd have to protect. I hoped we would never have to live in fear again. The few Volturi members left were still in prison, but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but worry, wondering if anything like that would ever happen again. Money was power after all, and the Volturi might not have been the only family to want it.

I awoke restless in the hotel bedroom later that night.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was pained with concern in the darkness. "Is it the baby?"

"No," I gasped, "just a nightmare." I tried to snuggle back down into the duvet, but Edward turned the light on.

I turned to see him looking down at me, worry all over his face.

"Bella, something has been playing on your mind, I can tell. I thought it might be work related. Please tell me what's wrong." Edward pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to laugh it off and turn the light off again, but Edward's hand stopped me.

"What is worrying you? You haven't slept properly for months."

"I'm having a baby for the first time, Edward. What do you think is wrong?" I snapped.

"You're worried about the birth?"

"That's part of it," I sighed, sitting up. I knew I had to be honest with him. Edward sat watching me, looking a little confused.

"I'm just worried about how vulnerable our little bump is going to be when he or she comes into the world."

"Vulnerable?" Edward questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Look what happened to your family when you were younger, Edward. Look at the life you had. What . . . what if . . ." Tears filled my eyes as my nightmares came back to the forefront of my mind: our child defenceless, while vultures feasted on Edward's and my carcasses.

"Bella," Edward pulled me into his bare chest, trying to sooth me. "My childhood was completely different. My family's wealth was built through generations. Everyone knew about our wealth. It's not like that for us now. The money I had left has gone into our business with Jacob. I'm just one partner out of ten." I was still sobbing, clinging to his chest. "Do you think I would ever want to put the same fate on our child that I had? If it was the only way I had to keep them safe, I would sign over everything to Jacob, but there is no need. We are safe now, Bella – always. I thought you understood that. It's been over two years since we brought the Volturi down. We are safe."

"I just keep thinking that something is going to go wrong," I whimpered, looking up at him.

"These hormones are really messing with you, aren't they?" Edward smiled, wiping my wet cheeks.

"I don't know. All I know is this baby and you mean everything to me." I hiccupped.

"Maybe you need to be more relaxed so you can sleep," Edward mused, lust suddenly gleaming in his eyes.

"Maybe . . ." I forced a smile when secretly, my insides were already burning for him.

"Mmm," Edward was thoughtful. "How to relax you . . . there are so many possibilities."

"Maybe you could start with kissing me," I muttered. Edward turned towards me, smiling as he pulled me gently against the mattress.

"And where would you like me to kiss you first?" Edward smouldered, his eyes roaming over my body.

"I . . . I really don't mind," I groaned, feeling Edward pull my night shirt up my body.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Edward smirked as he dipped his head down towards my already aching centre.

By the time Edward had finished with me, I fell peacefully into dreamland, with only visions of the beautiful love Edward and I made.

How could I worry about our child's future when I knew Edward would do everything in his power to protect us?

I knew I had to stop thinking something was going to go wrong. We had overcome every obstacle that had ever been thrown at us. All I had to do now, was sit back and enjoy my life – and my family.

EPOV

If someone told me the day I arrived in Forks, that six years after the fateful day I met my siren, I would be standing here holding my entire life in my hands, I wouldn't have believed them. But as I gazed down at our son, all those years of pain and suffering had been worth it.

This had always been my purpose, protecting Bella so our son could be born.

"He stops crying for you," Bella muttered from her hospital bed. It had been a long labour for her, but I'd never been prouder to call Bella mine.

"I think he's just sleepy after his feeding," I cooed. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked, noticing the longing in her eyes as she watched us.

"I still can't believe he is finally here," Bella sighed as I placed our son in her arms. Our family had just barely left after showering him with love and gifts.

"We need to think of a name. We can't keep calling him Junior." Bella nodded, but her eyes were fixated on our little bundle of joy. I knew how she was feeling. I couldn't keep my eyes off him or my amazing wife who had given him life.

If it were even possible, I loved Bella even more now that our son had arrived.

"Who do you think he looks like?" Bella mused, stroking his tiny fingers.

"I think he is gorgeous, just like his mother," I whispered, kissing her neck softly.

Bella giggled before answering. "Edward, you'll wake him."

"I like Benjamin," I muttered, leaning on her shoulder to watch him.

"You do?" Bella grinned. "I thought you weren't sure."

"He looks like a Benjamin, but we can shorten it to Ben, as well."

"Benjamin Masen." Bella was testing it. I had to say it sounded perfect. "Ben Masen."

"I think we have a winner," I smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips. "Thank you, Bella. I can't even describe just how happy you have made me."

"I understand, Edward. I feel exactly the same way." Bella sighed. "You two boys are all that matters to me now."

"I can't wait to take you both home."

"Has Alice gone overboard at the house?" Bella knew my sister too well.

"Maybe a little," I chucked as Benjamin began to stir in her arms.

"I can't wait to get home, too. It seems we've waited a lifetime for this moment." Bella sighed before kissing my lips. She had taken the words right out of my mouth.

oxoxoxo

Bella and I pulled up towards the big steel gates, waiting for them to open. Benjamin was still fast asleep in the backseat.

"He looks like you when he sleeps," Bella cooed, watching our son. I still couldn't believe he was almost six months old already. Where did the time go?

"I'm just glad he has your eyes," I beamed, kissing her hand before pulling into the mansion.

Bella and I had decided to spend the summer at the family mansion. Jacob was happy to run things while we were away. I had taken on a more silent role lately, anyway. The business was growing stronger and stronger. I had even persuaded Jasper to leave the FBI to join me, which Alice was grateful for. I knew my sister would never admit it to Jasper, but she worried about him still being in the FBI.

"Are you sure Carlisle and Esme didn't mind us taking over? It is their home, after all," Bella asked, while she cradled Ben in her arms.

"They were already planning to go on the cruise. We didn't make them leave, love." I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to put him down? Esme got his room ready before she left."

"I was hoping we could stay in the lake house," Bella whispered.

"If you want to," I smiled, kissing her cheek before going to get the bags. "Give me half an hour to warm the place up and move Ben's cot."

"You really are too wonderful." Bella sighed.

"I know what the lake house means to you. It means the same to me."

Once the lake house was ready, we settled Ben down for the night. He was a good baby, and was already sleeping through most nights.

I was sitting there watching the log fire when Bella walked in, wrapped in a blanket.

"I really hope you're naked underneath that," I smouldered as she fell into my arms.

"I guess you will have to find out," Bella giggled as I began to plant kisses down her neck.

"Thank you, Bella," I whispered against her neck, gripping the blanket in my hands.

"What for?"

"For never giving up on me; for still loving me, even when I left you with no explanation; for marrying me, and making me the happiest man alive by giving birth to our son. Do you want me to go on?"

"It's me who should be thanking you," Bella sighed, turning to slip onto my lap so she could face me. My hands roamed under the blanket. Fuck, I had to concentrate, but I was pretty sure Bella was naked underneath.

"Why do you say that?" I muttered huskily as my lips skimmed the skin just behind her ear.

"You never stopped protecting me, Edward. Even when we first met, you were trying to keep your distance because you knew of the danger."

"Which luckily, you didn't know about," I added.

"I would have come with you even then, if you had asked."

"You say that now . . ."

"No. I would always have gone with you, Edward. No matter what," Bella interrupted. "We belong together."

"I couldn't agree more," I breathed, moving in for a kiss.

"The way you love me makes me breathless," Bella muttered just before our lips touched. I pulled back to gaze into her warm, chocolate eyes. "I just wanted you to know that." I smiled against her lips before taking the breath completely out of her with a fierce kiss.

"You make me breathless," I panted once our lips parted. Bella groaned as she pulled me in for another kiss. As the blanket slipped off her shoulders, it was my turn to moan as my hand roamed her naked body. My thoughts had been right.

"You're still my siren call, Bella," I whispered, lowering her onto the rug in front of the fire. "I could drown in you now and be happy for eternity."

"That's all I ever wanted, Edward," Bella moaned as my hands ran over her stomach.

We lost ourselves in that moment, content with the new free life we had.

We were two people - husband and wife - sharing a love so pure and passionate that I had no fear about the future. With a love as strong as ours, I knew whatever life threw at us, we would win every time.

Freedom: I never knew it would taste so sweet, or that I would finally find peace in four single words – Bella and our children. A family: that was what I had been fighting so hard for all those years.

Bella and I had gone through hell and back to get to this point, but now that we were finally here we only had one thing left to do – live.

And that's exactly what we did. After the six years of hurting and trying to find each other again, I think it was safe to say we deserved it.

Who knew that falling dangerously in love could taste so bittersweet?

_THE END_

**Well, that's the last of DIL. I had to actually wipe a tear as I wrote the last line.**

**Thank you for reading. If you still want more make sure you read my Prequel One Shot 'Falling Dangerously in Love'. I will also be posting a one shot I did as a charity donation in the next few months. It is set 10 years in the future and full of fluff so watch out for it ;)**

**Thanks again.**

**Bee xx**


	46. Future charity out take

**I did this outtake for Fandom for Ovarian Cancer, a charity very close to my heart.**

**I'm happy to announce we made our target. Thank you to all who donated, and enjoy to those of you who have been waiting for this. I know it's been a long two months for some of you, wanting the last part of DIL. Your support for this story has been mind -blowing, and even now I am getting new readers to this story. I am truly humbled, thank you! **

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Dedication – For you Sam, you are never far from my thoughts. Rest in Piece, Angel.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers has that right.<strong>

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta's and friends NeeNee246 and toocute24**

* * *

><p><strong>Set ten years after the end of 'Dangerously In Love'. This out take shows the future they both dreamed of.<strong>

**Dangerously In Love**

***A future Outtake***

**By Bee1982**

**A future dreams are made of.**

"Benjamin Masen, you put that down right now!" I was trying to be firm, but when his brown puppy dog eyes gazed up at me, I lost my composure. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? Just like his father.

"I'm sorry, Mom." His bottom lip quivered. "I know you told me to wait until after dinner, but I just wanted a taste."

"If you put the chocolates back in the box, we won't tell Dad when he gets back with Mia." I sighed, as he handed me the sweets.

"Really?" Ben smiled.

"Really. Now go and wash your hands so Dad won't know." Ben rushed up stairs. I had to whimper. My little man was growing up so fast.

It was hard to believe the suffering Edward and I had endured to get here. Losing him, only to find him three years later in Washington DC, I knew I would be indebted to Jacob Black for eternity for giving me my job at Cetra Black. What were the chances of Edward working there? It had to be fate. Edward and I were always meant to be.

I knew he still blamed himself for the events that followed. The Volturi brothers were a difficult and dangerous family to bring down, but I never regretted the pain or risk. In the end, we got justice for Edward and Alice's murdered family. We were left to sail off into the sunset, out of witness protection, and finally free.

The lake house in Alaska was just what we needed to escape and finally live. We had spent the first few years of Ben's life and conceived Mia there, but of course Edward and I knew we couldn't hide away in Alaska forever.

Washington DC was now home to us, and had been for the last five years. The house Edward and I had built while I was carrying Ben was the perfect family house. Ben and Mia attended the local school. Where had the time gone? I couldn't believe Ben was eight and Mia was already five.

Edward was back running Masen and Cetra Black, Ltd. with Jacob. They had doubled their profit within the last year. Jacob and Angela had children of their own - twin boys. I didn't envy Angela with that work load. At least I had a break between my two angels.

I was washing up, looking out of the kitchen window, when I saw Edward's car pull onto our driveway. Even after all these years, I still got butterflies in my stomach knowing that he was home.

Ben was doing his homework in the front room, but as soon as the front door slammed shut, he yelled and jumped to his feet.

"DAD!" Ben rushed to Edward.

"Hey, Buddy," Edward beamed, ruffling his hair. Mia was behind Edward, still dressed in her tutu. She had ballet classes on Mondays and Fridays, and damn if she wasn't one of the cutest things I had ever seen. I was biased, but I didn't care.

"Mommy!" Mia skipped over to me. I held my arms out, scooping her up.

"Hello, Baby. How was ballet?"

"Nancy pushed me over on purpose," Mia pouted, watching me with her big green eyes.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"She did! Even Daddy says so," Mia muttered looking at Edward, who had wrapped his arm around me while I was holding Mia.

"I was humouring you, Baby." Edward teased, stroking Mia's cheek before turning to me. "Hello, my love." His voice still sent shivers down my spine, my body jolting as he quickly pecked my lips.

"Gross," Ben giggled, grabbing Edward's hand. "Can we play ball now, Dad?"

"After dinner, Ben, I promise."

"It will be ready in fifteen minutes," I replied proudly.

"What a domestic goddess you are," Edward smouldered, only I noticed the hidden meaning in those words. I had to concentrate. I still had Mia in my arms for Christ sakes.

"Well, I do try."

"Oh yes, you are always very trying, Love," Edward smirked, kissing my nose before leaving to get changed quickly for dinner. Family life . . . God I loved it!

oxoxoxoxo

Once our bedroom door was closed, however, family time was over, and it was just Edward and me.

I was already in our en-suite bathroom brushing my hair, when Edward wandered in wearing nothing but his sweats. Damn, the things my husband still did to me.

"I'm going to be late getting home tomorrow. Jake wants me to attend the Jackson meeting with him," Edward muttered, leaning against the door frame as he watched me.

"That's fine. I can leave your dinner in the oven," I mused, watching him in the mirror. Edward pushed off the door frame, making his way towards me. My body began to burn just from thinking about what he might do to me.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, nuzzling my neck. "I can't believe you've been mine for ten whole years," he whispered, his lips skimming my neck.

"I've been yours longer than ten years," I panted, feeling his hands remove my robe. For once, I actually wasn't naked underneath. Edward groaned in disappointment as he noticed the thin silk night dress.

"I thought we had come to an understanding about this, Mrs. Masen," Edward teased, pulling gently on the small straps. "There is no point wearing these. I will only take them off you once you're in our bed."

"Maybe I like you undressing me," I giggled as Edward nipped at my neck.

"Umm . . . maybe I do, too," Edward groaned, sipping his hands into my night dress. I snarled as his hands swept over my nipples. "I think I need to get you to our bed."

"Mmm," I groaned, turning to face my husband. As soon as we were face-to-face, Edward crashed his lips against mine. I was pushed back onto the vanity unit as Edward slid in between my legs.

"I'm not sure we'll make it, though, Love," Edward groaned, his hand running up my thigh. "I might have to have you here."

"Oh, fuck . . . Edward!" I gasped as his fingers suddenly slid inside me.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward chuckled, slowly rubbing me while his fingers eased in and out. I clung to his bare back, digging my nails in from the pure ecstasy he was giving me.

It didn't take long until I felt myself climbing, and once I collapsed around him, Edward was quick to thrust his length into me.

Edward held my legs tight using them as leverage as he continued to thrust into me over and over again. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Almost ten years of marriage and two children, meant that Edward and I knew each other's bodies inside and out. I could never get enough of him.

We came together, riding off each other's pleasure.

"God, you're amazing," I sighed as Edward slipped out of me.

"So are you," he muttered, kissing my lips softly before pulling his sweats back up. He helped me down, and it was hard not to notice the proud smile on his face. Yes, I looked well and truly fucked.

"You just had to take me in the bathroom didn't you?" I teased. "What's wrong with the nice comfortable bed?"

"Nothing. I was planning on taking you in both."

"Edward," I giggled, hitting his chest playfully. "Save some energy for the weekend. You still haven't told me where you're taking me."

"When will you ever get used to my surprises?" Edward tutted, following me into the bedroom.

"I don't think I ever will."

"I'm still not telling you," Edward smirked, helping me pull the duvet back.

"I could make you tell me," I purred, crawling onto the bed.

"And how would you do that?" Edward licked his lips, his eyes roaming my body as he slipped into bed.

"I can think of several ways, actually," I smouldered, moving to straddle his lap.

"Mmm . . . I'm sure you can," Edward groaned, his hands running up my body. Just as I was about to become lost in the taste of his lips, a small knock came from our bedroom door.

Edward huffed, his head hitting the pillow with a light thud. "You can always count on our angels to pick the best times to interrupt us." Edward smiled as I moved off him.

Yeah, I was in dreamland thinking once our bedroom door was closed, it was Edward and I time. Mia was having nightmares on a regular basis at the moment. Although, Edward and I had a feeling she was doing it on purpose now, just so she could sleep in our bed with us.

I opened the door to see Mia clutching her brown teddy bear tightly, her little lip pouting out.

"Have you had another nightmare, Baby?" I cooed, kneeling down in front of her.

"The closet monster is in my room, Mommy," Mia sobbed, clinging to me.

"There is no closet monster, Mia," I soothed.

"Ben said there was, and that he would come and get me when I was sleeping," Mia cried, holding me even tighter.

"You can sleep with Daddy and me tonight, but next week, you have to try sleeping in your own bed again." I picked Mia up, turning to Edward, who was shaking his head at me. I knew I was too soft, but I hated seeing either of our children upset.

Mia snuggled in between the two of us.

"I'll chase all the closet monsters away in the morning, Mia," Edward whispered, kissing her forehead. "Now sleep, Baby." I raised my eyebrow, watching him. Now who was being soft?

"Night, Daddy, Mommy," Mia yawned, snuggling down into the covers. She was asleep within minutes.

Edward sat up on his elbows. In the dim light, he was still stunning.

"I'll have a word with Ben tomorrow," Edward whispered. "He shouldn't be scaring Mia like that."

"I don't think he means it."

"We can't keep letting Mia sleep in our bed, Bella."

"I know," I sighed, stroking Mia's face. "I have to be stronger."

"Is it because she has started school?"

"I'm not sure; maybe." I was finding it difficult to let her go. She was my baby, after all.

"Parenthood," Edward sighed, looking down at Mia. "I never thought it would be quite like this."

"Tell me about it," I giggled. It was crazy and exhausting, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I guess we'll have to take a rain check on tonight," Edward pouted. "At least when I take you away for the weekend, I know there will be no interruptions."

"I'm going to miss them."

"It's only a weekend, Bella. They loved spending time with Carlisle and Esme."

"Will we be very far away?" Edward shook his head at me. "What?"

"I'm not telling you where we are going, Love," he chuckled, leaning to turn his side light off. "Good night."

"Night; sweet dreams," I whispered before turning my light off. As the room became engulfed in darkness, my eyelids soon grew heavy.

oxoxoxoxo

"Good morning, Bella," Kate smiled at me as I stepped out of the elevator. "I have those files you were asking for."

"Thanks, Kate," I smiled, making my way towards my office. Well, Edward's and my office.

It was empty when I walked in. Edward's desk was the usual muddle of paperwork. How he ever could find anything baffled me.

I was sifting through my emails when he finally came in.

"Hey," I beamed, watching his face light up when he saw me.

"I think Tuesdays and Thursdays are my favourite working days," Edward mused, leaning over my desk to peck my lips.

"Is that a coincidence that those are the days I don't work from home?" I teased, pulling his tie to draw him back to my lips. I really wanted to finish what we had started last night.

"You know it is, Mrs. Masen. I hardly get you to myself these days."

"Hmm . . . Mr. Masen, you know how I love desk sex," I purred, licking my lips.

"I'll have to hold you to that. I have meeting in ten minutes." I let go of his tie, pouting. "We have all weekend alone, remember?"

"Did you speak to Ben?" I asked once he was safely behind his desk.

"Not yet, but I will tonight if he isn't already in bed," Edward muttered, sorting through his paperwork. I sat watching him. It was difficult to believe that ten years ago we were on the run from the Volturi Brothers. Looking at us now, we were so – normal.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Do you really want to know," I muttered.

"I always want to know."

"I was just thinking that all that running seems like a dream now." Edward's face softened as he dropped his paperwork to move near me.

"I'm happy you can think that way, Love," Edward whispered, touching my cheek as he pulled me up into his arms. "But it will never be like a dream to me."

"I know it was different for you; you spent so much time running, trying to get the upper hand."

"It was all worth it in the end, though." Edward voice was tender as his hands ran down my back. "Your love has made me the richest man in the world. This was what I was fighting for: You and a chance to start a family."

"I love you so much," I whimpered, crashing my lips against his. If someone hadn't have knocked on our door, I was sure I would have let Edward back me onto my desk. It wasn't like we hadn't done it before. I actually had lost count when it came to Edward making love to me on his or my desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Masen, but Mr. Black is ready for his meeting with you, Mr. Masen," Claire, Jacob's new PA, called from the door.

"Tell Mr. Black I'll be right with him," Edward muttered, his eyes still holding mine.

"I'll see you later," I sighed as Edward released me.

"I'll try not to be home too late tonight," Edward called as he was leaving.

With Edward gone, I could finally concentrate on my emails. I looked after the administration of Edward's top clients. He didn't trust anyone else to handle them. It seemed to work well, and most of the work I did from home.

"Bella," Angela was at my door when I looked up. "Jake asked me to come at get you. He and Edward want to take us to lunch."

"Has the meeting finished already?" I asked confused, looking at my watch. Edward had only been gone two hours.

"They're on a break," Angela beamed. I grabbed my coat and followed her. Edward and Jacob were already waiting for us. Edward had a crazy grin on his face. The meeting was clearly going well. I could read my husband like a book.

The four of us had a light lunch at a restaurant not too far from the office. Edward and Jacob had sealed the deal with Jackson Organisation, hence the lunch date.

"How much?" I gasped, choking on my drink.

"The Jackson holdings are worth over one hundred billion," Edward muttered as a matter of fact.

"And you have to control the accounts for that," Angela replied.

"We are going to expand." Jacob smirked at Edward. "Angela sweetheart, you know how you've always wanted to be closer to your parents in New York?"

"Yes."

"Edward and I have purchased an office building there."

"You've bought an entire building?" It was Angela's turn to gasp.

"It's going to the head office of Masen and Cetra Black," Jacob grinned. "I want us to move to New York." Holy hell! If Jacob and Angela were moving to New York, who was going to run the office here in Washington? I turned to see Edward smirking at me. Oh, okay; now I get it.

"We are going to running Masen and Cetra Black in Washington?" I whispered to Edward.

"We practically do anyway, Love," Edward teased, taking my hand in his.

"I can't do any more hours, Edward. The children . . ."

"Bella, don't worry, we are hiring more staff. We will be taking a more hands-off approach; we will only deal with the high clients," Edward soothed. I relaxed instantly. Damn! I could hardly believe how well Edward and Jacob had done in the last ten years. Was there no end to my husband's talents?

oxoxoxo

"Ben!" I shouted. "Please don't climb up so high." He knew I hated it when he climbed trees, but it never stopped him. Edward never should have taken him rock climbing last year.

"I'm okay, Mom," Ben called down while I stood on the lawn. Mia was busy making daisy chains.

"Just don't go too high," I glared as he found a branch big enough to sit on. He swung his legs over, daggling them before turning to give me a breathtaking smile that he had inherited from his father.

"Don't stress so much, Mom," he sniggered.

"Just be careful," I called, going back to Mia. "They're pretty, Baby," I smiled as Mia held up her daisy chain proudly.

"Will you wear it? It will make you look even prettier for Daddy." Mia asked.

"Of course I will." I moved my arm and let Mia put the chain on my wrist. God, she was so adorable.

The children were in bed fast asleep by the time Edward got home. He looked exhausted as he undid his tie.

"I think this weekend away will do you some good, too," I smouldered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"This is a big deal; just the paperwork is intense. I can't even get my head around starting to access their accounts." Edward sighed. "You are okay with this, aren't you, Love? Jake and I . . ."

"Edward," I grinned, caressing his face. "I'm so proud of you. What you and Jake have done with the firm in the last ten years is incredible. I think you'll do a wonderful job running Masen and Cetra Black here in Washington."

"With your help I know I will," Edward beamed.

"Your amazing, Mr. Masen," I grinned, pecking his lips.

"I just wanted to make sure my family was taken care of."

"We already had that before you became partners with Jake." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what I mean. I have to be kept busy. It's the only way I know."

"I'm just grateful your job no longer involves the FBI."

Edward sighed, pulling me into his arms. "Me too, Love," he cooed, content.

oxoxoxo

It was difficult leaving the children with Esme and Carlisle. Edward squeezed my knee in reassurance as we hit the highway.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked, leaning over and running my fingertips over his jaw.

"I have a feeling once we get closer, you'll guess," Edward mused, turning to smirk at me.

"So we are going somewhere you've taken me before?"

"Maybe." Edward wasn't going to tell me, so I leaned back in my seat and just enjoyed the journey with my husband, knowing wherever we were heading, we were going to be alone.

oxoxoxo

I was still giggling as Edward carried our bags to our room - the same room we had used over ten years ago. As soon as I saw the signs for Casanova, I knew where we were heading. Our dirty weekend, the weekend Edward and I finally claimed each other again.

"Never did I think you would bring me here," I sighed as we wandered into the room. The décor had changed, but it was still the same bed. Holy hell! I was burning already, remembering just what we had done on that bed.

"I thought it would be apt," Edward whispered from behind me, his hands taking place on my waist. "I was under the impression you had always wanted to come back here."

"I did." I groaned, feeling his teeth graze my earlobe.

"Happy anniversary, Love," Edward moaned, turning me to crash his lips against mine. I responded instantly, wrapping my arms around him. I was swiftly lifted up and placed on the bed. "I remember this bed well," Edward mused, undoing my shirt while I was already working on his trousers. God, I couldn't get him naked quick enough.

"Mmm . . . so do I," I panted, feeling his hands meet with my lace covered breasts.

"Here's to an entire weekend without interruptions," Edward teased, before leaning down to capture my lips.

Oxoxoxo

"Edward," I giggled as his lips travelled down my ribcage. "I thought we were going to get ready for dinner."

"I think we should just stay in our room all day again," Edward muttered against my skin, slowly kissing up towards my chest.

"We need to eat at some point," I groaned as his lips met with the bottom of my breasts.

"Dinner isn't for another hour."

"But I need to get ready," I panted as his tongue began to swirl around my left nipple. "Oh God, Edward!"

"Just give me a little longer. I'll make it worth your while," he breathed, his hands moving down towards my heated centre. I was lost the moment his fingers slipped inside me. "That's it, Love, just feel me." I obeyed, going under with the power of his touch.

Edward and I were a little late going down for dinner, and as we entered the restaurant. I was a little confused to suddenly be led outdoors.

My eyes fell on a candle-lit table for two outside, set on a gazebo full of twinkle lights.

"Edward," I gasped, holding my chest; it was beautiful.

"This is all for you, Mrs. Masen," Edward whispered, helping me take a seat.

"I can't believe you arranged all this," I sighed as the waiter poured our drinks.

"I just wanted to make this special for you, Bella."

"Edward, you have done that and more," I blushed as our food was brought over.

"I know a lot has changed with Jake moving to New York. I just wanted to make sure you know all of this is for you and the children."

"As long as you come home every evening, and we have you to ourselves on weekends, I'm happy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well," I smiled, holding my wine glass up, "here's to a wonderful ten years of marriage."

"Here's to many more yet to come," Edward muttered, raising his glass while watching me lovingly. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Masen."

"Do you think the children are okay?" I asked Edward once we were eating our desert.

"They will be fine, Love."

"What if Mia has another nightmare?"

"I'm sure Esme will be able to handle it," Edward chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"I'm worrying too much, aren't I?" I smiled.

"You're just being yourself," Edward smirked. "And I love you for it."

"You need to speak to Ben about climbing that tree in our garden, too. He practically gives me a heart attack every time."

"He never goes too high, Love." Edward watched my face. "But, I'll speak to him."

"So what are we going to do now?" I raised my eyebrow seductively once we had finished our meal.

"I think we should take the rest of this wine to our room." My husband had the best ideas.

Edward placed the wine bottle down while I stood in the middle of the room watching him. How was it that after ten years, I still felt the same adrenaline as the first time we had been in this room?

"You are so beautiful," Edward muttered, pulling me into his arms. I groaned into his mouth, feeling him begin to undo the zipper on my dress. I was out of my dress and laid across our bed in just my black underwear in no time. I leaned on my elbows, watching Edward get undressed in front of me.

"I don't think my eyes will ever get used to you naked," I purred as Edward crawled up the bed towards me.

"I know the feeling, Love," Edward murmured, hooking his fingers into my panties so he could drag them down. I was slowly beginning to lose it just from watching him between my legs, and as he pushed them further apart, I knew just what he intended to do. I thrust my head back onto the pillow as I felt his tongue make contact with my centre.

"Oh God . . . Yes!" I yelled, my fingers digging into the sheets as he slipped his fingers inside me. Edward was quick to push me off my cliff. I barely had time to come down from my high before he thrusted himself inside me. Oh, it was heaven, watching him rocking over me. His hands gripping my legs, so he could use them as leverage as he pushed into me.

"Fuck . . . Bella . . . so . . . good!" Edward was rambling as he slammed into me over and over. I was becoming dizzy with pleasure. Our bodies were so in tune as we climaxed together.

We both lay panting, tangled in each other's bodies.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear. "Always." I smiled up at him, capturing my lips with his as a silent agreement.

I knew Edward would always be by my side. After what we had been through, it only made us appreciate what we had that much more. We had been through hell to get here, but it had been worth it for moments like this.

oxoxoxo

"Daddy!" Mia was laughing hard as Edward tickled her. "Daddy . . . Stop!" Mia looked up at me. "Help me, Mommy," she giggled as Edward began to blow raspberries on her tummy.

"Maybe Daddy needs to be tickled," I smirked. Edward looked up at me playfully. Oh, how I loved our weekends together. Jacob and Angela moving to New York had hardly affected our family time.

"What if I tickle you first," Edward challenged.

"It's three against one, Dad," Ben smirked, jumping down from the tree.

"That hardly seems fair," Edward pouted as Mia escaped him, running into my arms. "How about I count to ten so you can all hide, because whoever I catch first, is going to get tickled until they can't take anymore."

Ben and Mia got up quickly, squealing as they ran to hide. Ben hid behind the garden shed, while Mia ran behind one of the huge flower pots.

I had no idea where to go, but Edward had almost counted to ten so I flew behind the large oak tree Ben was always climbing.

"Here I come," Edward called, and I tried to hold my snigger, watching him as he searched the garden. Mia was the first one to be found by Edward, and Ben, being the big brother he was, was trying to save Mia from Edward's tickling hands. It was useless though, because Edward managed to trap them both in a tickling hug. It was so adorable to watch. I was still hiding behind the tree when Edward and the children began to whisper to each other. I knew they were all going to go after me. I loved playtime with Edward and the children.

As soon as I could hear their feet running towards me, I made a run for it from my hiding place.

"She's getting away, Dad!" Ben called, but Edward grabbed me round the waist before I got too far.

"I've got her," Edward laughed as he began to tickle me.

"No!" I yelled, laughing. "Please, no . . . that tickles!" Mia and Ben joined Edward, and soon I was rolling around on the ground, giggling so much it was starting to hurt.

"Okay guys, I think Mom needs to breathe," Edward grinned, helping me sit up.

"That wasn't fair," I pouted.

"I thought it was fun," Ben called, already playing with his football.

"Well, I guess I better start dinner." I sighed, getting up.

"Would you like a hand?" Edward asked.

"No; you do your Dad duties," I grinned.

"I love you, Mrs. Masen," Edward beamed, slapping my ass playfully.

"I love you, too, Mr. Masen," I called, just before I walked into the home. "Always." I think only Edward and I knew just how truthful that statement was.

**THE END!**


End file.
